2 hearts
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Kisa and Takano sleep together in order to get revenge on Onodera... but both of them are enjoying it too much . Warning: YAOI, adult themes, bad language, and KisaXTakano pairing! - Surprisingly, they fit together well!
1. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: Please don't hate me for this - oddly enough, I'm liking this pairing as I write it... it's alluring, it's super attractive and my freaking fingers won't stop. :) **

**Warning: Bad language **

**Enjoy!~**

Kisa falls on his knees in his dim apartment living room - his lover right in front of him. Tears cascade down his cheeks like they're running away from Kisa's sad eyes. His heart and mind are throbbing in pain. _Why_, he thinks, _why is he doing this to me? I knew... yet I still did it. _

_I still risked it._

"Masamune... don't...," he whispers softly.

"Stop it, Shouta, I'm sick of it...," Takano glares at the weeping man kneeling in front of him. "This was a short deal, anyway, so quit acting like it's something new."

"SOMETHING NEW?! It IS something new!" Kisa cries, now reaching Takano's legs.

"Oi, don't touch me," the dark-haired man says coldly as he steps away.

Kisa continues crying, even wailing, as he watches the silhouette of his ex-lover leave.

* * *

One normal day in the editing department, as Kisa grumbles about work he gets poked by Takano. He looks up at man with black-rimmed glasses known as his boss. It's unusual for him to poke someone other than Ritsu Onodera, so this action surprises him.

"What is it, Takano? You could've just told me from your seat," _like you always do, evil bastard._

"Follow me for a while, Kisa," the man says elusively, walking on.

"Eh?" Kisa looks surprised. _I must've messed up so bad on my draft that he's asking to meet me outside?!_

As he follows his boss out, he sees Onodera eyeing them both curiously, and for some reason it looks like he's pouting? _Don't worry, Ric-chan, I won't take your man_, Kisa thinks to himself. He's currently stalking the handsome blonde in this bookstore on his way home. However, if Takano is actually willing... Kisa himself doesn't know what he'd say.

Shaking the nasty thoughts out of his head, he thinks about the problem at hand. He definitely suspects he fucked up on some draft or manuscript and now Takano is out to get him for it - maybe a serious lecture or some new way to humiliate him, yet tell him what he did wrong. Honestly, it's humiliating for Kisa as a thirty year-old to be lectured by some young person - young, handsome, and successful person - and every time he does something wrong, it kills his self-esteem more.

At last, Takano stops beside some weird fake plant in the corner of the building in some unknown region (maybe the financial department from the look of the uptight people walking around). Kisa stops too, but his nervous heartbeat doesn't stop - it continues to give him both pain and pleasure - excitement and a deathly thrill. It definitely wasn't a promotion coming... but a lecture could be done as it's always been done (which was straight in his face at his desk).

"So... what do you want to tell me?" Kisa asks, itching to hear an answer.

"... I want to ask you something...," the tall man starts, not knowing where to begin.

The black-haired man sighs. _Phew, I'm not getting fired!_ That was one of Kisa's many worries. All the negative worries died... but new worries are created. _What the fuck does he want to ask that's so, um, I don't know, private?! Is he going to ask me dating advice?_

"Go on," the raven gestures him to continue.

Takano's dark eyes look straight at Kisa's eyes - sending out a sharp signal that Kisa can't describe.

"Kisa... can we... work late today?" Takano finishes his sentence with all the power in his body.

All the strength and tension that rose up in Kisa's mind fell like shattered glass.

A weird laugh escaped the raven's mouth. "Oh, that's it? Of course we can work late!"

"Ah, but can we work at your place?" His boss completes his thoughts now.

A part of Kisa's brain is misinterpreting this, but another part is saying 'obviously it's for work, you day-dreamer!'.

"S-s-sure, we can certainly do that as well," Kisa nods, giving a silly smile (or he thinks it's silly).

"Great, glad we've agreed on this," Takano smiles and the raven is surprised.

By now, working in this type of industry, he's seen people's fake smiles and true smiles. The one Takano just gave now was a true smile. _Huh, and I thought he kept those reserved for Ric-chan only_, Kisa thinks to himself.

* * *

That evening, Kisa and Takano stay while one by one everyone leaves. Even Onodera leaves, somewhat surprised Takano isn't immediately following after him.

Sitting alone now, the whole floor of the department empty besides them, Kisa feels awkward. Although they're still looking at drafts, it feels strange sitting with only Takano with him - an odd pairing.

"I'm almost done," Kisa states as he drinks more of his now cold coffee.

"Hmm," his boss nods as he flips another page of his manuscript.

The silence falls on them like a cold shower - no one says anything after that for a long while. The only sound in the room is the sound of paper rubbing against fingers, the flight of paper as it's being turned, and critical pens attacking areas of the flat paper for correction. They continue to work like that until it's super late - 11pm-ish late.

"Um," the raven croaks, unable to live with this silence, "when are we going to my place...?"

Takano looks up, his face suddenly livened up. _Did he forget or something_, Kisa thinks bitterly.

"We should finish work first, Kisa," Takano points out, continuing to look at his papers, but there's a smile cracking on his poker face.

"Eh? I don't get it... aren't we doing work at my place? That's what you asked me, right?" Kisa looks confused.

His boss gives a laugh, surprising the raven even more.

"What's funny?" Kisa raises a brow. He's somewhat offended by this.

"Well, I thought it was obvious, but I guess not... Kisa, I was asking you if we could... spend the night together," Takano states clearly now.

"EH?!" The raven exclaims, getting up from his seat.

_SHIT, this wasn't close to what I was guessing! Wow, Ric-chan was jealous this morning for a reason! What is wrong with Takano!?_

"Um, before you say anything, let me speak," Kisa says, holding a hand to stop Takano's words. "I have to ask: why? Especially why me? Don't you have Ric-chan - I mean, Onodera?"

Takano audibly sighs. "I was going to explain later... when we'd walk to your place, but I tell you now, since you've asked. I guess you all know about me and Onodera, I presume?"

Kisa nods, a little surprised at Takano's serious tone. He's even serious about relationships - nice!

"Things between us... haven't been going well and I hate going into detail, so I'm going to skip that part. I still love Onodera, though," his boss states, staring straight into Kisa's eyes as he says it.

The words pierce Kisa's hopes - murdering his high hopes that maybe, somehow this handsome (yet strict) man has fallen in love with him over Onodera.

"So what's the point of us...," Kisa trails off, not wanting to finish it.

"I was going to go over that part. Onodera slept with someone other than me," Takano tells him, gritting his teeth as he says it. "And I want revenge - and who else to ask but you - you're friends with Onodera and co-workers. Onodera will be jealous as fuck and I'll get my revenge... I hope this doesn't offend you, Kisa."

For a minute, the raven doesn't respond to Takano's indirect question. Instead, he's thinking about the man's words. _Onodera slept with someone else? He gets this fucking awesome deal and he fucks someone else?!_ Jealously leaks out of Kisa in poisonous fumes, spreading everywhere in hatred.

"...irl or guy?" Kisa mutters, his evenly cut bangs hiding his sad eyes.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Takano asks.

"Girl or guy?" The raven asks firmly this time, irritated.

"What'd you mean...?"

"Did he fucking sleep with a girl or guy?!" He shouts this time, surprised the hell out of Takano.

"A girl," his boss retorts coldly, hating hearing it from his mouth - this is the first time he's said it aloud to anyone. It feels so real now.

"Fuck. He's dating such a good catch and he goes off to fuck some whore!?" Kisa complains, angry now. The fact that he'd pick some girl over Takano just displeases Kisa in so many ways. "Is he retarded or something?! Picking a girl over you!"

"Oi, I still love him," Takano warns the angry raven.

"Che, god knows why," the raven mumbles under his breath.

It takes a few moments for the riled up Kisa to calm down. Takano continues his work in the meantime.

"Fine, I'll sleep with you," Kisa finally says, with determination. "I'll sleep with you and we'll show Onodera that two can play at that game!"

"Thanks, Kisa, I'm glad you agreed to do this... I'm so upset these days, this was the only thing I could think of," Takano admits now.

"I'd do that same," the raven nods.

Actually no, he'd fucking break up with such a whore and never see the man again - but, since he's never had a real relationship, he feels like agreeing with Takano is the best thing. Besides, he personally liked this idea of revenge and the way Takano planned it is the best: sleep with the traitor's friend/co-worker. This way, not only is he hurt by a friend, he'll have to see this friend every fucking day and be reminded of the past. _Brilliant_, Kisa thinks as he smiles.

* * *

Walking to Kisa's place at night, the raven feels nervous. He's only dreamed of having sex with Takano, so this is like a miracle! More than a miracle! The odd thing is, Takano is letting Kisa hold his arm (in fact, he's the one to suggest it!) as they walk underneath the dim starlight.

"So... why're you letting me do this? Is Onodera falling us?" Kisa laughs, joking.

"He might," Takano smiles, though his smile is a little rueful.

"It'd be great if he is following us! Say, when we have sex, will you be crying out my name or his? Because saying someone else's name is a _big_ turn-off for me," the raven explains, looking up at Takano's dark and mysterious eyes.

"Hmm, definitely his," his boss says with a dead-pan expression.

"Oi, seriously, don't do that!" Kisa says, pretending to scowl.

_This is bad_, he thinks, _I'm liking this atmosphere too much. Flirting has never been this much fun... especially since it's someone I know - not just some random stranger from a bar._

"Ne, is this just a one-night thing...?" The raven asks out of curiosity and interest.

_God, I can't complain_, he reminds himself suddenly. _If he does this only once, I'll thoroughly enjoy it and keep it as a treasured memory. If he does it more... then I will start praying, I promise!_

"I wonder...," Takano says, giving a teasing smile.

Kisa's heart twinges in happiness - all this light playfulness is making him fly to the moon each time Takano says anything sweet or in a teasing tone. It angers him to even think about the fact that the person who could possess Takano's love actually dared to cheat on him -_ and a girl no less! Who the fuck is crazy to do that shit when they have a handsome hubby at home?! _

Putting his anger down like cutting out fire with a splash of water, he lets himself enjoy the flirting.

"You know what, Takano? I don't care if it's one-night at all - One night is enough," Kisa tell him, brushing the tension off. He'll think of all that tomorrow. "So, are we going to keep calling each other our last names or should I start calling you 'Masamune' now?"

"Hah? So soon? Wow, Kisa, I never expected you to be this type of person," Takano laughs lightly.

"Hey! It's not _wrong_ to say someone's first name - if I'm about to sleep with you, I'd want to say your first name," Kisa pouts.

"Haha, okay, you can call me Masamune. What should I call you? Shouta-san?"

Kisa ignores his heart jumping out of his chest. He wrinkles his nose, "Too formal - call me Shouta."

Takano gazes down into Kisa's eyes and slowly, in his deep voice, says his name. "Shouta."

Again, the raven's heart flies in happiness. It's known that happiness can even kill. Kisa has never believed that before, he doubted such happiness existed. However, now as he's facing this handsome youth calling his name, he blushes and feels like he'll burst from too much happiness.

Unexpectedly, Takano leans down and kisses him, his hands softly cupping Kisa's face.

When they break from the sweet kiss, Kisa flutters his eyes open to see a soft blush on Takano's face.

"Ho-oh, are you blushing? Takano Masamune is blushing!" Kisa laughs, pointing at his boss in the empty street.

"What? I can't blush, is that it?" Takano frowns.

"Oh, no, it's just... I've never seen you blush, obviously," the raven looks away, awkward.

"I was just joking, Shouta - wow, you're so sensitive! It's nice seeing someone so... kind," the handsome boss says, smiling his genuine smile once more.

_Those smiles will be the death of me_, Kisa thinks. _He's always flashing those for Onodera and him alone._

"Kind? Was Onodera not kind?" The raven perks his ears, still clutching onto Takano's arm possessively.

"He was... I mean, he is... but he's kind to everyone but me," Takano says with a sigh.

Whether it's jealous, envy, or possessiveness - whatever you want to call it - Kisa feels this feeling to burn Onodera at this moment. _How can such a man be neglected by his lover like this? What kind of human does this kind of stuff?_

"Che, well, for tonight, I'll show you how nice people can be!" Kisa smiles, his words confident.

* * *

And so, the inevitable happened - bodies tangled up, hands intertwined, moans and cries escaped Kisa's lips as he pants under Takano, and love is made.

As if he's under a spell, Takano enjoys every bit of it - it's surprising to him. He not only enjoyed the light flirting, he loved the kiss - as if everything is starting all over for him. However, at the end of their awesome love-making, Takano feels a heavy weight on his shoulders - guilt, remorse, and unfaithfulness rests on his shoulders like heavy burdens. Though he knows Ritsu deserves every fucking bit of it, he, with his kind heart, can't handle this pain.

He wakes up earlier than Kisa and is so tempted to leave immediately, when a small hand grabs the back of his shirt.

A shirtless Kisa sits up on his bed, the rays of sunlight hitting his small face. He blinks a few times and yawns.

"Ah, Masamune~," he says, smiling faintly after his satisfied yawn. "Good morning~."

Takano's heart drops. The sight of this man... was strangely beautiful to him. But he still loved Onodera to bits.

"Good morning... Shouta," his boss replies, trying to smile.

"Ah, should I make breakfast...? Or do you know how to cook?" Kisa smiles, getting up to stretch.

Takano intently watches the naked man's back and his feeble arms. Kisa didn't run away from him... and he didn't keep saying 'no, stop' during sex. No, instead Kisa kept panting 'more' and 'harder' - the best provocative words in the dictionary. This new experience is too enjoyable to quit. He's definitely doing this more often.

"I'll cook," Takano offers, following the black-haired man.

In the kitchen, Takano opens the refrigerator and hears Kisa giggle from behind.

"Oi, what's so funny?" The man glares at the raven.

"Masamune, I'm usually not one to judge... but you look awfully handsome butt-naked while starting to cook," Kisa laughs.

The dazed man looks down. Shit, he thinks, I didn't even notice!

"You should've told me before," Takano growls - only half-angry.

Kisa smiles. "Then I wouldn't get to enjoy such a scene!"

"You're naked too, you know," his boss grumbles, wearing his pants and shirt.

Kisa follows his example and starts dressing - only he wears new clothes.

"Ah, Masamune, you're going to wear the same clothes! Onodera will definitely know now," the raven smiles, happy.

Takano sighs. He doesn't want to think of that traitor right now. "Oi, you use my name every opportunity you get, don't you!?"

"Ack, I've been caught! It's because I love your name! It sounds so cool~ Masa-mune~ Masamune~," Kisa repeats, loving the sound of his boss's name roll off his tongue.

"Well, then, Shouta~ why don't we have breakfast now," Takano copies Kisa's style of pronouncing names.

Again, just like last night, Takano easily leans down to Kisa's eye level and plants a surprising kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Kisa asks when they break off.

"For saying my name so many times!" The man laughs.

Kisa smiles, while his heart is seriously circling Saturn right now it's so high._ If that's what I get for only saying his name... what'll I get if I say other sweet things?_ Blushing, Kisa follows Takano into the kitchen. He's noticed the atmosphere is always so light and flowery around them when they flirt - as it's only the two of them in the world.

But Takano's cold words tear him into reality as they circle in his head: _I still love Onodera_.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment~ :D I hope people like this story! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Ritsu: You made me a betrayer?! You know very well I love Takano!**

**Me: *looks away* This is my fanfic, you can't control me. **

**Ritsu: Psh, I can still be a judge of your writing! Too many fluffy scenes! **

**Me: *still looking away* I like fluff, Kisa likes fluff and TAKANO LOVES FLUFF!**

**Takano: Hah? When did I say that?**

**Kisa: ... when you were fucking me. *smiles at the author***

**Me: KISAA~~~ I love you. :) **


	2. Awareness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: "Hai" means "Yes" in Japanese and "Nanahikari" is basically a term for rich kids that ride on the success of their parents - in this case- such as being the son of an influential person.  
**

**(btw 3,133 words this time, woot!)**

**Don't know why, I'm intoxicated by this couple - love writing about them. **

**Enjoy! **

Still in their flirtatious mood, as Takano starts cooking something, Kisa comes around him and hugs him from behind, inhaling in Takano's musky scent.

"Eggs? I still have them?" Kisa looks surprised.

"OI, don't tell me these eggs are expired?!" Takano's eyes widen in horror.

The raven laughs. "Who knows?"

Although he says that, they both turn around and check the refrigerator. Takano grabs the egg box and looks at the date.

"Oh thank god - it hasn't expired yet!" The man sighs in relief, watching his eggs sizzle on the flat pan.

"Nice - I honestly don't remember cooking them, so that's why I was worried," Kisa points out.

"You don't cook?" Takano asks casually as he flips the egg with a flexible spatula he found in Kisa's kitchen cabinet with its tag still on it. "You have tags on every utensil, you know that, right?"

"I know - I don't cook because I hardly have time. Where did you learn how to cook? Aren't you even busier than the rest of us?" The short man asks, curious now.

He has always admired Takano for the fact he can handle all his work and be successful with all his authors. Sure, he's also turned that admiration into jealousy very easily because of his insecurities, but that doesn't change the fact he's been appreciating the man's talent.

Takano finishes cooking the eggs and places them on a plate, sunny-side up.

"My parents divorced... I started cooking then and it helped me through college," Takano explains, smiling as he remembers his messy experiments at first. "I used to suck at cooking - my dad even tried to ban me from the kitchen, I was so bad."

"Eh? I can't imagine you being bad at something... I just suck at cooking completely," Kisa looks down at his hands.

His eyes are surprised as they see Takano's hand touch his, softly holding his hand. He looks up and sees the man's dark eyes on his.

"Shouta," Takano breathes out, ", everyone starts off bad - even I did - so if you keep making at least one dish per day, you'll start to improve. You don't suck 'completely' - it's impossible to suck completely. Do you know how to make lemonade?"

"Hah? Lemonade? Yeah... why?" The raven looks confused.

"Tsk, if you know how to make lemonade, then you don't suck at cooking 'completely'," his boss tells him, giving an encouraging squeeze on his hand.

Kisa pouts. "You could've used tea as an example too."

Takano shrugs. "See, you're getting it now."

"Oi, don't treat me like a kid," the raven gets up, irritated by the man's tone.

_So this is the side Ric-chan hates about Masamune_, Kisa thinks to himself.

As he's about to walk away, a hand stops him and pulls him back. Both bodies touch, heat spreads to both of them, and no one says a word. _Is this his way of apologizing?_ Smiling to himself, Kisa walks on.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast or else it'll get cold."

They sit down on the floor and eat their breakfast. Occasionally they'll talk about some trivial thing or flirt a little, but mostly they finish their food. It was only 6 now - they both woke up early. Finished with their breakfast, Kisa offers to wash the dishes - the least he could do. Leaving Takano to himself, the raven begins washing the dishes.

"Shouta... remember what you asked me last night?" Takano begins, startling the raven. "About if today's the only time we'll do this..."

Kisa nods, continuing to wash the plate in his hand with soap.

"I... wouldn't mind doing this again - I mean, not as a relationship, just for revenge," the man amends his words quickly.

Takano doesn't see this, but Kisa is incredibly happy by this. His prayers have been heard! Having sex with Takano once was mind-blowing enough, but if he does it again? Kisa doesn't know how to express his happiness - it's bursting out of him, yet he's trying to contain it inside himself.

The man behind him takes the silence a different way.

"Oi, Shouta, are you okay with this?" Takano asks, raising a brow.

"...!" Kisa is speechless. Words can hardly express his excitement. Instead, he turns around and tackles Takano.

They both fall back and Kisa topples over the tall man.

"W-what was that?!" His boss barks at him.

Kisa just hugs Takano - holding him close to him with his soapy hands, his head nestling on Takano's broad chest.

"Woah, why is your heart beating like mine?!" Kisa looks up in confusion.

"Because I just got knocked down, so of course it's beating from the shock!" Takano grumbles.

"Aw...," the raven pouts.

"And... it's beating because you're too close to me - another thing I've learned about you - you're super clingy!" The tall man laughs, complaining.

"I'm not clingy, you just don't like my hugs," Kisa retorts. "OH and -," he's interrupted by lips closing his mouth.

A forceful kiss on his lips, Kisa's breath is taken away. He's suddenly aware that he's falling deep... way too deep into this.

And it's only been his first day.

Takano too is surprised at his sudden kiss - his body honestly moved on it's own! _Am I that desperate for a kiss? God, I never knew I was this type of person... but Shouta was being cute. Shhhhhiiiiiitt, no, Masamune_, he chides himself, _you can't fall for him - you will only love Ritsu - and his cute red blushes._ Trying to imagine Ritsu's blushing face to motivate himself, Takano manages to stop his emotions from piling up._ Yes, that's right_, he thinks as he breaks the kiss,_ I love Ritsu_.

Kisa's heart plummets as he receives a cold stare from Takano.

_Was the kiss just on a whim?_

They shortly go to work without elaborating on the random kiss, taking the same train together and showing up to work together.

Ritsu's eyes widen for just a mini-second at Takano's clothes - they were still somewhat wet from Kisa's soapy hands - a big misunderstanding for the white substance closely resembles cum (or so Kisa hopes Ritsu is thinking - rubbing extra soap on Takano was a deliberate action on Kisa's part). He doesn't know that Ritsu never picks this up.

Kisa's noticed that as soon as they entered their workplace, Takano slowly stepped exactly five steps away from him and hasn't said a word to him. Placing his bag and papers on his desk, the tall, dark-haired man dons his black-rimmed glasses and comes into 'work-mode'.

"Kisa!" He yells abruptly, scaring the poor guy. "Are you finished with the drafts?"

A bit hurt by the sudden name switch, he frowns. "Hai, right here." He hands over the documents.

Takano continues asking around the desks for everyone's paper, using the exact same tone for every person, including Onodera._ At least he's being fair_, Kisa thinks to himself -_ I'd hate him just a little if he were only nice to Onodera. Then again, I'd still complain if he were only mean to him. What's wrong with me?!_

"Kisa, these drafts have errors in them - I circled _some_ of them," Takano hands back most of the papers.

The raven wants to smother the man with either a choke-hold or just tackle him to the ground. However, when he sees the post-it note on the top of the pages, he changes his mind. The note says: _Sorry for yelling at you, Shouta._ With a frowny face!

Kisa looks up and sees his secret lover's eyes lit up only for a mere second and then he returns to work.

_Fine, I won't tackle you, you jerkwad._ But he knows he's completely smitten by this 'jerkwad'.

He doesn't see Ritsu's irritated face, though.

* * *

Onodera gets up from his horrible nightmare - he had a dream Takano was leaving him forever for his betrayal and Ritsu cried in his dream. When he woke up, he found real tears descend down his cheeks. He realizes he's done wrong and every day the guilt is eating away at his heart. Throughout all this, in reality, he hasn't told Takano about his affair with An-chan, his fiancé. Ritsu drinks water by his messy bedside - god knows how old the water is, since it tastes so stale in his mouth. He has no choice but to swallow it for the sake of his dry throat.

He's always denied dating An-chan his entire life. Ritsu's even accepted dating Takano and rejected An-chan... so why did he do this?

He doesn't know himself the reason why he fucked up. Easily he could shift the blame on alcohol and tell his lover, "oh, you know how I am under the influence", since he always fucks someone after consuming alcohol (thank goodness it's always been Takano fucking him - god knows what'll happen if it were someone else). Or he could make the excuse that An-chan begged for one last time... but he knew none of that was true.

Because his hands pressed against her - his hands moved along her body.

His lips initiated the kiss.

As he gets ready for work, he's scared once more to see Takano in the morning. He's been scared of his lover's sharp eyes ever since the betrayal. The eyes that seem to know exactly what he's thinking and what he's done - he's afraid of those eyes more than anything in the world, especially the fact those eyes are of his lover's.

Ritsu knows him leaving off to England was bad enough... how shattered would Takano become if he finds out Ritsu has betrayed him in such a way? He hasn't even initiated sex with Takano yet, so how could he do it so easily with An-chan?!

The question haunts him the whole while he's taking the crowded train to work.

As he walks towards his workplace building, he sees Takano and Kisa.

_Hmm_, he thinks, _what an odd pairing. Maybe they're talking about manuscripts_, he assumes, which is the most probable cause in normal occasions.

And he keeps thinking it's that because Takano begins to distance himself away from the raven.

"G-good M-morning, Takano-san," Ritsu greets his lover in the elevator.

"Ah, good morning," his lover replies, his tone normal - not an ounce of teasing involved.

The elevator ride with only those two on is awkward. They don't talk to each other and Takano seems immersed in his coffee, sipping chunks of it as if it's merely water.

When the elevator door heaves open, Ritsu sighs in relief. The tight air in the small space made him breathe heavily - _is the guilt really killing me? If so, I just want to die now - this suffering isn't worth it._

Their eyes never meet, but Ritsu feels the mere presence of his lover.

Sitting in his seat, he sees everyone arrive to work and Takano starts asking for drafts.

_Shiiiit, where are my drafts?!_ He can't admit he's left them at home - that shows incompetency.

Thankfully Takano takes Kisa's drafts to look-over first. This gives him time to pretend like he's doing work. However, he quickly looks at them and gives them back.

As Ritsu pouts at his problems, he sees his lover's eyes glint a little.

_Huh? Is he looking at me?_

_Odd. Why is he looking at Kisa like that?_

Kisa blushes a little and smiles at the post-it note, placing it in a random notebook on his desk to a random page.

_What was that?_

As curiosity killed the cat, Ritsu wanted to know what was hidden in that post-it note that made Takano look at Kisa like that.

* * *

"Masamune! Want to have lunch together?" Kisa practices in the mirror just a few minutes from his actual lunch break.

He's in the restroom (yes, he's made sure no one is in the stalls - he's not an idiot) and he's setting up his hair, although there's not much to do. He practices his smiles - varying them from creepy to ultra-creepy. _It's best to keep it natural_, he agrees in the end.

"Masa-mune~ Masa-mune~," he keeps practicing; enjoying the thrill it gives him to say his secret lover's name.

"Masa~," and then the door opens as he says ", mune~."

Ritsu faces him and all the blood from Kisa's face drains. _Fuck, did he hear that?!_

"Ah, Ric-chan, I was just practicing my... notes - Do~ Re~ Me~," Kisa starts singing, not abashed at all. _He's the fucking cheater, not me._

Ritsu just shrugs and uses a stall - probably scared of the singing Kisa.

Any normal person would leave at this situation, but the raven stays, however awkward it may seem.

When Ritsu comes out of the stall, he's startled that his co-worker hasn't left yet.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Ritsu asks as he starts washing his hands.

"Ric-chan... are you dating anyone recently?" The raven asks slowly, looking at the brunette intently.

A blush and a frown is what he gets before an answer, which is a very quiet 'yes'.

"A girl or a guy?" Kisa asks, not caring if the question is weird.

The brunette flinches and stammers as he answers 'g-g-girl'.

Kisa clicks his tongue. "Well, I'm dating a guy," he states openly. Ritsu has no right to judge Kisa for being gay - and Kisa is never ashamed of his sexuality in cases like this - one on one with another homosexual.

"A-a-a g-guy?!" Ritsu exclaims, blushing.

"Yup~. He's tall, dark, and handsome," Kisa smiles. _And he's your boyfriend!_

"I... d-didn't k-know you w-were like that, Kisa-san," the brunette stutters, still embarrassed.

_What the fuck is he embarrassed about?!_ Kisa's never noticed until now that he finds Ritsu utterly annoying.

"Well, I am - I don't hide it like some people," is all he says before leaving the restroom.

As if Kisa's voice rings inside Ritsu's head, he frowns at himself in the mirror, hurt by the words. It's true that he's hiding his sexual orientation, but work is work - _you don't openly tell people about yourself like that... and it's not like society will give me a medal for straying off the right way!_

* * *

With a staggering heart, Kisa dares to ask Takano out for lunch.

"M-Masamune, would you like to have lunch with me?" He asks, meeting the dark-haired man in the smoking room.

Their company has a special smoking room for only employees that smoke - Takano's one of the few who risks his life on the poisonous fumes.

"Sure," Takano agrees simply, making Kisa smile cheek to cheek.

_God, if I knew it were that easy... I would've done this long time ago!_

* * *

Ritsu sees Kisa leaving for his lunch break, so he decides to check on the post-it note. It's a minor detail, but curious souls will never feel satisfied until they see what they're looking for.

When no one's looking, Ritsu quickly snatches the notebook off Kisa's desk - remembering exactly which notebook it was - the blue one. Flipping through the pages like a hungry monster, Ritsu quickly finds the post-it note.

"Sorry for yelling at you... _Shouta?!_" Ritsu reads aloud, shocked.

Takano apologizing for something was shocking enough (especially for his yelling - he's popular in this field only for his yelling - and obviously his awesome talent (something which Ritsu fails to remember)), but reading the first-name basis thing irritates Ritsu.

Ritsu remembers Yokozawa-san, the only person who calls Takano by his friend name and vice versa. He assumed that since they're college buddies, he'll let that one slide, now that he's found a lover himself. But for Kisa to be on this first-name basis, it's surprising.

The brunette, however, fails to connect some dots. Large obvious dots.

* * *

At a small restaurant near their company, after they finish eating together, Kisa decides to pay for the meal.

"Shouta, really? You're not paying," Takano states as he grabs the raven's hand from reaching his wallet.

"Eh? But I'm the older one... I should pay," Kisa reasons, attempting to reach his wallet with his free hand.

Takano sighs. "Grab that wallet and I won't talk to you."

The raven gawks at the man. "Why do you want to pay so badly?"

"Tsk, do you pay for all of your dates?" His boss frowns.

Slowly, Kisa nods. "What's wrong with paying?"

"Everything! Just... let me pay," Takano pleads at last, glaring at Kisa's twitching hands reaching for his wallet.

"Masamune, I don't know about how you deal with this, but I'm paying," Kisa almost glares back at the tall man.

Both stubborn, their eyes clash - darkness reflecting darkness in their irises.

"Guys, you could pay 50/50," the waiter suggest, sighing.

Heads snap in the waiter's direction and the poor man gets glared at.

Then suddenly, Kisa laughs.

"Fuck it, it's only one lunch - you pay, Masamune," the raven gives up.

Smiling in triumph, Takano gets his wallet out.

"So tell me, what's with the whole 'I'm paying' deal?" Kisa asks in a serious tone. There's always a story behind a reason.

"...," Takano looks away, knitting his brow. "Onodera's... a nanahikari, right? [Kisa nods here] Well, he hates it when I pay - in fact, it kills him if I even buy him anything."

"Eh, why would it kill him?" Kisa tilts his head.

The other man shrugs. "He's doesn't like accepting help from others - or kindness..."

Kisa absorbs the hurt from Takano's sad expression and becomes sad too. Little things that Ritsu does changes Takano's habits... little tiny habits develop each time Ritsu is stubborn, shy or just plain proud - and those habits change Takano's life. Kisa doesn't like how much Ritsu has affected Takano.

Poor Kisa doesn't know this is only the tip of the iceberg.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! I feel like no one will like this odd pairing, so if you like it, please comment. :/ Or else I'll never know if this story is liked or not. *_***

**Omake:**

**Shinobu: OI, where's my story?**

**Me: Still in my brain.. leave this omake! This is for Sekaiichi characters!**

**Miyagi: You can't kick us out - we're fictional characters. **

**Me: ... man's got a point. *frowns***

**Shinobu: My new story better be released soon! *scowls***

**Me: *sighs* Fine, so can you please leave this omake now?**

**Shinobu and Miyagi leave. **

**Kisa: WHERE'S YUKINA?!**

**Yukina: Kisa-san, she's holding me captive... **

**Me: *Slams door close to Yukina's cage* No... I'm not holding anyone captive. *looks away***

**Kisa: Yukina, I'll save you! **


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: "Shoujo Manga" = girl's manga that's targeted for young girls. **

**I'm loving these 2 way too much - they feel like a sin. O_o I'm weird, I know. XD (3k words)**

**Enjoy!**

Coming back to work, Kisa feels it again - the distance growing as Takano gradually increases his pace, walking ahead of Kisa - leaving him behind. As if there's some invisible wall between them, the raven feels like he can't get close to the man who has been so sweet to him today and yesterday. Now he's his boss again. One could even call them strangers or mere acquaintances.

His insecure side hovers around him like a dark shadow that's been waiting to pounce on the more raven. Thoughts like:_ He still loves Ric-chan, so of course he's going to quit the sweet act - is he only sweet so we feel good when we do it? Or is he genuinely sweet? Ric-chan is so damn lucky to have him - why the fuck would he cheat on this guy!? Does Masamune love him because he's better at work than me? They seem the same age... is it because of that? Am I too old for him? Only a few years..._

With worries swirling inside his head like snowflakes (each idea unique, but cold as ice), he walks back to his seat - sighing heavily when he does so.

He hardly notices his blue notebook is a few inches slanted more than before.

"Onodera," Takano's voice rings and Kisa jolts, looking at him. "Where are your drafts? I've got everyone's except yours."

Kisa eyes the brunette beside him, who is flustered and nervous. There goes the '_better at work than me_' worry.

Avoiding Takano's harsh gaze, the brunette begins speaking.

"I l-left them at home," he answers, fumbling with his flash drive.

"Didn't you just have your lunch break?" Takano asks, his cold voice never changing. In his work mode, he talks like a mean-ass robot.

Onodera shakes his head, his bangs landing on his face like a teenager. "I-I spent my time e-eating, Takano-san."

Stuck in between them during this mini-interrogation Kisa feels awkward.

"Um, T-Takano," the raven intervenes, stuttering as he says his last name, ", I didn't have my drafts last time - you never really asked for them... like this." He didn't know how to word it properly, so he gave up.

He could say, '_you never interrogated me like a fucking Russian spy_'! No, he couldn't be that brutally honest at this moment.

Looking at Kisa and then back Onodera, the tall man sighed.

"Defending others is great, Kisa, but I remember very clearly you had brought your drafts last time," his boss says, trying not to glare at anyone right now. Glaring at any one of them might offend the other - and glaring at both would just cause him a headache. "Onodera, go home quickly and bring the drafts - right _NOW_."

With that said, the brunette jumps out his seat and walks off, the rest of the staff watching him in silence.

* * *

After work, Takano and Kisa stay behind just like yesterday. In Kisa's heart, there's a drum beating hard, loud and audible if someone was close enough. He knows that Takano's thinking the same thing - that they're going to repeat yesterday's event, something which was already a miracle for Kisa, but now it's turning into a reality.

Of course, they both finished their work here instead at home.

"So... why are we going to my house again?" Kisa asks, frowning. He wants Onodera to see for himself that Kisa's sleeping with his lover.

"Because Onodera lives right next to me - same apartment," Takano informs a curious Kisa.

"Ah, that makes sense... but don't you want him to see you cheating? ... Should we go to your house this time?" Kisa proposes, his heart thudding frantically at such a challenge.

He could just imagine it, his lustful moans behind overhead by Onodera through the thin walls of the apartment (he's assuming here that all walls of apartments are cheap and thin).

With eager eyes, the raven sees his boss contemplating the idea with a serious face.

"... It is true that I want him to see us, but I assumed he'd follow us out of curiosity," the dark-haired man explains, slowly thinking about the weight of his words. "He... usually would follow if he's suspicious... I guess we should go to my apartment this time."

Kisa feels an electrifying chill as he sees Takano's eyes glint as he's geared up for his revenge. Finishing the last manuscript, they both get up. The raven sighs when he looks at his finished manuscripts that he just edited - he doesn't love editing Shoujo manga, but he's making a living out of it and that's all he needs.

However, he also knows that he can never succeed higher in this industry. Even now, although he has the skills, he doesn't have the same talent that Takano or Hatori (another co-worker) have.

_I have nothing... just my hard work._

He sighs again, louder this time.

"What's that huge sigh for?" Takano asks, hitting the back of Kisa's knees with his knees - causing them to bump.

"W-what was that for?!" Kisa exclaims, surprised. "T-that's s-so juvenile!"

"Ah, a warning about me: I'm sometimes really immature," his boss says teasingly.

"This is what I get for playing around with a young guy," the raven sighs. Although he's pretty sure that prince-like man at the bookstore seems younger than Takano by at least 5 or 6 years.

"'Playing around'? We're _definitely_ doing that," Takano smiles as he grabs Kisa's thin fingers and holds his hand. "Come on, now, it's getting dark."

* * *

On the way to Takano's apartment, Kisa holds onto his arm again on purpose and suggests they go to a bar first.

"Why?" Takano looks down with confused eyes. "Drinking on a weekday? Are you begging for a headache?"

The raven blushes. "No, but I just... want to be looser - don't know why I'm getting tense."

"Ha? Why're you tense? Is it the same reason you were sighing?" The tall man asks, concerned now.

"N-no, not the same reasons at all," Kisa shakes his head, "Maybe I'm just nervous... this will be the first time Ric- I mean, Onodera will find out we're... doing this."

Somewhat understanding what the raven is saying, Takano agrees.

"I still don't 100% get why you're nervous about it, but we could get a few drinks - I hope your tolerance level is high," he warns Kisa.

Kisa laughs. He's been to more bars and clubs than he can name. Although he's not an alcoholic or crazy about drinking, he knows how to handle himself when drunk and he especially keeps an eye on his wallet when drunk - never know when someone's trying to steal from you.

"Trust me, Masamune, my tolerance level is great," he smiles, flashing his own teeth for once.

With this, they both enter some bar that's too boisterous and heated up that they don't care if the two of them are still holding hand. After a few drinks, Kisa can feel his tension disappear and his worries - everything disappears except him and Takano.

Takano himself only drinks once and watches Kisa take some shots.

"You can handle that?" The man gawks a little, surprised. He seriously had underestimated Kisa.

"Yup, still fine - my words aren't slurring at all and my vision is 20/20!" Kisa grins and takes another shot of alcohol. "Oh! We should dance!" He suddenly exclaims.

His boss raises a brow and is about to step back, but Kisa's grabbed his arm before he could even think of doing that. _The fuck, is it just me or has his speed gotten faster?_ Takano is literally dragged to the dance floor by the raven and once they're in the crowed mess of people, the raven begins to dance.

Bouncing up and down with the fast music, Kisa dances like any other person out there - but there's something about his twists and the movement of his hips that brings lecherous eyes on him. Entranced by his moves, people start to move away from him to give him room to dance. Takano is in the middle of it too! Not only was he dragged, he's had to dance with the raven to make him happy - since otherwise he'd just pout as he danced.

Finally, the raven got tired and slowly quit dancing.

Cheers erupted as the raven and his lover move away from the dance floor - Takano is sweating bullets (from heat and the dancing) while Kisa is smiling to anything and everything.

"That was amazing!" The raven yells in the alley outside the bar, swinging his hips a little.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Takano asks, panting just a little from exhaustion.

"Ah, that? That was nothing! I didn't learn that anywhere," Kisa giggles and then grabs Takano's arm, snuggling against it. "Forget that - let's go to your house!"

"Okay... but really, you danced well," the other man compliments him.

"Thanks... as they say, 'practice makes perfect'!" The raven exclaims.

Raising an eyebrow, Takano dares to ask, "Practice? Where did you practice dancing?"

"... I actually go to clubs a lot, like in my free time... I dance at gay bars, though," Kisa tells him, slowly. He's afraid of judging eyes, but he's prepared to hear the worse.

"Ah, so that's where you get your practice... nothing wrong with clubbing, Shouta," Takano says, looking ahead. "Ah, we need to take a subway here."

Kisa's cheeks flush a little. He was thinking he'd hear scolding or something negative, but he never expected a nice comment. It's weird for Kisa - he's getting so happy at the littlest things. Saying Kisa's name, paying for him, taking him to bars despite the drinking involved during a weekday, dancing with him (even if Kisa was ten times better at it), complimenting him, and defending his habits: all of it made Kisa so thankful he was living this opportunity.

So thankful that Takano picked him to cheat with.

The ride in the subway is quiet. Kisa takes in Takano's cologne as he practically hugs him. He even falls asleep for a bit, but wakes himself up._ I need to stay awake - miracles like this aren't handed out every day_.

When they arrive at the apartment building, Kisa gasps. It's so close to that bookstore... it feels weird. For a mini-second, he thinks what his life would be if he were still stalking that Shoujo-type prince. He'd definitely be ridiculed for being a gay stalker. Having thought that in that mini-second, he forgets it, repressing it down his brain, and thinks about the on-coming miracle.

In the elevator, Kisa looks at his reflection. _Oh god, why am I so pale? And my eyes! Ugh, I'm not attractive at all! I look and feel tired! _

His dark eyes swoop up and instantly admire Takano. Even though he's been through the same day as Kisa (from start to finish) with the same activities, he looks like a model ready for the next photo-shoot. His hair isn't weak like Kisa's black hair and it shines healthily under the light, Takano's eyes look fresh, unlike Kisa's deadbeat eyes, and overall he isn't slouchy or tired-looking at all.

As the elevator door opens, Kisa gives Takano's arm a light squeeze.

_Shit_, he thinks, _now I'm nervous for a whole difference reason! I'm sooooo ugly - my breath probably reeks too - and woah, I'm so sweaty!_

"So... he'll know it's me when we wake up, right? ... or will we purposely, I don't know, say each other's names so he knows?" Kisa asks, to ignore his nervousness.

With a thoughtful expression Takano answers, "Both." His eyes sparkle with thoughts of revenge.

Thrilled again by Takano's expression, the raven completely forgets everything as the apartment door closes.

* * *

Immediately as the door closes, Takano's heart pounds._ Ritsu will hear everything... everything... Kisa's moans are louder than Ritsu has ever cried - he's going to hear those_. Moving onto his bedroom, not even letting Kisa get a glance at the rest of his apartment, he shoves the raven on the bed. _Maybe his senses have slowed down,_ Takano thinks as he sees the raven has fallen flat onto the bed without any 'ugh' or some sort of grunt.

Slowly, he takes off his shirt, exposing his broad chest. He can feel the wide eyes staring at him lustfully. His own heart is thudding and Kisa's intent gaze isn't making it any better!

He feels far more nervous than the first time - _has it really only been one day? It feels like we did it weeks ago... why? Why does it feel like weeks and months when it was only yesterday?_

Unable to answer that question, he leans down, his hands on the bed - he's hovering above Kisa, unsure where to start.

"Ah, worst time to ask this, but do you have lube?" Kisa asks - having stopped admiring Takano's abs his senses have returned.

Takano laughs, startling the raven.

"Haha, it really _is_ the worst time, Shouta," he laughs. "I don't have lube... do you think you can go without it?"

Grimacing, the raven nods. "As long as you make it up with foreplay."

"Will do," the man says as he leans down to kiss him.

_Shiiiit, why do I always kiss him first?! I'll blame his lips for this - those damn red lips. _

Immediately moving back, he starts nibbling on the raven's exposed collarbone, slowly unbuttoning the raven's shirt for him. Kisa's hands bump into his and he takes over, unbuttoning his own clothes. Before he knows it, the raven is naked.

_Fuck, he still has his speed! This happened last night too!_

His kisses slowly move down and he's at Kisa's cock now. He sucks on the tip while his hands move leisurely on the shaft.

Kisa's moans are starting - small at the moment, but Takano knows full well now that they're going to get louder as he goes on.

"Ah...! Wait, just... fuck me already!" Kisa cries, his hands greedily reaching for the man.

"Eh, already? What happened to your foreplay?" Takano grins, teasing. He doesn't mind at all. In fact, skip it - he'd honestly just go to the fucking as well - the purpose of this secret relationship.

The raven calmly ignores the comment and patiently waits as Takano glides back up to his face.

"How will you do without your lube?" The man on top asks, almost sneering.

"Just fuck me!" The raven demands, pouting.

Provoking words, Takano doesn't realize how turned on he is (or he does, but doesn't want to acknowledge it). Quickly he unzips himself and brings down his pants, his eyes never leaving Kisa's lustful ones. As he slides into Kisa's entrance, trying to be smooth, he's surprised yet again at the squelching sounds heard in the room.

And Kisa's sexy loud moans echoing in his bedroom.

His heart paces more - music to his ears and music for the soul, he feels a sense of elation at the sound.

"H-harder! Ma-samune!" Kisa cries honestly.

_Oh yeah, this is all for cheating... _

Suddenly, his robot mode comes alive - his eyes turn cold and his body tenses up a little.

"S-Shouta!" He exclaims, knowing that it's his turn to cry out the other's name.

Although the rest of the sex is still steamy and hot as before, this time, Takano's heart isn't in it. That one realization that it's for the sake of revenge, he turned his emotions off (or in the closest way he could by closing his eyes). The mere sight of Kisa turns him on as he sees the raven writhe in pleasure beneath him. Strange thing it is, indeed, for him to have these little feelings for the raven - his partner in this revenge plot.

When they're done, Kisa tries to snuggle with him, but Takano turns away.

The heat being torn away from him, the raven turns around too._ Fine, be that way - I wasn't expecting magic flowers to shower on us or violin music in the background at all_, Kisa thinks bitterly as he tries to sleep.

Exhaustion easily helps the two sleep and escape from their stressed minds.

* * *

Ritsu heard everything, as Takano and Kisa wanted. He didn't know Takano was home until he heard the first moan. As he was doing the rest of his editing, he leaned against his wall lightly. He didn't expect the moan at all. His thoughts were on his work and then '_Ah~_' is heard and his eyes widen.

This... is Takano's side?!

He continues listening and then he hears it - his lover's first name (a name even he doesn't call him!) is heard in the most lustful cry ever, "_Ma-samune~!_". Ritsu's head is throbbing by now, in pain and worry.

_Why? Why?** WHY!?**_

It never occurs to him that he's done the same thing - somewhat worse since he did it with An-chan, the person he swore with his life he didn't love.

Tears streaming down his large eyes, he continues to sit against the wall, hearing every bloody moan there is.

And when he hears the name of the person Takano's fucking (from his lover's lips!), his eyes widen as his thoughts jumble.

Shouta Kisa - his co-worker and a good friend. He pieces up everything all at once and cries longer and harder.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D Also, I hope people like this since it is an ODD pairing. *_***

**Omake:**

**Ritsu: *crying* I hate you! You made me listen to all that!**

**Me: *evil laugh* Oh, so sorry - NOT. I actually love KisaXTakano pairing too much.**

**Ritsu: But Takano doesn't like it! Right, Takano-san!**

**Takano: ... **

**Ritsu: *gasp* T-Takano-san?!**

**Kisa: Oi, give it up already, Ric-chan - he's all mine now~**

**Ritsu: Noooooooooooooooo!**


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ **

**Author's notes: Valentine's day special! :) Over 3k (3,435 words to be exact)!**

**Enjoy~!**

Next morning, Kisa wakes up in Takano's arms - they were glued together like hands praying - perfectly molding into the other figure. Since Takano is unaware of this closeness thanks to sleep, the raven enjoys this pleasurable situation. He especially loves the warm contact of his lover. Leisurely, he begins observing his lover - his long black eyelashes, his model-like nose, and his surprisingly thin lips. From the closeness they're in, Kisa can also see small hair starting to grow in shaven areas on Takano's sharp, sexy jawline.

Very softly, the raven places a hand on his lover's cheek with his heart thumping as if he's a little naughty kid trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. He can feel the stubble now pricking on his fingers and he moves his hand higher, reaching for Takano's silky hair.

_FUCK_, he thinks,_ this shit is soft! _

Almost instantly, he's addicted to the dark, soft hair - his fingers diving into Takano's hair and playing in it, loving the texture too much to ever want to jump out of the pool of nutritious and shiny hair. However, with such a handsome youth laid out of in front of him, like a sleeping lion, Kisa wants to explore more before he gets caught. His greedy hands now linger on Takano's collarbone, feeling the tough bone and wanting to bite it...

And then his fingers go lower...

Sexy abdominal muscles underneath his chest, Kisa's fingers poke the tight packed muscles with childlike movement.

And he still goes lower.

Suddenly, he gets aroused by the sight and touch, he wants more...

Feeling like he should quit this before he gets caught red-handed (or gets an erection), Kisa moves away. No one ever likes getting caught and he's smart to leave like that, but what he doesn't know is that Takano gives a little smile as the raven moves away.

He was awake all along.

Letting the raven think he got away scot-free, a few moments later Takano stretches and pretends to now have woken up.

"Ah, good morning Shouta," he says to his lover.

Blushing from the dark eyes greeting him, Kisa wants to confess immediately about his little act, but he stays strong.

"G-good morning, Masamune... are we having breakfast together again?" Kisa tries another topic.

Takano's right hand lands on the raven's black hair and messes his hair up.

"What, you think I'm going to kick you and not give you food? Of course we'll have breakfast together!" Takano states firmly.

Kisa attempts to hide his smile, but Takano sees it.

"By the way, next time you wake up before me, be a little more daring - kiss me or something," the dark haired man says before he moves on to take a shower.

Blushing tomato red, Kisa hides under the bed sheets._ Dammmn, he knew! He was awake!_ And then Kisa's mind replays Takano's words again and pick up 'next time' - meaning, it isn't ending just yet, even though their revenge is finished (or it should be).

"Oi, aren't you going to take a shower?" Takano comes back into the room, now picking clothes for himself out of his large closet.

"Eh? With... you?" He doesn't blush because the idea seems so far off that it's not even possible.

"No shit - who else?" His boss laughs. "Plus... we're both sweaty, Shouta."

Kisa does reek of both alcohol, sweat, and there's some cum on his inner thigh (which he assumed he's just clean with soap and a paper towel) - and god knows how messy his hair as of now.

"S-sure," the raven agrees, getting up, somewhat covering his jewels with his hands.

"Wow, I still can't get used to this - you agree with me so... easily," Takano states as he walks into the bathroom.

The raven laughs. "Should I not agree with you, Masamune?"

Takano shoves the teasing raven against shower wall, water toppling over them like heavy rain. Instead of ever answering Kisa's question, he leans down to kiss the lips that never reject him - to the body that relents under his pressure, that leans forward when he leans down - to the mind that seems to never hate Takano's words or teasing - to the hands that never let go - and the other man who he's only fucked recently, but it feels like a lifetime of fuck.

Luckily, he controls himself just in time and leans back, ending the kiss. Both their hearts thump like mad, but both ignore it.

After showering properly, they dress for another boring day of work - Kisa, sadly, wears his old, slightly stinky clothes.

"How do you wake up so early?" Takano asks as they dress.

Kisa had been so entranced in looking at the tall man dress, he didn't hear the question at all. Takano repeats it, smiling at the dazed raven.

"Ah, it's a childhood habit - I have a large family, so we always woke up at the same time. I'm still used to that routine of waking up before 5 am," Kisa explains, smelling his shirt as he ends. _It doesn't smell too bad._

"That explains why you keep waking up so early!" His boss replies, astounded. He's used to Onodera who's always sleeping in or some kind of mess like being late.

As the raven finishes dressing up, he notices the calendar - February 14. He instantly turns around and sees Takano (who's currently still buttoning up his shirt).

Feeling slightly giddy, Kisa doesn't know what to make of today._ Should I give him chocolate? But... isn't that out of our revenge agreement? _

Takano leaves the raven as he goes make breakfast - he likes that when they wake up so early, he can properly have breakfast and basically properly do _everything._ Otherwise, he'd be in a chaotic hurry to get to the first train and be on time for his job.

Kisa has finally realized Takano's gone and follows the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Woah, nice place you've got here - it's so... big," he gives up trying to use a better word of it.

His boss's apartment was big - a large living room with a separate room for the kitchen, a long elaborate hallway towards his room and is that an extra room?

"Oi, you have an extra room?" Kisa asks, walking towards it.

"AH, don't go in!" Takano warns him, but it's too late.

He sees it all - the large bookshelves surrounding all the walls in the extra room and freaking large stacks of books in the middle of the room. A labyrinth of books! It wasn't dusty at all - you could tell the man cares about these novels. Clearly all the bookshelves were full of books! Tall statures of books, most of them hardcover, but there were the occasional soft cover novels.

"Wow... is this heaven?" The raven asks, his eyes sparkling a little.

Taken aback by such a response, Takano gives a short chuckle. "Yes, Shouta, this is exactly what heaven looks like."

"But really, it's... awesome," the man says as he dares to walk inside the book world - towers of books everywhere.

Takano doesn't want to admit it, but no one in the world knows about this secret room of his - even Onodera or Yokozawa - he didn't even let his old pet cat, Sorata, in this room (for obvious reasons, she'd make a mess!). He was going to show this room to Onodera soon... but things steered in a different direction.

He now looks at Kisa as the man innocently grabs a novel and begins looking at it.

"Wow, this used to be a favorite of mine in high school - are these all your favorites or just books you've bought?" Kisa asks, his eyes now wondering around the books.

"Favorites - all of them," Takano says slowly.

"Cool... wow, you have whole collections of authors!" Kisa says as he goes towards the bookshelves.

As if time was slowed down to mini-seconds, Takano sees it all happen in front of his widened eyes. Kisa's hand brushes softly against a book tower, but he's underestimated the power of a leaning tower - the whole 5 feet book tower wobbles and then gears towards him, the first book bumping his head, while the rest just crumble onto him as he falls. Like a house of cards, all the nearby books fall on the poor man and he's stuck in a book avalanche - and a paper-cut storm.

"S-SHOUTA!" The tall man runs towards the victim of the books. He doesn't care he's stepping on the most precious books of his collection.

He only wants Kisa to be safe.

"OI, where are you?! Are you alright?! _Please_ tell me you can breathe!?" He shouts, worried sick as he's casting books aside out of the large pile where he last saw Kisa.

"I'm fine, don't worry - sorry about this...," a weak voice comes from the direction Takano's digging.

"You idiot, don't apologize!" Takano scolds, angry._ Fuck, why is he apologizing - he should blame gravity!_

It takes him a couple of minutes, but at long last he sees black hair underneath the books.

"Shouta! Wait a bit more," he tells the raven, literally throwing books out of his way without a care.

"Oi, be more gentle with the books!" Kisa tells him, frowning as he sees the books being tossed away like crap.

When Kisa's been fully excavated, Takano merely hugs him - a tight, powerful hug.

"I don't give a fuck about the books right now," Takano hisses as he squeezes the living shits out of the raven.

Kisa's heart is beating like fuck right now and he can hear Takano's pounding heart as well. How long will they ignore their hearts?

Shoving the tall man away, Kisa gives a weak smile, with his face red and a few scratches here and there.

"Let's just go to work - I'm not hungry anymore," he says, wanting to go to work - where he knows he'll be ignored.

For now, Kisa wants to stop himself from falling any deeper than he already his. He keeps remembering Takano's words at moments like this - that he's still in love with Onodera. Knowing that regardless of the memories they make, Takano will only run back to Onodera in the end and not Kisa, the raven decides not to fall deeper.

* * *

Onodera wakes up in tears again - this time for a more hurtful reason than before. The moans echo in his ears like a broken record - mocking him and hurting him with each sound wave. It never dawns on him that Takano's after revenge or that maybe Takano knows about his little affair with An-chan - no, those thoughts never occur in his mind. What does bother him constantly is the haunting thought:_ didn't he love me? Didn't he say he loved me for the past 10 years? Didn't he say he couldn't fall in love with anyone else no matter how hard he tried?!_

_Why Kisa? HOW?_

With a throbbing head, he gets up, glaring at all of the mess around him. In fact, he glares at anything and everything. As if the world's playing a cruel trick on him, Ritsu decides to repress his troubles. _It never happened_, he thinks to himself,_ Takano-san never betrayed me - he loves me and only me. He's loved me for 10 years - I was his first love. _

As they say, ignorance is bliss and as Onodera hides all his worries and tensions under a carpet like hiding dust, he thinks of the beautiful surface above. _Yes, Takano-san still loves me - this is all just a big misunderstanding. _

However, he couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to himself - who is he kidding? He can't fool himself after hearing those loud moans! More tears fall on his cheeks, sliding so fast that it scares even himself.

Weak on his knees, he starts sobbing louder than before.

* * *

Fate never chooses a side - it just lets everything flow naturally. People love to think fate is on their side, but it never is. Just like that, as Ritsu (after taking several minutes trying to calm himself down) finally leaves his apartment, he sees a black-haired man right next to him. Kisa and Takano were just leaving their apartment as well. On Takano's part, this could be taken as revenge complete, but on Ritsu and Kisa's part, it's awkward staring at the 'other' lover.

Kisa's side: _Shhiiiiiiiit, perfect timing, Masamune! I bet he was listening to his lover's light footsteps._ Kisa examines the messy haired brunette in front of him - his eyes said it all - he was in pain and he heard everything last night.

Ritsu's side: _Why're they looking at me like that? Che, of course I live here! So they were doing it... oh gosh, I'm not going to cry - not in front of **them**, especially never in front of Kisa. Was he talking about Takano in the bathroom? Tall... dark, and handsome? That's Takano-san all right._ Before any tears begin to fall, he looks away quickly.

Meanwhile, Takano's shoulders get heavier with the weight of Ritsu's sad eyes. _He's definitely been crying_, he assumes by the dark shadows underneath his lover's eyes.

What surprises everyone is Kisa - and how he takes his stand.

"Good morning, Ric-chan~! I didn't know you lived so close to Masa- I mean, Takano," Kisa says, purposely putting in Takano's first name in there.

"Ah... well... er... g-good morning," Ritsu says and walks on towards the elevator.

"Ric-chan! Wait for us~," the raven calls out as he follows the brunette, Takano following as well.

In the elevator, with the three of them stuck in one place, Kisa takes advantage.

"Whew, last night was... long, wasn't it? I think the drinks are finally getting to me, Masa- Takano," he looks at his secret lover's dark eyes.

"You mean the hangover?" Takano corrects him, not really liking Kisa's way of confronting Ritsu, but not wanting to intervene either.

"Yeah - that thing. My head hurts... ah, and my neck," Kisa rubs his neck.

Deliberate fingers rub against his hickeys and showcase them for all the world to see.

Ritsu's emerald eyes find the red marks instantly and he looks away, mortified. _More proof..._

"Oh, Takano, should I help you straighten out the books later? I feel responsible about that...," he trails off, this time not purposely mentioning this.

His boss gives him a frown. "S-Kisa, you shouldn't feel responsible at all - I'll straighten them out myself."

"But I want to help!" The raven scowls.

Thankfully by now the elevator opens and the brunette zooms past them before anyone could say a word. He had enough - especially seeing the proof, which was all that was missing to make Ritsu go crazy. Instead of talking about Onodera as he leaves, they continue squabbling about the books and it's decided that Kisa can help Takano with them - on one condition.

"Eh? I have to stay over at your place? Why?" Kisa frowns, not understanding the point.

"Only until you get the books sorted - bring a suitcase of clothes too. You reek of alcohol," Takano wrinkles his nose.

"EH?! I do not!" The raven starts smelling himself again. _Seriously, do I still smell?_

"No, I can still smell some alcohol," his boss says as they now reach the train.

In the crowded subway, they don't see Ritsu's silhouette at all and continue their flirting.

"Where? I don't smell anything!" Kisa exclaims, defending himself.

"Oh yeah? Because I smell lots of alcohol here," Takano says as he leans down and nuzzles against Kisa's neck.

The ticklish feel from the man's lips makes the raven giggle.

"Oi, stupid, there's no way there's alcohol there!" He hits his lover playfully on his chest.

"You can never be too sure, Shouta," Takano murmurs against the raven's ear, making him blush red.

"Masamune... do you know what today is?" Kisa asks now, remembering the calendar.

"No... is it important?" The man leans back up, giving the raven normal distance.

"For Ric-chan, it might be. It's Valentine's Day," the raven informs the clueless man.

"Fuck," Takano says, his eyes widening. He gave his lover the perfect revenge... _on Valentine's Day!?_

"Yeah... I hope we're thinking the same thing... we really did a number on him," Kisa says, looking away uncomfortably. Seeing Ritsu's eyes made all thoughts of giving Takano chocolate disappeared - they were replaced with the idea that Takano has to make up with his lover soon.

Takano's too busy with his own hectic thoughts to listen to Kisa. He honestly doesn't know what to do next with his revenge. It should be finished off... but the raven in front of him... makes him happy. But he knows that he loves Ritsu and can't stand seeing his first love in pain. The answer that comes to him is simple - but it's easier said than done.

"He must be devastated," the raven goes on, turning gloomier with each statement he's saying, not knowing Takano's not listening. "We really messed up his love-life... what do you plan to do?"

As if reality is not hitting Takano, he looks straight at Kisa with deep eyes. "I don't know..."

"Eh? But you've got your revenge... so you should know what to do next, right?"

"...," Takano doesn't reply. Instead, he's thinking about how all this started.

* * *

Takano noticed Onodera leave early for work one day - before all the betrayal stuff happen -, saying he was feeling unwell. Of course, as his overly caring lover, Takano took a day off too and followed his lover. He thought, as any sane person in his situation, that his lover would go straight home - and since they lived so close, Takano assumed his lover would obviously go there.

Clearly things did not go that way.

He kept following the brunette, curious as to where he's going and why he's not taking the right train home. _Was he so sick he accidentally took the wrong train?_ Not knowing what to do, Takano quietly waited.

Waited for his lover to go to his destination.

Onodera walked into a popular fancy hotel, the halls full of expensive chandeliers hanging above and fresh new flowers at every turn in a priceless looking vase that's worth more than his salary. The tall man knows his lover's family is affluent and one day Onodera has to take over his family's name and company (a topic Onodera abhors talking about - saying it gives him a headache), but he didn't like where this was going - how he's going to a hotel even though he's supposedly feeling sick.

Like a stealthy stalker, Takano follows his lover all the way up to the room he's going to! _Why is he sleeping here? Why isn't he going home?_

Takano is forced to face the truth - the cold truth that Onodera lied to him. That his lover, who finally, after 365 days of meeting him once more, had agreed to be his lover, lied to him about such a thing and he's going to a rich hotel... to do exactly what?

The man dreaded the answer for that.

Right in front of him, Onodera opens the door and Takano gets a good long look at the person inside the hotel room. It's An-chan, with her long brown wavy hair and her big brown eyes. What kills Takano isn't the fact Onodera's meeting her in secret, and now he doesn't care about the lying part either... he's bothered how Onodera himself steps up, reaches for An-chan's face with his slim fingers, and kisses her - hard, like he means it.

He initiated it and Takano saw that with his shocked eyes.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D Thanks for the support if you have commented! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Takano: ... you made me remember such sad memories...**

**Me: Only because you're the only one who's not acting sad - you keep flirting with Kisa as if nothing's wrong!**

**Kisa: I noticed that too.. O_o Why aren't you acting depressed?**

**Ritsu: Yeah... O_o HEY, why'd you make me kiss An-chan!?**

**Me: *runs away before she gets beaten***

**Takano: ... I don't act depressed in front of others - unlike you two, ukes. :P**

**Kisa and Ritsu: *fists up* **


	5. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: OMG, took me forever. *_* And this chapter is FULL of drama. XD**

***Shoujo manga= 'Girl's manga'**

**Enjoy! **

Ritsu somehow arrives at work without crying on his way or breaking down. _No_, he thinks to himself, _I'm stronger than that. I can face Kisa-san and T-Takano-san._ However, as he sits down at his desk, tears instantly betray him. Damn those salty aliens revealing his most inner feelings. Thankfully only Mino-san is there at the moment and he doesn't give a glance to the poor brunette - it's the start of middle stage in work, where everyone is starting to get so tired that they'd rather not poke fun at anyone else and stick to their own work. Ritsu walks to the restroom and cries loudly in a stall - unleashing all the pain once more.

He knew that Takano was putting a distance between them recently... _was it because of this?_

Funny how Ritsu thought he'd get caught for his selfishness, but now he's found out his lover's the same breed?

He keeps hearing the moans and a picture is created in his head: _His_ Takano on top of his co-worker/friend - his arms wrapped around Kisa - his lips covering every region of _that_ man - those dark eyes seeing everything - his large hands groping Kisa. He doesn't want to think about this, but whenever the moans echo, the imagines naturally flow.

As the brunette continues to cry, he doesn't find it funny at all. Ritsu just sees it happen all over again - he's losing all trust in Takano again, something he clearly spent a whole year building up to the point they started to date.

Grabbing a handful of toilet paper, he wipes away his tears in a flash.

_Okay, this will be my last breakdown. I will show them I'm strong, _he says in his mind, even though tears are still hot and ready to spill out of his dull green eyes. Jaded green eyes.

Guts hurting, head still throbbing, as he sits on the toilet he gets a random text message.

He opens the message regardless of the horrible timing.

"Happy V-day, Ritsu!" From An-chan.

_V-Valentine's?!_ Never into stuff like this, it now dawns upon him he got served on the worst day possible by his own lover - the lover he assumed he'd spend his whole life with._ D-Does Takano-san know it's Valentine's Day? Is this his gift for me?! _

Even though he said he wouldn't, the tears broke another wall of his guard and slowly trickled down. Glaring at the tiled bathroom floor, the brunette lets those tears fall. _Fine, these are my last tears - but after this, I swear on my life that I won't cry - or at least, not in front of **them**. _

* * *

Holding hands to work, Takano and Kisa enter the elevator alone. Once they're inside, Kisa looks up at the dark-haired man. He's been frowning ever since Kisa mentioned the date today and the ceases on his brow are being ingrained into his skin. The raven is concerned so he lightly squeezes his lover's hand.

"Masamune, it'll be okay - we're here for work. You're better at that than I am," Kisa says encouragingly.

The permanent frown on his lover's face doesn't disappear or budge at all. In fact, it's almost like Takano isn't listening at all.

"Masamune, are you listening to me?" The raven asks, somewhat offended.

_Is he that shocked or just planning everything at once?_

Not knowing the answer for that, he merely waits for the elevator to open. As if their Emerald Department is a bright pink stage for such a day as Valentine's Day, the actors walk on the stage with their masks on. Letting go of Kisa's hand immediately, Takano puts on his poker face. On the other hand, not knowing how to present himself, Kisa mainly worried about his lover and equally about his work - therefore, he puts on the 'clueless' mask - pretending to be ignorant of the situation (of his own situation) while still supporting Takano in any way, shape, form he can.

The best mask of all is the one Ritsu wears. As the one getting brutally served, he wears the ultimate shield. No emotions can be showed... except a cute smile. Surprisingly it doesn't look like he's cried at all and passes as a normal worker.

Upon seeing this great mask, the cowards can only feel shame. Shame that they dared to ruin this person's love-life on the very day of love. But Takano keeps remembering the reason he did this - the reason he had to do this. Revenge is meant to hurt all sides - it's a seething monster that is never pleased, no matter how much you feed it. Despite that, Takano ignores the shame - throws it away like trash. In his mind, the one who needs to be ashamed is Ritsu, even if he still loves the man, he wants full revenge.

He just doesn't know how to piece up the fallen chips.

No one does.

* * *

Thankfully work goes smoothly, but during lunch, Takano approaches the brunette. The cold reality is that he does so with Kisa right at his old lover's side, watching him with intent eyes. Onodera is surprised that his lover will brazenly talk to him after what he did. _Honestly, when you hit someone with a bat intentionally, would you dare ask how they are? No, because then you wouldn't have hit them in the first place! _[Onodera's thoughts]

"What is it?" Onodera snaps at his boss.

"Ah, um... can we talk outside?" He asks, shifting uncomfortably.

In Kisa's eyes this is what happened:

Takano walks towards the brunette out of pity and finally decides to reconcile with his old lover.

"Onodera...," he calls him sweetly, as if his name is as soft and fresh as a rose petal.

"What is it?" Ritsu looks up with hopeful eyes, seeing inside Takano's cold soul.

"Ah, um... can we talk outside?" He asks, trembling somewhat in the sight of his lover. He's ashamed alright - face-to-face is extra-awkward after his revenge and when their eyes met, the same sparks fly.

Because of course sparks fly when lovers look at each other.

Ignoring his painful heart, the raven wishes them luck. _He wasn't mine in the first place_, he thinks... and then he changes his thoughts to the negative side. How he wishes Takano's words this morning indicated they'd start dating instead - how he wishes when the man said 'next time you wake up', he meant that with all his heart - how he wishes he'd be wrapped in that warm embrace for all eternity - oh, and how he wishes to be the one Takano falls in love with.

Soon, even his facade crumbles and when both the men are out of sight, tears escape his face. He lets himself hide the unwanted tears of pain - no one should see such a miserable sight. Mino-san looks happy-happy and Hatori has this goofy smile that makes you suspect he's onto something - _of course they're both happy, silly, it's Valentine's Day!_ So he hides those tears...

* * *

In another random corner of the building at that time, Takano and Ritsu face each other, both unable to meet the other's eyes now. The air around them was poisonous enough, they hoped their words won't be that harmful.

"Look, I'm not sorry for what I've done," Takano starts, his words slapping Ritsu's face, ", but I do admit that it was wrong of me to have done this."

"If you're not sorry, then why are we even talking?" Ritsu glares at his lover, feeling hatred starting to sneak into his words. He'd never hated Takano for all the teasing he did - no, this was truly the first time he started to hate the man.

"Because it's necessary - if we don't talk, then how do we fix this shit?" His tall lover throws at him.

"_Why_ do we have to fix it? Oh, because you want to start anew with K-Kisa-san?! By all means, Takano-san, go ahead," the brunette yells with more contempt.

Grabbing the brunette's arm, the dark-haired man is resolute on not letting him run away from this.

"_I_... want to fix this - I want to fix _us_, Ritsu -," Takano's cut off soon.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ritsu snaps intensely. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Although he swore to himself, the stupid tears began betraying him again.

"But Rit-," the man tries to speak, but is interrupted once more.

"Takano-san, _don't_ call me that. I mean it. I will end things _right here, right now_ if you dare call me that name again," the brunette trembles, from both anger and nervousness - from fear and rage.

"Then, Onodera, please listen to me - I want us to return to what we were before... can we call it truce?" Takano asks, pulling the struggling brunette towards him.

"T-Truce?! I didn't go SLEEP AROUND WITH K-KISA-SAN!" The brunette snaps.

A twisted smile appears on Takano's face and it makes Ritsu wish he never said that. The eerie laugh that follows makes the brunette shiver right there.

"_You_ didn't sleep around? _You didn't sleep around?!_ Hahaha, that's classic, Onodera - for someone who betrayed me first, it's amazing you have guts to forget it all!" Takano spits at his face, irritated. _How dare he be a hypocrite!_

Ritsu is appalled and genuinely frightened. He didn't see this coming at all.

"Oh, that hurt, didn't it? Think about how it hurt me, Onodera - think about who betrayed this relationship first," the man cruelly continues, still grabbing his lover's arm tightly.

Without any words in his mind, the brunette tries to escape from the heavy grasp as if he's running from a haunting ghost.

"Say something, Onodera! Don't you you have anything you want to say?" Takano asks, looking hurt.

"..go," the man whispers, looking down with his bangs in his face.

"Hmm?" The taller man leans in.

"LET GO!" He yells, snatching his arm back.

As Takano's about to grab his arm again, the brunette slaps his lover across his face.

A clean hard slap.

Shocked by the sheer force put into the slap, the dark-haired man to remain silent. He lets his lover walk away from him while he drowns himself in depression. Takano knows he went over the limit by pestering the brunette, but he desperately wanted an answer. He wants to know if Onodera realizes what he's done to him - what kind of pain he placed on him first...

* * *

Kisa sees Ritsu rush towards his desk, grab his stuff and leave. No one noticed enough to care, being too busy with their work. The way the brunette's eyes were glaring at the world, Kisa knows that nothing went well with their talk. _If Ric-chan is like this, how is Masamune...?_

Curious, he gets up and walks around the building.

It doesn't take him long to find the brooding figure of Takano.

"Masamune! A-are you alright?" Kisa asks, gently touching the man.

Immediately his helpful hand is swatted away.

"I'm fine - you don't need to ask," Takano as he begins walking away.

"Oi, you don't look fine!" The raven says, scowling. "P-plus, Ric-chan just went out - I think he's taking the day off..."

"Let him."

"Hmm? You're going to let him leave like that? What happened - tell me!" Kisa asks, curious.

"He left - what else is there to say?" The man replies, frowning.

"... so you don't want to tell me...," the raven pouts, looking away.

For the first time after his bad mood, Takano turns around and realizes Kisa is here too - his accomplice. Pacing back to his lover, he softly leans on him, wrapping his arms around him - letting them comfort each other with their heat.

"Shit, I'm sorry...," Takano apologizes as he squeezes the raven.

The only thing more comforting would be Kisa's lips... and so the tall man sensually leans down, but the raven turns away.

"No kisses until you don't tell me what you talked about," Kisa scowls, putting his hands on the man's chest.

"Wow, you never fail to surprise me, Shouta - fine, but I'll tell you half," the man gives a teasing smile.

"Half?! Che, like I'd fall for that," the raven pokes his lover.

"What? You don't even want half? 3/4?" Takano says, taking it up a notch.

"No~ my lips are sealed until I hear 100% of it," Kisa tells him, pursing his lips.

"Not like there was much said - he didn't say shit and just blamed everything on me," the man complains, back to frowning. "I... finally told him that I saw him cheating on me and he ran away after that."

"Seriously? He ran away because of that? I thought it was my fault or something...," the raven trails off. "... don't you usually follow the guy? I mean, in Shoujo manga, the hero always follows his girl..."

Slowly, Takano releases the raven from his arms.

"You want me... to go to him?" He looks confused.

"No! It's just that usually you'd follow Ric-chan if he leaves or you'd want to help him... You still love him, so aren't you sad that he's hurt?" Kisa asks him helpfully.

The sacrifice he's making isn't for Takano entirely - it's also for himself. He will not let himself drown on this ship. Ritsu and Takano are already struggling in the thunderstorm on shore. Kisa doesn't want to experience the same pain, or maybe even more pain.

Seeing the tall man's surprised expression, Kisa goes on.

"Go on, he's probably in the train by now," the raven encourages, smiling. "Go catch him before he does something emo!"

"Haha, he won't - but thanks, I'll... go, then...," Takano says slowly, not really wanting to leave.

"Okay, good luck!" Kisa says, both thumbs up.

Takano leaves the raven. The raven kicks the wall._ Great_, he thinks,_ I'm their fucking cupid_. At the moment, all he hopes is that he still gets to feel that warmth again. But his negative side is thinking, '_I should've taken that kiss - would've been my last_'.

* * *

On the train, Onodera's world blurs all around.

_Takano knows. He knows about me and An-chan._ _HE KNOWS._

His mind is only piecing things one by one. Everything is messed up in his mind. Everything is messed up in his life. He keeps replaying Takano's cold words, but whatever he said rings some truth - _I cheated first... I did it first._ After thinking so much, his head just gives up - thinking of nothing, but his head still throbs. The train goes on and by now all he's looking at is the crowd in front of him. Different people, different faces, different styles. You never know who is who. That old lady sitting next to him could have cheated on her husband at least once in her lifetime - and if she's never married, she's got to have fucked up somewhere along the line.

Or that group of high school girls - _is school out this early?_ They're hurdled together, chatting away, showing their phones to one another and giggling occasionally. For some reason Ritsu has no doubt they've cheated on their boyfriends - maybe the stereotype is in his brain or just because high school is a time of fickleness. He's starting to think about his own high school time now. How he easily fell for someone who read the same books he did, who showed a kind heart to a kitty in the rain, the guy who seemed to attract Ritsu's eyes automatically - he fell so easily in the deep love and now he can't get out.

Does he want to get out? Out of Takano's love and then where?

_Who's out there?_

Frowning, the man contemplates this new idea. Whenever he thinks of the person he loves or wants to be with, Takano's face shows up. Even now, in their awkward and painful relationship, Onodera sees his lover's face as clear as day when he closes his eyes. Sure, he's hating him a little for the betrayal, but nonetheless, love prevails.

Finally the train stops and people are getting out. Onodera's feet don't move at first, but he wills himself up and walks forward. Walking wearily in the streets, he somehow reaches his apartment building. He gazes at it - he doesn't want to go to that horrible apartment. If he does... he's sure that those moans will replay.

His Takano's hands... on someone else. That's what'll bother him again.

"-DERA! ONODERA!" A voice calls the brunette.

Ritsu turns around and sees his lover, huffing as he stops.

"Can we talk?" He asks, or almost begs.

"W-what're you doing here?! Go back to work!" Onodera scolds him.

"No, Onodera, we need to talk - please - since we both wronged each other, we should... do right," Takano says now, gazing into the large green eyes staring at him.

"What right?! I don't want to talk right now," the brunette glares.

"We should talk, Onodera! Take responsibility!"

"I don't want to! Why can't we just break up!?" Ritsu yells and instantly regrets it. Those words came out naturally, flowing out before he could even stop them.

Widen, dark eyes stare at him. Hurt eyes.

"You... don't mean that, right?...," Takano asks softly in a low whisper.

Tears blocking his vision, Ritsu doesn't reply.

Standing there for a few awkward seconds, the dark-haired man approaches Ritsu and hugs him - a hug so overbearing that even Onodera couldn't break. A solemn hug is shared and the men calm down.

* * *

God knows how they're in Takano's bed, sucking on each other's faces and their hands greedily grasping one another. It all happened so fast - the heavy friction, the heat, the passion - it exploded into fucking and here they are, collapsing onto the large bed and intertwining bodies. As if they're back to square one, both relish this moment.

In the end, they spent their Valentine's Day like lovers.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D And for those who have commented, THANKS! ^^**

**Omake:**

**Kisa: O_o What'll happen to me...? Did you end this?**

**Me: No, I won't end this awesomeness so soon. :P**

**Ritsu: EH!? B-But we're together again!**

**Me: That was anger sex. XD **

**Takano: Ah, that explains why I was so rough...**

**Kisa: EH?! **


	6. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: "Shoujo-manga" is girls' age comics. A little over 3k **

**Enjoy! And please don't hate me. XD**

Waiting in front of Takano's house with a suitcase on a Saturday morning, the raven is ignorant of the truth. He doesn't want to admit he's called his boss about 20 times (all of which were sent straight to voicemail), or that he's sent nearly 15 text messages, or that he knows that it was Valentine's Day yesterday and he was the one who encouraged happily for Takano to make a move on Onodera - no, he won't admit any of these things. He's going to keep his promise blindly, regardless of whom Takano chooses in the end, a promise is a promise. And Takano promised that Kisa can help him with the books - also telling him that he can stay a few days until he's set the books aright.

Therefore, here he is, in flesh, about to press the doorbell when a surprise effect happens and the door opens by itself.

Putting on his best smile, the raven chirps "Good Morning" before he's seen the person coming out.

It's Onodera - with wildly messed-up hair, untidy, wrinkled clothes, and apparent hickeys on his neck.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind"- Mahatma Ghandi.

Kisa is blinded by the cruel reality of the world. He instantly regrets even hoping otherwise - He regrets coming here and having seen Onodera. If he hadn't seen him, he'd be in bliss for never finding out. Karma has hit him good and fast.

"Ah... K-Kisa-san," Ritsu greets him awkwardly. Even more awkward, he closes the door and goes to his apartment.

The raven lets the man go without saying anything to him. He doesn't have the upper hand here, so what will he say? He knows he'll just end up embarrassing himself.

His feet are glued - as if he never truly wants to leave this place, still expecting Takano to open the door for him... for Takano to welcome him with his genuine smile, large hands that'll ruffle Kisa's hair and his dark eyes twinkling at him. With trembling fingers, he rings the bell, frightened at what's to come.

Takano stifles a yawn, but his eyes are glaring. "Oi, Onodera, did you forget something?"

The man freezes as he sees Kisa right in front of him.

"Ah, Shouta... why are you here? And so early!" His boss asks, confused.

The raven wills himself to speak even though his voice is about to break. "I... was going to help you with the books, remember? You told me to bring extra clothes..."

Recognition shows up on the tall man's face and he gestures the raven to come in. When the door closes behind them, Kisa tells himself to calm down. _I'm not rejected yet - he still needs me... _As if some part (probably his inner Shoujo-manga part) still hoped for something more, he kept thinking positively. _Sure, they've had sex, they're lovers!_ Kisa knew that... he knew they were dating - Takano told him everything plainly before.

_Then why do I feel horrible?_

"Sit here, I'll make coffee," Takano tells him, leaving the raven to brood over his depressing thoughts.

He never knew he'd be this hurt by the fact they're getting back together. His heart feels like it's being pricked by several needles - especially when he sees either one of the two. If this is how Takano and Ritsu felt from each other, then why does Kisa have to suffer too? He knows now, after thinking it through.

_I love him..._

Takano comes back with coffee and places the cups on the short Japanese styled table.

"Here you go," he says, pushing one mug closer to Kisa.

Kisa stares at the mug and then at Takano with large dark eyes. Without saying a word, tears begin to glide down his cheeks.

"You still... love him, right?" He whispers as the tears continue to blur his eyes. He's already disillusioned by reality, what more could get worse with his tears?

Bending down, Takano gazes into the raven's sad eyes on an eye level. With a caring hand, he wipes away the tears on his face. His actions are always kind.

"Yes, I do," he replies as he wipes away the last tear.

But his words are cold as ice sometimes.

More prickling needles, Kisa's heart is being tortured by those honest, yet simple words. _Of course he still loves him... of course, that's what the deal was... I knew that..._

"I'm sorry... please don't cry," Takano says now.

"...? I'm not crying," the raven says, surprised.

He doesn't even realize his tears leaking out anymore.

"Ah, so those aren't tears...," the man whispers, leaning a little closer.

Despite his pride being crumbled by crying in front of someone, Kisa still has his dignity. He won't let Takano kiss him - no, even if it's their last kiss, he won't let him.

"Don't kiss me," Kisa tells him bravely.

As if he's now aware of his own actions, Takano leans back. "I'm sorry..."

"D-Don't apologize either," the raven scowls. Briskly wiping away his own tears, Kisa shows a face of determination. I will help with the books and leave immediately. "Can I start sorting the books now?"

"Eh, what about the coffee," Takano frowns.

"I actually don't want to drink coffee," Kisa states, getting up now.

The raven walks towards the secret library and sees the mess he'd made. It was heaven before and now it looked like a hell-hole - exactly like Kisa's situation right now. He begins stacking the books closest to the door, working his way in. On the right side, Takano's doing the same. Ironic how they're putting effort into fixing this mess of books but they're doing nothing about the awkward state they're in. Although Kisa is sure that he's not letting Takano take advantage of him, he still wouldn't mind that awesome sex again - the raven's main weakness. Even his sentiments fall in comparison to sleeping with his drop-dead gorgeous boss once more.

They take mini-breaks a couple of times, but they don't talk much besides the usual complaints 'ah, those books are killing me' or 'be careful not to get a paper cut'. It's not like those complaints will boost their relationship status or suddenly remind them that there's a room next to them with a bed.

Finally, with half the room sorted out, they give up for the day.

"Thanks, Shouta... It wasn't that hard," his boss smiles at him.

Hating that smile just a little, the raven says nothing in response. He's definitely not staying here as they planned before, so he grabs his suitcase and is about to walk away.

"I'll come again tomorrow, T-Takano," Kisa says, walking away.

"Takano...?" The tall man repeats slowly. His heart feels like it's been slapped. As if those tears didn't make him feel guilty enough and those miserable eyes, the sudden formality bruises his feelings for the raven.

Kisa looks back at Takano. "Yes, we should go back to formal names, Takano. Your revenge is done, right?"

"No... it's not done - Onodera is still mad at me," the man replies.

"So? Y-you can do the rest without me - just make-up with him and you'll be together again," Kisa rushes his words, looking away.

"What if I can't? What if... I need your help?" Takano cups the raven's face gently, letting their eyes meet.

"You won't need it - seriously, all you have to do know is kiss and make-up," the raven states with a jaded expression.

"What if... I need you?" The tall man gazes with his dark eyes, right into Kisa's soul.

Heart melting words, all of Kisa's shield breaks down - every layer of protection crumbles to bits as they look at Takano's sincere eyes. Every bit of logic, value, and sense of pride and dignity dies as he lets himself be charmed by those magical eyes and those corny words.

"D-do you really need me? I-I mean, what use will I be...?" His last sense of logic asks, worried about himself.

"Yes, I need you, Shouta," the man says huskily. "We can still make Onodera more jealous... more than before."

The words come out as a challenge for Kisa - can he put up with his painful feelings and still enjoy Takano's embrace? Can he continue to ruin Onodera's love-life and trample over that guy's feelings? Can he forget about everything in the world and focus on Takano and him only? Questions of loyalty pass in his head for Takano - does he like the man enough to make others suffer while he also suffers?

The answer was obvious: Hell yes, he would.

Letting Takano lead him towards his bed, the raven shivers in delight as the man starts to shower him with kisses.

* * *

That morning, Onodera woke up in the arms of his lover. He could pretend they're back to normal and call it truce, as Takano suggested, but the revenge he felt was too overwhelming for him to suddenly give in. He's pretty sure Takano didn't hear every single moan from An-chan - he knows those walls of that hotel are soundproof. The torture he's feeling thanks to his lover's cruelty is worse than any other revenge. Even now, in Takano's arms, he can imagine Kisa being here in his place - Kisa hugging his naked lover - Kisa being loved by him.

Annoyed and disgusted, Onodera gets up with the urge to puke.

After flushing the toilet with its bile contents, the brunette rinses out his mouth. His gut couldn't handle the stress. Surprisingly, it's never his heart that explodes or his mind gets over-heated - it's always his stomach that suffers from Takano's actions. _Does he know how much he affects me?_

Returning to the bedroom, he sees Takano sit up.

"Good morning, Ritsu," the man says gently.

Like an irritated cat, the brunette glares. "Don't call me that!"

"Huh? Why not? Aren't we back to normal now?" Takano's faint smile dissolves.

"No," is all Ritsu says as he quickly dresses himself.

"... Why?" The man gives him a stern look of disapproval.

"Did you really think we'd go back to normal after you purposely betrayed me!? I didn't cheat on you intentionally - in hopes to hurt you - _YOU_ did that to me," Ritsu argues, knitting his brows.

"That doesn't mean what you did with your beloved _An-chan_ didn't happen, Onodera," Takano glares.

"T-That was a mistake on my part - it doesn't mean you're supposed to get even with me," the brunette retorts curtly.

"Hah! I should tell that to An-chan - 'you were only a mistake to him - I'm his man'," the dark-haired man mocks.

"You wouldn't!" Ritsu gasps.

"Fuck, I don't even know where she lives or her full name. Are you that scared of her reaction?" Takako asks, hurt by his lover's tone.

"N-n-no, but I do care about her like a sister!" The brunette snaps.

A twisted smile appears on Takano's face. "You'd fuck your sister?"

Blushing violently, the brunette throws a pillow at his lover's face. "Fuck you!"

"Che, then don't call her a fucking sister," the man glowers. "Why'd you do it, Onodera? Why?"

Somehow his last words were strained. He's finally reaching the moment of truth. If his lover rejects him now, all hope will be lost.

The brunette glares. "I don't know... I just... did it."

Takano struggles to breathe for a few seconds. Was he hearing right?

"You _don't know?_ You fuck someone while dating me and you say you don't know why you did it?!" He exclaims, emotionally unstable.

"YES, I DON'T KNOW!" Onodera exclaims and turns around.

Rushing out of the bedroom, Onodera opens the front door and sees a happy smile on Kisa's face - the last person on this planet he wants to see at this time. Ignoring the man, he closes the front door and awkwardly opens his own apartment. Waterworks start as soon as he closes his door - crying silently. Why is it that he and Takano always end up fighting no matter what? Even when they were in the happiest hour of their relationship, they'd still fight about little things.

Who knew those little things would end up slicing a hole in their relationship?

* * *

Saturday night, Kisa and Takano leisurely lay in bed, feet still tangled and arms wrapped around each other. Takano knows that he's going to hurt both men like this, but he can't seem to let go of Kisa.

"Shouta, want to eat now?" The man asks, nibbling on the raven's ears. _God, why does he smell so good?_

"Are you going to cook?" Kisa asks, lazily looking at his boss.

"Of course," Takano smiles, hugging his lover - enjoying this warmth 10 times more than Onodera's.

Getting up, the tall man's eyes keep staring at Kisa's slender back, his black hair... and his seductive lips. _How on earth can lips be that sexy?_ Even Onodera's lips don't make Takano want to kiss this badly.

Kisa blushes. "My lips are normal!"

"Huh? Did I say something?" Takano raises a brow. _Please don't tell me I blurted it out!?_

"Yes, you just said my lips are sexy - they aren't," the raven scowls.

Almost instantly Takano grabs hold of the half-dressed raven and pulls him towards his chest. Lips only a few inches away, Kisa can feel Takano's hot breath on him and can practically feel the other man's urge to kiss him.

"Your lips... should be illegal," the man whispers, leaning closer.

One side of Kisa's brain is flattered... while the other side is disbelieving it all. _How can he flirt like nothing's wrong?_

Melting into the man's powerful kiss, all thoughts disappear from the raven's mind. This is one of the perks of being with Takano - Kisa forgets all his pain with just this one pleasure. He's forgotten the hot mess of tears from this morning, the horrible realization that Takano's still sleeping with Onodera, and all the piercing pressure on his heart.

* * *

During dinner, both devoured their food in pure hunger. Since they skipped breakfast and lunch, this was their only meal of the day.

"So... I hate to ruin this mood, but why do you need more revenge on Onodera?" Kisa dares to ask as they eat.

Takano almost choked on his food for a minute there. "That definitely killed the mood, Shouta."

The raven frowns, "Tell me, Masamune - why haven't you two gotten back together?"

Sighing, his boss relents. "Onodera is still pissed off about me cheating - he hates my whole revenge plot. I will not apologize for my revenge, though. He completely deserved it."

Hearing the cold words of the man, Kisa shudders. _He loves him... but he acts like he hates him all the time. _

"Masamune, he deserves to be upset. I like your revenge idea, but it's starting to fail," the raven admits sheepishly.

"...," Takano doesn't want to admit it himself, but Kisa's got a point. The strings are starting to fail... and the puppets on stage are falling on their knees, powerless.

"What more revenge are you going to give him? Just tease him until he gives in?" Kisa suggests now, worried about his own sake. "Maybe we can act like lovers openly just so he realizes what he's missing out on."

_Yes, if we do that, then Masamune will stay with me... _

Looking up, Takano nods. "That's a thought - jealousy always reveals inner emotions."

Kisa sighs in relief. _He took the bait_. "Yes, jealousy takes off our facades to show us how we truly feel."

For a mini-second, both of their hearts jump in guilt. Trapped in this spider web, both know exactly what masks they wear.

That night, Kisa stays there at Takano's house, as promised, and he's surprised that his boss doesn't mind having more rounds of sex. Wanting to keep this memory with him, he sets his IPhone on the side and hits record on the video camera. What Takano doesn't know won't hurt him... and with this video, Kisa can always watch it himself and be thrilled at the notion that he once was held by such a handsome and dreamy man.

Also that night, the raven muffled almost all his moans.

"Shouta, don't do that - I love hearing you~," Takano coaxes him with sweet words. "Come on, moan for me~."

Despite his honey-sweet requests, the raven remains silent - the only moans that leak are small and short. He doesn't want Ritsu to hear. As much as he hates that cheating two-faced slut, for this night and this night only, he doesn't want him to hear. He knows that if he hears the two of them do it, Kisa would hate himself. The night of revenge is done - now this is just Kisa indulging himself. Why let others hurt while he's pleasuring himself selfishly?

Next morning, in the bathroom, Kisa watches some of the video. With the side lamps purposely left on, the raven can see everything in high definition quality of Takano fucking him. _It's brilliant_ - the video is now his only treasure. None of his family gifts or novels at home matter anymore. All that matters is this video and the time he's spending with Takano.

Weird, this is the first time Kisa's fallen in love and it just had to be with someone who's taken.

Taken by 2 hearts.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I'm already thankful for the reviews. ^^**


	7. Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ **

**Author's notes: 'Senpai' means "older classmate" in Japanese. This chapter just came to me magically... (over 3k (3,107 to be exact, yo))**

**Enjoy! ^^ **

Sunday morning, Kisa lay perfectly in Takano's arms. Love is truly poisonous. He's getting so used to this, waking up next to the person he loves, that he knows it's going to kill him when this ends. Warm in his arms, Kisa wishes to stay there forever - that time would stop for him and let him live in happiness. However, his wishes never come true, and they have to get up.

Quickly changing, the men know they have to sort out the books again. Without much flirting, they head towards the book heaven after a normal breakfast and start working. As before, Kisa works on his side and Takano on his. In the end, they meet in the middle, all books sorted.

"Wow, it's neater than before," Takano admires their work. "Thanks for helping."

"It was my fault in the first place...," Kisa points out awkwardly.

His lover sighs. "Shouta, what did I tell you?"

"Blame gravity for it," the raven smiles.

"Exactly. So, what do we do now...?" Takano trails off.

"I don't know, what do you usually do on the weekends?"

The tall man frowns. "I... stalk Onodera while he refuses to go on a date with me..."

Kisa's heart drops. _Ric-chan refuses to go on dates with Masamune?! I will never understand their strange relationship and how mistreated he's been._

"You're kidding me, right? You stalk your own boyfriend?" The raven jokes.

"Yeah, and it's pretty easy since all I have to do is ring the doorbell next door," Takano laughs. "He's always been shy, I guess, but I never knew he hated going on dates completely."

"Eh!? He hates going on dates?!" Kisa gasps. _Masamune is definitely getting the short-end of the stick here!_

His boss shrugs. "It's okay, though, we still act like lovers." He somehow wants to defend his relationship.

"_Act_ like lovers? You make it sound as if you _have_ to act," the raven scowls.

Knowing exactly where Kisa wants to go with this, the tall man ignores the blow.

"Ne, you still haven't told me - what should we do now?" Takano asks again, distracting him.

"On a date, of course - I will show you what a real date is," Kisa's eyes glint at the challenge.

"Okay, then let's go," the man agrees, wanting to escape his apartment.

* * *

Ritsu wakes up in tears. He's having horrible nightmares where Takano is fucking Kisa boldly in front of him and he can't do a thing to stop it. Since he's already has sound effects in his mind, the haunting visuals are easily supplied by his overactive imagination. Takano's broad chest supporting Kisa's thin frame - both men sucking on each other - and Takano's hand groping numerous places that Ritsu knows his lover is used to touching. His mind is basically taking all his sexual experiences with Takano and replacing it with Kisa's face - cruel, but that's how his dreams portray it. He hates the fact it's bothering him even in his dreams, as if his awful and negative thoughts weren't enough. He also hates to admit that Takano probably used the same techniques he uses on him.

Getting up, the brunette realizes he has nothing good to do this weekend. He definitely doesn't want to go home and visit his parents. His mother ends up ruining his mood as she begins talking about him being the only heir and how he's going to take over the company. And it's not like his dad does anything to stop his mother from nagging the crap out of him. He's thought of every possible except visiting his lover. Strange, a date with Takano was in the end of the list and he doesn't even consider it. Instead, he looks at his phone and texts An-chan.

After his first betrayal, he's actually met An-chan a couple more times - times Takano has no clue of. If anyone's guilty of cheating and betrayal, it's him. He knows that the first time was random and even he can't explain it, but the second and third times were... 100% intentional. It's as Takano says, An-chan wasn't his sister and Onodera has finally realized that.

In that 10 year gap without his first love's presence, he might've slowly relied on An-chan more than he's let on.

"Wanna meet at a cafe?" An-chan texts him with a cute smiley face.

The man, despite his previous depression, cracks a small smile. "K, let's meet." He sends back.

Picking out clean clothes from his closet, he changes into something good. He ignores the messy heaps of clothes and the occasional water bottles on the ground as he walks towards the door.

* * *

Thankfully Kisa and Takano are already in some posh restaurant before Ritsu even wakes up.

"I'm paying," the raven says, reading his menu.

"Ha! No way. I know this was your idea, but I'm paying," Takano replies, his eyes staring at the raven as if they could magically persuade him.

"Fine, but then I'm eating a lot," Kisa smiles wickedly.

"Go ahead. I'll pay for every plate," the man relaxes in his chair.

Now looking around the restaurant, he's impressed by Kisa's taste: Large chandeliers are hanging on the ceiling as if they've been there forever, mirrors are installed above the ceiling so the light doubles and if someone looks up you can see yourself, white tablecloth on each table with expensive looking silverware, waiters in black tie walking elegantly and slowly as they wheel around table carts or just food in their white-gloved hands, royal red and black designed carpet on the floor that just reeks of richness, caviar on the menu as if it's the most obvious choice (not that he's interested), old bottles of wine and whiskey being brought from a cellar somewhere, a random chocolate fountain at the buffet part of the restaurant, and classic Vivaldi playing softly behind them.

"Do you come here often?" Takano has to ask.

"Sometimes... usually with someone," the raven tells him, ignoring the teeny tiny detail he comes here with his lovers - lovers that he only has sex with. _Not even lovers then, huh? Can't tell him he's not my first fuck buddy. _

"Someone... meaning your ex-boyfriend?" His boss guesses, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"No, just someone," Kisa says, not wanting to ever get into this topic. If Takano can avoid topics then so can he. "So, do you like this place?"

"Like it? It's amazing," Takano compliments. "I like the air of this place."

"Air? Hmm, well, it does have a nice feel to it," the raven flashes his white teeth, enjoying looking into Takano's eyes. He doesn't dare ruin the mood this time around.

They eat lunch while they spend several minutes talking. It feels like Kisa's in heaven again - a different kind of heaven with delicious food and wine. They talk about their life mainly and little things, such as what schools they went to, when they were born, what horoscope signs they are, if they even believe in such things as horoscopes, and other trivial topics.

In the lightness of the afternoon, the raven begins to feel cheery. Everything is going too well and he's loving it. As if he's jinxed himself, he sees Onodera walking in the restaurant with a dark-haired woman at his side. Almost choking on his wine, Kisa's eyes pop wide as his mind is put into alert mode. _Can't let Takano see this!_

"Um, Masamune, I'm full... let's go somewhere else - I have something else planned," he lies skillfully.

They haven't even had dessert yet and Kisa was so hoping his lover would pay for that chocolate cake that none of his boyfriends could afford (hence the reason Kisa is used to paying (although there have been rich lovers) - with high standards come high prices).

Surprised, the tall man raises a brow. "Are you sure, Shouta? We still haven't finished this whole bottle." Takano raises the black bottle that is mostly full.

"We can take it home, did you know that?" Kisa points out. This is another reason he loves this place.

"Nice, didn't expect this. Loving this restaurant more and more," his boss gives a devilish smile that sends electrifying thrills down the raven's spine.

"Well, there's another place you'll love, so let's go," the raven says, still intent on leaving.

"As long as we get this bottle, I'll go anywhere," Takano states teasingly - alcohol making him extra flirty.

While Takano gets a waiter to get their bill (which they hadn't sent yet), Kisa's eyes roam and immediately find the brunette hair of his co-worker. Sitting in the back, the brunette manages to find Kisa and Takano with his green eyes. _Shit, he can see us._ Moving his eyes back on Takano, the raven sweats a little. Kisa has realized that girl with Onodera has got to be the one he cheated on with - and he's smart enough not to let his boss see this.

"Are you done paying?" Kisa asks impatiently.

"Almost...," the man focuses on the money more than his lover.

"Okay, hurry up - the place we'll go might close!" The raven lies. He's frantically thinking about a place to go to, actually, while still avoiding stares coming from Onodera's direction.

"Ah, okay, I'm done," Takano says, getting up, wine bottle still in hand. "Did you know they don't pack this stuff up?"

"Masamune, how would you wrap up a bottle?" Kisa laughs, grabbing his lover's arm to steer him away from Onodera's direction.

"I don't know, add a bow or something? Make it look pretty," the man says, his arm naturally clinging onto the boy's waist.

"A bow? Why would you want that?"

The whole situation with Takano seeing Onodera is over with... until Takano realizes he left his wallet there.

"Fuck," Kisa mutters to himself. Looking up, he smiles at Takano. "I'll get it for you!"

"Ah, no, I can get it myself," he says as he's already out of reach, the raven following him desperately.

_Please don't look, please don't look!_ He chants as if he's got some sort of power to change the outcome.

"Oh, is that Hatori?" Takano squint his somewhat drunk eye-vision to see a co-worker having dinner with another man. "Ah, that must be the author he's assigned to - Chiaki."

"Yeah... um, do you have your wallet now?"

The man nods.

"Then let's go!" Kisa pulls his lover away from that direction.

"Who's that behind Hatori... is that Mino-san? Do all our co-workers come here or what?!" Takano laughs, a smidge irritated.

"Oh, god, it _is_ Mino-san," the raven is distracted as he sees all his co-workers here. It's going to hit Takano coldly now when he sees the brunette there also.

"Kisa... is that Onodera?" His boss asks him silently.

"... Yes."

"Did you know he was here...?" Takano asks, this time his voice cold.

"... I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that," Kisa apologizes. His hands comfort the surprised man's back, soothing him softly.

"Thanks for trying to prevent this, Shouta, but I'm glad I've seen this - this new betrayal," the man says in a deep, dark voice, as if a storm is churning in those words.

Before Kisa can grab the man to stop him, he moves forward with full intent to bother Ritsu and his date.

"Nice seeing you here, Onodera," the tall man smiles frostily at his 'lover'. Kisa awkwardly tags behind the man, somewhat hiding behind him.

"Ah, T-Takano-san, w-what're you doing here?" Onodera looks up, surprised. He knew Takano didn't see him before, so he suspects it's Kisa's doing.

"What else, Onodera? I was eating," Takano gives another flashing smile on his handsome face. "Ah, are you An-chan? Onodera has told me so much about you!"

"Yes, I'm An Kohinata. And you must be Takano-san that Ric-chan keeps talking about," the wavy-haired woman smiles an equivalent smile.

"Really? He talks about me? Glad to know I'm important enough to be mentioned to you," the tall man says spitefully with a sweet tone.

Right now Onodera is mortified. Being caught by Kisa isn't as bad as being caught red-handed by his lover. And he's getting horribly teased in front of An-chan and she has no clue what's happening!

"Of course you're important, Takano-san - Ric-chan tells me you're his high school senpai," An-chan tells him, guaranteeing his importance with those words.

In Takano's mind, he wants to say so much at this moment. _'I wasn't just his senpai, An-chan, I dated him!' 'I have fucked Ritsu so many times I've lost count.' 'Have you ever heard Ritsu's cute and rare moans? Rarer than any ultra-rare Pokemon!' _

However, saying face, he doesn't want to humiliate his lover like this.

"Yes, I was his senpai... ah, me and my_ boyfriend_ here have to go now, so it was nice meeting you two," Takano says as he waves bye, keeping a cool smile.

Hand in hand with Kisa, he walks away like a boss.

Meanwhile, Onodera's eyes prick as tears threaten to leave his emerald eyes. _He called Kisa-san... his boyfriend. _An-chan has no clue why the man in front of her is crying, but she hands him a handkerchief gently.

* * *

Kisa feels like he's dreaming -_ is this the moment I've been waiting for? Ritsu being caught by Takano himself! And he called me his boyfriend! His boyfriend!_ His stomach is doing flips as his mind is going high on the thought that he's Takano's boyfriend. They haven't even reached the restaurant's exit, when the raven stops, making the tall man stop with him.

"... Did you two just break up?" He asks, hopeful.

"... Hope not," Takano says as he shifts awkwardly. "I'm sorry to say, but I honestly can't continue this 'date' anymore."

"Eh!? B-but I have to show you this new place I found!" Kisa exclaims, his greedy hands wrapping themselves around Takano. "Please, can we go together?"

"Shouta, I'm not in the mood right now...," the man grumbles, looking at the ground.

"T-then I'll cheer you up! Come on, I won't let you mope by yourself today," the raven wills himself to be bold. He will not let this day be ruined because of that cheating whore.

"Fine, but don't be disappointed if I continue to mope," Takano says flatly with dull eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll cheer up when you see this place!" Kisa smiles, confident of his taste.

* * *

"Fuck no, I'm not riding in that," his boss glares at the large duck shaped boat with paddles inside.

"Why not? It's so cute! Plus, we can talk in the boat!" The raven says enthusiastically as if he were advertising the boat.

They were near a calm river with several boat sellers and boat renters. Most of the boats were unique (swan boats, heart-shaped boats, green dragon designed boats, and of course normal boats), but Kisa just had to pick the ugly duck boats.

"We can talk here too! Why talk in a fucking weird boat?" Takano frowns.

"It's not weird! Are you going to ride it or not?" He sighs as he gets tired from his lover's stern glare.

"No, I won't," the tall man admits, crossing his arms.

"Fine, then I'll ride alone!" Kisa exclaims, scowling.

Renting the duck boat, he steps in and begins paddling.

_Fuck, this is hard!_ With only one rider, he has to put more effort into each push. When he's a few feet away from shore, he looks back at Takano.

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME, MASAMUNE!" He yells at him.

Suddenly, as he's paddling, something makes a cracking sound. He looks down at the boat. The paddle is stuck. A little scared now, his mind is panicking. _Fuck, how do I fucking fix this?!_ He reaches down and pulls on the paddle, but it won't budge at all. A few awkward and tiresome moments he continues to pull and abruptly it gets loose, but so does Kisa.

He falls backwards, since he put all his strength into pulling, and ends up falling into the cold river.

"AHH! M-MASAMUNE!" He shouts, shivering in the water. He doesn't know now to swim well - he's barely surviving as he clings onto the boat's edge.

His grip keeps getting heavier and heavier to endure so he lets go, feeling like fucking Jack from Titanic. _Fuck_, he thinks, _these aren't even icy waters! _Taking in large gulps of the river water, the raven slowly loses consciousness - sinking deeper into the water. His eyes close and he faints... probably dies.

In all his years, he'd never imagined he'd die like this. His usual thought is he'd die in piles of manuscripts and no one would find him in the stack of work he'd get. Or he'd die in his Emerald Department in their last cycle - when each member is dead tired from work and still work in their zombie mode. He's even thought of dying from one of his lovers - maybe they'd get revenge on him by killing him somehow.

As his last piece of memories, Kisa remembers his time with Takano. His lover's dark, yet caring eyes - those large, warm hands that love to mess with his hair - that teasing smile he wears whenever he's flirting - his juicy lips that beckon him with the same power his lips have over him - those hot abs of his that seem to complete the handsome image of the man - his knowledge of many books that Kisa also likes - the way he talks, each word gently spoken - basically everything about him.

And just like that, he falls into the river...

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ^^ Also, thanks for the support! :)**

**Omake: **

**Kisa: Shiiiiiiiiit, did I die?**

**Me: Maybe. I'm thinking about putting you in a coma..**

**Yukina: NOOO! Don't do that!**

**Me: *locks Yukina's cage again* Dammit, how does he open that thing anyway?**

**Kisa: O_o **


	8. Weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! **

**Author's notes: "Shoujo Manga" - Girls' age comic in Japanese. PTO: Paid time off - from work, that is. **

**I've decided to add Yokozawa for a bit - he might be useful. :) (3,200 words) **

**Enjoy! (suppppper duper angsty chapter! ^^) **

Takano is staring at the pale face of his lover. His heart drowned along with the raven. He hadn't realized until now that he started harboring feelings for Kisa. Obviously they weren't as strong as the feelings for Onodera (or so he wants to claim), but they were larger than what he assumed - he didn't just think of him as a tool for revenge or a mere accomplice in it. No, he liked Kisa - one could say he has fallen in love with him. Without even knowing, Takano has also fallen into the deep hole - his feelings slowly accumulating while he remains unaware of it. However, as he holds Kisa's hold hand, those feelings are spotted.

He couldn't save Kisa.

Honestly, Takano would love to take the credit of doing such a thing, but someone else retrieved the raven from the river. The man can remember that he was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to get someone to rescue Kisa. Sadly, he also doesn't swim too well, so he couldn't do a thing. Just watch and hear his lover drown into the water.

When help came to the raven, it was a bit too late. He was taken to the hospital immediately, Takano at his side at all times.

"I... should've gone with you... I should've been on that boat!" Takano chides himself.

After a while in silence, the doctor enters.

"His lungs have suffered, Mr. Takano," the doctor tells him as he watches over the raven.

"How long will he stay here?" He asks without turning back.

"A week, I'm afraid. His breathing is abnormal due to the lack of oxygen and one lung almost collapsed," he replies, reading off some material on his papers.

The tall man gulps. _A week without seeing Shouta..._ The man is already grateful that his lover survived (since it took forever to get someone to save the raven - _damn slow people_), but he keeps scolded himself for the man's condition.

Takano hates that Kisa hasn't woken up yet since his rescue. They know he's breathing and all, but his mind hasn't waked up yet.

"Shouta... please wake up," the man whispers near the raven's hands, his lips softly brushing against his skin.

He doesn't know the doctor left him alone, but he'd have done it in front of him anyway - he leans towards his lover's now motionless lips and presses his warm ones on it. As if it were a True Love's kiss, the raven's eyes flutter open like a butterfly lifting off from a flower.

"M-M-a?" Kisa tries to speak, but his lungs suddenly give him a pinch. "AH!" He holds onto his chest. "Wh-where am I...?"

"Shouta, you're okay - don't worry, you're in the hospital right now," Takano informs him, but still keeps leaning down. "I am so glad you're alright, Shouta. Don't EVER die on me."

Despite the fact his words were supposed to be comforting, Kisa hears it as a lovely threat - scary and caring at the same time.

The raven tries to laugh lightly, but his lungs don't allow him to move much to the point even speaking is hard. Clutching at his chest, he bears the pain as he talks.

"H-How long will I be here?" The raven's eyes study the room.

"A week... but I will visit you every day and night, so don't worry," the tall man squeezes Kisa's hands.

For a few moments, they merely gaze into each other's dark eyes as if they're searching for something.

"Will y-you really visit m-me? _Every_ day _and_ night?" Kisa asks, not believing such a promise.

Takano kisses the raven once more. "Of course, Shouta."

Kisa's heart is going crazy, causing his lungs to hurt more. His breathing gets irregular and he instantly starts coughing. Like an orchestra piece, he slowly crescendos from small coughs to large ones, hitting forte so hard it causes more fits of coughing.

"Oi, S-Shouta, are you alright?" Takano asks with worried eyes. He presses the button to call the nurse and after a few minutes, a woman walks in.

A dark, wavy-haired woman with large brown eyes.

"An-chan?" The man raises his brow. "W-weren't you at the restaurant?"

"Yes, but I was on my break...," she tells him awkwardly as she gives the raven some water and medicine. "Such a small world, isn't it?"

"It is...," Takano trails off, shell-shocked.

Too busy controlling his lungs and fast heart-rate, the raven doesn't notice the woman at all. Even if he did, he couldn't care. Takano, however, is affected by this woman and_ that_ is easily seen by Kisa. As if his thoughts are transparent, Kisa can just guess what the man is thinking: _He's definitely thinking of his Ric-chan. If this is the woman Ric-chan slept with, then Masamune must be checking her out - feeling horrible in comparison or just surprised that Ric-chan would choose her instead._ The raven continues to put words into Takano's mouth and Takano himself feels extra gloomy now.

_I've lost Ritsu to her... and Shouta's in the same hospital as her._

When An-chan is done, she's about to leave, but Kisa stops her.

"E-excuse me, nurse, but... are you d-dating Onodera?" He dares to ask.

Takano's eyes widen. He doesn't want to hear this. Glaring a bit at his lover whom he previously kept giving loving stares at, Takano hates that he's even asking such a question in front of him!

Blushing, the woman nods. "He's my fiancé."

It seems as though a brick has hit Takano's face because he loses all coloring and his eyes remain wide from shock. Kisa sees this face and frowns. _Why do I even hope anymore? He's probably only nice to me because he saw me almost die... _

"W-When's the wedding?" The raven continues, ignoring Takano's hurtful face. _He needs to hear it all - he needs to be reminded that Ric-chan cheated first - he's the fucking whore - and that he's the one who Masamune should stop loving, _Kisa thinks with determination.

Another blush, this time heavier, the woman twirls a little. "We don't know yet... probably soon, though."

"D-does he love you?" God, why am I even asking this?!

"... Yes," she admits after a deliberate moment of silence.

With that said, she leaves, smiling happily at the notion of marriage. Trained and groomed as the perfect wife since childhood, she's not only intelligent, but caring and kind towards others. In Takano's eyes, everything crumbles. She said 'we' - that's the main word that upsets him. Sure, the 'probably soon' part threw him off, but the fact that they make decisions together (something he and Onodera never seemed to do) hurts him badly.

"I'm s-sorry, M-Masamune," Kisa says, still finding it difficult to breathe. "Ric-chan... might marry her..."

Fully glaring now, the tall man crosses his arms. "Why did you ask her that?"

"... I was just c-curious," the raven lies, not liking Takano's tone at all.

"I don't believe that, but okay," Takano comments, holding his glare. "I've changed my mind about the 'every day' thing - I'll try to visit whenever I'm free."

Plummeting to the ground, Kisa's heart receives a low blow. "W-why?!" The pain in his chest gets intense, squeezing the life out of him.

"I'll probably be busy with Onodera. You and I can't make him jealous, so I'd might as well try to talk to him on my own," his boss explains to him, getting out a cigarette. "Bye."

"W-w-wait! Masamune!" The raven calls after him.

"What?" Takano asks dully.

Seeing such a sour look on his lover's face, Kisa feels horrible for even asking such a simple question to An-chan.

"Er... where is my IPhone?" That's the only question that pops up at this moment. _Shiiiiiit, why such an unromantic question?! I must seem so selfish right now!_

"Your phone is lost in the river...," the tall man replies awkwardly at first. Changing back into a glare, he says, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how important your cellphone is compared to other things."

"Ah, I'm s-s-sorry! D-don't leave!" Kisa exclaims, being honest now.

"... Shouta, I've been next to you for a long time, I have to change my clothes," Takano says, looking down. It was nighttime now.

"Ah... b-but can you c-come back?" The raven stutters, blushing at his request. _Crap, I feel like a girl right now in a Shoujo Manga. _

With a light expression, the man shrugs. "I'll try."

The tall man walks out of the room without looking back. Already weak and tired, the raven easily sinks into depression. _Is he that surprised about An-chan? Why does he care so much about Ric-chan?! More than he ever cared about me!_

Small droplets of salty water fall on his clean bed sheet, wetting the surface instantly. His head stooped low, his evenly divided bangs hide his teary face.

"Kisa, what're you doing here?" A deep voice calls him.

The sad raven looks up to see Takafumi Yokozawa from the Sales Department at Kisa's workplace (which obviously is an editing company). Confused and surprised, Kisa quickly wipes away his tears.

"I... a-almost drowned this weekend," Kisa says, smiling lightly. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone, especially not someone from his company!

"Oh, that's quite tragic - are you coming to work tomorrow?" Yokozawa asks, putting formality aside.

"N-No, I think I'll be in here for a week," the raven informs him, wincing as he knows his lover won't be visiting him as often as he promised. He didn't know a promise could be broken so easily.

"A week? We'll have to replace you," the man sighs. "Isaka-san is going to kill me for this."

"S-Sorry," Kisa looks down. _What am I sorry for?!_

"Don't apologize - he gets angry each time someone takes a break, even for medical reasons," Yokozawa frowns.

The raven sighs this time. "I'm not getting PTO am I?"

"Nope," the devil smiles.

"Hai, hai. Ah, Yokozawa-san, why are you here?" Kisa asks, slightly curious now.

"... My... family member got a sprain," the man explains vaguely. He doesn't want to admit it's his boyfriend's daughter.

"Oh, okay," the raven lets it go.

Abruptly, a cellphone rings, buzzing on Kisa's side table. _It isn't mine... so it's...!_

"Ah! Ma- Takano forgot his cellphone!" Kisa exclaims, looking at the flashing light.

Finally walking into the room properly now, the tall black-haired man glances down at the cellphone. Onodera Ritsu was calling him.

"Definitely his phone... was he here?" Yokozawa seems surprised.

"Oh, yes, he was...," the raven goes back to his gloomy mood.

"Hmm, didn't know you two were good friends," the man says, no rude or mean expression on his face - also meaning no rude or mean intention.

"We've recently... begun to be friends," Kisa replies. For some reason friends wasn't the right term for them... it made their relationship look good, which it clearly wasn't.

"Ah, then you must know about Onodera by now, right?" Yokozawa points out, placing the cell phone back. Like hell he'd pick up the phone - it's not his to use anyway.

Kisa nods sadly. "You know too?" His head perks up.

"Yeah, about Takano's obsessed nature to run after Onodera who doesn't even care about him," the man states, glaring at the floor now.

"Exactly! I really hate that about him - he constantly goes back to him like he can't live without him!" Kisa grumbles, feeling nice he can complain to someone about this. Perfect timing too - his heart was dying from the pressure of unsaid words that collect themselves in a jar of hatred. "Even when Ric-chan cheated on him!"

Suddenly, Yokozawa's eyes zap at Kisa's dark eyes. "When did he cheat? Don't tell me he hurt Masamune again!?" The man growls, annoyed now.

"M-Masamune?! How close to Masamune are you?" Kisa wonders.

"I... went to the same college as him...," he starts and slowly tells the whole tale to the curious raven.

He starts slow - from the moment he met a depressed Takano. He tells Kisa about how apparently Onodera was Takano's first boyfriend in high school and they were into each other until one day Onodera randomly left for England to study.

"HAH?! W-Why would he do that?!" The raven gasps, getting more irritated at the brunette. _He's not just a fucking whore, he's been torturing Takano for years!_

"I don't know that, but ten years later they met again," Yokozawa continues his tale.

Telling the raven every recent detail about how they coincidentally live next to each other, how they got reacquainted again, how Yokozawa also likes Takano and how he constantly got rejected - Kisa is full informed of the power Onodera has over his lover and he doesn't like that one bit.

"So, tell me, did Onodera cheat on him again?" The tall man gets to the point.

Kisa frowns. "Yes - with his fiancé, An-chan."

Yokozawa grimaces. "Why does he keep hurting Masamune like this!? He even promised me he wouldn't!"

"... Promises aren't laws, Yokozawa-san - they can easily be broken," the raven says with a tiny voice. The pain in his chest doubled now - nothing was bearable anymore.

"... What are you to Masamune? You don't seem to be just a friend...," the man notices now, looking at the raven's sad eyes - the eyes that reveal all his pain and sorrow just by looking at them.

"Why does it matter? I'm nothing compared to Ric-chan...," Kisa mutters, dejected.

"True. It annoys me that Masamune is still putting up with that man. If I had to choose between you or Onodera for him, then I'd pick you, Kisa," Yokozawa informs him, his eyes pulling a sympathetic feel.

"Thanks," the raven tries to smile but tears break his shield. If only Takano would actually choose him...

* * *

Walking in some random street, Takano is thinking mainly about Ritsu. As if cheating on him once wasn't enough, he's doing it again (pot calling the kettle black, anyone?) and it's killing the dark-haired man. He remembers An-chan's smile as she said 'yes' to the fact that Onodera loves her. _If he loves her, then what about me? Was everything a lie...? _

Not knowing where he is walking anymore, he just finds a seat in the nearest bar and slumps down like the depressed man he is. His little quest outside isn't to search for an answer within himself, but he wishes to drown himself in his own pain. Not even thinking about Kisa one bit, he keeps recalling An-chan. How can she be so confident about Ritsu while Takano is always uncertain about how the man feels about him?

In his mind, he's always assumed Ritsu loves him - there should be no doubt, since the brunette was the one who stalked him in high school and read all the books he read. Funny how he called himself Ritsu Oda - another reason Takano could never find him and didn't realize it was him when they met again. Now that he's found him and they've starting dating... why do problems keep arising?

Fate pulls unwilling people together... does that mean it pushes willing people away from each other?

This sudden idea irritates Takano. He begins ordering drinks at the bar - something he knows he shouldn't do on a Sunday night, but he does anyway. He knows he's being pushed away from Ritsu in this situation and it's bothering him. _How dare fate decide such a serious matter?!_ And if it's not fate, then how does it explain the misunderstanding 10 years ago and how they met each other again, as if by luck.

Anger boils in his heart, mixed with pain and hurt, causing the man to throw beer bottles on the ground. He doesn't know how or when he gets kicked out of the bar - too many people yelling at him and shoving him away.

The drunken man wobbles here and there and sets out for his destination: Ritsu's apartment.

When he's arrived there (god knows how he managed to survive from the messy and blurry walk there), he rings the bell continually.

"ONO-DERA!" He exclaims in his bold voice. "Open this door!"

Surprisingly, the door opens easily and the brunette is revealed.

"What are you doing here, T-Takano-san?" Onodera asks and then he gets a wave of alcohol thrown into his face by the air-conditioning. "Are you drunk?! Why are you here?!"

"Why can't I be here - you are my boyfriend - why can't I meet my boyfriend?" Takano says as he walks into the apartment like he owns it. "Oi, why is it always messy in here?!"

"D-Don't make fun of me! Leave, right now! You're too drunk to be dealt with!" Ritsu frowns, pushing the man away.

"No! I won't leave!" The dark-haired man corners the brunette's slim frame easily against a wall. "Ritsu, my beloved, let's reconcile..."

Diving in for a kiss, the man possessively sucks on the man's face, indulging himself with this forceful kiss.

However, unlike the vision he had in mind, Onodera shoves him away coldly and glares at him with unfeeling eyes.

"I told you not to call me that! How many fucking times do I have to tell you!? Now leave!" The brunette shouts at him.

"Ritsu... why have you changed so much...? I... love you so much," Takano confesses, his head throbbing like his tortured heart.

"Takano-san, if you don't leave right now, I will call the police," is all Onodera says as he turns away.

Appalled, the man glares. "You don't mean that, R- Onodera."

"I'll give you 10 seconds," the brunette states.

10 - Takano looks surprised. He's never seen such a cold Onodera before - even his voice is icy cold.

9 - Ritsu turned around to hide his painful tears. _Why is he doing this to me?! He cheats with Kisa-san and he thinks I'll forgive him?! I've slept with An-chan once! ONCE! God knows how many times they've slept together..._

8 - Takano refuses to move, but he also doesn't want the police involved. His relationship shouldn't be that fucked up that the cops need to intervene.

7 - Onodera is still crying, waiting for his lover's footsteps to move towards the door.

6 - He doesn't want to leave - not with things unsettled again.

5 - The brunette tries to calm himself by breathing slowly. _In. And out. In. And. OUT. _

4 - Takano can hear the time ticking in his head, these seconds are going way too fast for his drunken self!

3 -_ IN. OUT. IN. OUT. OUT. IN. Shit. _

2 - _How many seconds are left again?_

1 - Ritsu turns around and sees his lover still there.

Tears in his eyes, he can still the handsome man he fell in love with. Kind, intelligent, loyal (or so he thought), and handsome head to toe, Takano stood in front of him like a dazzling hero.

Except in this story, the other prince is happily engaged for the sake of his parents.

**Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake: **

**Kisa: *_* Why are they together alone in an apartment?! Will they... do it?!**

**Me: *_* Maybe. :3**

**Kisa: NOOOOOOOO! Evil witch!**

**Me: :O That's rude! I made you share your burden with Yokozawa and let you learn about Takano's past - you should be grateful!**

**Kisa: Che, I would've just asked him out straight if I wanted to know. **

**Takano: I wouldn't have told you, though. **

**Kisa: ... *goes to emo corner* **


	9. Giving up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (But I own Izumi Tomoshita) **

**Author's notes: Shoujo: Girl. Bishounen: Girly guy. Little over 3k (3,140 to be exact). **

**Enjoy! :D**

Ritsu lets Takano hug him - an embrace that instantly freezes him with heat. The broad chest of his lover actually is more comforting than An-chan's smiles and nice words. He kept crying in the restaurant after Takano found him out and none of An-chan's words could console him so they left early. Yet this hug seemed to wash away all his worries, tension, and tears. Soothing warmth spreads to his body like a lovely disease - it kills him and it makes him happy. _Why does it have to be Takano_, he wonders to himself.

_Why do I love him and not An-chan!?_

Angry at himself for being this way, for feeling this way, he pushes his lover now. With blurry eyes, hasty fingers, and a maddened mind, he pushes and shoves his lover out of his apartment - god knows Takano protested in his drunken manner, but the brunette is faster than his lover.

_I have a duty... as a son_, Ritsu tells himself as his hands cling on the door, his fingers slowly locking it. He knows he's been ignoring this duty for a long time now, but the weight has gotten heavier. The social weight and the family pressure that he's been avoiding is finally in front of his thoughts and he's addressing the problems. Cheating on Takano wasn't an accident anymore... he's sure of it now it's his inner subconscious wanting to please his parents' wishes.

To appease society and his parents, he's willing to let go of Takano, regardless of the tears shed in the process or the painful heartbreaks along as he witnesses him and Kisa together.

With trembling fingers, he wipes away his tears.

_My policy has always been let go before you're left alone... leave before you're betrayed._

* * *

Takano goes to see Kisa in the end of his drunken trance. Being rudely pushed out of his lover's apartment, something snapped in his mind. Now he only wanted to see Kisa - the raven's small face with those big dark eyes gazing up at him lustfully. Takano's noticed those eyes long time ago since he was hired, but he didn't let it get to him. He was in depression and he had absolutely no interest in others except 'Oda Ritsu'. Rejected over and over, even the most stubborn or persistent person will give up.

Sighing, Takano reaches the hospital safely and somehow falls asleep on the first seat he finds - sadly in the lobby area, far from Kisa's room.

* * *

Kisa wakes up to find Takano sleeping next to him! The tall man's legs were wrapped around the raven and his arms overlapping with his. He quickly glances at the time, but the room is dark and the only light is coming from the moon outside.

"M-Masamune!" He exclaims, surprised - his lungs felt the torture of the exclamation and he tries not to show his pain.

Underneath his dark rimmed glasses, Takano's eyes open. "Hey, Shhhhhouuuuuutttaaa~!"

Immediately the taste of alcohol is smelt from the man's breath. "A-are you drunk?"

"No, Shouttttaa, I'm fine now - you should've seen me 4 hours ago!" The man smiles like silly.

There was something odd about Takano and it bothered Kisa. This handsome guy, with his strict words and powerful stares would never smile silly. Either he was hurt and was wrongly covering it with a fake smile or he was too drunk to notice any difference between creepiness and pleasantry.

"Um, a-are you alright?" He asks carefully. Being experienced at handling drunken people, he knows never to blame them or set them off. "Do you need some water?"

"Shhhouta, I'm 100% okay!" Takano replies as he pushes the raven back on the bed, grabbing his wrists.

"Ow, that hurts," Kisa winces as his wrists are being squeezed. _What is with him today?!_

"Shhhouta, Ritsu hates me. He hates me so much... why does he hate me? Didn't I do the exact same thing he did? Why is he the only one who is allowed to get angry?" Takano slowly begins whispering.

Kisa had been looking at Takano's face since he started talking. His face is distorted... as if someone beat him up so badly that every time he spoke, it would hurt his entire being. In the darkness, his once sexy face looks sinister and scary. The raven witnesses firsthand how tears start to well up on his lover's handsome face and how they drip down, landing on Kisa's face, as if they were his own tears.

"Why... is he the only one? Shouta, tell me... why is it always him?" He asks again, his frown deepening.

"Er... I... don't know, Masamune," Kisa answers as best as he can. "Maybe his pain is different than yours...?"

"Different? How? Are you saying his pain is heavier?!" Takano yells, suddenly angry.

The raven shakes his head. He doesn't like this drunk angry side of his lover - something he's never seen before. "No..., maybe his pain is caused by different reasons...?"

"Different reasons?! Bullshit, Shouta, this is all _bullshit_," the man gets up, finally releasing the raven's reddened wrists. "He is hurt the _same_ fucking way I'm hurt and for the _same_ fucking reasons! So why does he get to blame it all on me and get away without getting blamed!? _HE_ started it! _HE_ messed up first!"

By now Takano is kicking tables and walls, thrashing the whole hospital room in his rage. The raven watches blankly at the destruction of the things falling and breaking. His ears hear the clashing of metal against the tiled floor and it pains him seeing this serious and usually cool and collective man in such anger. All the energy in Takano is bursting out in every direction. He breaks everything but the bed Kisa's sitting on and the windows. Everything else is in tatters and Kisa is so not paying for it. He'll blame it on a thief or something. Not like they have cameras in his rooms.

In the end, Takano looks around at his awful handiwork and sighs, falling on his knees.

"Why, Shouta, why...?" Is the last thing he says before he's completely knocked out.

"OI!" Kisa yells at the snoring man.

The raven has no choice but get up and pick up the dark-haired man. It's easier said than done. With an aching chest, the man heaves himself up off the white bed. In only the moonlight as his help, he makes his way around the furniture (which was a sofa that now looks like a broken car seat - how he busted that thing open to the point the foam was coming out, only god knows - and a long metal table that had a vase on it, the vase is completely shattered and the fake flowers were scattered on the ground) and slowly reaches Takano.

Bending down is the most hellish thing Kisa's done in his life and he feels like his abdomen is being ripped inside his flesh, but he does it anyway - he picks up Takano and drags the man back towards the bed. He lifts him up with his weak hands. After his lover is safely on the bed, Kisa looks back at the mess.

_God no..._

* * *

Takano wakes up in a hospital bed and glares at the white ceiling - he felt like a vampire in this brightness coming from outside. _Was the sun always this horribly blinding?_

_Why am I...?_

He doesn't know how he got here, but his head feels heavy and so does his whole body. Then he realizes that Kisa is on him, sleeping like a mini-bear on him.

"Shouta...?" Takano asks, his voice raspy. _Shit, did I drink last night?_

"Don't even tell me to move, fucker," the raven mutters.

Raising an eyebrow, the man laughs. "Love you too, grumpy."

"L-L-LOVE?!" Kisa gets up instantly and then grimaces in pain.

"Aha, you can move!" Takano smiles.

The raven frowns. "Of course I can move, weirdo, it just hurts my lungs every time I breathe."

"Ah, Shouta, I'm sorry...," the dark haired man's hand brushes softly against Kisa's cheeks. "Does it still hurt?"

"...No," the raven somehow softens and relaxes again. Sure, he was hoping for a 'I love you, Shouta', but the loving gesture makes him feel good. He closes his eyes and lets the man's hand move on his face.

Everywhere his lover's fingertips touch leaves a scorching burn on the raven's face. The heat soon reaches his lips and the man's fingers stay there.

"Seriously, those lips...," his lover says and grabs Kisa's face, pulling it down.

A heart-plunging kiss sets the raven's lips on fire. He thought Takano would still be in his broken mood as yesterday, but clearly not. After the long, sweet kiss, the raven embraces his lover, listening to his thumping heartbeat. They remain like that under the soft rays of the sun until they hear a cough.

Both eyes shoot up at the person entering.

"Great job, Takano, you're late for work!" A voice says sarcastically. It's Isaka-san - dark hair, average height, and a plotting grin at all times, as if he's always hiding something.

"Ah, Isaka," Takano gets up, gently moving his lover on the middle of the bed. "Sorry about that," he whispers to Kisa as he alone moves off the bed.

"So, are you two...?" The man asks them, raising his dark brow teasingly.

"Even if we are, what's it to you, Isaka?" Takano grumbles. His head still hurts and how he has to face him.

"Fine, I won't ask - I actually came to see Kisa, but I'm glad I found the skipping co-worker too!" Isaka states, slightly glaring. "Tell me, Takano, did you even plan to come to work today?"

Eyes widen, reality smashed into Takano's face. He had forgotten about work, life, and everything else when he say Kisa's face. Crazy how kissing Kisa almost made him forget his own name.

"I can always come in late," the dark-haired man glares back. "So, why are you here visiting Kisa? Don't you usually send flowers from the company?"

"So tactless, Takano. I sometimes visit my employees," his boss retorts.

Kisa's quietly looking at both of them ramble off and argue. They continue to bicker until finally Takano wins.

"So you did come here for a reason!" He says as the argument ends.

"Yeah, yeah, I came here to tell him that the manga he's working on is turning into an anime!" Isaka yells, irritated.

"Eh!?" Kisa gasps, surprised. "Which one?"

"Nagisa-sensei's," the man replies, smiling at Kisa now.

"Wow! I knew her story was interesting!" The raven shrieks, excited.

"Congrats, Shouta!" Takano walks towards him just to ruffle his black hair.

"Thanks - ah, but I'm... still here," he realizes his situation, looking at Isaka.

"Which is why I'm visiting. I've come up with the idea that someone from Emerald can send you your paperwork daily - just so you can keep up," the man explains. "In fact, Takano can do it."

"Yeah, I could," Takano takes the papers that Isaka's already prepared for Kisa. "You think you can handle it, Shouta?"

"O-Of course!" Kisa exclaims, happy.

With that said, after Isaka leaves, the raven starts on his work. Takano leaves with Isaka, since he's supposed to be at work anyway. Before he leaves, he goes to Kisa's bedside.

"I'll come back after work, Shouta," he promises, gazing down at the energetic eyes looking back up. "Have fun with the paperwork."

Unexpectedly, Kisa grabs the man's already loosened tie and pulls him down. A deep kiss brightens Takano's face. Ritsu never does stuff like this - especially not as passionately as Kisa's lips are sealed against his.

Breaking away, he is a little dazed. "You... are amazing."

Blushing, the raven shakes his head. "Don't lie like that..."

"A lie? Why would I lie to you?" Takano knits his brow.

"I don't know, but I know I'm not amazing...," _and I'm nothing compared to your 'Ritsu'_.

"...," Takano's about to reply, but suddenly Isaka comes in and calls him.

"Come on, Takano! Stop flirting!" He says, frowning.

"We'll talk about this when I come back," Takano tells Kisa and then follows Isaka.

When he's left alone, the raven is too engrossed in his work to think about the horrible pain he endured while he cleaned the room last night. In the end, his hard work paid off - with Takano and with his manga. If only life would stay this perfect... but he knows life if a bipolar bitch that is never truly on your side.

* * *

Onodera looks up at Takano arriving late, Isaka at his side. The men whisper to each other and then Isaka leaves. Ignoring his gnawing curiosity, he tries to work on editing his current manuscript. Despite his efforts, his brain continues to ponder on why Takano is late and where he's been. Also, Isaka-san rarely comes down to their department, so that just boosts the brunette's curiosity.

"Hey, everyone - K-Kisa is in the hospital for a week, so all his work comes to me and I'll be delivering it to him," Takano makes an announcement.

_Ah, that explains why he's not here_, Ritsu thinks to himself. For some reason he's glad that the man is in the hospital and not in Takano's bed... He hates how twisted his mind is for being relieved at such a thing - the poor guy's in the hospital and he's worried about his own affairs.

"Also, Isaka told me just now that he's hired a temporary replacement for Kisa, even though he'll still be working - please treat him well and don't kill him with too much work," he grumbles, ending his speech.

Everyone looks at the dark haired beauty behind him - finally a female in the Shoujo department. Although she's short, she makes it up with her cute curly hair and the elegant look in her eyes.

"Him?" They all chime in, finally understanding Takano's words.

The beauty smiles. "I'm Izumi Tomoshita! Nice to meet everyone!"

If only Kisa were here, because he's honestly the only one who's daring enough to yell 'He's a tranny!?' in front of the cross-dressing guy. Everyone just looks at him oddly and then resume to their work. The man, with his long wig still on, wearing a dress (surprisingly his legs are smooth and if someone didn't know, he'd look like a girl), sits so naturally on Kisa's seat that it freaks Onodera out a bit.

The man instantly meets Onodera's scrutinizing gaze.

"Hmm? Do I have something on my face?" He asks, his voice high, yet quiet in volume - a true Bishounen.

"Ah... no, I'm sorry, but...," the brunette doesn't know how to politely ask this, "... Are you a transvestite?"

The dark eyes facing him widen. "Blunt, aren't you? No, I actually did this on a dare."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking!" Onodera bows in apology and fumbles with his papers. _Dammit, I shouldn't have asked!_

"It's okay - many people have been dying to ask me that," Izumi laughs lowly. His voice slowly deepened with each word he spoke - as if going back to his normal tone. "I lost to a friend and he works here too - can't believe I'm going to wear this wig for a whole day, it's so itchy!"

"Eh, your friend works here? Who is it?" He asks out of his curiosity - something that never seems satisfied and only grows.

"Yokozawa Takafumi - he works on another floor but he texted me that he'll come check on me," the dark-haired man replies, sighing.

"Yokozawa-san?" Onodera looks downcast as he says his name. That man still hates him even though he somewhat approved of his and Takano's relationship. He only hopes the man never finds out what Onodera did now - god knows what kinds of extremities that man will take...

"Yup. He's a nice guy once you get to know him," Izumi says, smiling. "So, who am I replacing? Was it anyone important?"

"... No, just a normal worker," the brunette tells him. _Yes, Kisa-san isn't my friend anymore - far from it. _

"That's good - don't want to replace an irreplaceable person," he winks as he begins looking at the papers in front of him.

Onodera smiles. He assumed he wouldn't get along with him, but things are going fine. They steer away from work related topics as they talk - he feels like he has found a new friend. He's sure this friend won't sleep with his lover when the opportunity strikes him. No, Onodera feels strangely assured that Izumi is not gay, despite his weird get-up.

* * *

During his lunch break, Takano would love to smoke a few cigarettes, but seeing his lover flirt openly with the new guy makes him forget his smokes and head straight for the brunette.

"Oi, Onodera, follow me," he says and briskly takes large steps away from their desks.

Leading him to the same empty place as last time, the dark-haired man turns around. He's glad that Onodera actually followed him and he wasn't just walking to this dead-end place alone.

"Have... we broke up?" Takano asks first.

He knows he drank a lot last night, but he doesn't remember one ounce of it. He's usually a good drinker - he knows he crossed the line last night if he can't remember a thing. If Onodera rejects him once more, Takano is confident that he'll let it go - that he will move on at long last and give up on the brunette. However, if he accepts Takano, then he hopes he'll find it in his heart to let go of Kisa... Shaking his head, the man doesn't want to think of that.

"So, tell me - did we break up last night?" He asks firmly this time.

"...," Onodera doesn't know how to reply. With one word he can change the outcome of their relationship forever. _Why am I even pausing? O-of course we broke up! I've... rejected him for good!_

And yet he still hesitates answering.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Takano: I demand an answer right now! Have we broke up or not!?**

**Me: ... You'll have to wait for the next chapter, Takano. **

**Onodera: Seriously!? Why can't I just tell him now. :P**

**Me: That's against the rules... **

**Onodera: My answer is - *suddenly disappears***

**Takano: Where did he go? O_o**

**Me: You don't want to know. *_* **


	10. Change of hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (But I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: Fluff. For all of them. :) **

**Let's see how long this fluff lasts... muahahaha. **

**"Aish" is just an exclamation like "Ah, shit" transfused together. ^^ Shoujo manga is girl's manga and Shounen manga is boy's manga. **

**Enjoy!**

"Not yet...," is Onodera's final answer he comes up with.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? Answer me with a simple yes or no," Takano grumbles as he glares at the brunette.

"We haven't formally broken up yet," Onodera points out, equally pissed.

_God, I hate him now... but why does my heart still beat for him? Stupid heart!_

"Hmm, so do you want to break up?" The glasses man asks now.

"Yes," Ritsu answers firmly. He has reached this decision whether his heart likes it or not.

The look on Takano's face isn't that of a lover hurt or upset - it somewhat resembles an expression of a father losing his daughter in marriage. In other words, it's not as pained as Onodera expected it to be, which he honestly doesn't mind.

"That's it, then - have a nice life, Takano-san," Onodera smiles at him genuinely and turns around smoothly, leaving behind a blank-faced man.

When he reaches his desk, the new guy, still in his ridiculous outfit and wig, looks at him.

"So, what was that all about?" Izumi asks him, twirling his blue pen.

Ritsu sighs. "That was me setting things right."

"And what is right?" He raises a dark brow.

"Right... is me with more freedom and away from pain," Onodera replies slowly as he thinks of his single status.

_My parents will be happy to hear I'm out of my current relationship... they're so set on me marrying An-chan that I won't even have to say 'I do' and I'd already be married_. Ritsu feels like he's jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"What kind of freedom?" Izumi persists, smiling devilishly. _The smile suits him_, Onodera thinks to himself.

"A-any kind of freedom - now stop asking me stuff!" The brunette shuts him up and begins working. He doesn't have time to flirt - he has more important and serious issues.

However, just one minute later, Izumi tries again.

And wins.

"How long have you worked here? Doesn't Shoujo manga ever get to you?" He asks Onodera, poking the brunette's shoulder constantly.

Smacking the hand away, the brunette turns to face him. "A year and a half. And what do you mean it 'gets to me'?"

"Like... reading all this girly stuff... do you ever feel like you'll fall in love like a girl? The 'ba-dump' heartbeat moments, the flowery background as you see the person you love, and those sparkles around the face of your lover?" Izumi goes on with his impression of shoujo manga, giving corny gestures as he slowly elaborates on each sentence.

"No," Ritsu retorts straight off. There was no question to it. Sure, his heart goes crazy for Takano, but other than that, he's never felt any of those Shoujo moments at all. "Those things don't exist - they're only art techniques to express love in manga."

"Ouch, such a serious answer," the man feigns hurt. "It _is_ true they're techniques, but don't they ring _some_ truth, huh, Onodera?"

"... Maybe the heartbeat thing," the brunette admits sheepishly. "But that's the only thing!"

Again, Izumi displays a devilish smile. "See? There are more things in Shoujo Manga we can learn from, you know? Like how to be brave and confess your love... or when to daringly buy chocolates on Valentine's Day-," he stops there because he sees the brunette wince at the sound of 'Valentine's Day'.

Unnecessary memories blind the brunette - the moans. The fucking loud moans begin to torture him during work. He can't stop it - it just comes to him. The gasps, the pants, the annoyingly loud moans - all of it. Closing his eyes tightly, Onodera wishes to exterminate all those sounds but it doesn't happen.

Suddenly, a warm hand covers his and everything disappears at once.

Like a magical spell, he feels as if he's clear of worries... and then a new worry comes to him.

"...! Oi! W-what're you d-doing?!" He snatches his hand back.

"You looked like you were hurt," Izumi frowns. "Did something happen?"

"W-w-why d-do you c-care?" Onodera hisses. He doesn't dare scream again - people from other departments were giving glances at him.

"I think it's normal to care about a co-worker," the man says plainly.

"Well, it's not normal to hold another co-worker's h-hand," Ritsu throws at him.

"Got me there," Izumi smiles. _Seriously, are all his smiles like that?_ Onodera feels like Izumi's a little devil in the disguise of a woman - a trickster like devil pretending to be sweet and innocent.

A chill is sent down Onodera's spine. He doesn't know whether it's pain or pleasure.

"A-anyway, we should start working," Onodera tries to look at his paperwork but all he remembers is Izumi's smile.

"Ah, you're such a stickler - fine, we'll work. _Aish_, and here I was thinking we'd be skipping buddies," Izumi sighs as he taps his blue pen.

"Eh?! Skipping buddies?!" He exclaims, surprised. A couple of people passing by look at the brunette, confused.

He hadn't realized he stood out of his chair in his shock. Sitting down and clearing his throat, he looks at his new co-worker wearing a new teasing smile.

"You don't like being the center of attention, do you?" The man notes.

"O-of course not," Onodera mutters, scowling. "So, what do you mean 'skipping buddies'?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I just thought we'd be those co-workers that go out together for lunch and come late - or just skip for the fun of it and then blame it on the bus or train for being so slow," Izumi smiles as he keeps thinking of new ideas. "Or we could even skip meetings just to get drinks."

"W-why would I want to have drinks with you?" Ritsu gives the man a glare - seriously hoping this will crush all hopes in the man. This isn't the best time to become friends with his new co-worker after what his last co-worker did.

"Because I'm your friend," the man states clearly.

"W-W-When did we become friends?!" He doesn't like guy's pushy personality.

"Ouch - that hurt," Izumi clutches his heart. "I thought we were already friends."

"Well, sorry to inform you, but I don't remember agreeing to that," Onodera sighs. _This guy's such an actor_.

"Then when can we be friends?" The man looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"A week later," the brunette says randomly. In all honesty, he doesn't care or know.

Izumi does a mini-banzai. "Nice! Then I'll try my best!"

While Onodera continues his work, he ignores the little smile he's getting from his new co-worker's reactions. He's different from most of the people he's known in his life. Unlike Takano, he's energetic and perky. Although the brunette finds him annoying, he doesn't find him unbearable.

* * *

As promised, Takano shows up with paperwork at Kisa's bedside. The raven is so busy with his current material that he doesn't see the tall, handsome man walk in his room at all.

"Hello, Shouta," the man says right next to him.

The raven looks up, surprised. "Hey, Masamune. Um, I'm almost finished with this, so give me a minute, okay?" He smiles.

Takano nods. Sitting next to the raven, he observes him. Today had been... a little painful, but less than what he was expecting. _Since when did Shouta take over my heart this much?_ It's unbelievable - he's somewhat over Onodera. Any other day, he'd grab that brunette's hand and force him into a strong, hopefully persuading kiss. However, today he let the brunette go. He let him break it - Onodera broke it off.

He deserved to break it off.

It still hurt, of course. The pain can be compared to ten thousand needles being poked until blood gushes out... but then there was this strange pleasure coming from it. A door closed, another is opened. He can easily imagine his future with the raven in front of him. He's already so comfortable with flirting and talking with him, but he didn't know he'd want to... become more than just a revenge accomplice.

As he looks at the raven now, he can see why he fell for such a man. Those dark eyes look at him with unashamed love, those juicy lips call out to him seductively every time his eyes fall on them and those cheeks feel supple in his hands as if they were made to caress. Just looking at him makes Takano want to attack him with his lips and just his eyes are practically taking the man's clothes off.

Suddenly aware of his own thoughts, he looks away quickly. Kisa's hurt, so of course they can't make love, especially not on a hospital bed. _What if a nurse shows up?_

A little smirk appears on his face. _What if An-chan shows up?_

All the kind thoughts about Kisa disappear as his revengeful side sneaks out without him knowing.

"I'm done now, Masamune," the raven calls out to him, his papers in his hands. "Go on, take it. Ah, are those new papers?"

"Ah, yes, here you go," he says as they exchange papers.

"Thanks! Can I start on these now?" Kisa asks him with eager eyes.

Takano gives an uneasy expression. He wants have a serious talk with him.

"... Preferably not right now, Shouta. I need to talk to you," Takako tells him with a straight face.

"... Is it about this morning? About me... being amazing - which is a lie, Masamune, no matter how hard you convince me," the raven begins to argue his side.

It takes a couple of seconds for the tall man to comprehend what the raven is talking about.

"Ah, oh that? Shouta, I will convince you that you are amazing - you know how I'm going to do that?" Takano smiles. He's quickly planning everything in his head - as if the countless years working on both Shounen manga and Shoujo manga are finally paying off.

"How?" Kisa scowls. _There is no way in hell he's persuading me of such a lie._

"First, close your eyes," the man commands him.

Keeping his scowl, he complies and his world turns orange thanks to the bright sunlight coming in from the windows and the blood pumping in his eyelids. It felt weird with his eyes closed. His lover is still in the room and Kisa has no clue what he's up to. With a fast heartbeat, he is anxiously waiting for his lover to do something - anything!

Just as he wished, hands cupped his face. A kiss, though, never came. Those warm hands just softly held his cheeks. The bed creaked a bit and sheets rustled as Takano slide closer to the raven. Kisa's cheeks were already warm, but he could meta-physically feel a presence of the tall man's face near his, or maybe next to his.

"I... need you, Shouta... I want you so bad," his lover whispers in the sexiest, deep voice Kisa's ever heard.

Almost instantly electric currents are sent to the raven's heart to the point he feels like he's going to explode from happiness.

"W-w-what're you s-saying?! H-how is this going to m-make me think I'm amazing?!" Kisa complains, stuttering in his embarrassment. He can hardly hide his red blush.

"You'll find out - keep listening to my voice," Takano tells him. "Shouta, I want you to kiss me, hug me, lick me, suck me - I need you, Shouta, and only you - Shouta, do you know that your lips are moist right now? Oh, you're licking them - do you feel it too? Do you want me to kiss you?"

Blindly hearing the man's deep, seductive voice, Kisa melts completely. He's turning into a hot mess. The hypnotic words of his lover are making him want to actually kiss him and have sex right here, right now! He hates to admit it, but he actually did lick his lips are that reason. How this is making him seem amazing, Kisa now understands.

Only Kisa can make this man say these amazingly arousing words.

Only Kisa has the ability to make this intelligent, hard-working, and talented man to lust after his lips.

Only Kisa is able to make this sexy, tall, dark-haired, and handsome man to succumb to him like this.

Only Kisa can do it and it blows his mind away.

Without missing a beat, the raven opens his eyes to find Takano's lustful eyes gazing at him. Mesmerizing and hypnotic, those eyes beckon him for a passionate kiss.

* * *

When Takano gets home, he's shocked to see Ritsu there at his apartment too.

Awkward. Both of them ignore each other and open their own apartments - no word is exchanged at all. There's a lump of guilt stuck in Takano's throat and he can't get it out - in both words or expressions. He feels like shit when he sees the brunette's face._ I like Shouta... but I still like Ritsu..._

He quickly went into his apartment and slammed his door. He needed to get over Ritsu. He can't let himself betray Kisa like how Ritsu betrayed him. As he sits down in his couch, ready-made coffee in hand, his thoughts drift towards Ritsu. His actions now getting to him through the awkwardness of seeing each other, he now begins thinking about the consequences of his horrible actions. Just thinking about betraying Kisa hurts Takano... and it gets him thinking: _how did Ritsu feel? _

If Takano ever heard anything like Kisa's moans created from some other man's dick, then he'd go mad. Just thinking about it makes him spill his coffee on his couch. The dark liquid seeps into the cloth and like Takano's revenge, it adds an inerasable stain on his life.

An unforgettable stain of revenge - what he cruelly (and in his mind, justified) act inflicted on someone else...

* * *

6am - Ritsu receives a text message. With a blurry vision he reaches out for his loudly buzzing cellphone desperately like a blind person. When he has his cellphone and touches the IPhone screen, his eyes squint at the brightness.

"Fuck," he mutters as he keeps trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He can barely read the Kanji.

Slowly, but surely, the letters come into view and he sees the message: Ohayo, Onodera-kun! Let's meet at this train station near [place indicated here], okay?~ ^^ Don't keep me waiting! ;)

Onodera stares dully at the obnoxious text message with the unknown sender. _Who the fuck is he?_

The first name that comes to mind is Izumi.

As he scrolls down at the end, it still doesn't mention his name.

He sighs audibly and gets up. _Can't believe I'm doing this so fucking early_, Ritsu complains to himself. Despite what he's feeling and thinking, he gets dressed in his casual clothes, grabs his work bag, and leaves his apartment earlier than he ever has, honestly.

Strangely, Takano's up too and they leave at the same time. Stuck in the fucking elevator, they both shift awkwardly. Takano's cologne washes over the brunette's face thanks to the convenient air-conditioner. The intoxicating smell kills Onodera. _He's wearing this for Kisa-san, isn't he? Of course he is_, he grumbles to himself as he glares at his shoes.

"Going to work early? That's new," Takano chuckles awkwardly, trying to make peace.

Ritsu scowls. "Well sorry for being tardy all the time!"

"Just tardy? Did you get the new drafts finished?" His boss says now. They're completely boss and subordinate now.

"O-of course I did it," Onodera frowns.

"Do you have it in your bag?" Takano raises a brow.

Blushing, the brunette checks his bag just in case. Sighing in relief when he finds it there, he looks up at his former lover.

"Yes, I have it," he says, almost wanting to take it out and fling it at his boss's face to show it.

He smiles when the elevator door opens. Like a quick rabbit, he runs off and leaves Takano before he can start talking to him again. His efforts are wasted on Ritsu - he already hates him for giving him the curse of those moans that have probably scarred him for life.

Ignoring that part about Takano and Takano overall, Onodera thinks about what to expect at the train station. _Who will be there? Is it really Izumi? _

At the crowded train station, Ritsu feels like punching someone. _How the fuck will I find that guy!?_ And he doesn't even know what he really looks like...

Someone pokes him on his shoulder and he flinches. Glaring at the youth in front of him, he's taken aback.

The man in front of him has creamy dark hair, sideways bangs, and a few blonde highlights here and there. Dark eyes, full lips, and normal casual clothing (dark black shirt - simple, yet sexy - and blue tight jeans). He never expected Izumi to be so... manly?

It's just his height that's missing from his 'tall, dark, and handsome' image - he's the same height as Ritsu.

"Hi! I'm so glad you came!" Izumi flashes his teeth.

Just by hearing his deep voice Onodera is smacked into reality.

"H-H-how did you get my cellphone number?!" He yells at the man, his glare getting stronger.

The guy looks away. "I have my ways... so, come on, let's have breakfast before we go to work!"

"Eh?! Wait!" Ritsu pulls away his hands before the man even gets a chance to tug at them. "How did you expect me to know it's you who texted!? You didn't say your name!"

"Ah, I didn't? Oh, I'm sorry... but you came anyway, didn't you?" He gives his devilish smile as if he's won this round.

Scowling, the brunette wants to hit him so bad, but the man quickly grabs Ritsu's arm.

"Come on, let's eat something! I'm dying of hunger!" Izumi exclaims as he drags Onodera towards a cafe.

Somehow, the brunette relents and agrees to eat something. He usually skips breakfast all the time, so it's not such a bad idea to have coffee and some sweet snack with it. In fact, by the time he's in the cafe, the smell of coffee engulfs his nose and his stomach growls.

"Ah, so you are human," his co-worker laughs. "You get hungry too."

"O-of c-course, idiot!" Onodera glares at him. _Annoying._

"Hai, hai, let's order," Izumi walks over to the cash register.

From there, they pick breakfast, eat there, talk there - and Onodera hates every minute of it.

But he likes every minute too.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D Tell me what you guys think of Izumi so far! :)**

**Omake:**

**Izumi: Nice, I had breakfast with Ritsu. :3**

**Me: ... this is the only morning you'll be so lucky. **

**Izumi: Che, as if - I'll text him again. :3**

**Me: ... Well, I will make you... date a GIRL. **

**Izumi: I won't date her for long - I'll break up as soon as you turn around. **

**Me: *gasp* How come you're unaffected by my horrible threats?! **

**Izumi: *sighs* You call those threats? **


	11. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: Shoujo manga = girls' manga - Shounen manga = boys' manga. Mangaka = Artist of the manga/comic**

**Enjoy!**

Kisa wakes up to flowers on his bedside and a dazzling prince. He's somewhat awed how beautiful the guy is... he resembles the person in the bookstore... the person he was stalking before Takano blew his mind with the revenge proposal. Light brunette hair, young, bright eyes bursting with energy, and a brilliant smile - the guy was a complete Shoujo prince. _What's he doing here, anyway?_

The raven attempts to reach out towards the handsome youth, but he moves away and suddenly he sees Takano there. Unable to articulate any words, the raven merely listens to two of the most handsome men on earth talk to each other.

"Ah, are those from Isaka?" Takano grumbles. _Shit, I knew I should've brought flowers - but it seemed so cliche!_

"Yes and from our bookstore - the workers from your department are all very talented," the youth says, his voice deep, yet stable.

"Oh, thank you. What bookstore is it?" The tall man dares to ask - they're practically the same height, so it's just a matter of looking straight at the youth.

"Marimo Books - the one near-," before the youth can finish, he's cut off.

"Yes, I know where it is. I heard they sell well with K-Kisa's books," Takano notices.

"Eh? Which ones in particular?" The light brunette asks in curiosity with eager eyes.

Takano is about to tell him when the youth's cellphone rings.

"Ah, sorry, another delivery - thank you for your time!" He says that and leaves the room.

Kisa is left drooling at both of them. He didn't even know his mangas that he edits sell well there.

"So, Shouta, good morning," Takano greets his lover properly. Instead of flowers, he reveals some old high school books in his hand. "I brought you some books... to keep your mind alive - you must be dying of boredom here."

"Ah, thanks!" Kisa grabs the novels and reads each title.

He's read them all.

Looking up at the man's handsome smile, he can't bring himself to be rude and admit that he's read them. It's such a kind gesture and all - especially to come so early in the morning, something he knows Takano is unable to do on normal occasions.

"Excited to read them?" The man misinterprets the raven's confused smile.

"Er... yes, very," Kisa licks his lips nervously.

He shouldn't have done that - and definitely not in that tone that closely sounds like rhetorical seduction.

Frenching each other so early in the morning, both men are glued to each other instantly.

* * *

Swollen lips, Takano goes to work with a happy smile on his face. They made out for the whole time he was there and he loved it. He barely remembers meeting Onodera this morning - those poisonous sweet lips make him forget even his pained heart from the break-up. He doesn't even think he has any pain left anymore, which surprises him - Kisa's like his medicine.

As he reaches work, he sees Ritsu walking with the new guy.

He sees Ritsu smiling happily as if the break-up doesn't affect him - as if he doesn't miss Takano at all - and as if he is happy without Takano in his life.

Being a hypocrite, the man gets jealous seeing his former lover like this._ Is this how Ritsu felt? This burning, fiery feeling in his heart? It feels like a heart-attack. _Not only that, there were alarms going on in his head - red sirens screaming that this is what karma tastes like. For a second, he knows that this isn't even a 1/8 of what he deserves.

Daringly, he walks in with them in the same elevator.

"Good morning, Onodera... and Tomoshita-san," Takano greets them, his eyes slanted towards the brunette.

Making things more awkward, Yokozawa enters the elevator too - his foot blocking it from closing.

"Yes, made it in time," he says with a scowl.

"By cheating," Takano smiles.

Izumi laughs. "Good one. Taka-chan, why're you always late? Do you guys know this guy was always late for classes in high school? Even during last period!"

"Ah, that explains so much, Tomoshita - he used to be late for college classes too!" Takano joins in. Odd, his jealousy immediately disappeared. Is his love just this shallow or does Izumi just feel like the type of guy who can take care of Onodera?

Smooth with his words, Izumi makes everyone, even Onodera, comfortable with his jokes. They all leave the elevator happy instead of the depressing/awkward atmosphere it could have been. From there, they work until lunch break.

"Let's have lunch together!" Izumi says to Onodera as if they've been lunch buddies since forever.

"Er... um, I can eat alone," the brunette replies, looking away. He's been pushed here and there by this guy, but not anymore.

"Onodera, I know you can eat alone, but that doesn't mean you have to - now come on, the clock is ticking!" The man tugs on the brunette's arm.

Reluctantly Ritsu gets up and follows Izumi after getting his arm back.

"I-I'm not paying for my lunch," Onodera scowls.

"Fine by me - I wasn't going to let you pay anyway," Izumi smiles devilishly.

As Takano looks at the two leave for lunch, his jealousy doesn't come back. It's not jealousy... it's a different emotion... it's unknown to him. Like rage, only smaller, like hatred, only larger - an unknown form of repulsiveness at his former lover moving on without him. Regardless if he's doing the same, his monopolistic side wants Ritsu to be his and only his. Split between this ugly emotion of possessiveness and his blooming love for Kisa, he gets a headache. _Why should I care...? He broke it off... I like Shouta now..._

"Shit," he slams his papers on his desk in frustration.

"Oi, frustrated already? You don't seem to have that much work," Yokozawa taps on Takano's shoulder.

"Takafumi, work never bothers me and you know it," Takano says as he stretches. _Yes, that's right - work is so much easier to deal with than Ritsu..._

"... Then what is bothering you? Don't tell me - you're jealous of Izumi already?" His friend laughs, surprised.

"...! I'm not jealous of that guy!" Takano grumbles, irritated. He gets up and begins walking towards the smoke room. Yokozawa follows him - knowing full well how to annoy the crap out of him.

"Izumi likes Onodera," Yokozawa states, getting a lighter out of Takano.

Brushing away help from the man, he pulls out his own red lighter. "So? We broke up."

"Oh-ho? Are you sure? Your eyes are still on the brat, aren't they?" His friend elbows him teasingly.

"I... have a new guy," Takano looks away, lighting up his cigarette and inhaling the first puff.

"Kisa, right?"

Takano's eyes widen. "H-how...?"

"I met with Kisa at the hospital he's staying at - he told me everything," Yokozawa admits.

"Everything?" Takano narrows his eyes. _He'd tell a co-worker about us that easily and openly?_

Offended by their secrecy being betrayed, the man frowns and knits his brows.

"Oi, don't worry - I won't tell anyone, you know that," his friend attempts to soothe Takano's stress lines on his forehead.

He already had a headache, but now even his cigarette won't be able to help him calm down.

"I know _you_ won't tell anyone... but how many people will _he_ tell?" The man's frown gets darker.

Surprised by this, Yokozawa can't help but laugh. "You don't trust him? Great way to start a relationship, Masamune."

"I do trust him... it's just that if he told you, then he's going to tell someone else too," Takano says, as if he's defending his own side.

"Well... he only told me because I talked to him about you and Onodera," Yokozawa points out. "I also told him everything about Onodera..."

"Christ - you both are like gossiping old ladies!" The dark-haired man glares at his friend. He takes a strong puff of smoke - the tension doesn't end. "How much did you tell him?"

"... I told him how you and Onodera used to date... and that he left you to study abroad -," he's immediately cut off.

"Fuck it, you told him all that? Why'd you tell him!?" Takano exclaims, upset. He smashed his cigarette into the ashtray and just got another one out.

"Hey, he needed to know. Poor him, he doesn't know how hard Onodera's got you wrapped around his fingers," Yokozawa snaps, getting annoyed too.

"Hah?! He doesn't have me wrapped anywhere, okay?! We've broken up now," he shouts with a violent glare.

"That doesn't change the fact you still think about him. If Kisa's going to date you, he needs to know about your past - I merely told him the facts," his friend shrugs as he starts heading towards the door.

"I don't think about him like that!" Takano frowns. "And don't tell K-Kisa anything else!"

"There isn't much left to say... but please tell me you told him you broke it off with Onodera?" Yokozawa raises a brow.

_Shit._

"By the look on your face, you haven't told him, have you?" His friend sighs. "Tell him soon before he gets depressed and starts thinking you're two-timing with him."

Before Takano can retaliate, his friend is gone. _How do I tell him...?_ Still not 100% over Ritsu, Takano doesn't know how to tell Kisa the good news.

* * *

At lunch, the brunette is sure that he's going to get bored and he'll have nothing to talk about. However, Izumi starts off with jokes and ends with jokes - in between he talks about almost every topic he can think of.

"How did you get stuck in Shoujo manga, Onodera?" He asks him now as they sit across each other in some random restaurant.

Stabbing his chicken, the brunette scowls. Stuck is the perfect word for his situation. "I... wanted to explore my skills in a different company and they randomly put me in Shoujo."

"Ah, that sucks - I used to be in Shounen before... and I've even covered Yaoi," Izumi says, ", but so far the best place has been Shoujo manga. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Onodera relents. Izumi gets everyone going on his pace when they're with him - even the stubborn Onodera is easily giving up in front of him.

"Because I met you," he smiles teasingly.

"Ack, I feel like puking - what Shoujo manga is that line from?" The brunette grimaces.

"The one I'm reading right now - the guy confessed to the girl when they were on a date and he said the reason he puts up with tennis is because he met her," Izumi explains. "Love those sporty stories. He fell in love with her jump shot and she loves his abs - I mean, his personality."

Ritsu can't help but laugh. "That's horrible! She doesn't love his personality, does she?"

"Of course not! His strong, sexy abs, his lean arm muscles, and his jet-black hair is what she really likes," Izumi smiles.

"Jet-black hair? Wow, my mangaka has the same type of character!" Onodera points out.

"Well, it is a cliched character - the opposite of the blonde prince - the dark-haired 'tall, dark, and handsome' figure," the man replies, scowling. "I hate how every character has to be so perfect in mangas. They never show the reality of weight problems, muscle training, pimples, and stuff like that."

"It's only for kids and teenagers, though," the brunette shrugs. "They already face those problems, so why would they burden them with more problems?"

"Yeah, but don't T.V. shows make teenagers face those same problems?" Izumi argues. "If the characters overcome problems like those instead of just cliched love stories, maybe the manga would be more popular?"

"... But cliched love stories aren't always bad...," Onodera looks away. Despite his jaded view on life he actually likes the work his authors create. He's getting used to reading Shoujo manga to the point he doesn't seem to mind the view-point or the simplicity of love stories.

"Are you saying that because your love story is cliched?" The man looks intently at the brunette.

"No! W-what love story? I don't have something like that," Ritsu grumbles. He was just enjoying himself and now Izumi's being nosy again.

"Are you sure? I don't know why but I feel like... you have a great love story," Izumi states, playing with his straw in his fountain drink. "Just like a Shoujo manga."

"Will you quit it? I don't have a Shoujo manga love story!" The brunette exclaims.

"Okay... I once had a Shoujo manga type romance. I confessed to an older classmate but he rejected me," as Izumi says this he looks downcast.

"... I-I confessed once... to my senpai too," Onodera tries to ameliorate the mood. "He made fun of me at first. He tried his best to be mean to me... I still don't know how he ended up liking me."

"Eh? At least _he_ ended up liking you," Izumi pouts.

Ritsu just noticed he said _he_. He's been so into the conversation he just realized that liking a guy isn't normal. "H-H-He?! Um... I'm not gay... I mean, I don't like guys."

"Onodera, I don't care about stuff like that - don't lie to me," the man in front of him shakes his head disapprovingly.

"B-But I'm not like that...," he feels awkward with those dark eyes looking at him.

Izumi let this conversation drop and began talking about other Shoujo cliches. His jokes did make Onodera laugh even though his heart is hurting, so the brunette doesn't mind the whole awkwardness about almost admitting he's gay. Clearly Izumi is homosexual too - since he also said his older male classmate rejected him. This fact doesn't really change anything in Onodera's mind, but it does make it easier to get along with him.

* * *

After work, Takano takes Kisa's work to him. What Yokozawa told him rings in his mind. He has to give the news to Kisa of his and Ritsu's breakup. _Good news, huh? He's going to be happy..._

When he arrives at the hospital, he finds the raven's eyes closed and snoring ever so lightly.

"Tsk, there goes my good news," Takano mutters to himself as he places the new manuscripts on a side table.

With nothing much to do or wait for, he feels like he should leave. However, just as he turns around, he feels his shirt being gripped. Kisa's small hand is holding the corner of Takano's shirt, his eyes still closed.

"Oi, you're awake, aren't you?" He calls out to the raven.

He doesn't get a reply, so he takes that as a no. Knowing Kisa, he would tell him if he were awake. Unlike someone who'd rather not see Takano's face ever and would lie to him at any moment.

Takano sighs. "Good night, Shouta... sweet dreams." He plants a caring kiss on the raven's forehead and leaves.

* * *

Kisa turns around in his sleep. Takano never came that evening to see him. He waited and waited until he fell asleep. Automatically tears begin to fall. _Oi_, he chides himself, _why am I crying? I-is it because I know exactly where he's at and who he's with or is it because I know they could get back together any minute?_

Gasping at his aching chest, the raven hides his hideous teary face into his fragile hands. With Takano, one second the man is looking at him with these loving eyes, and then the next second he's complaining about Onodera as if he's still overly concerned about him. Kisa tries to convince himself that he's needed, as Takano says, but the man's actions and words collide with each other.

_Does he still love Onodera?_ Last time he asked, he was broken into two.

He doesn't dare ask the question as boldly as before. Little by little, his insecurities pop up once more. Takano had given him confidence here and there, but he also takes away what he's given to Kisa. Since he's never fallen in love before, he finds all these experiences new and he's accepting them as they come. However, as a human being with a heart full of emotions, he knows what Takano is doing right now isn't right - flirting with Kisa one day and going back to Onodera another.

He keeps crying into the night, wishing fervently for Takano to love him only.

* * *

"Why are you following me home?" Onodera glares at the man beside him.

"Che, you should be asking, 'why aren't you bringing any beer?'!" Izumi laughs playfully.

"It's Tuesday night - TUESDAY!" Ritsu scowls, looking away. There should be a limit to being pushy.

"So? I drink on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday," the man replies to him.

"... Why not Friday and Sunday?" Dammit, why am I so curious?!

"Ah, you noticed! I was just randomly saying days," Izumi gives him a smile.

Onodera sighs and looks around in the empty streets. Under the dark sky that showed no stars, Ritsu was walking with a boisterous co-worker and his lover betrayed him this month. Fate has it that just at that time Takano was also coming along that way to come home. In his own world, he thought the people in front of him were just a gay couple.

He didn't at all notice the brunette hair of his former lover's at all. Fate was cruel to him. He watched the couple continue to flirt. It somewhat reminds him of his own time with Kisa - the first night they walked together and got acquainted more personally with each other. Takano can imagine that these two lovers are probably exchanging their first names - wanting to get closer to one another. They're both about the same height and they seem to get along with each other.

Takano finds it somewhat odd that he's following the couple. It's not like he's a stalker, but he feels very awkward doing this. He doesn't know the 'couple' is unaware of him behind them. They're also in their own happy-happy flirty world.

"Wow, is this your apartment building? Huge!" Izumi says now, impressed at the size.

"Again, please leave now," Onodera grumbles. _He's followed me this far - fucking weirdo._

"As if! I've made it this far without getting beat up by you!" The man laughs as he opens the door for him.

Thankfully Takano is still a few feet away that Izumi doesn't have to hold the door for him. And they don't have to share an awkward elevator ride. No, that wasn't in Takano's fate for today.

Instead, when they're all inside their respectable apartments, Takano gets to hear interesting sounds.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ I hope everyone liked this chapter! **

**Omake: **

**Izumi: Oh, interesting sounds? *raises an eyebrow***

**Me: *blushes* I-It's not what you want, Izumi!**

**Izumi: Tsk, tsk, can't even grant me a simple wish. **

**Ritsu: W-what wish?! And w-w-what k-kinds of sounds?!**

**Me: I won't tell you. :P**

**Takano: *_* WHAT SOUNDS?! **


	12. Final Rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: I wanted to beat Izumi up... but I didn't - so be happy! **

**Enjoy! **

Relaxed in his bed, ready to sleep from a long day, Takano slowly closes his eyes and those same lashes open wide when he hears a 'thud' against the walls.

"Ritsu, you're... so awesome!" Is what he hears from the other side. "So... delicious!"

Horrified, Takano puts his fingers into his ears to make sure his ears are working. _The fuck was that?_ The first name basis was annoying enough, but what was that stuff about 'delicious'? He knows even if it's about food, his Ritsu can't cook to save his life!

Getting up from bed, he has his ear stuck to the wall, eavesdropping like a creep.

"Ah, don't...!" Ritsu cries - god knows why, but it sounds like a fucking moan.

Widened eyes, Takano's hands are now in fists - he's squeezing them so tight that his nerves are showing.

"But, it's... sweet!" The voice replies and then there's another thud.

"Fuck, what're they doing!?" Takano punches his pillow in frustration. _Is this his way of getting back to me?! It's crueler than what he did with An-chan - he brought a fucking guy!_

There is something arrogant about Takano's possessiveness and monopolization over Onodera: he seems to think Onodera only loves him and he's the only man ever that Onodera will ever fall in love with. This strange weird notion has given him his self-confidence thus far regardless of Ritsu's countless rejections to admitting his love. But now... that idea is broken - clearly Onodera _can_ fall in love with another man other than Takano.

"S-s-stop, Tomo...shita-san!" Onodera cries out now.

_Tomoshita?_

_TOMOSHITA?!_

"Call me Izumi, Ritsu - it's only fair," the man chuckles in his deep voice.

Takano is hanging onto his last shred of sanity, but that is gone as soon as he realizes who is fucking his former lover - Izumi Tomoshita, the new guy who he's been happy-happy with at work.

* * *

Pouring some orange soda into two glasses, the brunette makes his way towards his guest. _Why did I even let him inside?! He's so fucking persistent it's annoying! I-I can always kick Takano out of my apartment somehow, but this guy's sneaky!_ Sighing with his eyes closed, Onodera doesn't look down as he walks and so he trips over a pile of dirty laundry. The tray with drinks on them falls onto the ground with a loud thud. Thankfully those were plastic cups, so they didn't shatter. However, all the orange soda soaks the poor brunette and his hair.

"Ritsu, you're so... awesome!" Izumi says, looking at the clumsy man. Bending down, he licks some juice off of the brunette's cheek. "So delicious!"

"Ah, don't...!" Ritsu glares at the man. _The fuck is his problem?!_

The man's face still lingers near Onodera's and he takes another lick from his other wet cheek. "But it's... sweet!"

Onodera tries to kick Izumi but instead he ends up kicking the wall. Izumi's eyes widen as he looks at Onodera's pained expression. Either he hit a funny bone or his bones hurt, the teary expression doesn't look too good on him. The man gallantly hoists the brunette up in his arms (bridal style, aka princess style) so Onodera doesn't have to stay on the wet ground anymore.

"S-s-stop, Tomo...shita-san!" Ritsu rejects the man's help, pushing him away.

"Call me Izumi, Ritsu - it's only fair," the man says as he gazes deeply into Onodera's green eyes.

"Like hell I'll call you that," the brunette mutters quietly.

"I heard that," Izumi gives a devilish smile. "So, where's your bathroom?"

"HAH!? W-Why're you taking me there?!" Onodera blushes. From previous experience (obviously with Takano) he knows that being carried into the bathroom almost always means shower sex.

Izumi gives him a confused look. "... To clean you - you're wet from the juice. Isn't it going to get sticky?"

Ritsu frowns. "I-I-I c-can walk myself there!"

Ring-dong - ring-dong.

"Oi, get the door - I'll clean myself by then," Onodera compromises.

Looking at the brunette and then at the door, the man sighs in defeat. "Fine, but don't forget to take in new clothes!"

"I k-know! I'm not an idiot!" He says indignantly as he finally gets his feet on the ground again.

While Ritsu goes to shower, Izumi answers the door.

"Hello?" He opens the door with a smile.

Standing right in front of him is his boss - Takano - with a bewildered expression.

"Oh, hey Takano!" Izumi greets him calmly. "Ritsu's in the shower right now... so he can't meet you right now."

Takano grits his teeth. "Shower?" He glowers.

"Yeah, a shower - with water and soap," the man laughs.

Something inside Takano snapped - maybe his possessive unleashing itself or his pride getting to him - and he shoves Izumi out of the way.

"OI! W-what was that for?!" Izumi yells after the tall man.

Unaffected by Izumi's numerous shouts and exclamations as he follows Takano enter the apartment like he owns the place (technically, he owns an exact copy of it next-doors). Izumi's strength is nothing compared to Takano's and as the man attempts to pull Takano away from Onodera's bathroom, he fails in doing so.

Busting the door open, the dark-haired man looks at his lover's silhouette in the shower from behind the shower curtain.

"Oi, Tomoshita! I told you not to come here!" Ritsu screams in irritation. _Stupid persistent prick_, he thinks to himself.

Just hearing the name of another man roll of from his former lover's lips while he's in the shower is offense to Takano's ears. He's hating this new reality - seeing another man near Ritsu, hearing another man please Ritsu, hearing Ritsu moan from another man's touch, and witnessing them flirt openly at work too - he wants all of this to disappear.

None of this should be happening. _Why did this start?!_

Blinded by hatred, he tears the shower curtain off and glares at the shocked brunette.

"T-T-Takano-san?!" He exclaims, automatically moving himself against the shower wall while his hands hide his jewels.

"Is this your revenge?" Takano asks, glaring at the wet brunette. The water was still on, constantly falling onto the brunette.

"W-what?" Onodera couldn't hear well over the sound of thundering water.

"Is this your fucking revenge, HUH!?" The dark-haired man slams his fist against the wall - a couple inches away from hitting Ritsu's face (not that he would ever be so violent or crazy as to do that).

Both of them are now soaking wet under the shower head. Ritsu's tears are masked under the water and he's trying his best not to tremble in fear from his lover's intimidating posture and language. He still doesn't know what Takano means by revenge - just what did he do wrong?

"W-what r-r-revenge?" He dares to ask, stuttering.

Leaning in, Takano's usual poker face shows up - his coldest poker face with no emotions or feelings at all.

"You know exactly what revenge, Onodera - you're trying to get even with what happened with me and Shouta, aren't you?" He asks with an icy voice - so chilling that Onodera wishes he could get out of this water or else he'll freeze.

Tears still stinging his face, the brunette doesn't know what the man is talking about.

"H-how am I getting even? I-I'm not a fucking cheater! I-In f-fact, we're not even dating anymore!" Ritsu shouts, annoyed at the accusation._ Yeah, I have no reason for revenge anymore... he's happy with Kisa... and I need to make my parents wish come true._

Takano's mask breaks and for one mini-second Onodera sees a pained expression on the man that reminds him of the man he fell in love with during high school. Covering up his feelings a few seconds later, he turns around.

"You're right... we're not dating. I'm sorry...," he says as he gets his foot out of the tub, his pants soaking wet. Like that, he leaves a trail of water and leaves the apartment silently.

A naked Onodera looks up sadly and sees Izumi.

"OI, shut the door!" He grumbles. His shower curtain is already ripped - he'll need to buy another one.

* * *

That night, Takano doesn't go back to his room. In the cold night of a severely bitter Spring night, he walks along the streets in wet clothes. His hair is dripping wet too. He doesn't care if he begins to cough or sneeze. No, he deserves this. He deserves all of it.

That doesn't mean it's not hurting him.

The words that came out of Onodera's mouth slapped Takano in the face so hard that he felt his breath taken away - he wanted to gasp for air - for love, for life. _If that wasn't revenge... then does that mean I'm not even worth getting revenge over?_ The last few links that attached Takano with Onodera were the tightest links in the world - they are the links that kept them both madly in love with one another despite the ten year gap they endured. Slowly, even those links were coming loose. God knows how many links are left, but Takano knows that they're barely enough.

This break-up was real. It wasn't just a temporary break-up where they could make up later in the future. No, this felt more permanent.

_Ritsu's moving on... and maybe I am too?_ Kisa's face shows up in his head.

He laughs to himself like a maniac. _Those lips_, he thinks with a smile. _Those sexy lips of his are amazing._ People around him in the crowded street must think he's crazy. He was actually talking to himself but he hadn't realized it. _His eyes are pretty - round and big._ He now notices that Sorata looks like Kisa. Cute eyes, black hair, and that cuddly aura around him. Just thinking about his new lover makes him forget his pain.

His feet moving on their own, he arrives at Kisa's hospital within minutes.

_Should I visit him?_ He glanced at his watch. 11:28pm.

_He'd be bored anyway_, he argues to himself and walks into the building with full desire to see his lover. The whole Sorata comparison makes Takano want to see his lover once more - he's definitely either buying a collar or cat ears for him one day.

When he enters the hospital room, he hears weird sniffing sounds. He walks closer to his lover with only the side lamp to guide him in the dark and hears the sobs distinctly coming from Kisa. He places his hand soothingly on his lover's arm.

"Shouta, are you alright?" Takano asks gently. _Why's he crying?_ "Oi, does it hurt?"

Kisa turns toward Takano and more tears fall. "W-w-why a-are you h-here, Masamune?" He sniffs.

"To see you, of course," the tall man replies as he caresses his lover's soft cheeks. Wiping his tears away, he leans down close to him. "You haven't told me - are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Surprised by the kind questions, the raven merely shakes his head.

"Ah, that's good... oi, then why were you crying?" Takano knits his brows.

The raven continues to shake his head as if swearing that he won't tell.

"Tell me - why were you crying?" He asks again, his voice deeper this time - more serious.

"... S-something got in my eye," Kisa lies.

"Oh come on, all manga editors know that fake line," Takano frowns.

Looking away, the raven refuses to answer. He can't easily admit he was crying because he was insecure about his position and his relationship with Takano. He's already shocked Takano's here in the first place - no need to tell him his depressing problems. The intent stare that his lover is giving him... is definitely persuading him to reveal his inner thoughts, but he's trying to resist the urge.

"Fine, don't tell me... but I have something to tell you - something very important and kind of life-changing," the dark-haired man states, trying to hide his smile. _Now's the perfect time to confess_, Takano thinks.

Kisa's eyes widen. _L-life ch-ch-changing?!_ _It can be only one thing! Break-up._ The sad thing is, they're not even together, so it's just them quitting the whole friends with benefits thing. _Masamune's revenge is complete anyway... _

"C-can't you tell me tomorrow?" Kisa mutters, scowling. He doesn't want his dream to end - this lovely and rare moment that Takano is pouring his attention at the raven. Feeling like Cinderella with the 12 o'clock warning, he gives a quick look at the clock. 11:41pm - it was almost over.

"Why? It'll be really quick, Shouta, so let me tell you," Takano tells him, gazing at him lovingly.

"I-if it's that quick then tell me tomorrow! I-I-I'm r-really sleepy right now," the raven lies as he pulls his sheets up to his nose, hiding his sad frown. _Please don't end this right now..._

"Well, if you say so," the man sighs. He was so excited about giving Kisa the good news too!

The raven takes the sigh in a different way. _Does he really want to end it this minute?! Is he disappointed he'll have to put up with me for another fucking morning!?_

A tear betrays his emotions and Takano's alerted.

"Oi, you're crying again!" The dark-haired man's fingers grab the tear before it slides lower than it already has. "Shouta, why are you still crying? Should I call a nurse?"

"No thanks, I'm okay - my eyes must be irritated or something," Kisa looks away. If he looks at Takano, he knows he'll melt this time - he's on the edge now - one more kind gesture of any kind and he'll give in.

"I'm sorry, Shouta, but I don't believe you," is all Takano says as he leaves down for a kiss.

11:49pm now.

Shoving him away, the raven looks up with hurt eyes. "Please... stop. I-If we're going to end it, let's not continue to be... close to each other," Kisa whispers as he stare blankly at the clock. Tick-tok, tick-tok - his time was running out.

"End what...? Are you thinking I'm going to end this?" Takano glares at him - or so it looks like a glare to Kisa, but it's actually a 'WTF' face. The lighting in the room is against Takano - making him look like an angry man.

"Why else would you visit me at this time of night?" Kisa sulks.

The tall man laughs as he gets up. "Haha, nice - then you're going to love this..."

"Love what?" The raven frowns in confusion.

11:55pm. Getting closer.

"Wait, never mind .. I need roses - if I'm doing this, I have to do it with class this time," Takano mutters to himself, pacing around the room now.

"Roses for what? What are you talking about, Masamune? Are you going to give roses to R-Ric-chan?" Kisa glares at the clock. If this is a fairy tale love-story like all the Shoujo mangas he's been editing, then it'll end when the clock strikes 12.

"No, I'm not giving them to Onodera!" Masamune seems repulsed by that idea. For a couple of minutes, he's deep into thought about his final rejection today.

"Then... who're you giving them to?" Kisa asks slowly - less than a minute til 12.

"You, of course," Takano smiles. "It shouldn't even be a surprise - you should expect roses and flowers coming from me now, Shouta."

"Eh?! W-what's w-wrong with y-you? Why w-would you g-gift me flowers?" The raven isn't getting this joke. It seems too cruel for him.

"Because I've broken up with Onodera... and I would like to properly date you, Shouta," and it's 12am.

"EH?! A-Are you k-kidding me?!" Kisa stutters like crazy while his heart is pounding - damn his lungs still hurt, but it's worth it.

As he looks up into Takano's dark and steady eyes, he knows that this shit is real.

He's actually getting asked out by his office crush - the man he idolized in secret! The handsome man he's been drooling at since the man started is asking HIM out.

Now walking back to Kisa's bedside, the man sits there, leaning close.

"So... what do you say? Do you want to go out with me?" Takano asks huskily.

"...Of course!" Kisa smiles brightly.

To seal the deal, Takano places a soft kiss on Kisa's lips. "Now you can sleep - I'll go home, then."

"No!" The raven instantly grabs Takano's hand. The man had barely moved and Kisa grabbed him.

"Please stay...," he whispers softly - and unintentionally in a seductive manner.

"Sure - for those lips, anything," his lover says as he leans in for a deeper kiss.

Suddenly Takano moves back and sneezes at the side. He forgot he was still soaking wet.

"Ah, did you just come out from a shower? It's cold at night - you should head back," Kisa frowns, but he more worried about his lover.

"Eh~~~?~ But we were just -," Takano's cut off here.

"Masamune, your health is more important - plus, I am tired, so don't worry about me," the raven convinces his lover.

Takano sighs. Leaning in for a last kiss for energy, he says bye to his lover.

* * *

Izumi takes full advantage of Ritsu's sudden gloomy mood. After coming out of his shower, the brunette feels too tired to clean up his house. Even Izumi doesn't clean it, but he does console the brunette.

"I-I actually knew you and Takano dated," he tells Ritsu as he sits next to him on his couch.

"Eh? Y-you knew?" Onodera gasps. "How...?"

"Takafumi told me," Izumi shrugs.

"Who's Takafumi?"

"Yokozawa."

"Ah...," Ritsu frowns. Yokozawa hates him so he wouldn't put a good word in for him. "Did he also say that I ruin Takano-san's life?"

"Yes, in fact, he did," Izumi smiles. "How'd you know?"

"Haha, not funny," Onodera keeps his frown etched on his face.

_He said way worse things about you, Ritsu_, Izumi thinks to himself. "Would you like me to stay...?" He places a hand on Onodera's hand deliberately.

Ritsu immediately takes his hand back. "I'm engaged, Tomoshita-san."

"Ah - Takafumi also told me that. Then why did you date Takano?" Izumi wants to code this sentence with venom, but he's still acting. He can't lose this when he's so close to his goal.

"...," Onodera doesn't know that himself. Could he call it love? After a whole year of confusion and pain, he decided to call it love, but only a couple months into the relationship, he cheats first. _This couldn't be love..._ Although he believed in love momentarily, he still thinks love is pure and blissful... the days he's having right now are the exact opposite. Fighting with his inner self, Ritsu finds it hard to answer Izumi's question.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D Love reading comments~**

**Omake:**

**Yukina: When am I coming in again?**

**Me: NEVA! Wait a few chapters, you impatient prick. **

**Kisa: Oi, exactly how many chapters?**

**Takano: Why do you want to know? Don't you have me~~**

**Kisa: ... I'm just curious *secretly writing 'Yukina, SAVE ME' on a poster***

**Takano: *glances over poster* ... -_- **


	13. First love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi at all! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: If you have any questions, PM me. ^^ I'll try to reply within a day or two. God knows how I wrote this chapter - I can't stop writing though, even though I'm sick. Worst week ever.**

**Please just google the actor names - Fanfiction won't let me place links. :/ I tried my best. They're worth googling! *nosebleed***

**Enjoy! **

"Takano-san... was my first love," the brunette begins explaining to the curious eyes of Izumi. "He was the first to accept my... homosexuality..., but now I don't want to be like that."

"Be like what? Gay?" Izumi frowns. He wasn't liking this at all.

"Yeah... Since I'm engaged, I'll have to marry her - my parents have been wishing for this moment that I can't life selfishly for the rest of my life," Ritsu shrugs.

"So you only broke up with Takano because you want to make your parents happy? What about your own happiness?" The man questions him.

"Well, I'll be happy with An-chan... She's a good friend and I'm sure she'll make a great wife," despite the words he's spouting, there's a permanent frown on his face.

"Are you sure you'll be happy?" Izumi asks once more. He's a nosy person, but now he's genuinely concerned for this naive man.

"O-of course - you worry too much," Onodera scowls.

"Nah, I'm not as nice as you think I am, Ritsu," the man shakes his head.

No, he's a low creature compared to this angel. He's fallen in love too soon only to find out what Yokozawa was warning him about: Onodera will marry his fiance regardless of who his lover is - even if that lover happens to be his first love and high school crush. The story matched - Ritsu confessing to his older classmate and then being accepted - just how Yokozawa told him that Takano and Ritsu dated during high school. Izumi knows he can't compare to Takano at all - in terms of talent, skill, or looks department. If Takano lost to a woman... then Izumi would lose in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Mess up his life, Izumi," Yokozawa tells his friend before he comes to work for Marukawa Shoten for the first time that day.

"Hah? Who's life?" The man raises a brow.

"Onodera's - I hate that guy," the dark-haired man grumbles. He hated him to the point he'd ask his high school friend to ruin his life.

"Oh, the guy who took your first love?" Izumi smiles devilishly in his wig and skirt.

"Yes - that heartless guy who betrayed Takano countless times. He did it again. He cheated on Takano with his fiance," Yokozawa glares at the clear sky.

Izumi laughs. "It's his fiance! He's technically cheating on _her_ with that Takano guy."

His friend laughs too. "I love your way of thinking."

"But really, what kind of guy two-times like that? It seems so awful," Izumi shudders. He can't imagine someone being so cruel to both his lovers. He's known some people who're open about dating two or more people - but at least they inform the other members that there is another lover and not just do it behind their backs.

"It is awful - wait til you see his face. God, I hate his face. He always blushes when Takano is near him, but who knows if he does the same around his fiance," Yokozawa frowns in hate.

"Sounds like a typical uke to me," the man laughs.

"Uke? He's an uke, alright. The most annoying kind - the one that doesn't admit he's in love," the tall man says in a dark tone. His hatred for Onodera is never-ending.

* * *

As Izumi now stares at the brunette, he feels like Yokozawa wasn't kidding about his fiance or about how he'll return to her no matter who he dates. He's lost this battle already and he's just fallen in love.

"O-o-of c-course you're nice, Tomoshita-san - you're the b-best co-worker I've had," Ritsu gives him a smile.

It was true - Kisa betrayed him and all his old co-workers at Onodera Publishing gossiped about him every single lunch break. Even when they were caught talking bad about him, they'd laugh it off more. Kisa never did something like that... but what he did is considered worse for Onodera and maybe even any other human being. He feels calm with Tomoshita even though the guy sometimes hints at being gay. He's a better friend than Ritsu can ever wish for and that's all he needs right now - a good friend.

"Really? The best? Wow, you must've had sucky co-workers," Izumi laughs, trying to lighten the mood. He can't flirt anymore - his mood died, maybe even his spirit for a while.

"Yup, the worst ever," Onodera frowns as he thinks about Kisa again.

* * *

Kisa wakes up to flowers again, flower boy included. The dazzling youth still catches his eye, but he doesn't desire him like he did before. Now he merely looks at him as eye-candy - observing him intrinsically and objectively as if he would look at any other model like guy. He already has his own prince now; a grumpy, rough, glasses-wearing, yet handsome and kind prince. He still can't believe it right now that Takano asked him out! It seems like a prank his eyes and ears have been pulling on him last night. He needs more proof this morning.

"Ah, you're awake this time," the youth calls his attention, wanting to speak to the author.

"Oh, y-yes, g-good morning," Kisa greets him, somewhat unwillingly. He was just daydreaming about Takano...

"Last time there was a tall man here... he told me your books sell well in my store. May I ask you, which authors have you edited for?" The handsome prince asks with bright curious eyes.

_God, he must be dying to know, the way his eyes are opened so wide_, Kisa thinks as he looks at his face. Even though he's looking at him 'intrinsically', he can't take his eyes off his handsome face. Was it the light brown eyes that were filled with happiness or that flashy smile? The Shoujo-manga magic is definitely working on Kisa.

The raven properly tells him the names of all the authors he's working on and the current one, Nagisa-sensei.

"EH?! Y-You're the one working on Nagisa-sama?!" The boy squeals, excited.

"_Sama?_" Kisa raises a dark brow. _What is wrong with this guy?_ The princely image just went into the gutter.

"She's my favorite author there! Her work is brilliant! Especially the ones with Karou and Misaki! The dramatic, yet fluffy love story is awesome!" The youth goes on, smiling as he talks about her.

"Oh, that one is turning into an anime!" Kisa smiles himself. This is his first manga turning into an anime - he's very proud of her work and that he's shaped it into what it is now.

"NO WAY!" He gasps, dying from glee now.

_Shit, I forgot the public doesn't know yet..._

"Um, would you mind not telling anyone about it? It's supposed to be a secret - I don't know why I just let it slip," the raven looks down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Of course! Thanks for telling me! Ah, my name is Kou Yukina, by the way - what's your name?" Yukina smiles, stretching his big hand forward.

Taking the warm hand, the raven meekly says his name. This is unexpected. He stalked this guy forever and now they're getting to know each other when Kisa is in the hospital.

"So, Kisa-san, how's the anime stuff going? Do you know the Seiyuu cast yet?" The brunette looks at him expectantly.

Kisa smiles. "That's a secret!"

Yukina gives the saddest puppy dog face ever that honestly would make anyone in this situation give in, but Kisa holds the truth in._ Nagisa-sensei would hate me blabbing about her cast members like this. Anyway, how can I even trust this guy? Who knows who he'll tell!_

"I'm telling you, Yukina-san," the raven tells him, scowling.

"Eh? Really?" He extends his sad face.

"Really," Kisa nods. "Oh, I have to ask, do you always bring me flowers? Why does the store do that?"

"Ah, my store only did it the first time...," Yukina looks away awkwardly. He can't possibly tell the truth.

"Then today...?" The raven eyes the thick bouquet of flowers of every color. They smelled great.

"These... are from me," the prince blushes slightly.

From the look Kisa's giving, the brunette continues with guilt. "N-Not that I n-need an e-excuse to v-visit you - I just saw these f-flowers and thought about y-you - ah, n-not that I-I'm a h-homo or a-anything, no, n-not that, ah, shit, no, aishs, I'm sorry!" He apologizes in the end, super loud. He's so embarrassed right now that he can hardly look at the raven.

Abruptly, the raven begins laughing at the silly youth. The way he stuttered throughout the whole thing was entertaining. After non-stop work and boring soap operas on the T.V., he's so happy he's getting live entertainment - a comedy act no less!

"T-thanks for the flowers," Kisa smiles as he picks up the bouquet - the fresh roses smelled even better up close.

He looks up and sees Takano enter, catching him smelling the large bouquet. He doesn't know that him doing that just makes Takano feel bad for never bringing flowers like a cliched Shoujo character. Placing the flowers back where they were without a care, he ends up hurting Yukina's feelings.

"Ah, good morning Masamune!" The raven calls his lover.

Yukina stares at the difference in smiles and looks away. What he's been getting was clearly the cheap voltage smile used for strangers or customers - he knows that smile all too well since he uses it himself. But the one this 'Masamune' person is getting is a 1,000 watt smile that could blind eyes.

"Good morning Shouta," Takano walks in front of Yukina's eyesight and sits comfortably next to the raven on the bed, as if it's his reserved seat.

"Oh, you're here again," the tall man now notices thanks to Kisa giving awkward stares at him.

"Yes, I delivered flowers again today," Yukina gestures towards the bright bouquet.

"Ah, roses - nice choice...," Takano narrows his eyes on the cliched flowers.

Yukina doesn't miss that stare - it's a stare that says 'che, roses again? So boring'. The prince doesn't know what's gotten into him. _Why does it matter what kind of stare he's giving? I talked to this editor so I should be happy - mission complete... but why do I want more?_ Not knowing what this odd feeling is, he awkwardly dismisses himself and leaves.

Now left alone, Takano gazes into his lover's eyes with passion and endless lust. His eyes look greedily at Kisa's full lips first. He still doesn't know what's with Kisa's lips... he's looked at them millions of times before when he didn't know him too well, and yet now he can't get enough of them. Addictive and poisonous, they pollute his mind with thoughts of only kissing and making out.

"I've missed you soooooooo much, Shouta," Takano whispers huskily.

He can't tell Kisa what happened to him this morning thanks to the raven's hot lips. In his dream, he kept kissing the raven over and over - lavishing soft kisses on his body and arms - and pleasuring him everywhere. He woke up kissing his pillow which was disgustingly full of slobber. It's one of his biggest shame. He's always found those people who kiss things in their sleep idiots, but he's clearly an idiot now too. Kisa's lips, face, eyes, neck, collarbone, slim arms, cute waist, somewhat chubby legs, cuddly chest, soft hair, and his lovely voice are all making Takano crazy in love. He wouldn't be surprised if he found himself kissing his pillow tomorrow either.

"You're lying - why would you miss me?" Kisa pouts playfully. He wants to hear it again - those sweet, heart melting words.

Sensing this, Takano smiles. "Because... I've fallen for you, hard. I love you, Kisa... and I never thought I could feel like this again."

Okay, that was more than heart melting - that was body melting right there. His honesty rings in his words and that's mainly what gets Kisa. Those words aren't just from some serial drama or some Shoujo Manga - no, those words are from Takano's heart.

"I l-love you too... this is the first time I've actually fallen for someone...," the raven blushes.

Takano's warm hand lifts his chin up, their eyes meeting sharply. "Then I'm glad I'm your first love."

Now he's completely melted. The oncoming kiss turns him into water as he gives in to the pressure, letting Takano lean over him and push his body on top of his. Heat getting to him, his mind begins to swirl while his heart is thumping in pleasure. Could a simple kiss be this exhilarating? He's had sex with multiple partners numerous times - even kissed them, of course, but nothing could get him this excited - this happy. Whatever magic was in Takano's lips or his lips, it was intoxicating for both of them.

* * *

Izumi wakes up hugging Onodera. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT, what the fuck am I doing?!_ He quickly moves away and looks down at his jeans. _Good, I'm still wearing them... and I don't remember doing anything_. If they ever did anything, there was no question he'd be on top. He doesn't know how he slept over, but he has a good idea. They were talking so much last night that the conversations never seemed to end. Of course, most of the topics were work-related.

Being honest with himself, they were all work-related. Also, Onodera kept complaining about Takano. Izumi can see why Yokozawa hates him - if he doesn't like the guy, he doesn't spend over 2 hours of his life complaining about him! Izumi doesn't hate him, but he's hurt that every other name that came out of Ritsu's mouth was of his old lover. And as if the man could say anything about it and wound the poor brunette's feelings.

As he now stares at the sleeping brunette, he feels like never waking him up. Everyone needs at least one day off... and he did want a skipping buddy. A creepy, yet happy smile is plastered on his face as he lies back down next to the brunette and wraps his arms around the warm body.

* * *

Onodera yawns loudly as he opens his eyes. He stares blankly at the ceiling. He slept like a baby last night. He's never slept this well in a long time. He feels like his whole body has been rejuvenated. In the laziest manner in the world, he stretches his short limbs and is scared shitless as he hits something soft - something like hair.

Wide green eyes stare in horror at the man next to him. Luckily he wasn't hugging him anymore - now that would've killed the brunette. However, this surprise isn't also good for his heart.

"W-WH-HAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yells, scooting away like Izumi's some sort of germ.

Weakly, the man gets up. As he looks at the surprised brunette, his devilish grin leaks on his face._ I should've undressed him or something... now that would've been fun._ God knows, the brunette would've shunned Izumi forever if he did that.

"Man, and I was having the best dream about this actor~," Izumi sighs as he looks up with energetic eyes.

"ACTOR?!" Onodera blushes, getting up. He tends to overlook Izumi's gayness.

"Yes, Kazuya Kamenashi~ Kame-Kame~," the man grins, hugging himself as he closes his dreamy eyes.

"You like him? His dramas are too exaggerated," Ritsu wrinkles his nose.

"Well, sorry for liking handsome and funny actors," Izumi sticks his tongue out. "Who's your favorite actor?"

"No doubt, Yamapi," the brunette nods to himself.

"EH?! Y-Y-Yamapi?!" His friend bursts into laughter. "Wow, so you like funny actors too!"

Onodera pouts. "He's got charm too."

"What charm? The charm to make kids laugh?" Izumi keeps laughing and ends up falling onto the bed as he laughs.

"Oi, q-quit laughing! He's a good actor! He was good in Kurosagi!" Ritsu defends him. "He was serious and the show was interesting!"

Izumi shrugs. "Fine, but his acting is exaggerated too." He sticks out his tongue again.

"...!" Onodera is about to retort when his eyes glance at the large clock behind Izumi.

11:21am.

"AWHH! FUCK, we're late for work!" Ritsu panics and runs around looking for clean clothes. _Shit, why didn't I do my laundry!?_

His friend grabs his hand, pulling the brunette back.

"Let's skip work, Ritsu~ We're skipping buddies, remember?" He smiles his killer smile.

Onodera gives him a dull stares. "NO." He snatches his arm away.

He begins shuffling around the room to look for clothes but to no success. He literally dirtied all his clothes and has nothing clean to wear. He doesn't mind wearing the same clothes, though, since he's used to it.

"Oi, oi, don't go - you've already missed half the day," Izumi grabs unto him again. "In fact, it's lunch break now - you can't possibly go to work now."

The brunette glares at his friend. He knows what he's saying is true... but he's never missed a day of work like this - intentionally and all.

"So, are you going to skip or not?" The man saves his breath. _Please stay with me... please please please stay with me...!_

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Yukina: Yes! I'm finally in there!**

**Me: -_- I planned to make you come in chapter 16... I jumped the gun. **

**Yukina: And I'm very thankful for that! I will win Kisa-san's heart now!**

**Takano: *glowers* Hell no. **

**Me: *eats popcorn* Now it's getting interesting... **

**Yukina and Takano: SHADDAP! **

**Me: :'( So mean. **


	14. Take my hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ :D** (BUT I own Izumi)

**Author's notes: Shoujo manga= girls' manga. Mangas=Japanese word for comics. (3,418 words)**

**I'm finally better - yay! Another chapter coming up soon - Enjoy! :D**

There in front of him is the devil calling out - his homosexuality isn't a fluke just for Takano; no, it's a curse that's following him. Ritsu can ignore this slim, yet firm hand stretched out in front of him that's pleading to be accepted, or he can take a freaking leap of faith and cross the line of homosexuality newly with this man because that's the only thing he is thinking - that Izumi, who is already voiced his sexuality, wants to be with him like a lover from the way he acts.

He's frightened by this hand.

Onodera Ritsu - forcibly and reasonably engaged - doesn't want to change his status right now, especially not after what happened with Takano.

_I brought that on myself... or did I? No... Takano-san went over with getting even with me... I only did what my parents wanted me to..._

The hand is making him question himself as he keeps staring at it - making him doubt his intentions for doing what he does - his intentions, feelings, and past decisions.

Mere seconds pass and he still can't decide. _I... can't... He's a co-worker... He's a man! I-I... have An-chan now... right?_

Feels like decades as his mind swirls in his indecisiveness. _Mom will nag me again this month... What will I tell her...? Tomoshita-san probably isn't even serious about me..._

His decision is made at last and he gives a nervous smile to the pretty boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to turn in my manuscripts," Ritsu shrugs as he grabs his papers he's left near some neat pile of mess.

Onodera's heart skips a beat as he sees Izumi frown with disappointment. He quickly recovers his heart and looks away, locking away that emotion he felt immediately in some corner of his mind - they're unwanted emotions.

"... Well, tell Takano I'm sick or something - I'm skipping work," Tomoshita tells him as he gets his shoes on in a hurry.

"Eh?" The brunette looks up in surprise.

His co-worker has already left his apartment when Onodera looks up, the door closing behind him. Onodera feels that his apartment lights died as Izumi left it - as if the only person making the atmosphere bright and energetic was him. His eyes look at the door that's been closed by gravity - closed for Onodera and marking a distance between him and Izumi.

Was that really the devil's hand seeking him... or was it an angel?

Without thinking about consequences for once, the brunette rushes outside his room in panic and runs towards the elevator, desperate to stop the man - luckily Izumi is still there waiting for the lift to open.

"W-W-W-WAIT!" Ritsu grabs onto the man's shoulder, happy that he caught him.

"Hmm?" Tomoshita raises a dark brow.

"I-I-I'll... skip work today," Onodera states, hoping it's not too late.

Tomoshita's smile brightens the whole hallway space and the darkness in Ritsu's heart. Like a 'fwoosh' of light spreading across, the brunette actually feels warmth from that smile. On a whim, Onodera boldly grabs Izumi's hand that he once offered - wanting to declare in action that his words aren't spineless - that his actions are truthful...

... And that he's willing to be serious.

* * *

Trusting someone is hard is an understatement. It's painfully and emotionally tough to believe someone is an understatement. However, saying that it's hard to fall in love again after a bad break-up is not an understatement.

Takano's mind and heart have somehow healed faster than he anticipated. All his being is automatically and so naturally removing Onodera's memories that Takano doesn't notice the difference in the way he's treating Kisa. The way he lightly pats him or holds his hand each time they talk, the way his eyes and ears focus on every single detail about his new lover (the way he breathes, the way his lips move as he speaks, or that cute mini-smile he gets when he's trying to hide a gigantic smile underneath), and how he speaks ever so gently and sweetly to the raven - all of this goes past his head and happens so simply that he isn't aware of it.

His thoughts are preoccupied with the raven and his luscious red lips when he's not around him and his thoughts are drowned with perverted scenes when he is in front of the cute raven.

It's killing him.

He's now coming to work from his lovely morning visit and he's missing Kisa already to the point his heart aches just thinking about the distance.

One side of his brain is upset at him - the side that is incredulous at Takano's betraying yet resilient love act. _How can I get over Ritsu just like that? ... Wasn't he the love of my life? Why can I only think about Shouta now?_

_Why do I only want to think about Shouta?_

But the majority of his brain is remembering, faithfully recording Kisa's presence onto his hard drive - even going as far as to overwrite some painful memories with Onodera.

"Oi, Takano, get rid of that freaky smile - I hate seeing you so happy," Isaka-san says in the elevator as they coincidentally arrive at the same time.

This makes Takano smile only wider. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your mood with my happiness, but you'll have to get used to this."

"Oh-ho, why?" The man smiles with curious eyes. "Are you officially dating Kisa?"

The dark-haired man nods - even his nods are perkier now. "Yes."

Isaka shudders purposely. "You're way too happy, Takano - turn it down a notch or you'll kill people with that aura."

"Very funny," Takano mocks as he sips his morning coffee. "You'll kill more people with that frown of yours, Isaka."

His boss keeps his frown if not darkening it. He sighs in relief when the elevator door opens. Takano is too happy to even enjoy the petty feeling of making his boss uncomfortable (which is usually his normal morning pleasure if he happens to annoy Isaka). With brisk yet light steps, he makes his way to his desk - and for the first time in his life he's smiling as he looks over the huge stack of work on his desk and the countless post-it notes stuck on his computer.

"Takano, that's a... very creepy smile," Hatori bluntly tells him as he approaches his own seat.

"Really? Isaka is bothered by my smile too," Takano shrugs but his smile doesn't fade one bit.

"I don't think it's a creepy smile," Mino adds with his own smile.

Hatori and Takano stare at Mino and inwardly agree that Mino's smile is far creepier than Takano's.

* * *

"A-Ah, K-Kisa-s-san!" Yukina stutters as he makes his entrance once more into the hospital room. He's already visited today... but he just couldn't stay away.

With new roses in his hands (light pink Romantica roses), he walks towards the raven with an anxious smile.

In Kisa's eyes, the smile is dazzling. He loves Takano... but this youth makes him feel good about humans in general - that Shoujo ideals still exist on Earth and people should keep hope! Or it maybe, just a bit, gives him the guilty pleasure to admire this Shoujo creation?

"Oh, hello... What's your name again?" Kisa tilts his head a little, feeling clueless. _How can I forget his name!? I-I just m-met him today, right?!_

The smile fell to the ground and it took a few long seconds for him to recover, but Yukina smoothly reintroduces himself.

"And... you're here because...?" The raven trails on awkwardly. He hates being so rude, but he's surprised the youth has come back, especially so soon!

Again, without fail, Yukina's good expression always gets dropped as soon as Kisa asks him something so blatantly.

"I'm... here... to talk about authors - A-About Nagisa-sensei!" Nothing was smooth this time.

Although Kisa felt the awkwardness roll off of Yukina's handsome lips, he accepts the man's excuse and lets him stay.

This can be considered the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

After hours of chatting and laughing, they're completely buddies now. Kisa never expected this Shoujo type guy to actually adore real Shoujo stories to the point that he can carry hours of conversations with an editor without getting bored at all. They talk about all sorts of details that normal readers shouldn't (_and wouldn't_) pick up - like the difference between unnecessary gag jokes and needed jokes that ameliorate the story, the way author's add an Omake section and what makes an Omake interesting, art styles of all kinds (_god_, Kisa thinks bitterly, _he knows lots of authors' styles! What is he, an artist?!_), and talking about emotional climaxes in such depth that Kisa feels like this man is as old as he is.

When he does ask the princely youth about if he's an artist rhetorically, he's surprised when he gets a meek nod.

"EH?!~ Y-You're a real a-a-artist?!" Kisa gasps and likes how his lungs don't hurt this time._ Such a handsome fellow and he's an artist?! I want to see those self-portraits_, he thinks with a smile.

"Well, I'm a college art student - I'm not a professional artist yet," Yukina says modestly.

"B-but you're still an artist! That's pretty cool to have such an amazing talent - so, what do you do? Paint, sketch, draw...?" He asks with full interest. Kisa can't hide his excitement in front of the light brunette.

Yukina gives his signature heart-killing smile. "I love to paint - I can sketch and draw with graphite pencils, but in the end I love oil painting. The texture on a canvas board... beats colorless sketching any day." His smile gets lighter as he talks about his passion.

Kisa's dark eyes are transfixed on the youth - nothing is hotter than a man talking about something he loves.

However, there is something in Yukina's words that offends Kisa.

"Colorless sketching isn't that bad... Mangas have colorless sketches," he says, almost pouting.

The youth is keen on sensing the change in emotion. "Ah, o-of course mangas don't count - I love reading mangas, but I can't draw manga art."

"Really?" Kisa smiles at how Yukina diverted the argument - he's slowly getting smooth again.

They're drawn to each other in these conversations, but Yukina knows that Kisa's keep his limit - staying on the line of friendship with such firm dedication that a soldier would be proud. _Was that dark-haired guy with glasses his b-boyfriend?_ Seeing that he still hasn't seen any 1,000 watt smile, clearly that guy was Kisa's boyfriend. There's this weird disappointment in his heart he's never felt before... it's like having your birthday cake be taken away from you... a deliciously cute cake being eaten by this handsome, mysterious looking editor that receives a large smile from that cute and sweet cake.

Again not knowing this strange feeling, Yukina decides to dismiss the emotion and the gnawing curiosity in his mind.

* * *

Takano is so happy that he doesn't care if Onodera and Izumi take a day off at the same time - nope, that doesn't hurt him at all at this point in the game. His heart has pushed Onodera and his ugly jealousy towards Izumi out of him. As he continues to work calmly, even whistling here and there when the mood raises higher, he merely acknowledges their absence and doesn't take offense.

On the other hand, Mino and Hatori sigh when they notice the absence of the two. With them gone, they have to work harder than usual - and without help. With newbies around, they can always shove their small work onto them or just give them the crappy jobs like taking papers to another place.

"Where do you think they went?" Hatori asks Mino as he rustles his papers so that they're straight and even.

Mino frowns. "Why are you assuming they're together?"

The former also frowns now. Since he's gay and he knows for a fact Takano is also gay, his mind naturally made the connection that Onodera is also gay - that leading to Izumi being gay because he did dress up as a girl on his first day..._ it all added up, so what's up with Mino?_

_Oh right, he's not gay_, Hatori clicks his tongue as he realizes this to be the only reason.

"Sorry, it's just an... odd coincidence for them to be absent on the same day," Hatori lets the topic go.

"Good point, but maybe they're both sick?" Mino smiles as he staples his own papers.

Hatori flinches as he hears the crackle of the stapler doing its magic. With Mino suggesting sickness, Hatori feels strangely challenged.

"There is no way they can be both sick - I still believe they're skipping together," he says with conviction this time.

"Again, why are you assuming they're in this together?" The man raises his eyebrow questioningly.

Hatori sighs in frustration. "Because Tomoshita and Onodera are gay!"

It was all too easy to make Hatori explode with such an answer - in his defense, last night he had a fight with his lover - but it's too late to spot the words from echoing throughout their office floor, every nearby departments overhearing that juicy piece of gossip - god knows who they'll openly tell this.

Takano, who was in his happy-happy place, looks up with a jolt. His eyes narrow into a glare towards the blunt Hatori. No amount of excuses can help him get out of his mess.

* * *

As An-chan works another shift in the hospital, she tries to be positive about her overtime position._ I'm working for a goal... not for my parents, not for my friends, but for myself_, she thinks with determination as she checks up on a patient. She's been working herself to the bone these days for this goal of being an excellent nurse. With the nerves of steel, she can endure the blood and needles as she works, which is admirable in her field of work.

Calm pair of hands grabs the patient's arm and she injects a needle without wincing, something her co-workers find hard at times when they're dealing with older and frailer patients. In her mind, she's helping others out and that's the biggest pleasure she can get from her work. Since her parents always think about marrying her off since childhood, her dreams and goals have been ignored for a long time.

Now that she's working well, her parents are receiving compliments from others for An-chan and she's finally getting recognized for her efforts - slowly reaching her goal.

Pleasing parents is normal, or that's what she tells herself whenever she's in a low mood.

Exiting the patient's room, she walks into the empty hallway.

Another thing she tells herself is that her Ric-chan will save her from her nagging parents. Although she's long moved away from her nit-picky mother and bossy dad, they still influence her heavily - going as far as to choose her friends for her, they've controlled most of An's life. In her eyes, Onodera is the prince on his white stallion. Sure, he's weak, clumsy, and disorganized, but he's her ideal man - because he also has a honest and calm personality that keeps An-chan grounded to reality and all that's good. He balances out her negative emotions and keeps her in a good mood - especially after fights with her parents.

The only thing she loves about her parents, in all honesty, is that they've chosen Onodera as her fiancé.

As her phone buzzes, she doesn't know that it'll ruin her happiness so soon - the happiness that Onodera, her prince, has been meeting with her these days on his own will. She doesn't check her phone so soon - her rule is that she doesn't check personal messages during work.

She can merely prolong fate, but never avoid it.

* * *

"I said I'm fucking sorry, Takano - what more do you need? Should I get down on my knees?!" Hatori screams at the dark-haired man as they stand talking in some random area - Takano finds the emptiest places to talk at and usually next to some weird fern.

"Don't bow down in front of me - you should be fucking apologizing to Onodera!" Takano barks at him, irritated as he takes a cigarette out.

"Oi, don't smoke here," the former nags as he snatches the poisonous stick from Takano's long fingers.

Masamune's glare yells 'FUCK NO' as he takes his smoke back.

"I'm going to smoke and you can't fucking stop me," he glowers as he lights it up, taking a smoke quickly.

Hatori scowls darkly, not liking how the man is doing whatever he wants. "I still don't know why you're so upset about this... I know you two have broken up -" he's interrupted instantly.

"Did Takafumi tell you?" He inhales a smoke deeply.

"Yes, but that's irrelevant - why do you care about people knowing about Onodera? It was obvious anyway...," Hatori dares to look away from Takano's stern glare.

Takano internally promises to get Takafumi to shut his fucking mouth. "Even if it was the most fucking obvious thing in the world, I DON'T WANT YOU TO CONFIRM IT! That's EXACTLY what people are looking forward to - evidence or confirmation - either one of those pleases those fucking gossipers," Takano scolds him as he paces around, swinging his cigarette around to make a point with his gestures.

"Trust me, Takano, the way Onodera flirts with Izumi, it was pretty obvious enough - you haven't seen them during their lunch breaks, have you?" Hatori gives a provoking smile.

Thankfully, all of his jealousy has been exterminated and he's unaffected by Hatori's cheap trick.

"LIKE I SAID, I don't fucking care if it was obvious or not - you just don't confirm homosexuality like that! Couldn't you at least whisper it to Mino?!" Takano keeps pushing his argument like a broken record.

"I would, but Mino's deaf sometimes," Hatori grumbles. Or Mino just irks him sometimes and makes him want to shout at people - that could definitely be the case that he's forever unwilling to admit.

"Che, excuses," the dark-haired man pushes his black-rimmed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and frowns. "How are you going to clear this?"

"Hah? Why do I have to clear it?" The other man groans like an upset teenager. He already takes care of his childhood friend and lover - why add on more to worry about? And how the fuck do you clear something so big like this!?

"Because you told the who-LE FUCKING OFFICE ABOUT IT!" Takano crescendos from a whisper to a loud shout.

"Psh, I'm not clearing it and that's that," Hatori states and leaves, ignoring Takano's attempts to stop him.

But he plays the red card - his trump card.

"I-I-I'll tell the o-office a-about C-Chiaki, then!" The man threatens, stuttering a bit. He hates doing this to Hatori - the only employee that doesn't annoy the shit out of him and who does his work correctly.

Hatori turns around with a 'WTF' shocked expression and he looks somewhat betrayed.

"... You wouldn't," he says as he steps closer.

"Clear up that shit and I won't," Takano manages to not stutter this time.

"... You'd do anything for Onodera, wouldn't you?" Hatori raises a brow - once more provokingly.

Takano looks away and smokes his last smoke. "Not anything..." He whispers this and walks away.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter. ^^**

**Omake:**

**Yukina: Hoho, you're making me get closer to Kisa-san - thanks!**

**Me: ... erm, welcome, I guess?**

**Takano: Fuck you, what is your problem!? Why can't you let me have a normal love-life?!**

**Me: ... *leaves building just to avoid the awkward conversation with Takano***

**Kisa: She's the writer, we can't complain much - I'm stuck in the hospital while everyone else gets to be all free and walk anywhere - when I walk, my lungs hurt because I began panting. -_-**

**Takano: Oh, my poor Shouta - I'll make sure you get better *gives a cool smile***

**Yukina: No, I-I'll make S-S-S-S-S-SSSSSHOUTA-SAN better! *gives super mega dazzling shoujo smile***

**Kisa: *dies from the brightness***


	15. The Text

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: OMG, finally - I wrote a new chapter. XD (3,773 words :D) I'm 100% better now and ready to write! Btw, do not hate me for today's chapter... **

**Enjoy! ^^ **

An-chan finally checks her cellphone and drops the cellphone in shock. She knew... she had her doubts... but black Arial words are sometimes stronger than silence.

Her dropped silver cellphone has the words that she never wanted to confirm pasted on the topic line and she doesn't even have to open the text message to read what it's about - "Onodera is gay!?".

When a person doubts something suspiciously alone, they don't dare to assume because they think it's only them thinking that. However, when others have the same doubt, or basically have that concept in mind; it alerts the first person in doubt. Majority vote declares that even collective doubt can confirm something - and An-chan is facing exactly that.

She's surprised to the point she doesn't grab her phone again. Instead, she walks away, continuing her work - leaving her cellphone to rot as is.

For the first time in a long while her fingers tremble as she injects the IV needle on her next patient. No matter how strong she wishes to act, how brave a front she puts forth, her heart has crumbled in rejection. She thought Onodera accepted her at last...

_An-chan remembers that lovely night they shared together. Onodera called her first - told her to meet at a posh hotel to 'talk'. She expected a talk and was happily surprised with a forceful kiss. Who knew it was literally a forced kiss in terms of feeling? An-chan can still remember what happened after that wonderful kiss..._

_"Er... I'm sorry about that...," Onodera meekly said that day as he removed his lips from hers._

_"Ah, don't apologize... about that," An-chan replied shyly, trying to hide her blush._

_She never understood why he'd apologize and why he was so nervous around her. But the nervous disappeared and An-chan assumed - yes, she made the mistake of assuming - that Onodera was serious about her as his hands bravely and slowly, as if with decision, moved towards her dress. She had stared at him in shock and a strange pleasure as he took her clothes off. With the precision of his hands and the grave expression on his face, An-chan thought he was carefully and wholeheartedly choosing to approach her like that._ Looking back now... those hands were acting like a robot - taking her clothes off to get the job done.

Now she knows for certain that Onodera did his 'duty' as a son... and not as a lover.

Tears begin falling on her once rosy cheeks as she makes this realization.

"Oi, a-are you alright?" The patient asks, his black bangs evenly divided.

She looks up with teary eyes. _Ah, this is... Ric-chan's co-worker... right?_

"A-An-chan, right?" Kisa asks her now.

"H-Hai," she whispers softly, her pink lips quivering.

"W-Why are you c-crying, An-chan?" The raven doesn't know how to ask this any other way.

An-chan merely shakes her dark curls, not wanting to tell someone who knows Ric-chan about her problems - especially when Onodera's the main focal point!

"... Something got in my eye," she lies as she turns around.

Kisa knows exactly what those words mean and decides not to prod into her business.

* * *

Hatori doesn't know how to fix this shit at all. He keeps staring at his work papers and can't think of a single idea of how to take care of the words he mindlessly shouted at Mino. He can't tell his co-workers that he made a mistake of Onodera and Izumi's sexuality - if he keeps talking about sexuality, the more they'll be suspicious. Once a weed begins growing, it grows so fast that you can't even pull it and you can't just cut it, it'll grow again. Weeds are exterminated with poison - something Hatori doesn't have to stop the wildfire rumors going around his office and probably by now at nearby offices.

It's too late to fix anything now.

Like shattered glass, he can't piece the broken chips back together unless he wants to make a pathetic looking glass that can't be used.

In the end, he does nothing. He doesn't even know what Takano expects him to do - he sees no solution now that the word is spreading around.

And despite his recent threat against Hatori, Takano doesn't do anything of that sort. Maybe he's realized what Hatori has noticed - the word is everywhere - some toss it away as soon as they hear it, others keep spreading it along just for the fun of it and a few take hold of that info and are severely shocked by it (mainly the religious extremists out there).

Thank goodness the rumor dies before it reaches Onodera's family publishing company - but it sure as hell reaches his mother.

* * *

Onodera is on cloud 8, sliding up to cloud 9 - he's so happy he could burst any moment now. _Who knew skipping work would be so... fun?_ If he'd overslept and remained at home, he would die of boredom and turn into a turtle or something. Instead, he's living the life. Izumi Tomoshita is the most romantic, energetic, and smooth guy Onodera has ever met. For some odd reason Takano is nothing compared to this smooth guy - he's spiraling down the wrong path again... and he's never felt better!

5 hours ago:

Looking down at the hand Ritsu grabbed, Izumi feels extremely awkward. He doesn't mind it - _GOD NO, I don't mind!_ - but it feels like the brunette is forcing himself to come along. His anxious face gives it away, as if he's some shy kid that's going out with his friend for the first time. Knowing that there's probably nothing romantic about this gesture, Izumi lets go of Onodera's hand and keeps his hands to himself - only extending his hand to press the elevator button.

He glances at the nervous brunette again (who is now trembling) and thinks about what he should do. No way he's going to give Onodera a normal date. _His standard must be high... Takano seems like the person to give his lover everything. How can I make Onodera like me?_

_Shiiiit, I shouldn't even think like that! There is no way Onodera will ever like a guy like me! If Takano lost... I'm just a plain guy! _

His eyes take a glimpse at himself in the mirror._ A Bishounen guy at that!_ He thinks bitterly about himself throughout the elevator ride - eyeing his tight jeans with negativity. _I have no muscles... I don't even exercise... When was the last time I ran? I ran to the bathroom this morning... does that count?_

Meanwhile, Onodera's mind is full of perverted thoughts. Takano's real dates have been like this: Get in car - leave car to point that something - go back in car - have hot passionate sex in car - in the elevator - the hallway towards his place - enter one of their apartments - have sex again inside behind the closed door, in the tub, and finally somehow land in the bed to have awesome sex there.

Fucking awesome dates.

Onodera hates those kinds of dates... since he always wants to connect with Takano - the one thing he loves is to talk. He knows he becomes a rambling idiot at times, but that's what he wants Takano to listen closely to the most! His words, his feelings, and his emotion - the things that actually matter.

He wants Takano to hear his voice...

However, that never seems to happen on their dates. This could be another unconscious reason why he went to An-chan... not like things were going fantastic with Takano. His daily routine was: work, sex, work, work, sex, work, sex, work -repeat every week. Of course he'd get tired... right? He knows they're both busy - he knows that, but he got sick of that routine.

In his mind, he's expecting that from Izumi too. Not that the dark-haired man oozes out a playboy feeling, it's just that Onodera is used to thinking that dates equal sex - the concept of in-between stuff is for Shoujo manga. He's sadly misinformed.

Which is why this whole date is mind-blowing for him. Izumi, as promised in his head, takes it to the next level just to beat the imagined 'Takano' in his mind (cripes, he esteems Takano so high that it's crazy).

Lunch at a five-star restaurant has never been this amazing for Onodera. He's not charmed by the expensive food they're ordering - hell no (since he's used to it). He's impressed by the way Izumi carries himself - the way Izumi politely pulls the brunette's chair out for him, how he gestures the waiter to bring more water whenever Onodera's glass is almost empty, the way his lips slightly curve up when he's amused - not in a know-it-all smirk like Takano's, but a kind semi-smile, how he gazes into Onodera's emerald eyes as if he's observing them to draw them (which just shows how he's paying close attention to his words - almost hanging onto every word with reverence), and simply the way he's sitting right in front of him with a straight back and his bright eyes looking at Onodera.

Like right now, Ritsu is talking about his old job in Onodera Publishing and how his co-workers always gossiped about him.

"I know they were just jealous - I know that - but I still want to show them how I'm not just a spoiled heir," he tells Izumi, who has his eyes on him intently, and then places his glass of water roughly.

"If you know they're just jealous... why didn't you just kick ass at that company?" Izumi asks curiously as he whirls his glass of wine slowly. All this time he keeps pushing Onodera to open up more with his reasons behind his actions - reasons the brunette himself has never thought closely about. Maybe that's another factor that making Onodera becomes charmed by Izumi.

Onodera frowns. He hates thinking about that, but Izumi has a point. In all his angst at his other company, Ritsu feels like the true reason behind all of it was to get away from his familiar setting. He's always wanted a new job that's filled with new people and new opportunities. He hated that same old routine and the same old people.

"I-I...," the brunette starts out awkwardly, "... I just felt like being better somewhere else..."

Izumi nods at this and smiles kindly. "Well, I'm glad you work at Marukawa - or else I wouldn't have made a new friend!"

Ritsu smiles too at how smoothly the man brushed off the awkwardness. Was he immune to awkward situations or did he have a knack for being smooth during those tough awkward moments?

And so, in that one hour of lunch, Ritsu feels like he's been loved... in so many different types of ways that sex is out of his mind completely.

He didn't know that was only the start of a magnificent day. Love isn't always passion and lust - today's main lesson for Onodera. His eyes are opened to the tiny details of expressing love. He finds it strangely romantic how Izumi texts him when he's paying for the bill - "Crap, that was expensive" - he texts with a picture of the bill. The brunette couldn't help but crack a smile.

The next place where Izumi takes him is a little too much, though. For a first date, it's a bit out there, but it takes the brunette's heart away.

And his brunette hair is blown away.

Literally, the wind is incredibly strong as they rise up in a private chopper - Onodera doesn't even want to know how Izumi managed to arrange this - and he gets to see a full view of Tokyo. Although this date would be even prettier if it were done at night, the brunette is actually grateful because he can see every road and car better - it's still exciting no matter what time they set off.

All the while Ritsu is enjoying the view, Izumi's right hand supports the brunette's waist - making sure he doesn't jump out of the plane on accident from the way he's viewing buildings. Even though no words were exchanged throughout the chopper ride, the energy that's bursting in every direction was driving them closer. Not exactly a suspense-bridge effect, Onodera is feeling his heart being filled with new and more exciting memories with Izumi.

After that epic helicopter ride, Izumi walks with Ritsu in the streets of Tokyo - free from stress and worry - and they walked for the remainder of the time they had. Ritsu didn't mind how simple it went from all the extravagance at all. In fact, he felt relieved. The solemnity of Izumi's date intimidated the already hesitant brunette, but the sudden simplicity... it just pieced everything together.

They talked and talked in the streets - sometimes leaning closer to the other to hear better in the crowded and noisy area. Ritsu felt nature telling all his life-story (not that it's a long one or a complicated one) to Izumi and vice versa.

_Who knew Tomoshita-san was Yokozawa-san's classmate? Same age as Takano-san..._

He begins to look at Izumi differently. He's been unconsciously treating him like a little brother, but now he realizes he's the younger one... it just changes things. He doesn't feel scared of Izumi now - no, never that - instead he feels like he should respect him more.

Izumi doesn't notice the change in Ritsu's behavior towards him at all, though. The brunette puts forth conscious effort to listen to Izumi with a more serious attitude than before. For some reason he's starting to blush whenever the man says something. Is it because of the age difference? Clearly it's either turning the brunette on or it's merely making him awkward for all the times he treated Izumi rudely.

Whatever it was, while they kept talking, the brunette felt like he was on cloud 9.

However, like all good things in life, there's always a dark side to it. Just as they're ending their perfect little date - Izumi's dream date, actually (for which he's super happy to have it executed so perfectly) -, Izumi gets a text.

As Ritsu politely looks elsewhere in the dark, empty street, the man reads his new text.

"This is bad...," Izumi whispers, mostly to himself but the brunette overhears.

"Hmm?" He looks up with bright emerald eyes, hopeful in hearing the news.

They've become so 'buddy-buddy' that Izumi would feel horrible if he didn't share the news, however unfortunate the news may be.

"Erm, this text... is about you, actually, and me," the dark-haired man shrugs.

"Eh?" Onodera doesn't understand - his eyes are the epitome of confusion.

"Just... read it," Izumi sighs as he hands over his cell phone.

Grabbing the blinding screen, the brunette reads it instantly and his fingers began to tremble almost immediately. The reaction of horror is so apparent that Izumi is a little hurt. Wide eyes (that are now frightened open so much that Izumi thinks they'll pop out any minute) stare intensely onto the screen - re-reading that segment over and over until his head feels like exploding like a volcano. He wants to bury his head somewhere, along with his body - he's that scared of the public eye.

_T-t-they... kn-know now... _

_E-everyone... k-knows..._

Onodera doesn't know what to do at all and he doesn't even feel the tears well up.

"W-Why're you c-crying?!" Izumi grabs the brunette's shoulders. He truly wants to hug him to comfort him, but he knows he'll get hated for that.

The brunette says nothing. He doesn't want to say anything... to anyone. He's never been this frightened before... maybe when he first gave himself to Takano, but that was a different type of fear - that was full of butterflies in his stomach and a fear of being rejected... this was ten times worse.

He's afraid... of being rejected by society - ridiculed by society - and neglected by society.

"...ch me," he hisses lightly, looking down at the phone still - his eyes have never left those black words. He can see how many people have received this text... it's horrifying how most of them work at Marukawa...

"What? Did you say something?" His friend asks him, worried.

With a look of full and obvious disgust, Ritsu meets Izumi's eyes. "Don't touch me!" He yells as he throws the phone at the man's chest - and then he runs away.

No plan of where he's running - or where he's even going in the end - he keeps running as if he's trying to escape from fate.

* * *

That evening, Takano felt like shit when he arrived at his apartment. He skipped going to Kisa and just sent someone else in his place to give the documents to him - he's in no mood to flirt, even if it is with his dear lover. Hatori never ameliorated the fucking problem, so it got worse as people kept chatting about it. He couldn't have his coffee in peace in the break room because everyone was whispering something about either Izumi or Onodera. He knows that there's no way Hatori could've possibly fixed it... but a guy can hope, right?

Sadly, he can't.

So now, with a block of tension on his head, he walks towards his apartment with the grumpiest frown in the world.

He reaches his apartment in such robotic movements that he doesn't see the man leaning against the apartment door next to his. Takano goes into his apartment - puts his bag on the wooden floor and takes his shoes off (switching with indoor slippers) - only to realize that there was someone outside next to his door. He leaves his apartment in a hurry and then gazes at the brunette with his head hidden on his knees - hugging his knees with trembling fingers, his whole figure was shaking with silent sobs.

"O-Onodera...?" Takano asks cautiously. He doesn't dare touch Onodera - he knows the brunette will probably yell at him or hit him.

The brunette looks up with miserable and dull eyes. Like rocks, his eyes lack their usual luster, and like a manila sheet of paper, his face looks pale.

"... Don't tell me you... heard about the rumor?" The tall man implores now. His voice reeks of nervousness. As if he wasn't already afraid of the brunette's reactions...

Ritsu winces at the word 'rumor'. It clearly wasn't a rumor anymore... it was a declared statement - a positive piece of news that people are eagerly spreading with amused minds. Ah, a gay person - they're so excited about knowing someone gay, aren't they? Or is it because it's Onodera? Obvious they're surprised someone like Onodera is gay - not that there should ever be anything wrong with that - but people are people - whatever they're interested in, it keeps getting talked about.

The silence gives Takano the red flags. He doesn't want to push his luck any more than he already has.

"Ah, um, I'm going back inside... do you want something to eat or drink?" He still pushes it. _God, why am I asking him this!?_

Onodera shakes his head. "If... I-If I eat a-anything right n-now... I-I'll probably puke..."

Takano wrinkles his nose at this, imagining the brunette puking. "Ah, well... then, um, take care..."

Before the dark-haired man disappears into his apartment, Onodera grabs onto his pants.

"... C-can you s-stay...?" Ritsu asks softly and then immediately looks away, blushing. "I-I mean, no - l-leave - go eat or something!"

Although Takano is somewhat amused by the red blush on Onodera's face, he isn't attracted by it as he used to be - before he met Kisa, he'd so anything to see that rosy blush that drives him crazy. Now, as he looks at it, it merely reminds him of high school memories - the days of innocence, yet pain. His parents' divorce distorted the precious school days of his and breaking up with 'Oda Ritsu' didn't make them any better.

"Okay, I'll go eat - I'm beat, anyway," Takano stretches as he lazily opens his door.

"OI!" Onodera grabs the dark-haired man's leg again.

The tall man raises an eyebrow.

Ritsu freezes and his impulsive words betray him as they escape alone - leaving the impulsive act in the hands of the brunette.

"What?" Takano asks bluntly. He didn't want to actually reject Onodera, but if push comes to shove...

"N-Nothing," Onodera retrieves his hands. _W-what can I a-ask Ta-Takano-san to do f-for me, anyway? H-He's with Ki-Ki-Kisa-san, isn't he? _

In the end, he gives up. The brunette faces the fact that his old lover... can't help him out anymore... he's not like before... _They're_ not like before...

"... Don't k-kill yourself over this rumor, okay? I-It'll die out soon, so don't worry, 'kay?" The dark-haired man attempts to soothe the brunette with whatever he can.

Onodera looks up at Takano's awkward smile and he feels like crying even more. It was weird... Ritsu hates Takano... but can't help but love him still even after all that... If he had the chance to go back and erase his night with An-chan, he'd take it right now - just to see Takano's genuine smile towards him again.

However, things were different now... or were they?

"C-can... I come over?" Ritsu asks regardless of one part of his brain rejecting this embarrassing idea - while another part of his brain is cheering him on towards his high school crush.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I'm very glad for the comments I've received and I hope everyone likes this chapter~**

**Omake:**

**Onodera: MY MOM KNOWS?!**

**Me: Oh yeah, forgot that line - oh, boy, you're getting more tension tomorrow. **

**Onodera: *glares at author***

**Takano: Wait, how does his mom find out? From who?**

**Me: ... Let's not elaborate on that... hehehehe**

**Onodera: *_* WHO WOULD TELL MY MOM!? **

**Takano: Yeah, since you said the Onodera Publishing company doesn't know... how does only his mother and not his father know?**

**Me: Takano, thank you for asking the questions I wrote for you, but couldn't you add your own personality in them? *sighs***

**Takano: -_- If I added an ounce of my personality, you'd die of a nosebleed. **

**Me: *instantly dies***


	16. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: Baka means idiot. Sorry for the wait, enjoy! :D Didn't talk much about Kisa, though. Onodera-focused chapter. XD (3,523 words) **

"No," Takano said that way too immediately that Onodera is a little hurt.

He doesn't really have anything to retort so he just looks away uncomfortably.

Being rejected by your old high school crush is definitely painful - being rejected by a guy you cheated on and now you suddenly want him back (even though he cheated on you ten times worse...) is even worse. The brunette doesn't look up at the tall man - what if he breaks down and starts crying again? He's already weak... Weird how he had the dream date today with a great and nice guy... but there's still something lacking? Or was it the scare that everyone at work knows about him that popped that happy bubble? Is it because he doesn't want to be seen with Izumi that he ran away...?

Is he that shallow that he won't hang out with someone because of a rumor?

People seek for comfort wherever they can find it... Ritsu was seeking for comfort in Takano, but that ship has sailed as Takano closes his apartment door and heads on inside - locking the door.

Onodera sighs and continues to rot in self-pity when the door unlocks - there's a certain sound of it and the brunette feels awkward. Was that an accident or a permission granted type of thing?

Carefully he gets up (ignoring how the world spins as he gets up - damn, his butt is numb) and cautiously heads towards Takano's apartment door. His fingers shake a bit as they approach the golden doorknob - _is it locked?_ Is this Takano's way of forgiving him or is he just being kind at this moment? The shaky fingers wrap themselves around the knob and ever so slowly twist the golden chunk of metal.

It's open.

* * *

Kisa has been too preoccupied with his work to honestly be hurt by Takano at this point. He does miss his lover a bit, but the work has piled up since he kept talking to Yukina, the artist/bookstore employee. It flatters him how the handsome youth seems to be so interested in his boring work; however, thanks to all the chats they've had, Kisa is now facing a huge workload and then Mino-san comes in with more papers.

"Shit, I haven't even started on the first ones," the raven chides himself as he grabs the new manuscripts that he's receiving.

The brunette man shrugs. "It's not that much work - at least the deadline is far away."

"Mino-san, I'm sorry, but my deadlines are closer...," Kisa frowns, smashing his face into his work. _Ouch_, he thinks as he feels his lungs hurt from bending. He's still hurting physically, but he's gotten better - breathing is easier now.

"Ah, you're mangaka's work is turning into an anime, right?" Mino-san smiles his creepy, yet usual smile.

"Hai... she's getting a bit nervous, though, so the manuscripts are getting harder to deal with," the raven laughs awkwardly. He gets along with everyone... except Mino-san. It's not like he doesn't like him, they just never talk much (even though they sit face to face).

"Well, you just have to endure that, then - by the way, did you know they've found a temporary replacement for you?" The other man says, still smiling.

For a mini-second, Kisa's heart dips down - shocked. God knows why but he thought Mino-san said that Takano's found a replacement for him... now that's a blow to the face. His mind is playing tricks with him unconsciously - making him misunderstand words.

"Ah, r-really? Is he a good worker?" Kisa asks for the sake of conversation - he just wants to start his work and focus on that, but common courtesy is stopping him from kicking Mino out.

The other man nods. "Yeah, he's a good worker... but he's gay - not that it makes a difference, but there's lots of talk about that," Mino-san tells the raven, always keeping that smile on his face.

Kisa gasps and drops his papers on his lap. The way Mino-san said 'he's gay' as if it's something revolting (regardless if he wanted to make it up with the 'not that it makes a difference crap'), makes Kisa want to punch the man. Like seriously, you just don't say that kind of stuff. It made Mino-san sound just as bad as those gossiping women by the coke machine at break time with their short office skirts.

"Ah, and Onodera's gay too - I didn't see that coming," the man frowns as he continues. "I think they're going out with each other..."

"R-Ric-chan?" Kisa stutters, surprised. It's now dawning upon him his lover is probably worried about Onodera right now... if the truth is out, someone as nervous as Onodera is definitely panicking.

"Yeah, Hatori-san actually started the rumor on accident - he was -," the rest of Mino-san's voice drowns into the background and Kisa begins thinking about Takano.

Although his eyes are glued on Mino-san's eyes, he's thinking about the worst possibilities of why his lover didn't come today. He could have cared less about why his lover didn't come today before, but now it's getting on his nerves. _What if he's with Ric-chan? No, he couldn't... he loves me now, right? But what if he _is_ with him? And is Ric-chan dating the new guy now...? How does Masamune feel about that?_

_Is he upset about it...?_

_Is he... jealous...?_

His eyes start to sting as a lump gets stuck in his throat. He painfully swallows it and tries his best not to cry the whole while Mino-san is telling his boring story. Kisa doesn't care about how Onodera's life got ruined by a stupid slip of the tongue - nor does he care how Mino-san and he got into a conversation like that to begin with. All he's trying to do is suppress his hurtful emotions.

As soon as Mino-san leaves, the raven places his hands on his teary face - a sad silhouette indeed.

* * *

They don't talk.

In the same room, Takano is looking over his paperwork while Onodera awkwardly sits on the same two-seat sofa. Despite their close proximity, their minds are miles apart - the same as their hearts. Takano is going to be faithful, as always - or so as always as he should've been, if Onodera hadn't messed their relationship up - and therefore he's decided to just treat Onodera like Sorata (his old pet cat) and let him be. On the other hand, the brunette wants comfort - any form of it. People seek comfort from their friends, family, or lovers - he's desperately seeking it in the man who supposedly understands him the best.

Didn't they like the same books, think the same things? What's wrong with just a little comfort?

_The moans._

That's what is wrong - he can still hear those piercing cries echo violently in his ears to the point he sometimes thinks his ears are bleeding.

Squeezing awkwardly on the narrow beige sofa, Takano has purposely scooted over so that Onodera can sit; however, even with that space in between them, the brunette feels miserable and no comfort is felt. As the moans continue to shuffle inside the brunette's mind, he feels even worse than before - why did he think being with his old lover would somehow erase those harsh memories? That being with Takano would clear out the images of the text messages sent from his mother about his sexuality? Why did he hope that Takano would make everything better magically?

He sighed as he grabbed his knees, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Oi... don't stress over it too much - T-Tomoshita will support you through this.. if you just ask him to," Takano whispers gently as he keeps his eyes on his papers.

Onodera silently placed his heavy head on the back of the sofa. There was no way he's going to ask Izumi something that embarrassing - what support will he give when everyone knows the truth now? That truly, both of them are gay, even his mother knows (side note: _HOW DOES MY MOM KNOW?!_) - how can he support Onodera through this? What will he do...?

Somewhere on the side, deep in his heart, maybe Ritsu knows what his ex-lover is suggesting - maybe he knows what Takano means by 'support' and maybe this 'support' is the same thing as comfort. The only type of comfort Onodera knows is sex...

Unconsciously he hugs his legs tighter, as if somehow he's blocking himself from the world. Why in heavens would he want to have sex with someone who blatantly cheated on him - gifting him with the cruelest moans on Valentine's Day. Whether it was a conscious decision on the latter or not, it hurts Onodera to the point of breaking apart. So far he's done well... thanks to Izumi... and yet his body wishes to stay here next to his Saga-senpai.

Takano sighs audibly and the brunette's ears perk up. His eyes slant up a little, but not too much to look Takano in the eyes - something he still can't do very well without wanting to hit him or something.

"T-Tomoshita seems like a good guy... he's funny and nice, so I'm sure... it'd be more comfortable for you to be... around him, right?" Takano tells him awkwardly. He can't endure the silence - talking to your ex is better than feeling guilty the whole while he's there.

The brunette doesn't say anything again. He's too tired... tired of this stupid heart, tired of his co-workers, tired of Takano... and now he just wants to rest. Comfort or no comfort, the brunette wants a damn break from his exploding emotions!

"And... he must be waiting for you, you know, since... he probably found out about the rumor too," the glasses man shrugs lightly as he shifts his eyes back to his papers. Trying for eye contact failed pathetically.

Onodera looks away. Izumi, indeed, must be waiting for him - maybe even looking for him - but all that didn't seem to matter. His mother knew about the whole fucking thing. What's he going to do now?! The answer was clear to him, ringing alarms in his head: Marry An-chan.

There was no way in hell he'd so that, no matter how legit the plan seemed and how easily his society's opinion will change of him if he does it. He just couldn't betray his soul like that... and yet, that was his only option if he actually wanted to get rid of the rumor.

Finally, the brunette looks up. Call it stupid impulse or revival of old memories, Onodera wanted to end this properly - exactly the way it started.

"... Senpai...?" He gazes at Takano with watery eyes. Tears that just couldn't be stopped any longer. He's decided what he'll do.

As Takano looks down at the green eyes, his heart drops. His old lover appeared so... lonely and desolate that even he wanted to hug him - tell him that everything is alright and things will get better, though that's a load of crap.

"Oi... don't call me that - I'm your boss now," Takano frowns. He seemed to dodge old memories like bullets.

"Why not..., Saga-senpai?" Onodera blinks innocently.

Knitting his dark brows, the older man attempts to explain to his ex-lover. "Because, first, my name is now Takano. Second, I... don't like hearing the word 'senpai' - we're out of high school, so there's no need to remind me I'm three years older than you... and lastly, you should be careful with your words... I almost felt like hugging you from hearing that name!" The last bit sounded like a scold instead of a reason.

"... But w-what if... I wanted you to hug me?" Ritsu retorts in all seriousness.

Abruptly Takano starts coughing, probably choking on his own spit in surprise.

"Y-y-you w-want to h-hug me?! Oi, did you f-forget what I-I did t-to you?!" Takano exclaims. He's not proud of what he's done (but he's received lots of satisfaction from it), but he needs to point it out so that Onodera doesn't make a mistake - although, in the end, Takano won't really do anything sexual to the brunette.

"No...," the brunette looks away for a brief moment and then looks again with intense eyes that scream resolution. "But I want you to hug me... please, Saga-senpai..."

"... Hug meaning... normal hug, right?" The man clarifies.

Onodera nods. He couldn't live with himself if he got back together with such a cruel and heartless man... but a hug couldn't hurt him, right?

"Fine," Takano sighs, putting his papers on the table and simultaneously he takes his black-rimmed glasses off. "But only tonight, since you seem so... out of it."

Prepared for the worst, the brunette closes his eyes and sits normally - no longer tightly hugging those slim legs of his.

Takano sees the brunette as he is, the nervous-wreck. _What would a hug do now? He's already so... tense._

Regardless of that, the man wraps his arms around the brunette and sure enough, the warmth makes Onodera melt. If Izumi dared to hug the brunette at that only chance he got, he should've took it... he should've took it without a moment of thought because that's honestly all the comfort a lonely man like Onodera needed. As Takano waited for any sign from Onodera, the brunette took his silence as a 'yes, this hug will be long'. Thanks to this thought, his own arms reciprocated the hug, only tighter - as tight as he hugged those knees.

So tight that he could sleep like this and it wouldn't bother his conscience.

And so, that's what he did. He pretended to fall asleep on Takano in efforts to stay like this, in this warmth embrace, for however long he could last.

"Oi..., please don't tell me...," Takano frowns as he sees the sleeping face of his ex-lover. "Great... he fell asleep."

Whatever warmth the brunette planned, it failed. Takano placed the brunette in his bed and left him in the warm sheets - while he went back to the sofa, probably thinking about sleeping there.

In the warm, cotton sheet, the brunette glares through his constant tears. "Why...? Why is he so...!" He hisses in frustration.

He wanted a hug and he got one as promised... but it pissed him off completely that his lover wasn't a bit tempted to do something to him. Where did that sex-beast go that always wanted to attack him with forceful kisses? Where did that hot monster go who pleasured him to bits? Where did that loving man go that would make sure Onodera didn't block out his 'lovely moans'?

Sleeping in tears, the brunette decided to forget that and take his 'second place' prize. He would've liked Izumi's hug ten times better... if only the man dared to initiate one.

* * *

Thursday morning finally came and the brunette wakes up with a wet pillow at his side. Instantly he gets up, grossed out by the odd wetness (_was drool mixed in?_), and looks around the room.

_My room... is clean?_

It takes him a few good minutes to realize this clean room can't possibly be his. He shortly remembers all the awesome and awful events from yesterday. It annoyed him how one day could be full of such happiness... and sorrow.

Well, first things first - he's made a decision, whether it's too emotional or impulsive, that's not for him to decide. He should tell... Takano the good news, then? Maybe he'll even help spread the news.

Just as he thinks this, the man himself opens the door and peeks in.

"Oh, good, you're awake... I was worried you... wouldn't want to go to work today," Takano frowns as he comes inside the room. Dark room, that is, since he had fucking dark curtains that seemed to block any rays of sunlight that attempted to come in.

"...," the brunette is rendered speechless. His stomach hurt again... he didn't want to go to work, but he'd have to, right?

Feeling like a school student again, the brunette pouts. "Even if I don't want to... I have to make money."

"So... you will come to work? ... Everyone knows about you, you remember that, right?" Takano points out cautiously.

Onodera sighs. "Well, they're misinformed then... because I'm getting married to An-chan soon."

The weight of those words make Takano flinch - they sounded wrong. The words sounded horribly wrong and forced, as if Onodera was at gun-point and he had to say those words or he'd die. Did the man... feel like this inside?

Takano shudders at the thought.

"Oi... don't tell me you're only marrying An-chan to deflect the rumors?" He glares at Onodera in repulsion.

The brunette awkwardly looks down at his feet, as if the answer is on the floor. He doesn't dare nod or affirm that statement in any way - if he did, it'd only make him feel more shameful.

"Shit, you are doing this to get rid of the rumors!" Takano punches the door, closing it. "Have you thought how An-chan would feel if you married her for pathetic reasons?"

Onodera continues to look down - maybe hoping that his ex-lover would give up if he kept avoiding his eyes.

"Oi, baka, are you even listening to me!?" The dark haired man sighs in exasperation.

"I-I'm listening," the brunette lies. If all he has to do is give a simple white lie in order for the man to stop talking, then he'd do it. He could even lie about not getting married... and then run off with An-chan, texting all his co-workers about the wedding.

It shamed him that he had thought this stupid plan through and seemed to find no fault in it last night, but now... errors and errors are violently marked out, as if to mock his conscience.

"Che, I doubt it," Takano grumbles. "If you're thinking about marrying her... wouldn't it be better just to use her as a cover?"

"Hmm?" Onodera looks up now, curious. _Cover...?_

"Yeah, like you've been doing for so long - pretend you're dating her and the stupid people at work will stop talking!" The man exclaims.

His plan is rewarded with a sad glare. "My mom knows too..."

"Fuck, since when?" Takano's eyes pop open wider.

The brunette starts crying again just thinking about it.

"Argh, shit, don't cry!"

"...," the brunette frowns. Tears can't be stopped just like that!... is what he wants to scream out to his lover, but he's too depressed to utter those words.

"Ah, we'll be late... how's that for the rumor?" Takano gives his evil smirk.

Almost instantly, the brunette begins fixing his slightly oily hair and straightens his clothes.

"Nice, now we'll be almost late... wouldn't want that rumor to get big... if they see us coming together," the man continues to irritate him.

Onodera scowls. "I-I'll go to work first!"

With that said, the brunette walks past his ex-lover - just before he can leave the room or even grab onto the doorknob, Takano grabs his arm.

"Ritsu... Please don't marry An-chan... Only marry her if you love her... love her like a woman, not as a sister," Takano tells him and then releases his arm.

Shell-shocked by that truthful statement, the guilt in Onodera's heart only doubles. After Takano leaves the room, it takes the brunette a couple of seconds to regain sense of his situation. His pathetic plan falls to the ground in shame and he has no reason to pick it up again. He can never love An-chan any more than a sister - he doesn't know why, in his lowest level of depression, he thinks of marrying An-chan. In the end... she's just a cover, isn't she? A cover to hide his shameful and ugly face that's full of fear - fear of people finding out about him being gay.

_They all know... so what do I do?_

Feeling lost, he simply follows Takano's instruction to go to work - people aren't that blunt that they'd make him cry, right...?

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and commenting! :D **

**Omake:**

**Onodera: Oi, what will I do now!?**

**Me: I don't know... I don't really care about you much...**

**Kisa: Yet you wrote a whole chapter about him. *dull face***

**Me: Sorry, Kisa-san, next time I'll make you the focus, okay?**

**Onodera: OI, OI, what about my p-problem!?**

**Me: *looks away* **

**Onodera: *_* OIIII! **


	17. Thief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: Shoujo manga is manga that's aimed at young girls. "Ohayo" means good morning. PM me if you have any questions. (3,852 K)**

**Enjoy! :D**

No one bullied him at work or even talked much about him. It freaked him out a bit that they were all probably speaking rudely behind his back - one of his top pet peeves. As planned, he arrived at work before Takano and he began his work as usual, trying his best to catch up. Strangely, Izumi didn't arrive on time, but when he did, he didn't say 'Ohhhhaayoo' as he said every day since he started working. Instead, he quietly sat in his short, black (and crappy) swivel chair and he didn't give a single glance at Onodera's direction. The lack of eye contact towards the brunette actually made the man look stiff - clearly purposely avoiding that region of vision.

That didn't help Onodera's depression much, but at least no one was pointing a huge finger at him and crying out, "HE'S GAY!". Nope, people were surprisingly more civilized than that.

Another surprise is that when Takano did come, he slammed his bag and a thick stack of papers on his desk with a dark cloud of gloom hovering around him. Seeing his ex-lover distressed, Onodera should be happy... but he's more curious than any other emotion. Takano grunts at Mino-san as he hands him some papers, as if speaking were for 'upper class' people and he didn't want to even try to be that pleasant. Everyone in the Emerald department looks at the dark-haired man as if he's mad or about to burst.

Will he burst?

"Oi, stop staring at me and start working!" The boss scolds his subordinates, the frown on his face never ceasing.

It takes the men a couple of seconds to snap out of their observing mode. Watching a super irritated Takano is entertainment (the only one they have at the moment) and it's hard not to watch him mess up due to his anger.

For example, he keeps stabbing a hole into the paper he's checking. The first time it happened, no one really said much, since it happens to people, you know? But the fourth and fifth time is when people get worried. Nobody dared to ask him what's happened to him - maybe it was just too fun watching him, the 'superior' worker, fail. Or the fact he crumbled the paper into a teeny-tiny ball (sometimes it seemed he poured all his hatred into crumbling it) and then he violently threw it in his trash can as if he's throwing away his murder weapon.

His sucky mood actually made Onodera's day go a lot smoother than he thought and by lunchtime, the brunette made it through without hearing the word 'gay'.

* * *

_Why... am I front of the hospital again!? _

Yukina Kou looks at the large hospital sign in front of him and tries his best not to sigh.

His fucking feet betray him by moving on their own. He visited for the flowers thing, done - the extra visit was to talk about authors, done - so why is he coming here again?! And this early! The sun hadn't even come up yet! He's supposed to be on his morning run (hence, his lean body, sturdy looking muscles, and gorgeous abs), but he's obviously not going to do that, is he?

Pouting, the handsome youth decides on going in, since he's already made it this far. Now thinking about it... technically he's had this morning run considering the fact his house is two miles away. He normally runs one mile, so this is quite an achievement.

The perspiration on him merely entices the women around him in the elevator as he finally convinces himself that it's alright to see Kisa once more. Yukina doesn't even notice their lustful glances - correction, persistent gazes that are very hopeful that the light brunette will return the gaze, and maybe, if they're extra lucky, with a dazzling smile on top.

Meanwhile, the prince is in deep worry about his reasons for randomly coming to such a sickly place. _God, dammit, Kou_, he chides himself, _he has a fucking boyfriend! Why the fuck am I doing this?!_

Still finding no reason, he gets out of the elevator as it stops at his floor. The women all wave goodbye with their eyes and he never realizes it, as always. As Kisa thought, Yukina Kou is a perfect Shoujo man. Tall, bright personality, and drop-dead gorgeous. If anyone got a prize for being a manga stereotype, he'd win first place as the most handsome Shoujo prince.

All he's missing... is a princess.

* * *

Kisa lies flat on his back after an all-nighter. He finished all his work, including the new one he received recently. The tension bomb Mino-san relentlessly (and probably unknowingly) dropped on the raven made him work harder than before - pushing him to his limit. Even if his eyes hurt like hell, his mind used til he felt numb, and his face permanently dull from being so focused, he continued working on Nagisa-sensei's newest creation. Everything got easier around 3 am, though - god knows why, but Kisa's mind instantly started clicking and stuff made sense, basically.

The downside to his hard work is that he drops cold into deep sleep as soon as he's done. His ink pen still gripped in hand, he falls asleep.

He's snoring so loud and blissfully by the time Yukina reaches his room that there's no chance a simple 'oi, wake up' will bother him.

As the princely youth enters the room, his eyes are immediately glued on the snoring raven. With softened eyes, Yukina walks towards Kisa and watches him sleep peacefully.

"... Man, I don't know why I came... sorry for coming this early," the young man says, mainly to himself, in the dark room. He wouldn't dare bother the editor of his favorite manga while he's asleep.

Masking his face in his hands, he wants to hide his embarrassed face. After coming here from his house, his mind or heart (maybe both?) were so dead-set on seeing Kisa today and talking to him that now there's a hot shower of disappointment falling over him. He had plenty of reason to be disappointed for... but as he looks at the calm sleeping face, he begins to feel better.

_Che, sleep well, then, Kisa-san_, he thinks as he gets up... or so he should get up.

An unwilling body remains stubbornly on the side seat next to Kisa, while his heart and brain debate as if they're some high school team rivals and sadly the brain had many valid points.

But who said the brain always wins?

He didn't spend useless minutes or hours watching the man sleep - no, he wasn't a creepy pervert. Instead, he spent a few seconds gazing more lovingly at the raven and then he unconsciously, probably out of habit, leans down and pecks the raven's lips.

_SHIT!_ He retreats instantly, surprised.

_WH-WH-WHY DI-DID I D-DO THAT?!_

Looking at the open door, he's scared that someone might've seen that. Seconds later he looks back at the raven. _Hmm, he didn't wake up?_ He raises a brow in interest. He's so used to Shoujo manga, since he works in that section, that he knows that people always wake up when you try to kiss them in their sleep - it's like a basic theme in the Shoujo manga world.

And yet, another thing... _don't you kiss people when you l-l-love them!?_

He's gobsmacked at his own actions, which weren't just speaking louder than words, but screaming out his heart's feelings. Somehow, he sums it down to a 'crush' - the beginning of some love stories. It doesn't take him long to figure out why he was hurt by that tall, dark-haired guy and he pieces everything together easily, as it should be.

Yukina figures out one bonus thing - if Kisa wasn't a bit bothered by a peck on his lips... then a real kiss wouldn't wake up him, right?

Curiosity is a double-edged sword that shouldn't be used often and people should always be vary of side-effects, defects, and possibly ruining what is fated to happen.

The young man, in his excitement, forgets to close the door (which he was thinking about closing) and Takano sees the whole thing - from the part where Yukina leans down eagerly with pursued lips and as he passionately kisses Kisa to the point he's aroused and wakes up.

"Mmm... hmmmmm," the raven enjoys his kiss, thinking that it's all a dream. Of course Takano's the main guy in his dream and he doesn't have a clue as to who is really kissing him - since it's a dream! _So realistic, too!_

A jealous lover would intervene, fight, and make noise. Others watch with widens eyes and the shock is so, in lack of better words, shocking, that the person doesn't move a centimeter!

Sadly, in live action, Takano is of the latter, as much as he wishes not to be. People always want to think they'll act brave and confront the villain when something bad happens, but in reality, shock petrifies them not only emotionally, but physically and mentally too. A whole mental shutdown happens as he merely takes in whatever is thrown at him.

Shit is thrown at him.

Eyes tightly closed, Kisa is still in his wonderful dream. _Wow... Takano's lips are... juicier? Hmm... mmmmm... nice.. Oh, is he wearing a new cologne...? Odd... this dream is so real... Every sensation is so... intensified? Oh god, don't end dreams like this... _

Although the feeling of his dream were so real, but the image wasn't that clear. A hazy mess of Takano's dark hair and his handsome smile. Even with that, he's in bliss.

But he doesn't like it when shit starts getting real when a slim hand slides down onto his thigh.

_Ehh...? T-t-this d-dream is g-getting dirtier and d-dirtier!_ Embarrassed, he wants to wake up now. Enjoying kisses in a dream is one thing, but a full course is too much - he'd rather do it with Takano in real life.

However, life isn't always easy and it certainly never goes the way you want it to. Kisa continues to dream - not really realizing at this moment that he's already woken up, but has his eyes tightly shut for no reason. To be honest, the dream ended as soon as Yukina started the real and passionate kiss - happening just like in a Shoujo manga.

As Yukina's hand rubs against the raven's thigh seductively, Takano's eyes are dying. From the sounds Kisa is making... the dark-haired man thinks the worst - that his new lover is cheating on him.

With the flower guy...

But he doesn't want to believe it at all. No, he won't believe something so stupid. _This is Kisa we're talking about - the sweet, caring, and adorable Kisa with his sexy lips... He couldn't possibly cheat on me..._

**Black.**

The color of Takano's heart. He doesn't stop watching. His eyes seem to never blink... but his tears show it all. There was no way around this, he had to confront this man, whoever he was. This wasn't An-chan and Onodera's weird engagement and guilty responsibility towards her. This was Kisa being kissed by a man he's only met recently. If Kisa is truly in love with him, as he said, then he wouldn't be swayed this quickly... or at least that's what Takano hopes.

All the time Takano's thinking about his dark emotions of betrayal and love, Yukina's having a load ton of fun on a sleeping person - a really active sleeping person. The kiss is being reciprocated so easily that as the youth slips his hungry tongue in, the raven welcomes him inside so fast that it makes him want to squeeze the cute raven in a big hug.

Things get hot very fast - Yukina mercilessly casts aside the papers on Kisa's belly (the sound of 'tsk' echoes as the papers scatter across the cold hospital floor) and throws the ink pen away as if it's worthless (even though both things are treasured by the raven), then he begins unzipping Kisa's zip while simultaneously kissing him, but slowly his kisses move down to his neck and lower...

As soon as he reaches Kisa's top button of his shirt, a hand stops the prince.

Looking up, before he can even feel the shock from seeing Takano, a strong punch comes his way and he falls backwards, yelping in pain.

_FUCK, did he fucking break my nose?!_ Yukina grabs his nose and makes sure the area is dry. He could almost see stars, but he willed himself out of his dizziness. He knew he had to face this dark-haired guy, but man, fate was fast sometimes, especially when someone messes it up in an attempt to avoid it.

Finally, the raven wakes up, fully alert now that he has a personal alarm clock.

"Eh..?! Yukina... M-Masamune?! W-what're you both doing here?" He asks, yawning in between his words - and not a little yawn, he yawns like a lion (and sleeps like a fucking bear in hibernation).

Sudden relief floods through Takano's hot blood at the notion that Kisa clearly just woke up... and soon more anger fills for the stranger kissing his lover.

"OI, what are **_you_** doing here?" Takano glares at the youth, grabbing his collar violently. He doesn't fight much, at least he doesn't throw a sissy punch.

"... I came to visit Kisa-san," Yukina replies naturally, not that affected by Takano's 'mean side'.

"And you thought you could just waltz in and kiss him?!" The dark-haired man exclaims, irritated.

They both could hear Kisa gasp from the shock. "EH?! H-H-He ki-ki-kissed me?!" Kisa is appalled - why would someone like him finally be attracted to Kisa now? Like, in his stalking days, was he not attractive at that time or is he only attractive now that he has a handsome boyfriend?

Whatever it was, he couldn't get rid of his 'WTF' face for a long time.

"Sorry, Shouta, I couldn't stop him... but **you**," Takano turns towards Yukina again, narrowing his eyes. "**You** should stay away from him. He's **my** boyfriend and I don't want a pervert like you hanging around him."

"It isn't_ your_ decision if I stay or not. Kisa-san can decide whether he wants to remain friends with me," Yukina dares to retort, matching Takano's glowering expression.

"There's no need to ask Shouta. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be friends with you anyway," the dark-haired man quickly grabs Kisa's free hand, as if to show his power or just for reassurance.

"He's right here, let's just ask him," the princely visage smiles sarcastically, as if he wants to say 'challenge accepted'.

Both men look at Kisa with hopeful eyes, wanting Kisa to be on one of their sides. The choice was obvious, but then again, he could be friends with whomever he wants... and Yukina was great company in this boring hospital - he'd make a good life-long friend, the kind you could call at 3 in the morning and he wouldn't mind, in fact maybe he'd be the one calling Kisa! That kind of friendship that he imagines having with Yukina, according to his bright personality, makes him valuable and rare.

"... I don't think your actions today were right, Yukina, b-b-but... I would like us to remain good friends," Kisa tells him softly.

Takano frowns and there's how he got the permanent looking unhappy face.

"So you're forgiving him?" Takano asks in an irritated voice.

"W-Well, I-," Kisa's interrupted instantly by his 'life-long' type of friend.

"He doesn't have to forgive me... I will willingly be his friend even if he never forgives me," Yukina says calmly, yet his voice has a bit of remorse in it.

"Yuki-," this time Kisa is interrupted by his own lover.

"Even if he does forgive you someday, that doesn't mean I've forgotten about this," Takano tells him and then yanks on his collar again (which he let go of in between their talk).

Close to the light brunette's ear, he whispers some of the scariest threats in the world. Kisa raised a curious eyebrow as he saw their closeness.

"If you make one more move - one single FUCKING move - on Shouta, then I will break your fucking bones. Even if you think about making a move, it will NEVER affect Shouta. Know why? Because he loves me," Takano hisses with the coldest smile in the world. He adds a few more threats and then turns around to face Kisa.

"... Shouta... I missed you," he whispers and then he sees the raven blush - something only he can make him do. "I wanted to see you so much I woke up at 4 today... I almost thought you were cheating on me with this guy." Takano tries to lighten his insecurity with a nervous laugh.

"E-E-Eh?! Ch-Cheating?!" Kisa exclaims with a scowl. "I-I'm not Ric-chan, Masamune! I won't ever betray you!"

So in his happy world with Takano, the raven didn't realize Yukina is still there until those words were out of his mouth.

"Ah, I should go... See you later, Kisa-san," the princely youth leaves with a quick bow, probably heart-broken by Kisa's bold words. He has found out he's messing with the wrong couple... but love is taking control over him.

"So... You won't betray me? Ever? How long is your 'ever'?" Takano looks down with a cold smile. He's trying so hard to smile his normal smile, but for some reason it seems he won't be able to do that today... or tomorrow. Or for the next three days.

"Eh? My 'ever' is really long!" Kisa laughs.

Takano smiles again, still cold. He sits on the raven's bedside and leans close to his lover's face. Slowly, he brushes his hand against the raven's cheek (to which the raven feels a cold tingle feeling wherever his lover touches, but it immediately turns hot - scorching hot, just like his red blush), as if he's touching a rare diamond. Seeing this beautiful rare diamond up close, Takano has this selfish feeling of wanting to lock him up somewhere with him... is that what he did to Onodera?

Did Onodera escape...?

Shaking away that awful thought, however brief it was, he keeps gazing into Kisa's eyes.

"Exactly how long is that?" Takano whispers huskily, bringing his face so close his breath is making Kisa feel hotter.

"Hmm... fifty years," Kisa thinks about it really slowly. If he's thirty now, fifty years later he'll be eighty and he's pretty sure he'd die by then.

"Just fifty?!" His lover gives a low chuckle, his shoulders shaking.

"But I'll die somewhere around the age eighty," the raven grumbles.

Almost immediately there's a finger at Kisa's red lips.

"Don't. Please, don't talk about dying...," Takano frowns as his eyes twinkle. His lover had nearly drowned and died... if he really did die, what would happen to him? His happiness now lies in Kisa...

Kisa grabs his lover's hand and interlaces his fingers with his. His expression is so relaxed now that he doesn't care about what happened today - that his new friend kissed him and was about to do more (since he's realized the dream wasn't a dream...). Instead, Kisa is happy that Takano isn't talking about Onodera and the rumors going on about him. Luckily none of that has affected him to the point that he'd talk to Kisa about it - or even seem worried about it and ignore Kisa. No, Kisa was in the spotlight now.

"... I've told you my forever... it's y-your turn now - how long is yours?" The raven asks nervously as he looks down at their hands.

Softly lifting the raven's chin up to make him look up, Takano smiles a somewhat genuine smile.

"My 'ever' _is_ forever... as long as we live," Takano whispers lightly, his sexy voice making Kisa blush once more.

"... You don't mean that," Kisa pouts. There was no way a person truly promises a lifetime of love - that happened exclusively in Shoujo mangas.

"Ah, again with the doubt," his lover sighs. "Kisa, I do love you that much, believe it or not, and I will be with you forever."

"Masamune, I know people well; whenever they promise a 'forever', they mean to stick with their lovers until they're bored or tired of them. There will come a day that you'll be tired of me and you'll want someone else... someone more quiet or cute..." Kisa looks away. He was about to say 'someone like Ric-chan', but he stopped himself.

"I'm not like them, and since you've heard everything from Yokozawa about me and Onodera, you should know that I mean it about the forever... and my deal-breaker is cheating, as you know," Takano clenches his jaw as he says the word 'cheating'.

Kisa doesn't say anything after that. He knows that it'll be bad to upset Takano, especially since he most probably comes on whims and not actual promises. _If his deal-breaker was cheating... then why did he say he loved Ric-chan despite knowing he cheated? Was his love so strong due to years of loving that he couldn't actually break their relationship?_ Kisa sighs to himself lightly. These types of questions are more annoying than the ones that pester him all day long.

The more he thinks about these questions, the more he notices that he hardly trusts Takano when the man says 'I love you'. Kisa knows his love is true... but Takano's love is sketchy. He'd break up with Onodera that easily? The man he yearned for in those 10 years apart? The man he fell hard for again when he met him? The man who could play so easily with Takano's heart that it's not even funny?

There was something very suspicious about Takano's sudden love towards Kisa and the raven hated thinking about it.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D Love reading comments~**

**Omake: **

**Kisa: So... does Masamune really love me?**

**Me: Maybe... maybe not. :/**

**Takano: Oi! Don't listen to her! **

**Kisa: Why not? Are you afraid she'll tell the truth? **

**Takano: No, afraid she'll distort the truth. **

**Kisa: What's the difference? -_-**

**Me: The difference is that Takano doesn't want me distorting what is already distorted... *begins laughing maniacally***

**Kisa. O_O What does she mean by that, Masamune?!**

**Takano: *hides in a corner***

**Yukina randomly comes: Um... am I the theif?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Yukina: =_=**


	18. Photos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: Manga= Comic book. Mangaka= author of that said comic book. Okaa-san= mom. Warning: lots of bad language and dramatic! :) Enjoy! **

During lunch break, Onodera happily sat by himself in some random corner with his store bought food. Why is he so happy? Because Izumi talked to him! From all the avoided stares, he felt nervous that his only true friend now hates him, but thankfully that wasn't the issue. Apparently he didn't want others to think Onodera was dating him!

Another reason he's so perky is because Izumi promised to have lunch with him in secret!

As he waits patiently for his friend, he finally opens up his buzzing IPhone. Over thirty texts - mostly chain mail and a lot of mom mail. He wanted to ignore her, as always, but he knows he couldn't avoid a huge rock the size of Japan being thrown at him. He either had to fess up or deny everything. There was nothing in between - that gray area didn't exist between this black and white, only a pit of doom was in between (aka, avoiding the whole thing). For now, before his great lunch, he wants to forget about such issues. He already took a leap of faith by grabbing Izumi's hand yesterday, so what could he do now? Un-take that leap...? Or erase the existence of such leap?

"Yo, Ritsu~," Izumi calls his name with ease.

Onodera gave up long ago trying to discipline Izumi into calling him Onodera - he's never met such a smooth stubborn prick before - he's met a fucking annoying stubborn prick (Takano), but never someone obnoxiously loud like Izumi. Used to being called Ritsu now, he looks up to see the dark haired man coming closer to him - though his 1,000 watt smile could be seen from wayyyy far away.

"H-Hi... um, sorry about last night," Onodera apologizes first. Where did he throw Izumi's phone? _On his chest, right?_ He honestly didn't look back to check if he missed and hit a wall instead.

"Oh, no problem - I was shocked too... I'm pretty sure this'll dissolve," Izumi keeps smiling as if nothing is wrong.

"Hopefully," the brunette wishes.

"So, how was yesterday? Did you enjoy the skipping day?" His co-worker asks immediately, feeling excited. He had almost given his heart out on a silver platter there, so dammit, he needs to know what Onodera thought about it.

"...," Ritsu doesn't know how to respond for a few seconds - seconds that left Izumi hanging on a cliff. "It was... great. I... did enjoy myself."

The brunette had blushed with every statement, admitting to his feelings for once - making Izumi the happiest man he could be.

"Really?! That's great!" He shouts, excited._ Falling in love isn't so bad! _After a bad break-up, it's fixed in Izumi's mind that love is painful and a person shouldn't have to face that trouble - but with this sweet love with Onodera, he's fallen too deep to realize how crazy he's going, just like every other fool in love.

The rest of their lunch break, they silence the words with munching sounds. Izumi is too excited for words after that and Onodera is merely too happy in his own bubble that he doesn't mind the quiet, yet peaceful atmosphere. Unlike the awful, awkward time he spent with Takano, the brunette finally receives the comfort he's been longing for... and they're not even touching. In fact, if they weren't giving a few glances at each other, a person walking by could assume they're complete strangers!

And yet, they're happy with each the way they are - the silence isn't killing them, but making them calm, like some sort of sedative.

For a mini-second, and only for a mini-second, Onodera dares to compare Izumi with Takano - that how could his high school lover, the man of his destiny, end up falling for someone else? Sure, the brunette isn't innocent and he knows that, but how could Takano mess things up? Mess them up so bad that sometimes, just sometimes, Ritsu feels like smacking the fuck out of Takano (thank god he got those chances to slap his ex-lover whenever they fought). And in that mini-second, the brunette wonders if Izumi is the cheating type.

Another gaze is met, they stop in time - finishing their food with one last bite.

No. Izumi wasn't the cheating type, by the look of his eyes. They've only met, what, a couple of days ago, and still, they're eyes are hooked - searching for love in the other person's eyes, wanting love and to give love.

As if a bolt of lightning has stuck both of them, they're instantly kissing off the oil on the other's lips.

_Hmm, Tempura_, Izumi thinks with delight as he begins to poke for entry into the brunette's mouth - the lips he's been wanting for days are now at his; soft, sweet, and spicy.

Let's just say, he gets the entry... and a bit more.

* * *

As said before, Kisa is so dedicated to Takano that he stays within his limits - keeping Yukina in the friend-zone like a fucking Hitler impersonator. Cheating isn't even possible in his mind. Even though Takano is his first love, Kisa hates cheaters naturally. One could suppose disliking cheaters is normal, but you'd be surprised when you meet some interesting people that find cheaters okay, and maybe even call what they're doing a good thing. Kisa has never thought that way and once he found out about Onodera cheating, his mind hated the idea of cheating more than ever.

In his mind, Takano is the ideal guy to date; caring, a great listener (basically very attentive in general), handsome, and loving. How could Onodera even think of cheating on such a perfect man? Kisa will never understand this and maybe he doesn't want to, ever, see the weird logic behind it.

Therefore, when Yukina even tries to pat him gently on his head, the raven's head goes back in response, not wanting to learn the feel of someone else's fingers in his hair other than Takano's. This might be counted as rude, but Kisa believes this is the best way to do it.

Yukina, though, doesn't mind as long as Kisa doesn't kick him out. He wasn't just surprised when he heard Kisa allow him to remain friends with him, but he was amazed. How could someone, especially someone like Kisa, accept a guy who could endanger his current relationship? The prince, as handsome as he was, felt like he'd win Kisa's heart anyway, if compared to Takano. Yukina just oozed with confidence whenever he started a topic or smiled at the raven.

And so, like this, he easily got hold of what times Takano comes and leaves - and that's exactly when he'll come to break their relationship.

* * *

Mom.

_Shit, why'd she have to come here?!_

A bit of a replay: during lunch, when he thought to ignore his mom as usual, his fingers were doing something else - writing a mail confirming his sexual orientation with pride... and a little 'sorry' in the end (_hey, it takes time to change!_). Who knew his mother would actually come to his apartment to discuss the mail?! Rule number 1: You don't get in trouble until mom takes the effort and time to come to you. Every time he's avoided marrying An-chan, he's been dealing with calls and text messages, never a direct confrontation.

Seeing his mom in front of the same apartment he's had his heartbreak many times, he feels bad.

"Ah... Okaa-san -," before he gets past that word, a powerful slap encounters his right cheek.

You know a slap hurts when you start seeing stars. Large yellow, anime-looking stars.

Covering his red cheek with both hands, the brunette wants to hide somewhere. The fear immediately freezes his body - he can't even run away from the strict mother he has. She's a kind woman... as long as Onodera is obedient. One little act of disobedience is met with discipline.

"O-O-Okkaa-san...?" He cries, surprised. He should've expected this... but with Izumi at his side, he just assumed everyone will be as accepting of him.

"Don't call me that!" She shudders in either anger or disgust.

Feeling like a replay of his own voice, the brunette flinches.

"B-b-but," again, he's cut off.

"You...! Do you know how I found about your affair?!" She yells, glaring at her son - her dark eyes filled with disgust, the kind of disgust that rejects another person entirely.

"A... text message?" Onodera guesses, since he found out like this too. And probably his whole company.

"No! Pictures! Unlike the mass chain mail going around all the publishing companies, your father and I got pictures of you... naked with another guy!" Her shrill voice echoes loudly in the hallway.

Both of them never considered going inside the apartment; not like her voice wouldn't be loud and clearly fucking audible in there. People were going to know, anyway, regardless of what wall attempted to block her voice.

The brunette doesn't understand how this could be possible - he hasn't slept with anyone other than... Takano.

_No... way_, he thinks, his whole world freezing; slowly grasping hold of his heart too.

He thought he hated him before, but now he wants to kill him! How dare he act friendly and respectful when he fucking gave photos to Onodera's parents - awful way of his revenge! _Was that the fucking cherry on top!?_

And then he runs - his feet finally carrying him and he knew where he'd arrive. Although his mother yells at him to come back and talk to her, he doesn't seem to hear her voice or feel the heavy weight it carries. No, all he hears are sirens flashing red in his mind - warning him that he's at his limit and exploding time will be in ten minutes.

Meanwhile, his mom sighs as she bends the photos of Onodera and a guy with dark hair...

* * *

"TAKANO! MEETING ROOM, WITH ME, RIGHT NOW!" Onodera shouts, unfazed by the looks he's getting.

The dark-haired man glances up, surprised. Why is he shouting? Doesn't he know the rumors will get worse this way!?

Nonetheless, Takano gets up from his swivel chair and he too ignores the curious glances at his way. The meeting room is, as the name says, only for meetings - such as meetings with all the bosses in each section; meetings they have concerning how many issues of the manga they'll need to order, what kinds of events they can hold for mangakas, how to raise a new manga's popularity and so on. The room consists of: one very long oval desk (made of shiny yellow-ish wood), at least twelve chairs all around, one main chair (usually used for Isaka-san - his assistant merely hovers behind him, requiring no chair), empty walls (what are they, kids? They don't need 'smoking is bad' posters), bright lights, a projector and projector screen. In that private, soundproof room, the brunette can scream his fucking guts out.

And that's exactly what he does.

As soon as Takano closes that door, simultaneously locking it, the brunette begins yelling.

"HOW **_DARE_** YOU TELL MY MOM!" He yells, glaring at the man, probably with the same look his mom gave him (he did have his mother's eyes).

"Hmm...? What?" Takano is lost immediately. He's already confused as to why Onodera would talk to him again and now this?

"YOU TOLD MY MOM THAT I'M G..G... GAY!" God, that felt awful to say for him. He blushed intensely, but his glare never changed.

His ex-lover is frowning now and Onodera feels like slapping that face so bad - _that big actor! How could he deny something so fucking obvious?!_ He's the only person he's had sex with this past week - who else would've had those pictures?!

"You think I told your... mom? Me?" Takano asks, incredulous and somewhat offended.

"YES YOU!" Ritsu barks at him relentlessly.

Any sense of respect crumbled when he heard about the 'naked' photos. He bared his soul to Takano! Even in his utmost anger and repulsion of the man for cheating, Onodera got caught up with his fucking feelings to have sex - at least for one last time. He will never admit he fucking enjoyed it - no, he'll never give Takano that satisfaction. How dare that man take advantage of him, especially at his weakest! That's just... inhumane!

"... Why would I do that? We're not even dating," Takano shrugs it off, putting his poker face on.

"Hah!? WHY?! I should be asking YOU that! Why would you do that!? Y-Y-YOU... SENT HER NAKED PICTURES OF ME WITH YOU! THAT'S HOW I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Onodera explodes, his whole body shaking violently. He can't even stop the anger bubbling out of him - flying everywhere.

"Hmm?! Naked pictures?! With me?!" Takano seems upset and surprised, but Onodera doesn't see it - he only sees what he wants to see.

"FUCK, WHO ELSE!? YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD I WANTED...! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" And that's when he falls to his knees, too exhausted from... everything.

Exhausted from loving... liking... kissing... breathing... living...

Thick tears block his vision so he doesn't see Takano bend down to hug him - embrace him in those warm arms of his.

"I'm... sorry," is all Takano says.

In that lifeless soul, a spark sets everything on fire again; life was already fucking messed up as is, shouting won't kill him. Shoving Takano away with all his might, Onodera gets up.

"SO YOU DID DO IT!" Tears run faster now; fatter balls of sadness.

"Oi, no, I didn't! I'm just... sorry that you're feeling this sad," Takano corrects himself, looking into Onodera's eyes as if he's trying to search for his 'Ritsu'.

He doesn't know that his Ritsu died - not when he got his revenge, not when he heard those mind-wrenching moans, and not when he saw them together. No, his Ritsu died as soon as Onodera's mother told him about those naked photos.

"Ha?! SAD!? Such an understatement, Takano! I'm feeling like FUCKING DIRT thanks to you! Ha! Sad!" Onodera shouts and then laughs - a maniacal laugh that expresses his hurt more than his yells.

His ex-lover winces, pain hurting his heart too. He still cares of Onodera, of course, as a friend - what Onodera sought for last night was a lover, something he couldn't be anymore. And now, as he stares at this broken mess of his lover, he feels like loving this cute man regardless of what's what.

Takano tries to step closer to Onodera, but that sets him red-alert again.

"DON'T GET CLOSE! YOU CAN'T FIX THIS WITH A FUCKING HUG ANYMORE, TAKANO!" If he could, he'd spit in disgust, but his mouth is dry from all the yelling.

"... I know I can't... but I didn't even do it! Did you even take a look at those pictures?! I don't even own a camera!" Takano exclaims, getting angry now - he needs to justify himself.

"Very funny! What about your fucking IPhone, then?" Onodera glares at him. Everyone with a phone must have a camera in this day and age!

"Okay, so I do have a camera, but R-... Onodera, I swear to my life, I haven't taken any photos of us in bed - ever," the dark haired man admits with a grave expression.

Onodera almost falls for it. He really should've checked the pictures - maybe even brought them here as proof, but he didn't. He's just about falling for it when he remembers that who else would he be naked with? In the future, Izumi, hopefully, but as of now, he doesn't remember anyone else but Takano.

"THEN WHY ARE THERE PHOTOS LIKE THAT!? Y-You're the only person... the only fucking person... I slept with," Onodera blushes lightly and looks away. How could Takano still deny it...? All fingers point at him!

"Fuck, I don't know... can you please check those photos? I feel like you were too quick to blame me...," Takano shifts uncomfortably as he says this.

"Too quick? Blame?!" Anger rises again. He can't look at Takano's face and NOT explode.

"Yes, too quick... Haven't you ever considered Tomoshita doing this?" The dark haired man merely suggests this and instantly he gets slapped.

Hard, red line on his face - Onodera's nail accidentally scratched his face with one finger, like Sorato, his cat, would've done if angered. Little droplets of blood ooze out, yet Takano doesn't feel pain from that. He feels hurt when he looks at his ex-lover's face.

More tears.

"... I-I'm sorry... BUT YOU DESERVED IT!" And with that said, Onodera escapes, running out - running to the ends of the world from the speed he's running at.

Takano feels his heart drop, but it's not like he could catch up to that rabbit, now could he? He knew Onodera was always a fast runner... and he'd always assume too much - assuming the worst immediately, blinded to even see the truth. He doesn't blame his ex-lover for being like that, since usually it is Takano's fault.

Abruptly someone claps inside the room, shocking the fuck out of Takano.

"Oi...?" The dark haired man looks up at Tomoshita with his devilish smirk.

"Him blaming you... wasn't part of the plan, but I love this bonus! Wow, is that a scratch?" Izumi smiles, fully enjoying this.

Takano's hand slowly touches his bloody skin and he winces. His other hand is a giant fist... and he knows his target.

"Oho, are you angry now? I'm sorry, but his mother needed to know...," the dark-haired man with caramel highlights shrugs as if this conversation didn't involve ruining someone's life.

"You took the photos...," Takano trails off. _Shit, shit, shit_ - and Onodera slapped him for blaming this fuck-face!

"Well, technically no... Takafumi took them for me," Izumi's smile grows wider.

He couldn't stop his fist now - not his fist or his anger.

* * *

"So... doesn't he usually come here at 5?" Yukina asks Kisa with a smile._ Great, I can stay longer!_

It was almost 7pm and Takano hadn't come yet. Yukina has taken a small vacation from his work (he's never taken a vacation in years, so he has days saved up) and can spend practically a whole week with Kisa. Inside, Yukina is so happy about this, but he can't help but feel a twinge of pain seeing the frown the raven has.

"He'll... come soon," Kisa tells him, even though he's unsure himself.

"Okay... so, Kisa-san, is he worth the wait?" His prince asks, and he wanted this to be a joke type question, but his insecure side wanted a genuine answer.

What he gets is a smile - a sad, yet pleasant smile. It says it all and Yukina regrets even asking such a question. _Of course he's worth the wait... he's his boyfriend..._

* * *

Yukina had managed to cheer up Kisa by talking about his workplace so far; however, it was nearing midnight and he didn't know how longer he could keep the man amused. He's scared that as soon as he leaves, the raven will crumble in depression.

"It's only... one night - he must be busy," Yukina says and then wishes he hadn't.

_Come on, Kou, why're you covering for that jerk?! _

Kisa nods weakly. "He'll come soon...," his usual statement for whenever they discuss when Takano will come.

Yukina sighs. "Don't wait for him... I'm here, right?"

"But you'll leave too..." _Shit, what am I saying?! It's good that he'll leave... maybe Masamune will come then._

"What if I don't?" The prince tilts his head, leaning in closer.

"Well, you should," Kisa pouts. _Why is Masamune so late?! Did he get into an accident?!_

"... I don't want to," Yukina smiles at him, the dazzling smile.

"Eh? B-But you'll have to! Visiting hours end...," he honestly doesn't know when they end since Takano comes whenever.

"That means he definitely won't come," the prince retorts.

He gets a glare in return. "Don't say that! He'll come!"

No matter how hard he wished, Takano never came.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and pleasseee comment! :D**

**Omake:**

**Kisa: ... So Takano never came?**

**Me: Um, that's what the last line says... so yea. **

**Kisa: :( Why? Is he alright? Did he die? Did Izumi really beat him?!**

**Me: Who knows... I'll think about it later. *stretches like a cat* I've done too much already. **

**Kisa: How? This is only 3k. **

**Me: NO :3 It's 3,513 words! :D**

**Kisa: ... Fine, you've done well, author-san. **


	19. Neglect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Izumi~)**

**Author's notes: I LOVED writing this chapter - super dramatic, don't die on me. XD (longer chapter - 3,728 words) **

**I wanted Onodera's part to be long, but I couldn't do it - so, next chapter will be dedicated to Onodera! **

In a corner of some random street that Thursday night - not a single person glanced at the man in fetal position crying his wits out. Maybe because the cries were silent? Or because they're so used to homeless people lying down that they felt like it didn't concern them. Humans have a knack for ignoring people in need if they're in a large crowd. One might ask why? Don't they feel responsibility, compassion, or humanity? No, it's because they make the mistake of assuming someone else will deal with it. The government will help the poor people, that cafe owner will call the police, or that taxi guy will inform the officials - stuff like that. That's how responsibility gets shifted - compassion gets exchanged for neglect - and humanity turns into ignorance.

Therefore, as the busy (or frantic in their hurry) people move on in the bright streets of Tokyo, the crying brunette is ignored and sometimes avoided in order to get though that street (yes, he's blocking the entrance - or so half of it with his sad silhouette). No one thus far has bothered to ask him what's wrong. Why would anyone possibly want to do that? He might have Aids! He might be sick! He might be infected with some poor-people disease!

"Oi, get up," a man pokes the brunette - finally contact with another human being after his crying outbreak.

With shaky and weak movement, Onodera dares to look up.

"Y-Y-Yoko...zawa-san?" His eyes widen in horror.

He can't believe his eyes! What kind of fucked up fate did he have? In his moment of deep, dire depression, he sees the one person he honestly would never want to see!

"Yo. Takano... thought you'd be somewhere in these streets - we were all looking for you," Yokozawa tells him with straight face.

"W-we...?" Ritsu raises a twitchy brow.

Before Yokozawa could reply, he begins to shift into another person and suddenly everything gets dizzy.

Onodera didn't know that he dreamed up that whole thing and in actual truth he had merely passed out cold in that street.

* * *

_He'll come, he'll fucking definitely come_, Kisa chants inside his head. Yukina is still there with him, talking about more authors. Although Kisa will never tell his new friend this, but the man is bored talking about authors. He's seen their work, discussed it with his co-workers a million times, so of course talking to another person about it won't really make an already boring topic seem interesting. Kisa feels bad for the prince now. No matter how handsome the boy is, in the end Kisa loves Takano and the dazzling youth is wasting his time. He feels like a teacher and Yukina is his student - no matter how close the student thinks he's getting, the teacher still remains at a completely different level.

Sure, Yukina is in college and isn't as naive as a high school student, but the example is making Kisa busy with create ideas of Yukina in a high school uniform. Slowly he tries to imagine Takano in one and suddenly he bursts out laughing.

"... Eh? Kisa-san? Did I say something funny?" The youth asks nervously. He was only describing his favorite story...

The raven gives him a soft smile. "Oh, no, I'm sorry... I was just trying to... imagine you in a high school uniform," technically not a lie. He was just laughing at Takano, not him.

"Huh? High school? I told you I was a college student," Yukina frowns, feeling like a kid. He hasn't exactly attacked Kisa with the impudent question of asking his age.

"Oh, I know that - it's just interesting that I can't imagine Masamune, ah, erm, my b-boyfriend in a high school uniform," he explains the full truth.

Suddenly he sees the handsome youth's eyes drop - as if his hopes were lifted and then dropped from the tallest building in the world.

"I mean, since he's so serious - I-I can imagine you very clearly," Kisa tries to amend his speech, but he makes it worse.

Slowly the light brunette prince looks up intently. "Do you think I can't be serious?"

Kisa's heart stops. The abrupt grave atmosphere is somewhat scaring him out. His once bright and sparkly eyes turn dull and hard - burning his stare into the raven's dark eyes. He's wearing a poker face that doesn't suit his face because it makes his handsome face look suspicious, as if he's a handsome criminal or an evil mastermind. Nothing moves in the room and both of them are still in that long moment - seconds tick on the clock and it's the fucking loudest sound Kisa can hear other than his own heart. He's not a bit turned on - quite the contrary, he doesn't like this kind of Yukina.

With snake-like hands, the prince moves his hand to lightly touch Kisa's cold face.

A thrilling shiver runs down Kisa's back and he wants to run away - if only he weren't still getting better, he'd jump and escape.

How is that he can't slap his hand away? Is he that frightened? He is a stranger... and Kisa hasn't felt this pressured in a while. Ever since he's been with Takano (however short it may actually be, time-wise), he's been treated so well that he's forgotten the dark side to dating strangers. He has dated some... creepy men before. They'd think Kisa is some high school and they'd make him cosplay sometimes.

However, this eerie aura around Yukina is by far the worst... because despite the dark stare he's giving, he's such a handsome person - he almost resembled a sexy vampire out to get him.

Did only a minute go by? Because as soon as the second hand went back to where it started, Yukina turned to normal - taking his hand back and then smiling.

"See? I can be serious too. Ah, Kisa-san, you look so... scared!" He says, laughing.

The raven feels like beating him up right now. _H-How dare he laugh at me! Fucking scared me for real!_

"It's... not funny," Kisa mutters with a sour face.

"Sorry... I was just practicing my poker-face. So, how was it?" Yukina smiles in hopes of a compliment.

"... Horrible! You need more practice - try doing it in a mirror!" The raven wrinkles his nose and turns around, annoyed. _Look at yourself with that creepy face! _

"But Kisa-san... I just want to say that... I can be like your boyfriend... I mean, I have the qualifications to replace him - dang it, that sounded rude - ah, er, I-," before he gets to finish his thought, the door bursts open (Yukina is smart these days to close the doors now).

"Yokozawa...?" Kisa frowns. His heart skipped to the friggin' moon and it's just Yokozawa!

"Kisa, you've got to help me - Takano's gone crazy and he's beating up the new guy at work - you're the only one who can knock some sense into him!" Yokozawa exclaims, glaring all the while at Kisa.

"EH?! H-he's fighting!?" The raven gasps.

"Not anymore... The new worker was bleeding too much so they took him here - Takano's right downstairs being interrogated by the cops. Just come and do something!" The tall man shouts in exasperation.

Although the raven is offended by Yokozawa's tone, he obliges as he removes his sheets and puts his hospital slippers on. His mind is beginning to thump harder - it's been such a long day and the time was 1:28 now, technically Friday morning. Yukina stares at the raven as he straightens his back to walk.

"K-Kisa-san, can you walk? Should I help you?" He asks, wanting to be there for him.

Kisa gives Yukina this look and the youth understands even if words failed to enter his ears.

"Sorry, Yukina, I think it's time for you to go home," Kisa says and then moves on, following the tall man outside the room.

* * *

Blood was on his hands.

Izumi was cowering in fear from the strong blows he was receiving and he begged for mercy a gazillion times already, but once Takano had snapped, nothing reached him. A youthful term for going this crazy is saying that he went 'ape-shit' on him. Like literally, he punched the crap out of him - hitting that porcelain doll face of his into tatters, blood and bruises covered it. God knows how many bruises were on his body where Takano kicked him and by the time Yokozawa-san happened to accidentally open that door, the tall man with glasses on shifted his anger instantly on him - pouncing like a fearless tiger, he gave Yokozawa a few punches (two on the stomach and one on the face) -, Izumi had already fainted by then.

Thanks to the soundproof room, no one in the office knew of this bloody affair - plus, when Takano did finish up beating his heart out, it was nighttime so all the workers went home anyway.

Yokozawa carried a bloody Izumi to the hospital while Takano was supposed to be taken to the police (Yokozawa called the cops on him), but they took him to the hospital to get the victim's interview at the same time - little did they know that the 'victim' had fainted, someone who already lacked sleep was bound to sleep more.

As Yokozawa goes up to see Kisa, Takano glares at the cops. Two of them - probably playing the good cop, bad cop routine. No routine was going to get Takano to spill, but it was fun seeing the set up.

"Takano-san, correct?" The good cop asks (he's assuming it's the good cop since he's smiling).

The tall man nodded and then pushed his glasses up. He should've taken them off during the fight... but his mind was all over the place that he didn't give it much thought.

"Why did you abuse ... Tomoshita-san?" The good cop continues, narrowing his eyes.

"Abuse? That was worse than just abuse! He practically killed him!" The bad cop grumbles. "He should go to jail!"

"But we need to hear the victim's side," the first cop scowls and for some reason Takano suddenly feels like he's intruding as they begin to fight over this issue like cats.

"Ah, sheesh," the bad cop ends the argument, "We're definitely taking him to jail! Beating someone up like that!"

"But hey, as long as the victim wishes to hold charges, then we can put him behind bars," the good cop clearly seems to win the argument with this because the bad cop frowns like the world is ending.

"So... am I free to go?" Takano asks, glaring at the men.

"Ne, we should keep him in custody - what if he runs away to another country just to escape jail?" The bad cop snickers, not looking at Takano at all.

The good cop laughs. "Ha! He won't do that! We'll just... blacklist him or something - they won't let him into the airport!"

"He could use another ID," the bad cop complains.

"Then we'll give them his picture! Can't change his face, now can he?" The good cop feels like the winner.

"Oi, what about facial hair? Fake mustaches change a man," the bad cop nods, brushing his fingers against his own small beard growing.

Takano rolls his eyes. They're hardly paying any attention to him and if he wanted, he could easily walk away right now - they don't even know his first name. But no, with his principles, he stays there, loyal to the law of his country and his ethics.

"MASAMUNE!" Kisa abruptly calls him - and now the cops now his first name.

"S-Shouta!?" Takano sighs. More problems are piling up. He already has his own troubles and now he'll have to recap the whole day for his lover.

Kisa runs across the shiny pearly tiles in his slippers, trying to reach Takano faster, but his clumsiness doesn't allow for that - he slips and before he balanced himself or even noticed he was falling, hands grasped hold of his body right in front of Takano. Warm hands that weren't Yokozawa's or Takano's. The raven looks up and sees the handsome youth, who clearly hadn't left yet. Yukina didn't let go of Kisa even though the raven was on his two feet again. No, he tightened his grip while their eyes battled out.

"Oi... thanks and all, but can you let go? ... Masamune's right there," Kisa tells him, his eyes begging to be released.

"Kisa-san... if there's one thing I know, this guy is trouble. He doesn't suit you, he keeps lying to you and if he truly cared for you, he'd have tried to reach you as you almost fell just now," the tall prince tells him, a small frown forming on his dazzling face.

The raven's eyes get a bit teary. "He... didn't try?"

Yukina shakes his head slowly, as if to say 'tsk, tsk'. "He just looked at you - didn't move an inch... even though I ran to save you... Kisa-san, please don't date such a heartless man."

Even though Kisa is bothered by what Yukina is telling him, he moves away from him, wriggles his way out.

"Yukina... Don't say anything bad about Masamune or we won't be able to be friends," Kisa declares, staring at the handsome youth understand the gravity of the situation.

And with that said and done, the raven continues to walk over to his lover. "Masamune!"

Coming closer to the tall man, he sees his bloody fists - busted fists with bluish bruises on his knuckles, maroon rust of blood still evident from his fight. He clearly didn't wash his evidence away.

Kisa tears up as he sees the bruises. "A-are you okay?! Who did you fight?!"

Takano rolls his eyes. He rolls his fucking eyes right in front of his lover.

Upset by this action, the raven looks away and as he does so, there is his prince standing, as if he's waiting to be called for help. He seriously needs to learn to take a hint and leave, but Kisa is glad he hasn't...

"Masamune, talk to me - and are those cops? Are you going to jail?" The raven asks, deciding to let go of the rude gesture.

"He might," the good cop intervenes, ruining the little reunion they're having (however fucked up it may be).

"Might? Why are you so uncertain?" Kisa narrows his eyes. They looked like real cops, the whole uniform and all - shouldn't they know if they should arrest a person or not?

"Because the victim has yet to bring charges against him. If he complains, then we can arrest Mr. Takano - if not, we'll let him go," the bad cop explains (or grumbles) as he examines Kisa head to toe. "And you are...?"

"I'm his -," he's interrupted coldly.

"Co-worker. He's my co-worker," Takano voices his opinion and the look in his eyes makes the raven back away.

"Does he work in Marukawa too?" The good cop asks, worried.

"He does, but he's been in the hospital this past week," the dark-haired man continues to answer for Kisa. "He has nothing to do with this fight."

Those words set Kisa apart from Takano. Suddenly, there seemed to be a line between him and Takano - a dark line separating the two lovers. The whole time he tried to question him, he's been dodge and now the truth came to him: he really has nothing to do with this fight. What would he do, anyway? Now that the fists have already been thrown for god knows what reasons - he's missed it and obviously Takano doesn't want to tell him what happened.

Taking small steps back, the raven almost gives in - gives in to what Takano is pushing him into - that corner, the dark corner where one becomes ignorant of the truth.

"I don't have anything to do with this fight, but officers, would you please tell me what happened?" Kisa asks the cops instead.

Instantly the cops pour out all the details to the raven and he nods with a solemn aura around him. He is surprised that Takano would fight a co-worker of his and the cops don't know the specifics as to why he beat him up. When the cops finish telling him most of the story, they walk back to the receptionist and ask if the victim is awake yet.

"So," Kisa hits his elbow in Takano's stomach, moderate pressure inflicted. "Care to tell me why you beat this guy up? Did he forget his manuscript or something?"

He gets a glare for an answer.

"Oi, tell me! Don't tell me... does this have anything to do with Ric-chan?" The raven's eyes pop and his hands begin to shake.

"Shouta... just rest, don't worry about this," Takano sighs, daring to comb a bloody hand through his messy hair. He looked like a killer...

"... Is that co-worker the one dating Ric-chan now?" Kisa asks, imploring into this more. _Thank you, Mino-san, for that unnecessary tension - now I can finally get a clear answer from Masamune. _

"How do you know that?" The tall man glares at him, surprised.

"I'm in a hospital, not under a rock, Masamune - news comes to me. Did you... hit him out of jealousy?" _Shit, I sound so... worried about myself!_

"Is that what you think of me?" Takano snaps at him. "That I just hit people because I'm jealous?!"

The loud, deep voice makes Kisa shiver. He can see the cops staring at Takano, worried that he'll beat Kisa up too. Yukina is an a position where he's ready to jump in any minute to protect the raven - also concerned for the same thing. He's never seen his lover this riled up before... it's somewhat scarier than that awkward silence with Yukina.

"...N-no," Kisa whimpers and hates how his voice came out so girly.

"Then don't accuse me with those eyes!" He spits with venom, turning around briskly.

"... I wouldn't be accusing if you weren't acting suspicious!" The raven boldly yells behind him.

Takano turns back around faster than before and grabs the raven's shoulders roughly.

"Suspicious? Do you... think I'm cheating on you?" He looks pained, but anger nonetheless.

Before Kisa can answer, Yukina pulls them away - wanting to move him away from his dangerous boyfriend. If he can send a man to the hospital, how would he abuse his own boyfriend? God, he doesn't want to imagine what would happen if Takano lost his temper in a closed room - with no witnesses to help Kisa.

"Don't hurt him!" The handsome youth yells at Takano, as if he's facing the final boss in a battle.

"Hah? Wait, you guys think I'll hurt Kisa...?" The tall man looks around all the eyes on him, frightened that he'll explode any second.

"No! I don't think you could do that -," the raven defends him, but Takano shuts him up.

"Don't give me that bullshit! If you guys are that worried about me, lock me up!" Takano glares at the cops who seem to come his way.

That's exactly what they do - they take Takano away and the raven is left with Yukina still holding onto his shoulders, stopping him from running after Takano. Kisa falls onto the floor and begins crying - his loud cries echoing through the hospital.

"H-he wouldn't h-hurt m-m-me! He l-loves me!" Kisa keeps repeating and the tears don't seem to end.

"I know, I'm sorry, but he seemed to be hurting your shoulders," Yukina tells him, frowning.

"... The only thing he does hurt... is my heart," the raven weeps, looking depressed as fuck.

Like any other person in this situation, the handsome youth takes advantage of Kisa's weakness. Pulling his chin up, he seals those sad lips with his full lips - pressing his love unto him, hoping the raven will slowly... fall for him.

However, he's instantly pushed away.

"D-DON'T! J-j-just d-don't!" Kisa cries, more tears falling.

"But I have to show you... that I don't want to be just a friend - I will treat you better than Takano, please try to understand that. I saw how he ignored you - right in front of the cops, too, he left you out of the group. How do you like a man like that?" The handsome prince asks, his eyes gazing deeply into Kisa's dark eyes.

"He... treats me well... Everyone has bad days, he's just having a bad day today," the raven explains, looking away. No one can break his love for Takano - the man he yearned for - that brilliant mind, his gorgeous body... If he had to face little bumps along the road, he'd endure it just to stay with Takano.

"Bad day? He fucking beat someone up! They said he's in the hospital!" Yukina exclaims, disgusted at the violence.

"He has his reasons, I'm sure," Kisa pouts. He will forever defend Takano.

"Reasons? Ha, I doubt that," the prince sneers and then quiets down as he sees Kisa glare at him.

Getting up now, since his mood couldn't get any worse (or better in any way), Kisa begins walking towards the elevator - cautiously taking slow steps.

"Yukina... this time, please please PLEASE, leave," Kisa tells him as the elevator pings, the metal door opening.

"Take care, Kisa-san," is all he hears from the youth that Friday morning (2:45am now).

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! (I love the support! :D)**

**Omake: **

**Takano: *dull face* You make me sound like a fucking bastard - WHY?!**

**Me: Because I like you as a meanie. :)**

**Takano: O_o**

**Kisa: And Ric-chan - what happened to him?! Is he dead?**

**Me: ... Maybe, maybe not. **

**Ritsu: OI! Don't kill me! I need to get revenge on Takano now! Full on revenge. *_***

**Me: ... I'm scared, Takano. You... should be scared too. *_* **

**Takano: From Onodera? He won't hurt a fly. **

**Ritsu: *instantly swats a fly on the wall* So... ready for my revenge? *_* **


	20. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi at all! (I own Izumi, though)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay (was busy with family stuff and exams), but hope you like this new chapter! (over 3K)**

**John Smith = this is typically a name used in American hospitals if a person is left unidentified and they can't wake up to verify their own identity. Takano is worried that might happen with Onodera. **

**Enjoy!**

With teary eyes and a super itchy nose, the brunette wakes up to scratch it...

... In the middle of some random street.

People give him odd stares and he looks down at the light breeze touching his pinkish nipples. Shirtless, the pale man instantly covers his chest, crossing his arms fervently, and looks around. God knows who took his shirt, but luckily they didn't take his jeans. Feeling light-headed, he merely gazes at his surroundings; loud cars, figures walking briskly, bright lights everywhere and surprisingly a dark, night sky. A single day didn't pass - he was so unlucky that it's taking forever to time to go on. Time is a cruel thing - it goes incredibly fast when you're having fun, so fast that you barely get to imprint the memory fully into your mind, yet sad moments carry on so slowly that it almost feels like a deliberate tease on fate's part as it lets those awful moments be engraved so deeply that those memories turn into wounds.

The wound he received yesterday still stung in his heart. How dare Takano lie to his face?! And after all he did with Kisa, how DARE he ruin Onodera's new love-life?!

His previous anger resonates in his mind and his head begins to throb. However, through all that anger, he has this numbing feeling all around him - as if he's all alone in this world. None of the people passing by affect him at all. In his heart... he feels like he's all alone - no one to love... and no one that genuinely loves him.

Cold.

He's feeling cold even though the air is warm thanks to the weather finally getting better in the middle of February. A thick layer of ice has coded his heart, maybe protecting him from awful world out there or just proving to him he has lost any faith in humans that he had before. He was jaded before... but now he's crossed that line too - so far into the wintry depths of loneliness that a mere hug or kiss can't fix, something no body heat can cure.

There's only one fix for this in Onodera's opinion: Alcohol, the poisonous depressant inducing drink that'll make him forget his pain for a night, and increase his tension with the hangover.

Getting up like some wobbly weakling and ignoring the stares he's getting, the brunette manages to walk four steps without dying or fainting - that is, of course, until a car almost runs him over.

"FUCKING SHIT!" He exclaims, pissed off all of a sudden. His day has been the worst and now this.

The shining light of the car blinds his eyes, but he wills himself to stay there. He has the right to complain to the driver, no matter how much at blame the pedestrian is, the driver is always at blame for not stopping in time or not being cautious enough to see a person walking. Covering his eyes a bit, Onodera walks closer to the damn car.

"OI! YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME!" He shouts at the car and in his weary state, he looks at the car and not the passengers as if the car is a person.

"Excuse me, can you move? You're blocking the road!" The man in the car yells at him, annoyed.

"NO!" Onodera barks at him like a defiant child saying no to broccoli or some nutritious green vegetable.

"Dammit, I think he's drunk," the man seems to be saying to his partner - who Onodera doesn't see well since the headlights of the car are still blinding him.

"No, we shouldn't call the police - I'll just move him away," he tells his partner and Ritsu sees the man get out of the car.

An ordinary look person begins nagging at him to move away and let the car through, but Onodera stays to his stubborn attitude. After a while, spectators naturally hover around them to see what's going on at the most crowded road of the city. As horns bleep behind them, the cars give up soon and drive around them, annoyed.

"Oi, seriously, everyone's looking at you - aren't you ashamed of yourself? Just move," the man says now as he tries to push Onodera away.

The brunette swats away his hands and moves back. Why did he have to wake up? He would rather be in that sleepy happiness than in reality - the cold reality that no one is here for him, no one is going to protect him... and there's no one to trust.

And then bam! A car hits him, barely, and he falls to the ground. Hot throbbing pain is felt on his head and legs as if his limbs have been torn apart, but no liquid or moist feeling is anywhere.

Knowing what this meant, Onodera began to cry right there, refusing to get up. How could he not be injured after being hurt like that over and over again? How many more pieces of his heart will break before he completely gives up...?

* * *

Onodera was rushed to the hospital, carried on a white stretcher. It shocked the nurses that the man hadn't consumed an ounce of alcohol as the person who called the ambulance had informed them. With his eyelids closed, one would suppose he's a dead corpse - his face pale as a ghost, his lips bruised from biting down too hard, scratches were on his arms and pale chest and overall his body was so thin he looked as if he couldn't support himself if he stood up. They gave him an IV instantly and began examining him.

No severe injuries, surprisingly, and it's recommended for him to go home tomorrow morning.

Lying on the hospital bed all alone in his dark room, the brunette continues to cry as no sleep came to him.

_Why can't this day just... end?_

* * *

After that awful outburst in the hospital, Takano glares at the men putting him into the cop car. He would never hurt Kisa - it irks him how even Kisa's eyes shot up at him, as if they were also in doubt of Takano's fists. Sure, he made fists all the time when he was angry, but he did it to consume his anger, not to hit someone! Whatever happened with Izumi was karma - that fucking bastard had it coming. Takano felt something was odd about him before but he didn't imagine this horrible plan would be collaborated with his friend Yokozawa.

Seething with anger, the only thing that he thought would calm him down didn't actually do squat - he assumed being with Kisa would somehow alleviate his bad mood but nothing happened. In fact, he feels like he's been betrayed by Kisa too. He told him his deal-breaker was cheating - why the fuck would he do it first?! Why would Kisa even think of such a thing?

It never occurred to Takano that maybe Kisa is insecure.

Suddenly the car hits its break tightly.

"Fuck, now what?!" The bad cop shouts as he honks persistently at the car upfront. "Geez, fucking traffic!"

"Are you sure it's traffic? Cars are going around...," the good cop tells him.

On the other hand, Takano is looking out the window with the most bored expression in the world. He's listening but he doesn't care - traffic is usual in this area, god knows why they're complaining.

"Come on, let's go around too," the other cop touches the steering wheel. "We can't wait here all night."

"Fine... this better be a fucking accident!" The bad cop curses, roughly turning his steering wheel and speeding up as he goes around the cars that are still stubborn (like him before) and aren't moving.

In his haste, the cop hits a person - a loud thud scaring all passengers inside and the good cop even gasps.

"You... killed someone?!" The good cop screams and instantly unbuckles his seat belt.

Takano merely stares at the person they just hit. Brown hair - the second most common hair color on the planet. The way the person styled it... seemed familiar, but he was shirtless - Onodera would never be shirtless like that randomly. Then he sees the good cop picking up the lifeless puppet-like man up and he still can't get a good look on the man.

"Oi, is he alive?" The bad cop dares to ask as he rolls down his windows. Takano gazes from the criminal, black netted fence and he still can't see the guy's face. He's getting strangely concerned as his heart begins to thump.

_Thump._

**THUMP.**

He can feel it getting larger and heavier in his chest - this deadly feeling you have when someone you know is injured.

_It can't be_, he thinks to himself (or is trying to convince himself), _Onodera can't be here - why would he be like this? Is this where he ran away? Was he... no, he can't be with another guy - not when he clearly was with Izumi... damn, he doesn't even know about that betrayal yet. _Takano gulps in his dry mouth. Onodera has yet to know something that'll make his life even worse and it's somewhat killing Takano that he couldn't protect the poor man. No romantic feelings involved, but a friend should protect another friend, right? Takano is assuming that he is still friends with Onodera, regardless of whatever they've been through.

"Yea, he's alive alright - no bloody injuries - and maybe not even internal bleeding," the good cop calls out.

"Aren't you going to call the ambulance?" The bad cop shouts.

"Nah, someone else already called. I'll leave the bod- I mean, man to them," he corrects himself instantly. It seemed like a dead body to him, so lifeless and still that he didn't want to give him life. He was even horrified that it had a heartbeat.

As the good cop began to come back to the car, Takano's eyes were still focused on the man. His eyes finally realized that it was indeed Onodera and it made him feel like shit. How could he not protect the brunette again? He should've followed him... but he got to know Izumi's evil plan because he stayed behind.

"Hey, can I go with that guy to the hospital? He's someone I know," Takano asks the good cop, drilling his pleading, dark eyes into the brown eyes of the officer.

"Ha! Sorry, but with your behavior, you being in the lock up is the best situation for now," the bad cop sneers, now driving smoothly away from the accident sight - he knows he's made the accident worse, but he obviously doesn't hold any guilt over it. Maybe he's killed one too many people that he's used to this.

"But I know him! H-he might be identified as a John Smith!" The dark-haired man tells him, glaring at the man's face in the front mirror.

"He's bound to have a cellphone or ID card with him - he's alive, that's what matters," the bad cop explains, speaking in his grumpy voice all the while.

"...," this shuts Takano up for the moment.

But the guilt remains in his heart - that Onodera is getting injured more and more and Takano can't do shit to help him.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'll be checking your blood," An-chan tells the patient in the early morning.

The patient is still sleeping so she doesn't get a response. She gently grabs his arm and as she does so, she gets a good look at his pale face.

"Ric-chan?" She gasps, looking at the patient in a new view.

Her maybe future husband is lying in front of her like a visage of a ghost; frail and ghastly, he doesn't seem like a person filled with blood. She doesn't wake up him since she knows he was just administered here a few hours ago. Even though she came here to check for his blood, her hands retreated. How could there be any blood in such a weak person? Would she be taking the vital blood that is barely keeping him alive? He clearly skipped one too many meals... or he'd used up all his energy. An decides to stick with him, sitting right next to him as she carefully watches over his chest go up slowly and go down slowly in a pathetic rhythm. She can't possibly do her job when the man is so weak.

Taking hold of his hand, An prays desperately for him to get better. Gay or straight, she'll still love her 'Ric-chan'.

* * *

Takano is taken straight to the police station. Technically he had asked for it, but when it comes to the police department, everything turns serious. All his personal belongings are taken away from him and he has to get his 'criminal' photos taken with his name. Front view photo: a glare with his dark bloody mess of hair making his demeanor look extra monstrous. Side view photo: His bloody hand visible now with all the knuckles scrapped up. The photographer definitely flinched when he took the shots, seeing this new criminal. Thankfully he didn't have to wear an orange jumpsuit... yet.

"Oi, come here," the bad cop indicates him towards a hallway.

The dark-haired man tries not to sigh too loud. He hates people ordering him around, especially when they keep saying 'Oi' to him. He's usually the boss, in any situation, so this is aggravating him.

That should be the least of his worries because as he walks on, three people randomly burst out of some side door - guns in their hands. No protection in front of him, Takano is their easiest hostage/target. It happens too fast to describe; gunshots are heard, bad cop somehow ends up on the floor, and a painful burning feeling in Takano's arm makes him fall down as well - and the three men in orange prison outfits escape.

Lying on the ground as he gasps in pain (trying to control his breaths), Takano's mind is only full of one person and one regret.

Onodera is his one regret - he regrets letting go... to the one person he thought loved him the most. The betrayal that happened with An-chan is miles away from his head now. Takano's slept with girls too, during the time the brunette was in England, so he can try to understand Onodera's wish... to be normal. But nothing ever compares to his time with the brunette - to the moments they've shared together. Filled with this regret of letting Onodera fall into a spiral of misfortunes, the dark-haired man slowly closes his heavy eyelids.

The last image he sees is of Kisa.

* * *

Onodera's scared of opening his eyes. Last time he opened them he was in a strange street without his shirt... and now he's scared he'll be in some awkward place or something. His whole body aches, so he's assuming he's done something sexual - he's just hoping he was magically with Izumi. To his disappointment, he wakes up in a crisp, clean room that reeks of cleanliness and he sees An-chan resting her head on his bedside.

"A-A-AN-CHAN!?" He exclaims, surprised.

"H-huh, w-what?" An-chan jolts up and looks around, alert and dreamy-like.

"W-why am I h-here!?" Ritsu looks down at his hospital gown.

"Oh, Ric-chan, you're awake! Last night... you got hit by a car - you don't have any injuries, though," An-chan smiles at him, glad he's speaking. He looked so lifeless... it's just surprising he can lean up and talk.

"A car? And I survived?" _God my luck is awful. _

"Yes, but the car only hit you by the edge, so don't worry. What were you doing so late at night?" She asks, dying of curiosity. "You were... shirtless when they found you."

The brunette looks away from An-chan's blushing face. He now remembers everything so it's awkward to admit he cried in some street, passed out, and then woke up only to find out he got robbed in his sleep. What must An-chan be thinking of him right now?!

"I-It's not what you t-think! I... got mugged," he tells her - he's going to skip the crying part.

"Oh, no!" An-chan squeezes his hand and for the first time Onodera realizes she's been holding his hand the whole time.

He looks down and then away. She must know... everyone knows.

"A-An-chan... you know that I'm...," he trails off.

Only the blush on his face helps An figure out what the fuck is he trying to say with just those words.

"Ah, yes... I should've guessed... with that co-worker, right? T-Takano-san, right?" An-chan gives a faint smile. She's promised herself she'll be supportive.

"No... not anymore," Onodera retorts and looks down at their hands.

He doesn't want to let go just yet.

And the way she's tightly holding his hand, it seems she feels the same way.

"Then... are you single now?" She makes herself ask the question which sends her heart thudding furiously in her chest.

There's a deliberate silence. Onodera considers what she's doing here - seeing if she still has a chance. He doesn't trust humans anymore... yet Izumi and An-chan are his only allies. But he knows that if he picks one, he loses the other.

"Y-yes," he answers quietly. Whatever time he spent with Izumi... was good enough for his final fanfare - he still has to become a 'good son' for his mother.

"... Are you... going to marry me, then?" _Shoooooot it, why am I asking such a stupid thing! He must hate me right now!_

Onodera's eyes flicker and dart at her, gazing into her eyes with solemnity. He can't lie to her face so he merely nods.

A mini-squeal goes in An-chan's mind. _H-He wants to marry me?!_ She feels like all her efforts weren't wasted! That if you work hard enough to reach a goal, it'll come true! But, if rumors are going around that he's gay... An-chan feels like this is too good to be true all of a sudden.

"Ric-chan... Are you doing this because you love me... or some other reason?"

Eyes still fixed, he definitely can't answer honestly. Nodding won't help either.

"Ne, Ric-chan, tell me - tell me you're not going to marry me to deflect those rumors...," she begs of him, eyes firmly staying focused on his green eyes.

"No!" He bursts, protecting his image. "I... will marry you... because we're engaged."

A single tear leaves An-chan's eye. She should've expected such an answer, she should've.

It hurts how even though you think you're prepared to hear breaking news, but in the end you're still hurt. You're still sad.

Onodera doesn't realize he's given her the worst answer a girl could hear from her future husband - marrying for the sake of marrying - clearly marrying because your family wants you to do it.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :) I'm very happy for the comments I've been getting so far, so thanks! :D **

**Also, Randomlycandy4life is writing a fanfic with Onodera's p.o.v. of how he finds Takano cheating with Kisa - s/9158260/1/pick-up-the-pieces - so the reverse of my story - with him probably going with Yukina! It's my first time reading a OnoderaXYukina fanfic and it's good so far, so I recommend it! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Kisa: OI, where am I while Takano's dying?!**

**Me: ... You're sleeping in the hospital. **

**Onodera: And me?**

**Me: You're sleeping in the same hospital. **

**Izumi: ... Me?**

**Me: *looks away* Dammit, all my characters are in the hospital. **

**Takano: You just now noticed, damn woman?!**


	21. Waking up to reality

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's notes: (3k) Extreme drama, blood and gore - enjoy. ;) **

"... You don't have to marry me," An-chan states softly as she wipes away her tear. She's stronger than that... at least for five more minutes.

"E-eh? W-w-why?" Onodera gasps.

An looks down at her hand in his and pulls back, releasing her small fingers from their union.

"Because... you will never love me," she tells him the plain, simple truth.

"B-b-but I d-do!" He defends, attempting to take her hand back.

She shakes her head and tries her best not to cry as she admits the one thing that'll hurt her hurt even more than it already has been throbbing.

"You won't love me... the way... I-I... love you," An-chan says and then runs off, tears beginning to betray her right in front of him.

The only person she truly loved...

Onodera looks at her retreating form and sighs. _Great_, he thinks pessimistically,_ I hurt Takano by slapping him and now I've broken her heart. Someone like me should...!_ He erases the suicidal thought before it actually turns into an option. He still has a family... even if their main goal is to get him married to An-chan, or even someone else. At least he has loving people waiting for him somewhere.

But the thought doesn't stop.

_I cheated on Takano first... why did I do it? We were... so happy. Was that happiness so great that it burned my dirty hands as they tried to touch it? Am I that horrible of a person that I don't deserve love? Shouldn't I just die!?_

Izumi's image flashes before his eyes.

_Ah, yes... he's still here for me_, he gives a blissful smile of hope. There was one person who stayed by his side even when everyone pointed fingers at them for being homosexual. Someone who helped him... be free. He thinks of what he thought of the man before - that he might be a devil in disguise, but from his actions he was obviously an angel sent only for him. Slowly all the blame he's been putting on himself for cheating dissolves. Whatever happened... has happened and now he's met such an amazing person - someone who truly understands him and is willing to spend time with him - not just stay cooped up in his apartment with manuscripts around them (even when they had sex) like someone he knows. The mere thought of Izumi makes him build a bridge and get over it - no matter how stubbornly he had stayed on that bridge.

He's over it.

* * *

Kisa wakes up in tears and so his vision isn't awesome as he sees a person sitting next to him. The tall silhouette gave it all away, though.

"M-Masamune...?" He says weakly, his dry fingers desperately trying to reach for him - to smother him in a big hug.

"Kisa-san, it's me - Yukina," the prince says and immediately Kisa's vision returns.

Surprisingly the colored world looks so... bleak without Takano with him.

"Disappointed? Ouch, Kisa-san, that hurts," Yukina teases, smiling gently.

"Of course I'm disappointed!" Kisa frowns as he crosses his arms. The handsome figure before him once thrilled his little heart and sent it dancing, yet now he was nothing more than what he truly was; an avid fan of Nagisa-sensei who conveniently worked at a Marukawa bookstore.

The gorgeous prince frowns as well. Hearing it from Kisa's lips makes it so much ruder and it hurts his heart. He has this tight feeling in his chest now, thanks to his own sarcasm.

"So... did you sleep well?" He changes the topic.

"Hmm, I'm alright... I didn't sleepwalk or turn into a werewolf, so I'm perfectly fine," Kisa smiles at him and fuck, his heart skipped a beat!

He laughs at Kisa's joke and immerses into the friendly atmosphere Kisa has created for them - something that he knows he'll have to pay for if he crosses. Seems like the raven doesn't want to talk about last night and Yukina properly lets go of those issues. If he offends Kisa one more time, he's afraid he'll be kicked out.

It's strange, though, that Kisa is dating someone other than him. He feels like Kisa was made for him. Why? Not because he works with his favorite author and also not because all the mangas he likes were edited by the raven, but because Kisa makes his heart feel like it's alive - that it's found a purpose to beat for. Never before has he felt such... pure love for someone. Lust, momentary passion, and curiosity seem very far from the handsome youth. He seems to have attained his fated person only to find out he's dating someone else.

Fate must hate him because a nurse walks in to ruin their happy moment.

"A-An-chan?!" Kisa exclaims and his dark eyes widen more as he sees her crying.

"... Kisa-san, right?" She asks awkwardly.

The raven nods.

"... Ric-chan's in the hospital too. He's getting released at 12pm, though... would you like to talk to him?" An-chan asks, wiping more tears.

"E-eh?! H-he's injured?!" Kisa guesses, still surprised at why An-chan wants_ him_ to talk to Onodera. Not like talking to him will make any of them feel any better.

"He's okay... He isn't that hurt. Kisa-san... can you talk to him? Please?" She begs now.

"... I'll try," Kisa replies as he begins getting up.

"Oi, wait - Kisa-san is still sickly!" Yukina intervenes, one hand on Kisa's shoulder and the other facing An-chan.

An-chan blinks at the tall brunette. Tall _handsome_ brunette. She hadn't even noticed him throughout the whole talk about Onodera.

"Actually, no, he's also getting released today - the Doctor told me," An-chan informs him.

"R-really?! Then... can I wear my clothes?" Kisa looks down at his hospital gown - that hideous, green-striped clothe that reeked of anesthetics.

"O-of course you can!" She tells him with a faint smile. Finally her tears were gone.

When An-chan and Yukina leave, the raven gets changed. Both persons feel awkward not knowing each other so after the first few seconds, like the business type people they are, they greet each other and exchange names.

"Yukina-san, do you also know Ric- I mean, Onodera-san?" An asks with burning curiosity. Even though she told her heart to let go today... it still wishes to ignore reality and let herself fall deeper in love.

"Um, no... but I do know Takano-san," he glowers a bit as he tells her this.

An-chan frowns. She doesn't want to hear_ his_ name today. She's at the brink of breaking down and crying her guts out, so she's rather avoid that wretched name.

"Do... you know him as well?" Yukina dares to ask. He sees her fidgeting uncomfortably, but he needs more info on this Takano guy, his rival.

She nods and looks away, hoping this'll be enough of hint to shut the fuck up.

Clearly not.

"What does he have to do with Kisa-san? I mean, do you know that they... are together?" He motions closer to her, wanting to hear an answer.

He gets tears in return.

"E-ehhhh?! Ah-, um... Why're you c-crying?!" Yukina feels intensely awkward now. _Is she crying because of what I just said?! Why...!? Wait... does she like Kisa-san too?! _

"... I finally understand why Ric-chan looks so sad now," she cries, rubbing her eyes as she continues to weep silent tears.

Being the Shoujo prince he is, he begins to calmly rub her back. "Who's... this Ric-chan?"

"O-Onodera-san...," she cries pitifully.

"And... why is he sad?" Yukina raises a brow.

"Because... just because!" An-chan gives up and falls down, literally breaking down and crying.

Her wails and cries echo in the hallway that's softly lit with sunshine coming through windows. Yukina instantly bends down and hugs her, wanting to comfort this woman that seems to be crying for this Onodera guy that Kisa is going to talk to. Weird dots connect and in the end Yukina assumes that Onodera loves Kisa and now this kind woman wants Kisa and Onodera to talk over their differences and get back together - Takano, as always, being the remainder and unnecessary person in the equation.

However sad An-chan is right now and how feeble she looks, curiosity is exploding inside Yukina. He needs to know the exact reason why Onodera would be so sad.

"Ne... why would Onodera-san be sad?" He asks again, as gently as he can.

Hiccuping her cries, she grips on Yukina's shoulder.

"B-because... Onodera loves Takano-san...," she tears up once again, wailing louder.

* * *

Kisa changes quickly and follows An-chan (whose eyes are red - man, she seriously needs to take a break from work, he thinks to himself as he sees her red puffy eyes) into Onodera's room. The brunette is lying in his bed with his eyes closed - a somewhat happy smile plastered on his face making him look a bit goofy. Yukina left a while ago, frowning like a puppy that is being abandoned. The raven didn't ask why he looked so sad. He just wants to talk to Onodera and leave this bloody hospital ASAP.

"R-Ric-chan?" He calls quietly, afraid he'll wake up this lion.

"Izumi?!" Onodera's eyes fly open and he's immediately disappointed just like Kisa was today.

The similarity creeps Kisa out. _Did I look like that?!_

"No, it's me... Um, h-how'd you end up here?" Kisa flashes his eyes around the blank room. God, and he thought his room looked awful - _this room doesn't even have those fake flowers!_

Or any real ones...

"... I fainted in the streets... and then a car hit me," the brunette admits slowly.

"EH!? A c-car?! A-and you're getting released this early!?" The raven is appalled.

"Well... I don't have any serious injuries... and they car barely hit me," Onodera corrects himself. He'd be lying to say this is not the world's most awkward conversation.

Kisa sighs in relief. Takano would be worried shit if Onodera, his ex-lover, was injured severely. In fact, he might even give Kisa up if his ex-lover is hurt... hurt more than he can handle. They've definitely broke Onodera's heart with the revenge plan, so he's scared the brunette will shatter if he hears the tragic news that Takano is in jail right now.

"So... are you going to work today?" Kisa asks, somewhat worried. The man will notice Takano is gone if he goes to work.

"Nah, I took a day off - we've already missed so much, Kisa-san," the brunette nudges at the clock.

Perfectly 12pm.

"Ah, good point... So, um... sorry about the rumor going around. I mean, Mino-san told me," the raven looks away, not wanting to make this any worse than it already is by staring at the frail man.

"... It's okay. I'm... kind of over it. Like you said before, I shouldn't hide my... sexuality," Onodera remarks, surprising Kisa that he still remembers that meeting in the restroom.

"... Does he treat you well?" _Shit, why am I asking this!? I'm not his FREAKING mother!_

But he can't hide his worry on his face. Thankfully he's still looking away.

"W-who? Oh... so you know... Yes, he does," the brunette replies softly.

"That's good," Kisa smiles at the wall. His guilt has somewhat decreased. As long as Onodera is happy, he doesn't feel like a little shit anymore.

"T-," before Onodera can get this one syllable out, An-chan comes running in.

"T-TAKANO-SAN IS... DYING!" She screams.

Both men jerk and dark their eyes at her direction. They fucking heard right.

Teary looking men follow An-chan like they're blind people in a maze, not knowing where to go and what to do with this new information. Kisa's heart is thumping faster than ever before - as if he's done five laps in a park, he's breathless and it's killing him. Reality is killing him._ How can Masamune be dying?! W-wasn't he in jail?!_ His vision is getting blurry again with each step and he's controlling his urge to cry despite the countless tears escaping his dark eyes.

Onodera feels about the same way, yet less extreme. His heart is still beating just as fast from shock and pain, but there is this evil side within him that's laughing... and he hates it. That horrible side that's screaming out 'karma's got you, sucker!'. He can't seem to diminish this cruel side no matter how hard he tries. _The devil isn't in anyone else - it's not in Izumi or Kisa-san - it's in me. _

He cries harder as he follows An-chan.

At each turn and curve through the hospital, he keeps thinking about karma. You reap what you sow... and so Takano's bound to get as much as he inflicted, right? How can he be so cruel as to want someone to suffer what he's suffered?! Why... is he happy deep down that Takano is dying?!

As he sees the dark-haired man, who had once charmed his way into his heart, on the hospital bed with doctors around him, he smiles faintly.

_Karma's got you, sucker!_

* * *

Kisa's blood is a perfect match for Takano and so he donates a half-pint of blood to his lover. He doesn't know where An-chan and Onodera have disappeared off to, but he's so glad he's made a difference in Takano's life - something more than just falling in love... they share the same blood now. A new bond has been made, which just thrills Kisa. His heart nearly failed when he saw Takano's arm gushing blood out - he would have died if Kisa didn't donate blood because apparently Takano's blood is very rare.

Maybe their love is rare also?

Now in a bed again (_apparently you shouldn't donate blood after your lungs just recovered_), he contemplates the idea of being together with Takano for life. He knew their forever was different, but... how different could it actually be now that he saved his freaking life!? Such an heroic thing only occurs in mangas or movies - he feels honored to have helped out Takano, someone he respects, loves and looks up to as a role-model.

Feeling at the top of the world, his eyes close off reality that both of them are stuck in the hospital and falls into dream-world where Takano and him live 'happily ever after'.

* * *

Ritsu backs off instantly as he hears his devil inside him. Such cruel words... were coming from his heart! The deepest, darkest corners were drenched in an evil darkness. He cowers and runs away, scared his mind or heart will come up with more cruel terms to ridicule Takano's condition. Naturally An-chan follows him, worried that he's probably going to cry more. She wants to support him even now - endlessly hoping her love will be reciprocated.

In an empty, narrow stairwell, she finds Onodera sitting a step, his hands covering his face.

"R-R-Ric-c-chan?! A-are you alright?!" She asks, her hand reaching for his shoulder.

She regrets turning the brunette around.

As if he's truly possessed, there's a creepy smile on his face. He laughs at An-chan and flicks her hand away.

"AHahAH, An-chan - he got what he deserved! He and Kisa both! They... they...," he doesn't continue on as tears sprinkle down from his eyes.

"R-Ric-chan...?" An-chan frowns and still tries to reach his shoulder.

"St-stop it! They... deserve it because they hurt me! Hurt me... so bad...," he cries and once again slums into depression.

"... Did Takano-san hurt you?" She asks him, wanting to ameliorate his pain - share his burden.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yells sharply and swats her hand away.

Pushing... her to the lowest level of the stairs. His surprised brown eyes catch every moment as he pushes her away. He sees her shocked face, her lips making a large 'O' as she falls back - her long brown hair being pulled down by gravity along with her whole body - and tears welling up in her eyes from sadness. As well as seeing, he hears the god awful sounds of her falling - hitting her head thrice as she falls, each hit thudding-loud and ear-popping. He definitely heard a crack in there somewhere too. Fuck, she was spiraling down in front of him and he couldn't do a fucking thing to stop her.

And then BAM! She hit the wall with her bloody head; red liquid begins to pool a bit.

_FUCK!_

He jumps down, skipping two steps on the stairs, and reaches An-chan with teary eyes.

"A-A-AN-CHAN!" He cries, feeling like the worst person in the world right now.

"R-rit-chan...? C-call someone...," she whispers, gasping as she finds it difficult to even speak.

Everything blanks out and he can't hear a thing besides a single tone - _beeeeeeep_.

"I-I'm s-s-soo ss-s-orry, A-An-chan! I'm s-ss-soorry," he cries as he carries her up the stairs.

Droplets of blood trailed after him away from the crime scene.

"I-It's... Okay... R-ric-chan... I... L-love...," and then she stops.

He thought he used up all his tears, but to his surprise he gushes out with more tears.

* * *

**Author: Muahahaha, I love dramatic scenes! Thanks for reading and ppppllllleeeassseee leave a comment. XD**


	22. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: Itadakimasu= I receive this food - or in normal English: Thanks for the food! :) **

**Lots of focus on An-chan up front, so don't get bored and dismiss this chapter entirely! I'm slowly bringing all the characters out of the hospital so be patient. (3,385 words) **

**Enjoy! :D **

"Kohinata-san! KO-HI-NA-TA-SAN!" Someone is yelling in her ears, so close that it hurts.

She furrows her brows, irritated. _Shut up_, she replies in her mind to that voice.

"OI, somebody take away this man! He's been saying 'I'm sorry' like a maniac - hurry, take him away!" A person from a further distance exclaims this, annoyed too.

"No, let me stay with An-chan, please!" Another person pleads, his voice sounds tragic.

An feels like a weight of a thousand lands is resting on her forehead... that voice seems so familiar... and yet it's just so far away. She can't seem to recall whose voice it is - soft, yet somewhat manly. He sounds young, her logical side tells her. But there is no memory in there... no actual substance to connect this voice to. All the other voices are just... voices.

But this young guy's voice keeps reminding her of something...

"KO-HI-NATA-SAN! Please try to OPEN your eyes if you can hear me!" The first person begins to yell at her again. _Sheesh, why is everyone yelling in this room?! I'm trying to sleep here! _

"Kohinata-san! Open your eyes!" Another person demands, this voice deeper than the rest.

"AH! No! I have to apologize to An-chan!" The tragic voice pleads once more.

And then all the voices stop.

A loud tone echoes violently in her ears until they feel like bursting and she opens her eyes to the new world.

Looking around she feels like she's in a circus. Four fellow nurses are around helping three different doctors in the room. She recognizes every face and person except for the guy with brunette hair and tears streaming down his cheeks. Gosh, he looked the most ghastly and weak too! Even though her eyes are open, she notices that are limbs and entire body... isn't active.

Feeling the nurse instinct kick in, she wiggles her toes - check, her feet aren't paralyzed - flexes all her arm and hand muscles - everything in order there - and finally she moves her legs and is glad to hear the sheets rustle. Everything is still in tact... She sighs in relief.

"Oh, Kohinata-san! THANK GOD!" Her friends circle around her, the fellow nurses - their voices almost ringed in unison, relieved as well.

The doctors came closer too, glad to have her back alive again. They nearly lost her just now.

She smiles weakly as they describe what happened to her. An-chan frequently raises a brow whenever the name 'Onodera' is mentioned. Who's that? If it's the brunette dude, then it makes sense why he's so nervous. Even now he's giving her an odd look with his big green eyes.

"Um," she finally wills herself to ask (she's been participating in short talks with her co-workers, so she's adjusted to her raspy throat), "Who are you?"

Onodera flinches. She was definitely looking directly at him but the question was just plain rude, then again, he did push to her near-death experience.

"O-Onodera R-R-Ritsu," he replies, his large green eyes locked on her brown ones.

"Hm... Do I know you?" She asks, breaking the brunette's eye contact as she looks around at her co-worker's reactions.

"Kohinata-san! Isn't he your...?" One is about to say, but Onodera overpowers her voice somehow.

"No! You... don't know a bastard like me," the brunette says and turns away, walking out of the room.

Although An-chan curiously stares after him for a few minutes, she soon forgets about him - in fact, after that they never meet again.

* * *

_I... should be relieved, right? She forgot about me... I could never make her happy, not even once. So it's good that she's forgotten me... Mom will probably just find yet another girl for me, won't she? I... might as well end it now_, Onodera thinks with courage as he walks purposefully to his house, forgetting all about Takano for the time being. After what happened with An-chan, it's better than he face his mom now before he chickens out.

His family gate doesn't scare him off right now as much as it might tomorrow. He's been hardened with reality and now's the perfect time to set things straight. He can't lie to his parents forever, especially not after the pictures Takano sent!

Ringing the usual doorbell, he waits. The anxious heartbeat in his heart merely proves that he's alive, not something to be scared about. When the door opens, he steps in smoothly and greets the main butler. As he walks further into the house, he sees his parents sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me, mom, dad - I'm here to tell you three things," he begins, standing close to them as he looks down. His parents look up, their full attention on him.

"First, An-chan... has lost her memories of me in an accident - don't ask why or how, she's in the hospital right now," Onodera confesses, and of course his parents bombard him with tons of questions.

Keeping his cool and not stuttering, he tries to answer all the questions as simply as he can. Whence they're done, he continues.

"Second, I'm g-gay, as those pictures say. Please don't judge me!" This time he bows down, practically saying sorry with his whole being, even though his lips never utter the word 'sorry'.

His mother gasps - this is her first time hearing it. On the other hand, his father spits his coffee and puts down the financial magazine he had in hand.

"Y-You're gay? Son, my only son, are you telling me that you can't carry on my business? My whole life fortune that I've set up just for you and your future?" His father glares up at him, his voice crescendos higher.

"Yes, dad - but my third thing to say is that I would still like to takeover the company -," and then he's slapped by his father.

Ritsu saw him standing up - he did see him walking towards him, but he just hoped that he wouldn't get slapped. This slap was nothing like the one he got from his mother; this one actually hurt him ten times more, physically and emotionally.

"You expect me to hand over my business to a man who won't cherish it? You probably only want to strive on it's money, don't you?" His dad abruptly accuses him, even though he's never done this before.

"Eh? Um, no, dad - why would I do that? You know I'm good at editing books and -," the brunette is interrupted rudely.

"Whatever you say will not convince me, son," his father sighs, unwilling to continue. "I shouldn't even call you that."

Ritsu's mom gets up. "Darling, you don't mean...?" She grabs her husband's arm, her eyes wide and alert.

"Yes, I mean that. Ritsu, I'm disowning you. As long as you stay... homosexual, you're not allowed into this house!"

"But darling!" His wife clutches his arm, not liking what he's saying one bit. "W-we can marry him off - we can make him create an heir!"

"And let a beautifully smart woman suffer alone? No, I won't let Ritsu do that... and I'm certain he doesn't want to do that either," he gives Onodera a stern look.

"No, I don't...," he winces as he thinks of An-chan. She truly did suffer alone all this time... and she's finally free from him. He doesn't want another An-chan.

"See? Then things are settled - please leave this house now," his father gestures toward the door.

"NO! H-he's my son and I won't let you disown him!" Ritsu's mom exclaims, grabbing her son now (who was actually heading towards the door).

"Mom, it's okay. Dad is right; I... won't cherish his company as much as he does. I can't even clean my room, mom, so how can I handle a large editing company?" He smiles sadly at his mother, trying to lighten the mood.

"But you're still my son! I-I want you to visit us on your holiday breaks and have parties on birthdays - w-we're still a family!" His mom says, frowning as tears start to betray her feelings.

He sighs. Somewhat depressing how easily his father disowned him, but a bit annoying how his mom will never let go of him. Just a teeny-tiny bit.

"Mom... we can still meet at my apartment. Even if... dad doesn't want to meet me, you can," he assures her, giving his faint smile once more.

His mom looks up and frowns again. "Son, why did you have to be gay? What did you not like about An-chan...?"

"There was nothing wrong with An-chan, mom. I just... fell in love with someone else... who happened to be a guy," he thinks about Takano and frowns. He hasn't exactly 'fallen' completely for Izumi, so only Takano appears in his mind.

"Happened to be a guy...?" His mom cringes.

"If you want, you don't have to meet me either, mom," he tells her, shrugging.

"Oh! Son, I'm sorry!" She cries and hugs him tightly. "Please visit! I-I'll try to soften your father - you at least deserve to see us, Ritsu!"

"Thanks, mom," he whispers as he absorbs the warmness of maternity.

He cries a bit as he hugs her back. He probably won't talk to his father ever again in this lifetime. He's seriously getting disowned and out of all the wills. Great. He'll have to work his whole life for his savings now. Onodera leaves his household just like he came in and he reflects on what he just did. No more forced engagement... or having the pressure that he's a spoiled heir that can relax since he can always run his family's company.

Now he's just Ritsu. Onodera, the name, is useless now. Maybe he should actually change it to 'Oda'. Not a bad idea...

* * *

Kisa passes out after more fuck-tons of pints they took. It's nearing 7pm and they've taken more pints of blood from him that he's weak again, maybe worse than before his nap. Friday night now and he'll have to stay longer.

Meanwhile, Izumi is out cold in his room, all his muscles aching. There's a police officer right outside his room as he waits for the man to wake up. Because when he wakes up, Takano will either be taken back into custody or he'll be released entirely from blame - it all depends on Izumi's statement. Takano lays peacefully on his almost deathbed and is sedated powerfully because they're still giving him blood. He'll survive, but they're anxious about him waking up.

If he does wake up, that is.

The first to wake up out of these three is surprisingly Takano.

Eyes full of wonder as he looks around in his empty hospital room. He feels like his whole body is either soaking wet or full of lead because of the heaviness he feels. It's the feeling of being completely drained - no once of energy left in his body and god knows how he's still breathing. All he remembers is the loud gunshot so he connects the simple dots there and reaches for the 'help' button on the side of his bed. A couple of minutes later he gets the full update of his health from a friendly nurse.

"So," he says after listening to the whole 'you got shot, but we've rescued you' speech, "Who gave me blood?"

"Ah, he wishes to remain anonymous - he wants to tell you himself," the female nurse smiles, somewhat excited about the secrecy.

"He...?" Takano raises a lazy brow. Damn, those sedatives were strong. His eyelids feel so fucking heavy.

"Oh, shoot... I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, are you upset it's not a cute girl?" She laughs hesitantly.

The dark-haired man doesn't care either way, so he shrugs it off. "When can I go home?"

"Eh? You'll probably have to stay for a few days. You're recovering from a gunshot and you still need time to get healthier," she explains to him.

Takano sighs. Kisa and Izumi are in this hospital and now Takano is too. _What, is Onodera next?_ Although Takano merely mocks this, he doesn't know that indeed the brunette had been in the hospital and only recently left.

* * *

The next to wake up is Kisa. 2am on Satuday, the raven opens his tired eyes. He's pretty sure they won't make him stay any longer. Luckily, it's true. After finishing a full meal, he gets to leave the room in his clothes - or so the clothes he came with (they dry-cleaned them for him). Carrying his manuscripts with him, he follows a female nurse into Takano's room.

"I don't think he's awake right now... but you can try to talk to him," she warns him and shortly leaves, closing the door behind him.

Kisa's heart thumps as he sees his lover on the bed with his eyes closed. It was a ghastly sight, really - it always is when you see a loved one on an hospital bed. No matter how small the injury, a person's heart jumps in fright with this direct visual image.

"M-Masamune...?" Kisa sits on the chair in front of the dark-haired man. Even sleeping, Takano's eyebrows were furrowed - it makes the raven smile a little seeing that.

"Oi, wake up, you," the raven pokes his lover's shoulder.

Takano grunts.

"W-woah! You can wake up with pokes!" Kisa grins wickedly as he pokes rapidly with both index fingers as if he's playing some game and he has to win this round.

Like a poke monster, he actually irritates the fuck out of Takano and the man opens his eyes, glaring straight at the raven.

"... The fuck? Argh, Shouta, this is the arm where I got shot!" He yells, pissed off.

Kisa winces and his new pokes stop mid-way. "Oh, um, then, sorry."

His lover merely keeps his glare.

For a moment there's an awkward silence. They've both remembered by now the last time they talked.

"I... gave you blood...," Kisa points out before they have any chance to fight. "So... I technically saved your life."

Perfect strategy since Takano is touched by this kind gesture from his lover. Any other person, he'd just be grateful for the blood, but now he'll be eternally grateful since he knows this person... and even loves him. A weak hand attempts to reach Kisa.

"Shouta... thank you...," his lover gazes at him lovingly.

Their hands meet and the warm touch sends mini-tingles up Kisa's spine.

"You know there are other ways to say thanks...," the raven licks his bottom lip.

Takano's eyes brighten in excitement, if that's possible with his dark eyes. "You'll have to initiate this, if you don't mind." He looks at his weak self back his statement.

"Itadakimasu~!" Kisa leans down for a soft kiss that slowly accentuates into a powerful and mind-blowing kiss.

The injured man begins leaning on top of his wound just to get closer and deeper into the kiss. He's missed these lips so much and now that he has them, he never wants to let go again. Why did he push these beautiful lips away last time they met? How could he ever think of letting go of Kisa? He has rescued Takano's heart after Onodera cheating on him and now he's rescued his life with his own blood. Just how much of an angel can he be?

As the raven slips in his tongue, it's proven that Kisa is 100% an angel.

After their epic reuniting kiss, they return to the silence again - this time a more relaxed and comfortable silence.

"Masamune... do you think your co-worker will charge you?" Kisa asks now, wondering about that unfinished matter.

"Yes, he's that type of person. Since you're very informed about everything, do you know that he sent pictures of Onodera and him to Onodera's mother?" Takano adds on to the conversation.

"Pictures? Like actual photos of them? So? He could tell her he's just a friend -," he's interrupted nicely, surprisingly, this time as Takano raises a hand in protest.

"Photos of them together in bed," he corrects.

Kisa's eyes widen. If someone sent photos of him with a guy to his mother, he'd die of embarrassment. Those kinds of personal pictures should never be shared.

"So, wait - who's Ric-chan going out with now?" Kisa begins tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hmm? I guess no one... Why?" Takano gives him an odd look.

"Shit, Masamune - I think Ric-chan still likes him. I don't think he knows that he's the person who sent those photos," the raven points out.

"Yeah, he doesn't know - which is why I beat Izumi up," his lover explains himself.

"Ah, that's why - that makes sense... but shouldn't we tell Ric-chan before he falls for that man's lies?" Kisa questions.

"Hah? That makes sense?!" Takano laughs.

"E-eh..?! What's so funny?" The raven pouts.

"How does that make sense to you?" He smiles, not understanding how Kisa's brain works.

"Well... I would beat someone if they hurt my friend - especially if he shared an intimate photo with that friend. You did the right thing, Masamune. Er, um, but you went overboard," Kisa thinks deeply about it as he speaks, as if he's contemplating the most serious and life-threatening topic ever.

"Wow, you're the only person who thinks I've done something right," his lover gives a faint smile this time, as if he's alone in this world. But once his eyes reach Kisa's dark ones, he feels like he's found someone - someone to share his opinions and ideas with - someone to share his whole life with.

Shaking off his blush, the raven readdresses the topic. "So, who should tell Ric-chan about this Izumi guy's true face?"

"Not me. He won't believe me... even though I told him it's not me. We, um, actually fought before I beat up Izumi...," Takano trails off, not wanting to elaborate on that.

"Why would he believe me? He'll know I've heard it from you," Kisa frowns. Guess telling Onodera is harder than he assumed at first glance.

"What do we do then? He trusts no one," his lover sighs deeply, closing his eyes as he looks down.

"Wait... do his parents still have the photos? Maybe... I could get them and show them the photos - hard evidence is believable, right?" The raven's eyes sparkle.

Takano shakes his head, eyes still closed. "Photoshop."

"Great, but how would I have Izumi's naked photos? And... I'm pretty sure he'll remember that photo... I mean, if they've actually had sex," Kisa tells him awkwardly. He'd rather not let Takano focus on his ex-lover's new love life.

"Ah... then you can try that. Oh, and Takafumi is in on this too - he fucking helped Izumi," Takano glares at the bed sheet as he remembers seeing his college friend coming out and admitting he helped.

Admitting that he planned to hurt Onodera and ruin his life.

"Really? Yokozawa-san?! Woah, this is awful. Was anyone else involved?"

"No, just them. Hey, enough about them... are you staying over tonight?" Takano squeezes the raven's hand.

Kisa smiles, showing his white teeth. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this! :D Also, please comment! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Kisa: Yay~ Takano still loves me~**

**Me: Heh, not for long... **

**Kisa: EH?! H-How?!**

**Me: :P Not telling. **

**Kisa: Can you at least give me a warning when?**

**Me: Nope - I don't think that far. XD**


	23. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: VERY sorry for the delay - finally a new chapter! And it's dramatic, woot! (bit over 3k) Shoujo= girly manga. **

**Enjoy! **

Saturday morning, lying on his messy bed alone, Onodera contemplates the idea of freedom. Complete and utter freedom from responsibility and the absurd idea of getting married to some random woman. At the moment, he has no stress, no guilt, no anything - just pure relaxation and a small tingling feeling of excitement. As he gets up to eat something, he realizes that he's eaten up all the snacks and his house looks like a mess (as usual)...

So what does a free male do when he doesn't have anything else to do?

Work.

Fuck, he still has so many manuscripts to edit.

Onodera puts his head back down, exhausted again just looking at the paperwork. It was only Saturday - he still has tomorrow. With that said, just when he thinks he can have peace, his fucking doorbell rings.

"Urgh," he groans as he hulls himself out of his surprisingly cozy bed (sheets... which he hasn't washed in months... can be so comforting).

Despite almost tripping over the junk all around his apartment, he somehow makes his way to the door and opens it to find his sworn enemy with a white envelope in hand.

The raven instantly apologizes for no reason, but most probably out of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, R-Ric-chan... I have terrible news for you..," Kisa feels awkward as hell right now, but he's managing to keep his shaking legs appear confidently stable.

"What news?" Onodera can't help but glare.

"Can we... talk inside?" The raven dares ask.

The brunette doesn't want to admit that his apartment is a total mess, so he decides to reject.

"We can talk here," he says as he folds his arms after closing his door.

Kisa frowns, but wills himself to continue with the horrible news in his hands. Also, the raven just doesn't know he's about to mess up Onodera's finally smooth life again.

"You told me in the hospital... that you have a lover, right?" He goes on after Onodera nods impatiently. "Well... he's not the most trustworthy man out there."

"Hahaha! He's the untrustworthy man? D-did Takano-san tell you to say that to me?" The brunette glares at him a strong death-beam of hatred.

"No...," Kisa lies as he grips the envelope. "But I know he's untrustworthy because of this: the photos your mom received."

Onodera takes the envelope (practically snatches it) and immediately looks at the contents, not even preparing himself for shock. As if his whole world shattered, the brunette glares through his tears at the photos of him and Izumi lying in bed together, naked. Kisa feels awkward as he witnesses the tears well up and the bright, red nose on Onodera's face. Seeing him hurt in front of him makes him feel bad. Even if a person cheated once... they don't deserve constant tears - no one deserves such a sad and pitiable penalty. Onodera cries as he realizes that Takano was right. Just when he thought he had reason to live... to strive for someone... he lost it, like traveling under stars and suddenly heading into complete abyss.

"Are you alright...?" The raven asks gently, not wanting to turn on an angry fuse.

He should've guessed that every fucking angry fuse will automatically turn out at this moment.

"This... this is all your fault!" Ritsu snaps, closing his eyes shut to the truth in front of him. "You... you just h-had to have s-sex with him! It's all your fault that I trusted... trusted Izumi-san! That I got betrayed twice!"

The accusations hurt, but Kisa let the brunette continue. However, Onodera was in a mood to fight and a proper fight he shall get!

"Oi! Say something! You ruined my already fucked up life! Don't you have any sense of guilt or remorse?!" Onodera yells at him, crumbling the pictures in his hands, furious.

"I d-do...," Kisa mutters, taking a step back from Onodera.

"Then why did you do it?! Why did you ruin my life!?" The brunette rips the photos now into little bits, like a ravenous monster.

"I... um, well, to be honest I did it because Masamune is hot," the raven admits boldly. He knows full well this will set off another fuse, but he doesn't care. If Onodera is this feisty than there's no way he's depressed... at least, not yet.

"...!" Ritsu is appalled that Kisa has the balls to say that.

"What? He is and you know it," Kisa shrugs with an antagonizing smirk on his face. "He's the perfect ideal guy and to top it all off, he's really caring."

Since Onodera doesn't say anything after that either, the raven goes on with an air of rudeness.

"Oh.. and he's great in bed," the raven winks, deliberately vexing him.

And that does it - as if Onodera hadn't snapped already, he jumps at Kisa and tackles him to the ground. He doesn't know how to punch something, so he keeps hitting Kisa with sissy slaps on the raven's chest, not even hurting the man but just bothering him. Kisa is surprised and hurt by the fall, other than that he doesn't mind the whole 'getting Onodera to release his anger' thing. At least the man doesn't have a knife or gun in hand.

All of a sudden, after those pathetic slaps and weak punches, the brunette cries again, this time covering his teary face.

Hiccups after hiccups, Onodera continues to weep on top of Kisa. His hands are clutching the raven's black shirt, but slowly even those vicious hands loosen up as he calms down.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that last thing... but it is true," Kisa smiles weakly.

Onodera glares out from his hands, as if to say 'seriously, what the fuck is your problem?!'.

"Sorry...," the raven looks away uncomfortably.

There's a long moment of silence before Kisa starts to feel the heavy weight of Onodera on him. "Oi... can you get up now?"

"Oh..! Oh, y-yes, sorry," Onodera suddenly realizes he attacked the raven like a beast. He gets up and brushes the dust off his clothes.

When Kisa gets up, he stretches a bit. The popping sounds of his back are audible and Onodera cracks a smile (very faint, but a smile nonetheless).

"So... what're you going to do now? Break up with this Izumi guy, right...?" Kisa winces as he sees the brunette flinch at the name.

"... I guess," the man pouts sadly.

Kisa feels a lump of guilt stuck in his throat. This poor guy, who's already weak and is always having a hard time a work, is emotionally unstable and he's been betrayed by two lovers in one month. How can Kisa leave him alone like this?!

"Ah, erm... how about you... get revenge on that guy?" Kisa suggests.

Onodera tilts his head at the word. "R-revenge...? How?"

The raven knits his brows. "Well... it depends on how badly you want to hurt him.. plus you need to know what will hurt him."

"Che, if he did this to me, then why would he be hurt with anything that I do?" The brunette sulks.

"Good point," Kisa frowns. "But... maybe you can double-cross him. Play his game... find out who his closest family is and do the same he did to you."

A hesitant look distorts Onodera's face. "What if his family knows...? Or he doesn't have a family?"

"Then pretend to love him... and then dump him," Kisa shrugs. "Not hard... but it'll be very satisfying when he ends up falling for you and you'll leave him."

"Not hard?! That's a very shitty thing to say, you know! I can't do it!" Onodera complains loudly, freaked out by this plan from the beginning.

"Fine, then don't do it. I just... wanted to help you. I guess some people aren't cut out for revenge," the raven provokes the simple-minded brunette.

As he walks away, a hand abruptly tugs him back.

"Wait... tell me more about this plan," Ritsu whispers as he scowls.

Kisa smiles. _Great, at least this way he definitely won't kill himself... or drown in depression. _

* * *

They both take a taxi to Takano's hospital and split when they enter - each meeting someone else.

"Good luck," Kisa tells the brunette when they're indoors. "Keep a smile and don't let any weakness show, got it?"

Onodera nods and then sets out. The raven is glad to have completed his mission without Onodera jumping off a building (yes, that's exactly what Kisa thought the brunette would do) after finding out the truth. What Takano said affected the way he revealed the truth, but Kisa is impressed that Onodera smartly believed the raw evidence and didn't doubt real photos. Plus, getting the photos from his parents was way too easy; all he did was ask and they gave it away, as if it were trash and not valuable to their son at all.

Before he could ponder further about his co-worker, a large hand touches his shoulder, surprising him.

He turns around to see a perky smile on Yukina's face. Shit, Kisa thinks, he's still after me, isn't he? Although Kisa would've loved this extra attention any other year, but this year he's finally hit jackpot and he's not going to lose the love of his life because of a young Shoujo prince.

"Hey, Kisa-san! Did you get discharged? They told me you weren't here," Yukina says as he points at the receptionist.

"Uh, yeah...," Kisa looks away.

"Congrats, then!" The prince says, smiling his dazzling smile.

For a second there the raven almost fell for it, but dammit, he doesn't want to get messed up in this right now!

"Um, well, I have to go right now, so...," he begins walking awkwardly, leaving Yukina behind.

"Ah, but I just got here... I wanted to see you," Yukina frowns with his big brown puppy eyes.

Kisa sighs. "Hm... you're seeing me right now, right?"

Yukina also sighs. "Kisa-san, not like that... I want to talk to you. Would you like to go to a cafe with me?"

"Eh, right now?" Kisa complains as if it's some chore he has to do.

Noticing this tone, the handsome youth feels offended. "Sorry to ask when you're so busy. Can I at least have your cell number? Since you have been discharged... I don't know how to contact you."

The raven frowns at this. Even though Yukina has been a great friend so far, he's honestly jeopardizing his relationship with Takano - plus, he feels iffy giving his number to someone new. Not that he doesn't trust the handsome youth who's constantly proved to be a good friend. It's just that giving his number means that he's willing to let their friendship bump to a higher level of friendship - becoming closer and, well, simply put, more friendly. Kisa's already being choked with the friendliness Yukina is showing, he doesn't know if he can handle anymore of the sweet guy.

"Er...," Kisa prolonged the rejection, but seeing those puppy eyes made him give in instantly. "Fine, let's use bluetooth."

With their cellphones close to touching, they sync their numbers. Yukina has this huge smile on his face while Kisa is bored. Visiting hours are tough in this hospital and he needs to be with Takano as long as possible. He can't believe he got to stay over last night, but not every night is going to be lucky - they just put extra security in his hallway just for him.

"Done!" Yukina smiles as he checks the number.

The blue-themed cellphone rings in Kisa's hand and he picks up, only to find out it's Yukina with a goofy grin spreading across his handsome, yet innocent face.

"Yup, it works," the prince tells him, pressing end to their little call.

"Great, of course it does. So... I'm going then, bye," Kisa begins to walk away, but it stopped.

Kisa seriously is going to beat the next person that dares to stop him in his tracks.

"What?" Kisa glares at Yukina.

"Thanks for this - and have a good day!" The youth give another smile.

It surprises Kisa how kind this boy is. Even though Kisa is giving him the mean eye every other second, the youth remains unfazed and completely fine with Kisa's rude attitude - almost as if he can handle all the tantrums Kisa can throw. The raven smiles back this time as he says bye to the handsome youth. There's something warm in his heart... and he doesn't mind this smiling and ticklish feeling.

* * *

"Masamune!" Kisa hugs the dark-haired man with his black-rimmed glasses on.

As much as Takano loves hugs from his lover, he pushes him back after a couple of seconds, as politely as he could without hurting his lover's feelings.

"Hey, Shouta, I'm working on something right now... so can you come back another time?" Takano asks, indicating to the stack of papers around him.

"Woah... where did you get all this?" The raven has to ask, surprised.

"I asked Hatori to find over my files. Pretty reliable - he brought them all and even future ones. Since I have enough time... why not get ahead?" His lover smiles gently at him.

"That's great! I've finished my share... so I'll just get going, then," he says slowly. He hates how his lips are curving down a bit. He told Onodera to keep a smile on and yet here he is, frowning.

"Okay, later," Takano says casually and begins to sift through his work, probably looking for the next document to work on.

Hearing such a normal tone, the raven pouts. He feels like an attention whore, but he doesn't care.

"Actually... I need one thing before I go," Kisa states, his hands on his hips.

"Okay... And that is?" The dark-haired man looks up briefly, his dark eyes just as glassy as the glasses he's wearing.

"A kiss," the raven smiles and walks closer.

Takano looks surprised at first, but he covers it instantly with a lustful gaze at Kisa. Their lips meet and Kisa savors the moment as he pushes his tongue in, fighting with Takano's slowly tongue. Becoming greedy, the raven places a warm hand on Takano's chest, wanting to touch and feel more of his lover. However, the man ends the kiss and gently places his hand on the raven's cheek.

"I would love to continue, Shouta, I really would, but I'm still busy," Takano frowns with dark twinkling eyes - earnest eyes.

Kisa sighs. He knows Takano doesn't lie and seeing all that work, it makes sense even his boss is worried about finishing it soon.

"Well, then have fun... I hope my kiss boosted your battery," Kisa smiles, recovering well from the kiss ending.

Takano smiles, loving this bold side of Kisa. "Of course it did. Bye - don't forget to come back again!"

"Got it!" Kisa leaves with a thumping heart. Of course he would never forget to meet him, especially when he knows that they're going to make-out for minutes whenever they meet - plus the usual groping and jerking off.

Now that he has free time... it wouldn't kill him to meet up with Yukina.

* * *

"Izumi Tomoshita is in a comatose state. Please remember not to shout or attempt to alert him," the nurse warns Onodera as he walks into Izumi's room.

He gulps at the word 'comatose'. It sounded as serious as it looked: dark circles underneath Izumi's pretty-boy face, such pale skin that it's yellow-ish now, bruises and cuts laced around his face, arm, and neck (the only places visible - god knows how many other places he's bruised), and crackly pink lips. In front of an angry Onodera, he looked so quiet and frail that Onodera couldn't believe this was the same Izumi that made him laugh and told all those interesting stories. Now he looks... like a dead person, probably living on some thin luck saved up from generations.

"Izumi-san...?" He says softly.

Onodera smiles as his 'shoujo' attempt failed. Usually in a shoujo manga the guy wakes up merely upon hearing his lover's voice. Wonderful how reality worked and ruined the cliched efforts of manga authors.

"How... did you get so hurt...?" The brunette is asking himself, honestly.

Kisa never once told him how Izumi got hurt, but he told him which room he was in. _Did Kisa-san even know the poor guy is in a coma?_ Ignoring his own questions, Onodera sits down next to Izumi in a high chair. He looks at the calm man with a deathly glare.

_He... betrayed me. Why..? Why would he... someone who's so perfect for me, so nice to me... how can he do this to me? _

Tears fell on his lap as he kept staring at the man with hatred. He knew that the revenge Kisa told him wasn't satisfying enough... he knew that. He can't hurt himself along the process of getting Izumi to like him - no, it'd be a painful experience and a waste of time, since clearly Izumi didn't give a shit about Onodera in the first place if he revealed such a horrible thing to his parents. Slowly, as his anger gets mixed with hatred, a new plan forms in his mind. A plan that'll benefit him... and destroy Izumi's career forever.

With a creepy smile on his face, he tells 'goodnight' to the guy. He heads back to his apartment and looks for the pictures. Thank goodness one photo is left unscathed.

One photo left for revenge.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter. ^^ Because I loved writing it. XD**

**Omake:**

**Yukina: Oi, why do you make me look like a puppy? I'm a very handsome youth, but you make me look childish. **

**Me: Well, in Kisa's eyes, you are childish. **

**Kisa: Er... not in the manga or anime, though. **

**Me: WELL NOW, this is my fanfic, so shaddup. :P**

**Kisa and Yukina: *gives author a shocked expression* :O**

**Me: What? Yukina, I'm going to get my revenge now... mhuhahahaha. **

**Yukina: Eh? Why me?!**

**Me: I need a scapegoat... and you're 'It'. :) **


	24. Cup of tea part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: Part 1 of 'Cup of tea' - I honestly can't think of anything right now, so please be patient for part 2. Warning: Yukina will change... in a bad way, so be prepared! :D**

Kisa meets Yukina at a cafe right near the bookstore he works - a place Kisa is all too familiar with because whenever he'd buy his favorite novels, he'd come here to read them. They sit outside under a dark green umbrella, shading them from the bright sun. Yukina orders coffee while Kisa orders tea - no cookies or snacks.

"So... what'd you want to talk about?" Kisa tries to smile but he's too tired for that. He's been saving up for Takano.

Yukina shrugs. "Anything, really."

And from there, they talk about the most random things. Kisa starts the conversation from objects near him first, but like an airplane ready to fly, their conversations fly into abstract ideas. Such as, talking about fate and destiny, even though they were talking about spoons at first.

"Kisa-san, do you think you're fated to meet someone else? I mean, not that guy you're dating," Yukina asks, curious.

The raven almost spits his tea. _W-what kind of question is that?!_

"No," he responds, clean and cut like a cold blade.

"How do you know your fate...?" The prince takes a sip of his coffee.

"I just know... He's the only guy I've really wanted... so that's why I know, I think...," Kisa blushes. Now that he's said it aloud, it makes sense to him. He's truly only wanted Takano - the young, hard-working man who is successful and hot. What more could he ask for?

Yukina sulks a little before starting another conversation. "Ne, Kisa-san, how old are you?"

Finally, Kisa spurts out his tea, shocked. "Oi! T-that's rude to ask!"

"But I'm dying to know~! You seem young, Kisa-san, so I'm curious!" The prince pouts like a kid, wanting to know really badly.

Wiping away the tea from the area he spat, Kisa clears his throat. "... -irty."

"Hmm?" The handsome youth leans closer with eager eyes.

"... Thirty...," Kisa whispers very quietly.

Yukina's eyes open wide as if a bomb just exploded somewhere. "THIRTY?! Y-You look so y-young! I thought you'd be younger than me..."

"Eh!? I know I have a baby-face, but that's too much!" Kisa scowls, slightly offended. No wonder the youth seemed take control whenever they talked - maybe he felt older.

"But wow... really? You seriously don't look 30 at all!" Yukina exclaims, still impressed.

"Thanks... I guess?" The raven decides to drink his tea.

"So I'm guessing your boyfriend is as old as you are?" He asks with big brown eyes.

Kisa sighs. He doesn't like how Yukina keeps gathering info on Takano and his relationship and pretends to be nonchalant about it! It's so obvious he wants to be Kisa's boyfriend!

"No, he's younger than me," Kisa mutters unwillingly. He can't just say 'stfu' to his new friend. Yukina's been a great friend... except for his 'I love you, Kisa-san' side.

"Ah, interesting. That means you're willing to date someone younger," the princely visage smiles to himself, visibly happy.

_Great, I'm giving him more motivation_, the raven frowns.

* * *

Takano finishes half the work by the time it's nighttime. He's looking forward to meeting his lover any time now since he's done for the day. He knows that he'll probably be confined by the police as soon as he recovers, but he's still willing to get his work done. As he waits for Kisa, he begins to doodle, passing time.

And so, he waits and waits.

It surprises him that Kisa doesn't come when visiting hours end. Takano had gotten so desperate he hoped Kisa would rush in at the last minute... he wanted to see Kisa... talk to him... flirt and tease him...

The dark-haired man goes to sleep early that day, even though he knows he could work more on his manuscripts.

* * *

3 days later:

Kisa is once again having tea with Yukina - it's strangely becoming a habit to have tea with him at that cafe. The youth has began working again at his bookstore, so whenever he gets off work, they have drinks at the cafe. He's been visiting Takano in the mornings only - and unfortunately that's the time he's busy with his work. Balancing work, Takano, and Yukina is a hassle for Kisa, but so far he's been managing it all... However in return he's getting less sleep, though the constant tea makes up for that brilliantly.

"Are you bored, Kisa-san?" The handsome youth questions him, his honey-brown eyes gazing at him tenderly.

Kisa jolts back out of his reverie. He's been daydreaming... constantly of Takano. Who can blame him? Takano was still injured - apparently you can't just immediately recover from a gunshot, especially not one close to one of the main nerves. Kisa gets an update of Takano's health from the man himself, but he hasn't yet gotten the police record - another reason he keeps thinking of his lover. The poor raven's worried sick about his lover's wellness and police matters.

As he looks up at the princely man, he sighs. The lovey-dovey eyes the youth is giving him make him feel guilty. He's technically not cheating, of course, but just those eyes bother him. Kisa is more than flattered by this love, but he doesn't need it... not anymore.

"No, I'm not - I'm just worried about him... M-Masamune," Kisa tells him honestly, taking a cautious sip of his hot tea.

Yukina instantly looks away, bothered already. He knows so much about Kisa's boyfriend. So much random stuff: that the man is Kisa's boss, has very cool abs, drives a car, lives next to his ex-boyfriend, and more shit he never wanted to know. He hates how Kisa gets all excited talking about him. It makes him realize he's barking up a happy tree that's dating someone else. But the thing about this horrible love is... that he can't choose ... and he most certainly can't stop it.

"Worried about what? That the cops are going to take him away?" Yukina snaps, pissed off a bit. _Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_

He gets a glare from the raven. A dark glare. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Sorry, it's just that... a guy like him.. You make him sound so good but you do realize he's put someone in the hospital?" The youth points out cruelly.

_Yes_, Kisa thinks,_ I know..._ More than anyone, Kisa knows that Takano's anger and rage sent someone to a comatose state. He only heard of the latter part, though. Although Takano told him... Onodera confirmed for him. That indeed that Izumi guy was in the coma thanks to his lover.

"The man deserved it," Kisa says, mostly reminding himself as he grits his teeth.

Yukina's eyes widen a bit. "So... this is about instant karma?"

The raven nods. "If that's what you want to call it...," he says as he takes another good sip of his tea.

"Hmm... How do you know someone deserves it?" Yukina wonders aloud, intrigued.

Kisa shrugs. "He did something cruel to Masamune's ex... because of what he did, the ex got disowned. I'm pretty sure he deserved what he got."

"Ah... so your definition of 'instant karma' is that the reasons have to good, right? Let's say... instead of that cruel act, whatever it was, was that he put drugs in his, I don't know... tea, for example. Do you think he deserves 'instant karma' for that?" Yukina asks, going on with his own ideas.

"Well, what's he going to do with the drugged tea... or the person drinking it?" The raven gets an odd shiver as he finishes his question. Once more, he takes a careful sip, not wanting to burn his tongue.

"Nothing harmful... erotic, maybe, but not harmful," the youth smiles a dazzling smile - probably one of his best smiles so far.

That's when Kisa gets numb.

Literally and figuratively.

* * *

Onodera feels like a gutless person as he holds the photo of Izumi and him under his desk. He's back in the office where he works - Hatori and Mino the only remainders of their department, the other two are extras filling in. He wants to reveal this photo to the world, but he's nervous as fuck. Should he betray Izumi like this...? He shouldn't have a doubt about it... but he does and he hates that about himself. That gutless self...

Putting the photo inside his cabinet, he gets up to take his break. Onodera needs time to think this through - because he's going to ruin someone else's life just because he was disowned... truth be told, he's fucking glad he's disowned. No more nagging, no more 'get married now' lectures, and no more An-chan. Life was reopened for Onodera in a way it never was before and it was all thanks to Izumi (well, except for An-chan, actually).

But the betrayal still hurt. The thought that Izumi, someone Onodera decided to trust, took photos like that and sent them to his parents made him tremble with rage. How dare he do that to him!

Staying in a confused state like this, the brunette once again ignores the photo and procrastinates in his revenge.

* * *

Takano receives a call from Kisa and immediately picks up, excited. He was about to call him anyway, so it was good timing.

With the cellphone close to his eager ear, he listens to nothing but silence on the other end.

"Hmm?" Takano looks closely and re-checks if Kisa is the caller, since no one is saying anything.

Black letters said it was 'Kisa Shouta'... He listened to the cell again and heard some rustling this time. Bad connection, maybe...?

"Kisa-san... wake up," a voice faintly says, probably sitting further from the phone.

"Wake up...?" Takano glares at his white bed sheet. "Hello? Who is this?!" He barks into the phone.

No answer.

But he doesn't drop the call, not now when he's dying of painful dread - what is his lover doing!?

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and waiting! :D Please review! ^^ **


	25. Cup of tea part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! **

**Author's note: I reallly hate how I couldn't just write this with part 1, even though I JUST updated it. Anyway, 'shounen manga' is manga focused on young boys (to appeal towards them). This is PART 2 of "Cup of Tea" so please read that before you read this. ^^ **

He couldn't move, feel, or speak, only his silent tears expressed his pure fear of what's about to happen. Kisa fainted, of course, but when he did wake up, he awoke in a normal room with one twin sized bed, a desk with a computer in the corner, and basically other accessories that creates a homely atmosphere.

Kisa didn't feel homely at all.

He still felt this horrible fear.

"Y-Yukina...?" The word barely comes out as a whisper - his lips were quivering. "Y-Y-Yuukina...?"

No answer still.

Kisa finally thinks to get up from the bed and run, his intuition telling him that staying around would only end in something bad. However, the raven finds himself tied down with thin, yet rough white rope around his small wrists and his ankles. He can only lean up with his head and upper body, other than that he can't pull himself off the gray sheets.

While he's constantly moving, he doesn't realize he's but dialing Takano at the moment. He gives up moving and falls back into the pillows, tired. Whatever Yukina put in that tea was strong - so strong that it took Kisa more than his usual energy to move about. As he evens his breath, the door opens. Being smart, the raven closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

The handsome brunette perches himself on the side of the bed and gazes at the raven for a few seconds.

"Kisa-san... wake up," the prince commands, his eyes light brown eyes glinting.

The raven doesn't want to open his eyes. He's known a few of his one night stands that bondage is one kinky activity that he doesn't want to engage in. Kisa can handle handcuffs, blindfolds, and role-playing, but he can never get the tight rope and masochistic pain involved bondage. It surprises him that Yukina, someone he trusted so much, would do this to him, but he didn't have time to think about that problem as the handsome youth scooted closer towards him!

Yukina's cold hand softly brushes against Kisa's warm (and highly panicked) forehead, deflecting the dark strands of hair on his face.

"Kisa-san... I know you're awake," Yukina says with a curved up smile as he sees the raven's chest go up and down in irregular pattern, giving him away.

"...," Kisa doesn't dare speak. Maybe the man's bluffing.

"I can see your heart going crazy, Kisa-san - you're definitely awake... and probably scared," the prince tells him in a low voice.

_You think, fucker?! Of course I'm scared as fuck right now!_

"And I have a good reason for this - I want you to leave your bad boyfriend," Yukina continues, seeing Kisa's brows furrow. He seriously wasn't the best actor - more like an open book. "I know you like him, but I know I'm better for you, I really do. I hate it... I hate hearing about him and how much you're happy with him. He doesn't know how to treasure you, Kisa-san - He doesn't know how to love you... I'll be a better match for you, Kisa-san, really. Please believe me when I say this: I love you."

By the end of the long confession, Kisa's covered with a certain regret. It's like driving a car and Kisa got too close to the wet puddle in the corner... and now he's realizing that it wasn't a puddle - from the distance it looked so small, but no, it wasn't a puddle - It was a freaking ocean and now Kisa is regretting coming so close to the crashing waves.

Tears silently fall as he feels Yukina grip his shoulders.

"Kisa-san, don't cry... I won't make this painful for you - I'll treasure you," Yukina assures him, but it's too late. At this point, anything Yukina says is just going into the trash.

* * *

"I love you," are the last words Takano can bear to listen to.

With his heart shattered, he can only end the call and stare into the empty abyss of depression. Takano exhales abruptly, now realizing he had stopped breathing. His heart was a hyper mess right now - beating so fast and roughly that he thought it'd jump out, wanting to get out from his negative mind. If his mind had gone black before, now it was beyond repair. Onodera, his 'Oda' cheated on him, he survived and even got revenge... but Kisa.

Kisa cheating on him... is like worse than death itself.

What could he do now? Stop talking to the adorable raven? Ignore him at work even though he sits closer to him than Onodera? No... Takano didn't want to think that far. In fact, he felt sick. So sick that he doesn't ever want to go to work again. He quit a shounen manga editing place before, he can quit this too... He'll go into literary editing with novels instead of graphic ones. He likes them more, anyway.

However, at this point, the future wasn't even there - just the mucky feeling like he's trapped in dark goo and can't get out. Takano lies down and closes his eyes, giving his powerful glare some rest. His thoughts never get a rest, though.

Deep, dark thoughts hurt him like knives being thrown at him. One particular sentence is ringing around his mind, 'Shouta cheated on me', circling around his head like a curse. The memory is so fresh, hearing the other man's confession (who he's rightfully assuming is that damn brunette who visited Kisa with flowers) that it brings the dark-haired man into a new level of depression he's never felt before. More than loss... it was like losing himself, his most important part of himself.

Water droplets fall on his bed sheet and he wipes his checks.

"... Fuck," he whispers as he keeps brushing away the pesky little tears. He can't stop thinking about the heavy pain in his heart... It was like someone took his heart, chopped it into a million pieces, sent those pieces to the coldest parts of the planet and then made a fucking slushy out of that.

Although the initial shock is subsiding, the pain remains the whole night. So potent that Takano had nightmares that night.

* * *

Kisa doesn't want to think. He doesn't want to feel himself... but he knows he's still alive. True to his promise, the man didn't kill Kisa or harm him. The whole fucking process was pleasurable too - Kisa moaned, cried, and his body had enjoyed itself; However, two things got hurt in the heat - his mind and heart.

His mind died specifically when Yukina used thinner rope for bondage. The raven shudders once more, scared that it'll happen again. He doesn't even want to remember it, but the damn youth didn't blindfold him - Kisa got to see everything vividly, permanently engraved into his memory drive. He still has red lines... where the new rope was... near his cock area too...

He can still remember the way Yukina told him that, 'your screams won't be heard, Kisa-san... I live in a soundproof apartment' and the way his eyes gleamed, as if he was a tiger giving his prey one last look.

The raven's heart died from the start when the handsome youth kissed him and entered his mouth forcibly, fighting off Kisa's scared and weak tongue. Being so young had it's perks, something Kisa later realized. The youth lasted longer, so the torture never seemed to end.

"Kisa-san, please look up," the princely visage now dictates him.

Weakly, the raven does as he's told and sees the dazzling guy wet from his shower, no clothes on. This sight would've aroused Kisa if he hadn't fell in love with Takano - now Yukina just looked like a person from a magazine, someone who you like to look at, but wouldn't want to date or actually dream to have sex with.

"Wanna take a shower with me..? I mean, I don't want you to hate me...," Yukina asks nervously, as if he's being nice by asking permission now, despite the fact he violated the raven by using drugs and rope.

Hate...? Kisa didn't hate the handsome youth in front of him. He just wanted to be disassociated with the fucking rapist! Hate was a small word compared to what he felt, anyway. A person hates someone else if they lie or hit you - when someone does what Yukina did, you don't 'hate' him, you want him dead now or locked up somewhere so he doesn't hurt anyone else.

From the glare he's getting from Kisa, Yukina gets the message loud and clear.

"Kisa-san, I know this wasn't the right way... but your boyfriend is a jerk and I love you more! I just.. I just wanted to show you! Why can't you see how much I love you?!" The light-brunette yells as he throws everything off his side table - all the glass colognes, accessories, knickknacks and whatnot. There's a loud crash as everything falls and some glass breaks, clashing with each other.

Kisa flinches at the sound, frightened.

"Ah... Um... S-sorry about that. I-I'm usually not like this... It's just that 'look' you're giving me... I'm not the bad person here - your boyfriend is," Yukina defends himself, feeling awkward about the sharp glass now on his carpet.

The raven decided to change his facial expression, trying to ameliorate the youth's mood. The better the mood, the better his chances to get out.

Apparently, he's not only a bad actor, his expressions suck.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	26. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: 3,269 words. Remember chapter 1? Well, that first part of Chapter 1 is finally here! Dramatic chapter this time. Enjoy! :D**

"Kisa-san... Don't be scared of me - I'm just upset that you don't believe in my love for you," Yukina continues to defend himself as he walks closer to the raven.

Unable to move, the raven merely gulps in fear as the unstable youth walks towards him.

"You're making that face again," his deep voice reverberates in Kisa's heart, sending cold chills down his spine.

"Y-Y-Yuukkina... I-I... I'm not making a f-face," Kisa stutters heavily, his voice scratchy.

Ignoring his words, or not believing him, Yukina gets up. "You're hungry." He states simply and goes out of his room.

While waiting, the raven looks around the room dizzily. He can tell by the sunlight trying to peak through that it's morning and he should be at work right now. It's already bad enough Onodera has to work with a Takano substitute and an Izumi substitute, and now the raven can't even show up to work to replace the Izumi substitute. Even if he could go to work... he wouldn't. He needs to be disinfected big time - he wants every hickey to be exchanged with Takano's gentle kisses, every bruise covered with a smooth rub from Takano's warm hands that keep him safe. He could feel his skin burn as it wanted to reject whatever that had happened - wanting to regenerate his own skin somehow, like a snake shedding his old skin.

And that was just on the outside - his muscles ached horribly on the inside. It pains him to remember it, but Yukina has a strong build... and a heavy thrust.

From there, Kisa closes his tear-stained eyes, exhausted.

* * *

After eating, Yukina slowly unties him and takes the weak and aching raven to the bathroom. The handsome youth washes the dull raven. No one says a word. No one wants to talk. Kisa has this strange feeling he's going to explode if anyone says something, while Yukina just doesn't know what to say now.

The deafening silence stays there, lingering in the air like a dreary ghost.

"... Kisa-san... Tell me, do you hate me now...?" Yukina dares to ask, surprisingly nervous about it too.

Kisa can't stop the disgusted glare on his face.

"... Tsk, it's not like you hated it - your body is more honest than you are," the light-haired brunette grumbles as he sprays water over Kisa's soap covered body.

"Ahh...! T-that's... h-hot!" Kisa flinches back.

"See, again - your body is honest," Yukina proves his point as he slowly evens the temperature.

The raven glares once more, hating how he's crying already. This weak self is new to him because he's never been this forced into love. All his relationships before Takano have been sex-friends, one-night stands, or one-week boyfriends - never anything serious or committed, also nothing ever forced. He wasn't ever taken advantage - no would dare to do that to him.

Yukina frowns, seeing tears in Kisa's eyes again. He inhales deeply, getting ready to speak.

"Kisa-san... I promise I'll leave you alone**_ if_ **you tell me why you love your boyfriend," the handsome prince sighs, giving up. He's been acting tough and poured all his love out to the point of craziness, so now he can't take it anymore - those dark eyes glaring at him remain unchanging.

Kisa looks up, his eyes sparkling a bit. Was he... negotiating with him? It seemed abrupt and strange, but the raven was desperate for any chance to escape.

"Er... well," he mutters as he fiddles with his small towel to dry himself off, looking down at it.

"Go on, tell me," Yukina pokes him lightly - Kisa jolts in return, still iffy about the youth's mildest touch.

"... F-for one thing, he's hot," Kisa admits, blushing as his heart begins to beat, coming to life.

Yukina clutches roughly at the towel he's about to use on the raven's dark hair and stiffens up.

"-A-and... he's kind - really kind... T-There's j-just something about him.. that keeps me attracted to him," the raven goes on, utterly immersed in the thought of his caring lover. "Hmm, maybe his cologne... nah... Maybe the way he looks at me, I guess."

".. -," Yukina's opened mouth is interrupted with Kisa as he relentlessly continues.

"No, wait, it's definitely his laugh! I don't know why, but whenever he laughs, I feel good," Kisa smiles slowly, surprised that those 'smiling muscles' still exist.

"I- I get it, Kisa-san!" The youth shouts as he closes his ears off. If he hears another reason, he'll crumble completely.

Kisa's happiness disappears instantly. "D-does that mean... I can leave?"

The handsome youth looks down at Kisa's bright eyes. "... Yes... And... I'm sorry."

Getting up, the raven awkwardly wraps a towel around himself. His feet feel wobbly and the world is spinning a bit, but the burning will in his body is keeping him strong. He passes by the tall youth hesitating as he does so. Fully dressed in his old sweaty and wrinkled up clothes, Kisa leaves the apartment in haste.

Just as the door is opened and he tastes the sweet freedom on his tongue, he's immediately pulled back.

"GAAHH!" Kisa yelps as he's smothered in a powerful hug from Yukina.

"Kisa-san... one last time... can I hold you like this...?" The youth begs, his voice uneven as if he's about to cry.

The raven doesn't say anything as long as it's his last time.

* * *

That morning, the police pay Takano a visit and tell him the charges have been dropped - apparently Izumi had awoken and given his statement. The dark-haired man is surprised his rival wouldn't take this chance to put him behind bars. Even the doctors tell him he's good to go, as if tossing him away... everyone's been doing that to him, starting with Kisa...

He arrives at his dark apartment with all his paperwork and drags himself to bed. He doesn't want to see a single soul right now, even his own pathetic self in the mirror. He knows what he's gonna see; heavy dark circles under his eyes, dry and crackly lips, oily skin, and a forever frown that could kill.

Takano falls onto his bed and gasps as he feels his lungs sting a bit. It wasn't because of his recent gunshot wound or the loss of blood, it was from a heartache. Reality hit him that he'll never be together with Kisa again... Never be with him in this room or see his erotic face on top of him. Lying like this, he sinks into depression all over again.

Except now everything felt too real.

As he rolls over angrily (mostly hating life itself), his cellphone buzzes on his side table.

He grabs it and quickly checks it.

"Sh-shouta...?" His eyes widen at the text while his hands tremble a little.

It says:_ I went to the hospital... you weren't there. Why didn't you text me? :/_

He laughs sadly. _Why does he care..? S-Shouldn't he be happy with his new boyfriend?!_

Takano texts him back, his fingers killing his IPhone screen.

"Let's... meet... at your... apartment - we... need to... talk," he mutters as his fingers do the work.

Without opening the reply Kisa sends, the raven gets up. It's time for the moment of truth... and their last day together.

* * *

Onodera visits Izumi after leaving work. He's been visiting the man ever since he's planned his revenge. As he reaches the man's room, he sees nurses go in and out of Izumi's room like bees collecting honey. In the rush, he manages to get a nurse to pay attention to him.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" He asks, curious as he tries to get a peak. There's a 50% chance the man has died...

"Oh, aren't you the man who visits him often?" The nurse asks instead, overlapping his question.

"Er, yes. Is he awake...?" Onodera leans closer.

The nurse nods. "Luckily, he's alive. You can go in, if you want." He encourages the man.

Onodera thanks the nurse and goes inside - other nurses still there but they seem to be taking stuff out of the room - mainly the whole life-support technology. Izumi is still pale, but he seems to be breathing now. When he visited before, the man would be so stiff it was hard to tell if he's alive or not. Sensing the mood, the nurses leave one by one, closing the door. The brunette sits on a chair and looks down at the guy that once made his heart beat fast.

"Izumi-san... Are you awake?" Onodera asks in a normal voice - not in a 'I hate you and I hoped you'd have died' voice.

"Oh, it's Ritsu~!" Izumi smiles as he gets up - as if a doll coming to life.

Onodera flinches. He'd forgotten about Izumi's bright and forceful personality.

"It's 'Onodera' to you!" The brunette scowls. There's no way he's letting such a guy call him by his first name.

"Ah, right, you don't like me calling you 'Ritsu'... Anyway, that's not the point: Do you know who put me in the hospital?" Izumi raises a brow.

The brunette shakes his head.

"Takano. Takano beat me," the pale man grumbles as he gazes at Onodera seriously.

Onodera's jaw drops, his eyes blinking fast. Did he hear correctly...? _Why would Takano beat him up...? So badly, too_, he thinks as he remembers Izumi's comatose state. Shock, pain, and fear combine into the image of his 'Saga-senpai'. He can't believe it, though. Takano might be mean, cold-hearted at times, and even an angry and extremely strict boss, but he was never a violent person. In fact, most of the novels they both liked were or had some sort of non-violence lesson - like turning the other cheek and shit.

"W-why...?" Onodera stutters as his heart thumps heavily. He's scared of the answer - he's pretty sure he won't like it.

* * *

Kisa smiles as he reads the text. He's glad his lover has time for him, especially to talk. The raven doesn't know if he'll have enough courage to confess what's happened to him, but he'll take comfort in the fact that his lover loves him. In his apartment now, Kisa prepares for Takano's arrival. Sure, Kisa is tired and weak; however, he's in the mood to get ready for his lover.

First, he changes into better clothes and takes a hot shower. He shudders as the water washes over him. Yukina used hot water too...

The raven dries himself and wears his usual polo and jeans, with house slippers. He finally feels comfortable in his own territory with new clothes on. He knows he'll have to throw those old clothes away, along with the horrid memories that they hold. As he makes his way down his narrow hallway, one light in his room gives out - the main one. Those stupid lights were flickering these days, but he didn't change them and now they're dead so the raven is still in the dark. Fear takes over him as he feels the walls and tables with his hands, feeling his way all the way to his little dim lamp.

A strange yellowness drowns the room with vomit and the raven doesn't appreciate it versus the darkness.

"Maybe it'll set the mood..," Kisa mumurs to himself as he moves on to clean the mess on his table. So much trash to throw away - he's been neglecting his house, like any other editor in the Emerald department at this moment.

Just when he finishes cleaning, his doorbell rings.

"C-Coming!" He calls in a hurry, fixing his hair in one last attempt to ready himself.

Heart pounding in his hickey-covered chest, the raven opens the door.

"Masamune!" He smiles as he tackles his lover with a giant hug, relieved to see his face, especially after what's happened to him.

* * *

_W-why is he hugging me like this..?!_ Takano glares at the raven's hair. _Does he want to lie to my face about his betrayal, is that how he's going to do it?_

The tall man pushes his lover away by his shoulders. Kisa looks confused and there's a hint of hurt on his face, which irritates Takano as he notices it. _How dare he pretend to be hurt - this cheater!_

"Let's talk inside," Takano tells him in a low, deep voice - the same voice he uses with all his subordinates.

Kisa politely leads him inside and closes the door after him, securely locking it. He didn't expect his lover to reject the hug that soon... he was even hoping for some soft kisses... Oh well, he thinks positively, maybe he's got good news that he's dying to tell me!

The raven follows his lover into the dimly lit apartment and they sit on the cushions on the floor, facing each other with a short table between them.

"So...," Kisa breaks the somewhat awkward layer of ice hanging on them. "What'd you want to talk about first? I kind of want to know how things went with that co-worker... I mean, I'm surprised he didn't charge you."

Takano's brow twitches. He's incredulous that his lover (or should he say ex-lover?) is that conniving that he's daring to avoid the obvious truth he's hiding. As Takano's eyes gaze at the raven, they accidentally slide down and see one red hickey on his neck.

A hickey he didn't make.

Proof.

At this point, he's forgotten that Kisa even started a conversation - he's even forgotten about the hug and Kisa's bright fake smile. All he's thinking about is beating that young guy in front of Kisa.

"Masamune... Is something wrong..?" The raven asks softly as he reaches for his lover, leaning over the table in the process.

His lover violently slaps his hand away, repulsed.

"Ah... Sorry...," Kisa retrieves his hand, frowning. "Um, is there something bothering you...? You seem tense..."

Takano sighs while he looks away in disgust. He's hating every minute of Kisa's poor act to cover up his track. His heart hurt because it was bad enough that he got the chance to hear Kisa's call, but now the .00001% doubt was gone - he knew for a fact his lover cheated and now everything the raven said sounded like a fat, disgusting lie.

It makes Takano sick. Just hearing the sound of Kisa's innocent voice makes Takano want to smash something.

"Oi, Masamune, what's wrong?" Kisa pouts now, worried. Why was his lover not speaking to him? It puzzled him, yet made him worry it's because he's done something wrong.

"Nothing," the dark-haired man sighs, his face still turned. It takes him all his energy not to explode in Kisa's face.

"T-then... Why won't you look at me? D-did I do something wrong...?" He chokes, trying his best not to cry.

"Let's break up," Takano says plainly, his dark eyes gazing right at him. He's controlling his anger by pouring all his energy into his pumped up fists and by gritting his teeth.

Kisa's eyes widen, shocked. "Eh... why..?! Ne, tell me, did I do something wrong? Wh-why do you want to break up?!"

Takano gives a painful smile. "You're really asking why, Kisa? Really?"

Something stings Kisa's face. Tears. He doesn't know why, though.

"... Yes, I'm really asking why. Tell me, please... Maybe I can fix it, whatever problem it is. Is.. it because I didn't visit you as often...?" The raven wipes his tears gently, staring at Takano for any facial clues of what he's thinking.

"No it's not that. Quit acting like you don't fucking know!" Takano yells at him, slamming his hand on the small table - clearly unable to mask his anger or keep in himself.

"But I don't know!" Kisa shouts back, suddenly pissed now. Just what did he do?!

Takano gives a wicked laugh. "Don't fuck with me - why's there a hickey on your neck?"

Although the creepy laugh sent shivers down Kisa's neck, his words pierced his neck - making the red mark burn. He thought he had covered it with this shirt. The raven doesn't know how to respond to his lover now. He could tell him about his awful situation... and the evil cup of tea, but that wasn't something he could say easily.

Takano can't handle it anymore - the silence, the awkwardness, the raven looking away - any of it!

"Sayonara," he says as he gets up.

Kisa gets up and follows him, grabbing onto him with his trembling hands.

"D-Don't leave, p-p-please!" The raven begs, his tight grip wrinkling Takano's black blazer.

"Let go," his lover elbows him, loosening the grip.

"N-NOOOOOOO! D-don't go!" Kisa tries to hug him, but he gets brutally elbowed in the face by accident. "Ouch!" By the time he covers his face, the raven begins walking again.

Realizing the raven's hurt, he turns around.

"A-are you okay?" Takano scowls, hating how he still cares about such a cheater.

Hope lights up in Kisa's heart. "Ah.. Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much... Not as much as you leaving me," he admits with pitiful eyes.

Takano frowns. He's about to turn around, when he hears a thud.

Kisa falls on his knees in his dim apartment living room - his lover right in front of him, turning around to see the sound. Tears cascade down his cheeks like they're running away from Kisa's sad eyes. His heart and mind are throbbing in pain. _Why_, he thinks as he hears his own sobs echo in his house, _why is he doing this to me? _

_If only I didn't get too close to Yukina... If only I hadn't given him a second chance after that kiss in the hospital... I knew... yet I still did it._

_I still risked it._

_Why am I such an idiot...? How _could_ I risk it?!_

"Masamune... don't...," he whispers softly.

"Stop it, Shouta, I'm sick of it...," Takano glares at the weeping man kneeling in front of him. "This was a short deal, anyway, so quit acting like it's something new."

"SOMETHING NEW?! It IS something new!" Kisa cries, now reaching Takano's legs. "I-I thought... I th-thought you'd love me forever! Where did the love go?!"

"Oi, don't touch me," the dark-haired man says coldly as he steps away. "The love is gone... I told you already - my deal-breaker is cheating."

Kisa continues crying, even wailing, as he watches the silhouette of his ex-lover leave. He's too upset by the break-up to make sense of Takano's last words.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	27. Lifeless souls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nakamura sensei's Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Izumi)**

**Author's note: There's a 'Koisuru Boukun' reference in here, if anyone's read it. Really dramatic chapter - enjoy! **

"Why? Because he's a fucking bastard, that's why!" Izumi exclaims, angry.

Onodera winces. He doesn't believe it. He doesn't think such a kind man like Takano can beat someone... or at least not without a good reason.

"... You're lying. You must've done something wrong," Ritsu glares at the caramel-haired man.

Izumi's eyes dart up, surprised. "Oh, so you're going to defend him? Did he tell you lies to cover up his mistake?"

Again, doubt spreads on Onodera's face. He doesn't trust Izumi any longer. Onodera considers for a moment before blurting out a reply. He doesn't trust Takano either, so it's hard to chose a side. So far his brain is calculating the whole story: Izumi gave photos of them naked together to his mom and now he's disowned... in between Takano beat Izumi up and that's why he was in a coma. He just needs to find out why Takano turned into Hulk in that little gap.

"He hasn't told me anything...," he decides to say, which technically isn't a lie. "And I'm not defending anyone - I just want to know why he hurt you."

Izumi frowns. "Didn't I already tell you? He just beat me up - no questions asked! I think he's jealous of us...," he points out as his light brown eyes gaze innocently at Onodera.

"... I don't think he's jealous... He... H-he doesn't care about me," the brunette scowls a bit. If the man cared, would he ever cheat? A mini-guilt trip happens in his mind as he remembers that he also cheated. Thankfully the hurt and betrayal always overpower that mini-guilt.

"Oi, trust me - he does," Izumi honestly says as he sighs. His muscle aches and pain are proof of that 'care'.

"A-anyway, he wouldn't beat you up this badly! I.. I don't think he's like that!" Onodera remarks, pissed off now.

Unconsciously, Izumi places a hand on his bruised up cheek, remembering the throbbing and fresh pain as if it happened just a few seconds ago.

"Well, he was like that... but I decided not to charge him," the man brags, as if he's some kind of warrior who didn't kill everyone in the other nation.

"That's good, I guess... Why? I mean, it's good and all, but aren't you angry?" The brunette wonders aloud.

"There are other ways for karma," Izumi shrugs, giving a devilish smile.

Onodera is glad Takano beat Izumi up.

* * *

Kisa doesn't show up to work the next day... and so doesn't Takano. In hopes of avoiding one another, they both skipped out on work. Depressed, wounded (physically and mentally by Yukina), and weak, the raven stays cooped up inside his apartment. He's unable to get up anyway - and thankfully he still has food and leftovers so he doesn't have to go to the store or anything related to taking a step outside his comfort zone. On the other hand, Takano cannot remain in his apartment that seems to be filled with Kisa's scent and his memories. Even his secret library - the one he never showed to Onodera - has been invaded by alluring thoughts of Kisa and his cute baby-face. Haunting him this bad, in order to avoid these memories he takes a stroll outside. He drove to some random park and stepped out, walking on and on.

For Kisa, his apartment is no longer a refuge from tension or a calm place. Instead, it's now a place to cry and cry; letting all his tears out. He's covered in shame, sorrow, and regret.

Shame for being so dirty... how could he betray Takano...? He was drugged, tied, and raped, but he still felt like it was all his fault. A third person viewing a rape victim always assumes it's the victim's fault - that they somehow did something to attract the rapist towards them. That kind of illogical and ridiculous thinking was inside Kisa's mind. Not exactly as fucked up as that, but Kisa believes that because he didn't avoid Yukina well enough - that he let their tea party chats continue - he personally jeopardized his own body. And that's where the guilt comes: he wishes he could've missed out on that last tea meeting. Not like that cafe's tea is the best anyway.

All day, his thought keeps circling round and round the same idea - the notion that Kisa fucked up and he never deserved someone like Takano to begin with. Takano's thinking is a bit more fucked. Takano walks with thoughts of getting revenge at Kisa now. Making him extremely jealous or doing something to give him the 'taste of his own medicine'. The thing is, he's run out of good candidates to cheat with... and he doesn't want to cheat or even go out with anyone! He just wants Kisa to feel the same depressing emotions he's feeling.

He wants his ex-lover to suffer... suffer so badly that he can't get over it.

Back to Kisa's side, he slowly, and finally, remembers Takano's last words: My deal-breaker is cheating.

_C-cheating..?_ What's happened to him is far from cheating!_ I-It was rape, for Pete's sake! _

_W-wait... he thinks I cheated?! _Kisa sits up and swallows deeply. He needs to tell Takano that he didn't cheat! He didn't break their relationship!

* * *

Coming home late after visiting Izumi again, Onodera happens to meet Takano entering the elevator at the same time. Neither of them say anything as Takano presses the floor button. It's strangely quiet as they both stand there in the metal room.

"I-Izumi-san's awake," Ritsu blurts out awkwardly, not liking this uncomfortable silence that's always around them.

"Ah... So, how are things with him?" Takano asks in a disinterested tone.

"Hmm, well, for one thing, he's the reason I got disowned," Onodera grumbles.

The elevator opens and the men get out.

"Oh yeah.. I heard about that... Hey, at least you don't have to marry An-chan now," Takano gives a wry smile.

The brunette returns the smile with a hollow one. "... S-s-she lost her memory of me."

Takano's dark eyes focus on Onodera and a second later he bursts laughing.

"-Y-you're kidding me, right!?" He laughs, holding his stomach.

Flushing red, the brunette scowls. "S-stop laughing! It's not funny!"

His tall ex-lover chuckles softly and pats his head, just like old times.

"Sorry, but it's just so funny. But I bet you're glad you're off the hook for marriage, aren't you?" Takano elbows him.

Onodera shrugs, still scowling. "I-I'm just glad An-chan can fall in love with someone... someone that'll treasure her properly."

"Aw, so sweet. I'm telling you, you treat her like a sister - marrying her would've been incest," the glasses wearing man retorts.

"...!" Onodera is speechless. It's been a while since they've had a one-on-one chat, but this is just horrible! He's telling Takano the main and serious highlights of his life and he's being mocked!

"Oi, don't get so upset. I'm coming back to work tomorrow... so get those manuscripts done!" Takano scolds him.

"... Oi... We're done with manuscripts!" The brunette complains. "W-why're you still missing days off? I heard from Izumi the hospital let you go yesterday."

Takano's aura suddenly turns cold and Onodera shivers a bit as he sees the tall man glare from behind his spectacles.

"... Let's just say, Karma hit me," the dark-haired man frowns sadly - as if he's using all his energy to not cry.

"K-karma...?" Onodera mutters, remembering Izumi's words._ Did Izumi do something..? Isn't he still in the hospital recovering? How... could he do something...?_

The tall man has already opened his apartment and is about to go in, ignoring Onodera's questioning look, but the brunette stops him. Onodera, the man who used to block Takano from coming into _HIS_ apartment is now stopping Takano.

"Takano-san, what happened...? ... Will you please tell me?" Ritsu firmly closes Takano's apartment door.

Takano exhales sharply, irked. "If you want to talk, then let's talk inside." He places the keys inside again, opening the automatically locked door.

The brunette nods and follows his ex-lover inside. He wants to know what karma did to him... and why Takano beat Izumi. Even if he gets only one answer, he'll be satisfied.

* * *

That night Kisa's heart thuds heavily as his doorbell rings. Hope grows crazy fast as he jumps up from his wet pillow and sadness soaked bed, running towards the door. His heart continues to race as he runs. When he finally reaches the door, he quickly sets his hair and parts it properly in the middle, as always. He needs to talk to Takano about the deal-breaker! With a weird crazy expression on his face and sweat beginning to slide on his warm forehead, he opens the door.

And his heart drops as he sees Yukina on the other side.

He flinches and immediately he can feel imaginary spiders crawling on his skin - that's the new reaction he gets as he sees his rapist/ex-friend.

"...-W-w-what're .. y-you...?" Kisa trails off, glaring.

The handsome face in front of him frowns, hurt. "Kisa-san, you don't have to be that shocked..."

"W-what're you doing here?!" The raven yells this time, his words coming to him now. His tiny fists are trembling in anger and at the same time out of fear.

Again, Yukina frowns, not liking this at all. "I'm not going to do anything, Kisa-san... I was just wondering if you're alright."

"I'm fine, so leave me alone!" He closes the door hurriedly, honestly frightened by this man.

"Ah! K-Kisa-san, wait! I.. I still can't forget you! ... I'm sorry for what I did, but I really do love you!" Yukina confesses outside of his apartment obnoxiously.

Leaning against the door, Kisa continues to listen to Yukina's pleas to come inside.

"Kisa-san, please open the door! I want to be friends again! I promise I won't do anything this time! The tea idea was my friend's - I don't know why I followed his instructions. A-at least I didn't use the special liquor he was giving me!"

This gets Kisa curious. _What kinds of friends does Yukina have?! What kind of special liquor...?!_

"Leave already, Yukina!" Kisa shouts through the thin door.

"I thought you'd fall in love with me, Kisa-san! Is that so bad?!" Yukina yells with emotion.

"YES! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO LOVE ANYONE ELSE BUT MASAMUNE!" The raven shrieks back, tears streaming down his face. Although they've broken up, Kisa will forever love Takano... he just needs to fix this misunderstanding Takano has. Which will require lots of courage and time.

Kisa is prepared to hear the worse from the other side, but Yukina doesn't respond. What Kisa said did push the handsome youth to the edge - given him the biggest slap of rejection.

Finally, he hears a murmur. Faint and weak.

"... I get it... I get it now... I'm sorry, Kisa-san...," Kisa hears the youth say and slowly his voice retreats.

That night, it takes Kisa forever to get some sleep. He's yelled his heart out to both men, Takano and Yukina, but he's made no progress with any of them. Yukina will probably remain stubbornly persistent and Takano... Well, Takano will be a tough nut to crack. It was a miracle in the first place - a miracle Kisa forgot to protect when he was in the hospital, but now he knows - he knows he'll treasure the miracle through thick and thin next time.

That is,_ if_ the miracle happens again.

* * *

Onodera fidgets awkwardly as he sits next to his ex-lover. The last time he was here... was when he tried to seduce Takano into comforting him after he found out his whole company knows of his sexuality. Of course Onodera's seductions never work when he's actually trying, so nothing happened. But now, from the way Takano is sitting to close to him, it feels like the man just fight fall for his awkward techniques.

"Er... So, tell me, what h-happened to you? W-what karma?" Onodera asks, gulping as he scatters away his perverted thoughts. How can his mind be so perverted? They've broken up horribly and yet he still thinks of them kissing! He feels a bit ashamed at himself.

Takano sighs. His dark eyes lower at the scared brunette sitting next to him._ Am I sitting too close...? Che, he's always the same - scared of me._

Calmly scooting away, Takano decides to feed Onodera's undying curiosity to his affairs.

"I got what I deserved, you'll think that as soon as I tell you. Please refrain from laughing you lungs out, Onodera," the dark-haired man grumbles as he warns him.

Onodera merely gazes at him to indicate the man to continue.

"Kisa... cheated on me," he says sweet and short.

The Takano-hating side in Onodera is laughing, truly, but Onodera frowns because his good side feels empathetic for the man. It wasn't jolly and fun when Ritsu got cheated on, so he can't proudly laugh at the miserable face in front of him like his ex-lover assumes he would.

"T-Takano-san... I-I'm ... sorry...," he looks down at his folded hands.

"Wow, such a plain response. I was really expecting you to celebrate... Anyway, guess who he cheated on? This random fucking guy he met recently," Takano growls, wanting to break something to get rid of his insane rage.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...," Onodera awkwardly replies. Guess karma leaves no one unscathed.

"Che, why'd I think he'd be different?! Why... Why did I think he wouldn't do this...?!" The man frowns.

"... Maybe because you trusted him?" Ritsu inputs softly.

"Ha! Trust! Yeah... Of course I trusted him... and look what happens when you trust someone...," he complains with a snort.

Onodera sighs. "You're right... I trusted Izumi-san and look what he did."

"... I s-still hurt you more, Ritsu... A-and I'm sorry about that... I was a big jerk, wasn't I?" Takano tilts his head.

"Ah, so you acknowledge your jerk side," Onodera complains, crossing his hands. "You were horrible... You gave me the worst revenge ever."

Takano looks away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry too.. About that..."

The brunette shrugs. "It doesn't matter now... My life was sucky to begin with... I can't work well, don't have any friends... and now I don't even have someone to hold anymore..."

His ex-lover instantly looks at Onodera's sad face and grabs him by his frail shoulders.

"Oi! Don't undermine yourself! You're a great and dedicated worker, y-you have friends at Emerald, and... and.. you'll find someone in no time, you're that great, Ritsu," Takano tells him, his voice convincing enough for the brunette's heart to thump softly.

Onodera's cold and blocked heart definitely melted at the 'Ritsu', aka the cherry on top of the delicious ice cream.

"H-how are you so confident I'll find someone? I'm g-gay... I don't think I'll find anyone!" Onodera frowns as he looks away.

"If... If you don't find anyone... You... Y-you could always come back to me...," Takano's dark eyes pierce through Ritsu's heart with his final words.

They both stare at each other for the longest and awkward seconds - neither of them blink as passion takes over and Takano seizes Onodera's lips. Ritsu gasps, but lets it happen. He's so lonely... that he doesn't mind if the person he hates the most is doing this. The familiar warm lips on his are definitely comforting... In his opinion, there's nothing wrong with indulging a little in Takano's embrace.

For Takano, his ears, eyes and mind are burning red - wincing as he feels like he's committing a crime. He loves Kisa enough to die, but he feels so fucking lost that this seems like the only option for his hurt and sad heart.

Contagious heat makes both men give into their lust once again. A lust so pure and strong that both of them have fallen, despite the pain they're going to feel during, after, and probably forever because of this.

And yet, they go on.

Arms wrap around each other violently as they tug on each other, practically begging the other to take off his clothes this minute.

Naked bodies come close, grasping for touch and greedy for pleasure.

Like lifeless souls, they give in to one of the most powerful of the seven sins.

* * *

Kisa wakes up from a nightmare. He just had a dream that Takano never accepted his explanation and ran off to England. Odd dream... First off, Kisa knows for sure that any sane human would understand Kisa's explanation and feel sad for him (not that he needs the pity!). Second, going to England is impossible for Takano. He's just like Kisa, stuck in Tokyo as he works a mundane job everyday. He notices his alarm clock wasn't even on, which means the weird nightmare was fated to wake him up for work.

Tired, lazy and still highly depressed, the raven gets up from his bed and wears a random hoodie from his closet and washes his face. Done, he's ready for work. He doesn't care what people think of him - all he needs is Takano's approval... Takano's love.

Since he's woken up so early, he wills himself to visit Takano. The faster he explains, the faster his broken heart will heal. He can't stand another day with this misery and pain! His heart constantly feels like it's being stabbed by a sharp and pointy knife.

Before the sun is even up, Kisa is waiting in front of Takano's apartment.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	28. Chains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: 3,381 words - Um, sorry for the tangled up characters, but I'll fix it soon! I want to have over 30 chapters, so I've been kind of elongating this short story - so please read on patiently! Thanks and enjoy! **

For the first time, Takano wakes up early. As if he's wishing for Kisa in his arms, he wakes up wanting to see his face and sexy lips... But he opens his heavy lids to see Onodera sleeping in front of him. There's no shock or surprise in Takano's dark eyes, but his heart takes all the downfall because it slips into sorrow.

"Fuck...," Takano cusses as he rolls away from the brunette. He's remembering everything they did last night and he's hating every second of it. The hot passion had taken so control of him that he didn't think of the consequences at all.

He gets up from his bed and dresses himself quietly, not wanting to hear Onodera's exclamations just yet. In fact, ever. He doesn't want to deal with it... Deal with someone who he's over now... someone who he treasures as a 'first love' memory, even though Takano eventually did ruin that memory.

"First loves never last... huh?" He wonders as he wears a loose, black sweatshirt.

Takano goes to his kitchen for coffee, but doesn't feel like eating or drinking anything. His mind is throbbing from the tension and his depression is still hovering around him, making the mere air he breathes melancholy.

_Air, that's what I need_, he thinks as he puts on his shoes and opens his apartment door.

Right in front of him, there's a shy raven in front of him.

There's a sick lump of hatred stuck in Takano's throat. Although he's not the saint here, he's definitely not the one who cheated first. Takano doesn't realize how childish his thinking is at this moment.

"What're you doing here? I don't want to see your face," Takano instantly lashes out, glaring at those brown eyes he used to love gazing into. Now they just remind him that all that love was a lie.

Kisa's back stiffens. In that one sentence, Takano took his heart out and tossed it aside as if it were trash.

"Masamune! Isn't that too much?!" Kisa exclaims indignantly.

Takano narrows his eyes viciously. "Probably, but I don't care right now. So... why're you here?" He hates how his eyes keep looking at Kisa like he wants to hug him with his eyes only. _What's wrong with me?! He... he cheated on me with that kid!_

"Ah, right, I'm here to tell you about our break-up. I... didn't cheat, Masamune," the raven's eyes flutter up in hope, seeking forgiveness.

"Hah? Shouta, don't lie to my face - we already talked about this hickey on your neck," Takano's eyes find it once more, that red mark now losing it's color. He grits his teeth, annoyed at his lover. It's bad enough he cheated... why put Takano through this extra emotional pain?

Kisa's dark eyes look down as his lips quiver. "T-that's the thing... I d-didn't cheat, b-but... [he gulps heavily here] I... I... got...r...," he murmurs.

"Hmm?" Takano raises a brow. "What? You got what?"

Slightly sweating now, he looked in his ex-lover's eyes, almost pleading for something. Maybe mercy...? Or maybe so he doesn't have to say the 'r' word.

"Yu-Yukina... That person d-drugged me," Kisa manages to say after a moment of silence.

Takano's eyes widen. "Drugged? Like, a date.. rape?"

The raven nods, a few tears sliding down his cheeks so naturally that neither of them said a word.

A big smash hit Takano inside his mind. What were these words he's hearing? This new idea... this concept. He'd never thought his lover would be raped... or ever be in such a painful and grave situation. At the same time, this one side of him is disbelieving it all. There's this side that's repulsed at his ex-lover to lying about something so serious!

Once the trust foundation is already broken, a person doesn't know how to recreate it because it will never be like the original. Never be so complete and perfect that it was before - never be as strong too.

Takano places a hand on his head, feeling his nerve pulse in a frantic manner.

He sighs. "Shouta... Give me a minute."

The tall man begins pacing the hallway, the air killing his lungs as his thoughts run around and around. He doesn't want to believe something so horrible happened to Kisa and he doesn't want to believe he's a liar either. He thought all love had died in him, but his thumping heart is proof that no matter what Kisa does, he still has the ability to make his heart thrilled. And right now Takano's thrilled in a frightened manner. All this silence, pacing, and anxious looks from the sad raven are making Takano realize that Kisa isn't lying.

That he truly was raped.

That Takano didn't listen to Kisa at all... and he's already fucked up everything. Their relationship, his heart, most definitely Kisa's heart... and most of all, Onodera's fragile heart.

"Fuck...!" Takano kicks the nearest wall.

Kisa looks up, surprised. "... What?"

Takano glares at his lover. He feels his lungs lose all the air inside them, feeling like he's trapped.

"Shouta. I'm sorry." Is all he says.

More tears rush to the brim of Kisa's eyes. He practically runs to Takano and hugs him, sobbing all the while.

"I knew it you'd forgive me! I knew it! I love you, Masamune!" Kisa's muffled voice confesses, his face buried in Takano's chest.

The dark-haired man gulps. He lightly grabs Kisa's shoulders and moves him away to get a good look at his face.

"No... I'm sorry... But I'm back with Onodera...," Takano's usual tone turns into a sad whisper, barely coming out.

"... Y-you're joking, r-right? Masamune, t-this isn't a go-good joke," Kisa blinks tears away.

"I'm not joking," his ex-lover says with a straight face. "I really am sorry... About the... er.. r-r.. unfortunate incident too..."

Kisa looks up with the saddest puppy-dog eyes - eyes that are screaming for love and another warm hug of acceptance.

Takano looks away, unable to stop himself. Seeing this raven so serious and teary about it, it must be true... and Takano can't even comfort the man.

"C-come on, don't cry - W-we... can still be friends. I mean, we're still co-workers, even," Takano points out as he lets go of the raven's shoulders, taking away even that touch.

"... Is it because you still l-love R-Ritchan?" Kisa asks with a scowl.

Takano wants to deny it, but he hesitates. He'll have to support Onodera - the man with little to none self-confidence and the man was having the worst year for relationships. His mind is automatically and quickly looking at the consequences of telling Onodera that last night was a lustful mistake and in each scenario, the brunette goes Hulk on him.

"Y-yes... I think I do," Takano confesses with closed eyes. Like hell he can look at Kisa's miserable face.

With eyes still closed, Takano is assuming that:

1.) Kisa's walking away, depressed - for some reason Takano knows his lover won't commit suicide... He's just not weak like Onodera.

2.) He's crying in front of him and god knows Takano doesn't want to open his eyes to that.

3.) Kisa is going to explode at him for being so fickle.

Suddenly, Takano feels pats on his chest and he opens his eyes. Kisa is giving weak punches to the man's broad chest, as if pushing his anguish out onto the man. Slowly the little punches become stronger, but not faster. Takano lets his ex-lover pour his anger out or whatever it is he's getting out. Takano deserves it and much, much more than he can possibly imagine.

"... You... You... Did you e-ever love me...?" Kisa tugs at his tear-soaked sweatshirt now, daring to look up into Takano's eyes.

"Of course... Shouta, I love.. loved you a lot...," Takano gives a sad smile. How can he tell him he still loves him? So much that he's stopping his greedy hands from pulling the raven close.

"Liar," the raven mutters as he lets go of Takano.

"Shouta, I'm not lying... Think what you want, but I really did love you," the dark-haired man defends himself and his thudding heart that's been riled up so much these past few days.

"... So.. If you loved me that much, why aren't you upset that I was... r-raped?" Kisa finally says it aloud, the thought that's been gnawing in his mind.

Takano frowns. He was upset, but it's not like his actions would change anything. Takano is chained up by imaginary iron clasps that lead back to Onodera. He feels like if he moves even an inch closer to the man he truly loves, he'll be pulled back violently.

Clearing his throat, he makes his way towards his apartment.

Kisa watches him as he opens his door and walks in, avoiding the question so visibly.

Before he can close the door, the raven holds it.

"W-why'd you beat that co-worker so b-badly? W-why... why can't you b-beat up Yukina like that!?" Kisa shrieks, pissed off now.

His ex-lover gives him a brief glance. In that single look, Kisa doesn't get what his ex-lover is thinking at all. Dark and empty eyes gaze at him and then the door closes.

What Kisa doesn't know is that Takano falls to the ground in frustration, fists supporting him and tears falling like rainwater.

* * *

Once Onodera wakes up, Takano wants to take back time because clearly they both regret what they've done. They've ended any door to friendship, if there were any after the first round of cheating. The eerie silence filled the air like some pollutant - messy, dirty, and making the whole room awkward. Saying anything now would be adding more tension.

Takano is now sipping his coffee, his slightly puffy eyes staring at Onodera for some kind of response.

Times passes slowly, ticking away lazily.

No one says a word. The ticking of the clock becomes intensely loud as it continues to tick the unwavering sound. Takano takes another sip, trying his best not to make a noise. He burns his lips in his efforts.

Onodera looks at him now, his face showing all his nervous thoughts and probably endless worries about what's going to happen now.

"Oi, are you going to stay like that forever?" Takano complains, getting tired of the clouded atmosphere.

"Are we... g-getting back together...?" Onodera asks with a bright blush on his face.

Takano gives a tiny smile, relieved he's not yelling... yet.

"If you want. Don't you hate me to death?"

"I do," Onodera replies without skipping a beat.

The tall man is baffled, but immensely relieved. "So you don't want to get back together?"

"... I-I'm sorry for being so shameless last night, Takano-san... I... I don't want to get back together," the brunette bows in apology, ashamed of himself.

"Eh? Oi, I was the shameless one! I started it... Onodera, can you forget about this...?" Takano asks cautiously.

"P-probably not... Why'd we even do it?" Onodera glares at his hands.

Takano shrugs. "Maybe because... we're the same. We're... just lonely, aren't we?" He frowns, feeling lonely now more than ever despite the man in front of him.

"Lonely... huh?" Onodera frowns too, feeling a slight shiver at the distance between them.

The dark-haired man stifles a yawn and gets up from the bed. "I'm going early to work. You coming?"

"Nah... I-I'll go to my apartment to change," the brunette hurriedly gets up and leaves the room before Takano can give a reply.

"Damn fast as always," Takano mutters as he places his empty cup of coffee and heads outside.

* * *

Onodera's heart is a complete and utter mess. He still doesn't know what to do with Izumi and now he definitely doesn't know what to do with Takano! He thought hating the man from afar was enough, but the sudden skinship is freaking him out. _Maybe Takano's right, though_, he thinks to himself, _maybe I just need someone... _

Izumi's face shows up in his mind and he shakes his head, hating the image.

"Not someone like him!" He scowls as he walks to work, taking the same old route.

Something catches Onodera's eyes and he sees Kisa walking the same way towards work - they're now just a few blocks away. In this crowded area, it's weird how his eyes instantly went towards the depressed figure in black. They both seemed to give out a dark aura, so it's not a surprise that birds of the same feather flock together.

However, the brunette stays back and merely follows him. They're just going to work, no need to bother him.

He looks at Kisa once more and this time he sees a person grabbing him forcefully by the wrist. Onodera's eyes widen. Should he interfere or keep on walking? From the scowl Kisa's making, the brunette hopes he's able to take care of himself...

So he walks on.

* * *

"LET GO, YUKINA!" Kisa yells as he shoves the handsome youth away. Obsessed handsome fellow, actually.

"No, Kisa-san! I want to confess again!" The princely man pulls Kisa into a narrow street.

Pushed against a brick wall, the raven gasps as he sees the man corner him with not only his hands but his legs around Kisa's legs.

"Kisa-san... I tried forgetting about you. I really did, but nothing is working anymore - I need you," Yukina confesses with all his heart.

The raven looks up and tries his best not to glare. He's learned the hard way not to provoke Yukina.

"I've a-already told you, Yukina, that I love my... ex," Kisa coughs awkwardly, looking away. _Dammit, I can't even call him my boyfriend anymore..._

"Ex..?" Yukina picks it up. "Did he...?! Don't tell me _he_ broke up with _you_?!"

Scowling, the short raven nods.

"Wow, he's definitely crazy! How could he let you go?! You're... so beautiful, Kisa-san," the handsome youth compliments sincerely as he gazes down with all his love...

and obsession.

"Er, thanks... But I plan on getting him back... I love him," Kisa gives him a firm stare.

"And I love you, Kisa-san.. At least give me a chance? W-we can start out as friends again, if that's what you want!" Yukina proposes eagerly, smiling a dazzling smile.

Kisa's last straw broke. "YU-KI-NA! I don't want to go out with you, as a friend or a boyfriend! Y-You've crossed your limits and you have no right for another chance!" He glares fully at the youth.

Words sting the light-haired brunette's face. Guilt washes over him as he lets go of his grip on the raven. Why can't he just give up...?

"Why...? Am I not good enough?" Yukina whimpers softly.

The raven sighs. "Yukina, it's not that you're lacking in any way, shape, or form. It's just that... I love Masamune and probably have loved him for a long time." He faintly remembers his crush on him when Takano first joined the Emerald department.

"... But he dumped you. He doesn't deserve you, Kisa-san," the youth continues with his argument, which has been the same for a long time now.

"He doesn't deserve me? No, Yukina, it's the opposite; I don't deserve him," Kisa frowns, feeling like a tiny ant.

After that, Yukina doesn't say anything and Kisa leaves on his own, leaving behind his troubles. Whenever Yukina scares him like this, he's reminded how much he loves Takano and is grateful for his existence. Kisa has probably met a few guys like Yukina that love him to the point they want reciprocated feelings, but how can Kisa ever give love back when all his love is going to Takano?

* * *

Takano arrives to work a little after Kisa does and he runs straight to the Emerald department. He's going to do it - he's going to confess to Kisa. Now that he knows he doesn't have to worry about Onodera, Takano can notice that the iron chains have come off and that he's a free man. Thoughts of the ravenrace in his head and the dark-haired man gets a bit nervous about confessing. No matter how confident Takano may appear, he still doesn't think Kisa would want a guy like him back... He's the same guy who heartlessly and blind-sightedly got revenge on Onodera and still slept with him after he and Kisa broke up.

_Why'd be want me back? _

He can't shake off the negative thoughts and they become new chains (lighter chains, but chains nonetheless).

When he reaches the department, he sees the raven in his usual spot, looking over papers.

Before he can call out to him, Isaka's big smile cuts him off and he stops.

"What?" Takano glares, impatient already.

"I know you got shot and all... but you've been avoiding work, so I'm sending you to turn in everything," Isaka keeps his large smile, enjoying his power.

"Where?"

"The usual - not far, of course. I'm basically giving you Onodera's job," his boss laughs.

"Right now?" The tall man sighs. Kisa is just around the corner and he can't even confess.

"Yes, right now - hurry back because I have more work for you!" Isaka yells back as he walks away.

Without time to chat, the man collects all the work from his subordinates and prepares to turn it all in.

* * *

Yukina is still frozen in spot, unwilling to submit to reality. _How can Kisa-san still love him...? That man never cared for him - he'd always give Kisa-san pain..._ A cold hand reaches his cheek, wiping away a new tear falling down out of his eyes. Yukina felt like all those chats and serious conversations both in the hospital and cafe were enough to capture Kisa's heart. Like an investment, he placed his time and effort into Kisa, hoping that someday his money will come back to him and someday Kisa would fall in love with him too. But that was clearly a lie. His hard work didn't pay off and his efforts were wasted for a man in love with the grumpiest person Yukina has met.

"What's so good about him anyway?" He hisses to himself in the dark alley.

Suddenly, a nasty thought comes to his mind - evil and cruel. Yukina ignores it - it's that bad that he decides to ignore it. So there, that's what he does. He walks into the streets calmly, trying his best to get Kisa out of his normal thoughts (which is always impossible to do for him) and abruptly someone bumps into him.

"Oi, watch it!" The man grumbles at him.

Yukina 'tsks' and is about to leave when he sees the man's face.

"Oi... You're Kisa-san's boyfriend, right?" He asks, getting the man's attention by mentioning Kisa.

Takano looks at the youth and shakes his head. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, I heard...," Yukina says with a mighty glare that could blow up mountains.

The dark-haired man glares back, pissed off more as he remembers Kisa's words from this morning.

It's been a while he's beaten up someone...

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D It's my writing fuel! **

**Omake:**

**Takano: ... Why do you make me a gangster type fighter? I don't fight that much!**

**Me: Sorry, but you would at least punch a rapist, right?**

**Takano: ... **

**Kisa: Masamune, why aren't you replying? Could it be true? You would beat Izumi but not a rapist?**

**Takano: ... **

**Me: Yup, he's that kind of person, Kisa-san. We should avoid him from now on. *nods gravely***

**Kisa: *follows author and leaves Takano standing alone***

**Takano: ... OI, why'd you blot out my lines! I was saying stuff there, Kisa! She erased my lines completely, damn author! **


	29. Stubborn souls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: 3k, barely. Onodera's revenge will be in the next chapter - and I want to have at least 30 chapters, so I'm going to continue this story. Enjoy! **

Kisa is oblivious to Takano's loving eyes as the man passes by him with all his paperwork. He doesn't notice how Takano has this hesitant look, as if he's fighting with himself whether he should confess right here, right now or if he should just do his work. In the end, Takano leaves with a giant sigh and Kisa is left with more papers to look over.

Outside when Takano bumps into Yukina, he's surprised and irritated at the same time. Of all the people in the world to bump into, Yukina was dead last on his list. After their awkward glare-a-ton, Takano decides to take the first step.

"Oi, you better run," Takano says, trying to look cool.

"Huh?" Yukina is honestly taken back. _What the fuck is this weirdo talking about?_

"Run: you know, quickly with two legs one after the other," the dark-haired man smirks devilishly.

"Why?!" The prince barks at him, suddenly annoyed. He already hated Takano for being in Kisa's heart, but now he hates him for as who he is.

"Because I'm going call the police on you," Takano glowers with crossed arms, all documents in his embrace.

The handsome youth's brown eyes widen, but settle down instantly. "Y-You... don't have any proof."

Takano shrugs. "But I'm a witness. I heard you and Kisa on the phone... you confessed to him, didn't you? That day..."

Yukina gasps. Knowing that tad detail was crucial because it was only something Kisa and he knows. As for Takano, he was 100% bluffing, but now it irritates him that he's right. _No wonder Kisa never hung up or said anything..., _he thinks slowly, connecting two and two. Suddenly it hits Takano that the man had said 'wake up' to him. _Was it from the drug?_ Did he hear the rapist before he attacked? Clearly so, as he looks at the youth crumbling in front of him out of nerves.

The dark-haired man is about to say something else, maybe out of anger, but Yukina has walked off into the large crowd. Takano didn't even attempt to chase after him - as long as he's made him scared, Takano's sure the brat won't come again. And if he does, they can always call the police on him.

However, the heavy burden never leaves his shoulders. Today's revelation is too heavy to end easily - it'll haunt him for a long time that his lover has been raped; that he should've listened to the rest of the call instead of making hasty judgments.

That he shouldn't have given up on Kisa so fast... out of loneliness or whatever, Takano should have stuck to Kisa like glue.

With a shame-face, he walks on. Humans tend to think they're so perfect until they make mistakes so big and obvious that they feel like idiots.

After ten years since his time with Onodera, Takano feels like an idiot today.

* * *

A tall, handsome man walks into Marukawa with a blue hat on. Not a worker, necessarily, but he gets in and through doors smoothly with a bright smile, tricking everyone into thinking he's a janitor. He isn't familiar with the hallways and yet he's slowly getting to the location of his choice (not the janitor's closet, no he's not here to actually clean) which is the electric room where all the fuses and heater systems are initiated. With no tools, the man knows exactly where to go and what to do, as if he's done this at another place or heard of it.

Skillfully and quietly, he removes whatever is needed to remove and he's out of the room before anyone's noticed.

He leaves with a dazzling smile, ditching his blue hat behind.

* * *

The raven looks in the bathroom mirror once more, shyly still. He doesn't like how puffy his eyes are - so red that anyone could guess he's been crying. He's a thirty-year-old man for god's sake! He shouldn't be caught with red eyes due to excessive crying! He's tried washing his face many times, but his eyes (and whole face, for that matter) turn red!

"Urgh...," he exhales as he stares dully now - the shyness died from his frustration.

After remaining like that for a while, Kisa eventually gets tired and leaves the restroom.

Empty.

Kisa wonders if he's in the right place, but surely it's the Emerald department, with all it's pink stuff and sparkly things.

_Odd, where is everyone? _

He looks around and sees no one in the other desks either. All the paperwork is lying on their desks, their computers are on, and as Kisa's eyes travel back to his department, he notices that his co-worker's belongings are still there too.

_If that's still there..._

He swallows dryly. The air smelt the same, felt the same, and in fact should be the same... but Kisa's throat was killing him.

"Water," he shrugs as he walks over to the water fountains. Giving his throat a good deep splash of cold water, the man assumes his throat will be fine.

In the strangely quiet and empty halls, the raven walks back to his desk as if he's simply not bothered by the fact that all the employees have randomly disappeared.

Kisa gulps this time, still feeling this sting in his throat.

"Fuck, what's wrong with me today?" He grumbles as he walks back to the water fountain.

This time, his pace is lethargic and pained, as if he's using every bit of his power to keep on walking. Reaching the metal fountain, he gladly drinks in more cold liquid, loving how it feels like fresh oxygen to him, even though it's merely H2O. Small beads of sweat collect on his forehead and he feels waves of heat spreading all over his body like a disease. Maybe the heater was on?_ A bit too much_, he complains in his mind. He takes off his black sweatshirt. _Ah, maybe it was just my sweatshirt. God, why do I keep wearing this, anyway? So old. _

With normal thoughts like that in his mind, he returns to his desk in the same manner he walked - slow, forced, and difficult.

"UUUUGHHHH," he sighs, sitting in his chair roughly, making the chair squeak in pain. "Che, did everyone leave because the heater is on or did they have some meeting?" He finally worries as he sees no one coming back. He honestly was assuming thus far that everyone was watching a presentation or something. In his defense, Isaka-san is a person who'd make every employee watch a company video.

Getting up slowly, he seeks for an answer. Again, walking as slow as a snail - every step was becoming a hassle. His legs felt wibbly-wobbly and he didn't want to walk at all.

So, he gave up.

* * *

Finished with his delivery, Takano heads back to his workplace. Now that this work is done, he wants to confess ASAP. When he comes to the street of his workplace, he sees a horde of people chatting loudly in front of his company. Familiar looking faces catch his eye and he walks quickly towards Onodera, sensing danger.

"Oi, Onodera, what's everyone doing out here?" Takano pants, since he ran towards him.

The brunette looks at Takano and shakes his head. "Don't know - they just told us to come out here for 'technical difficulties'."

Takano bites his lips. _Dammit, now I have to find Kisa in his crowd_, he frowns at the thought. Every department head and their workers were out here as if it was some sort of party. They weren't even in their own groups, so it was extra difficult to sift through them. In the sea of colorful people, Takano goes towards the wrong wave and gets taken entirely out of the swarm and on the edges.

He sighs before attempting to go back in, but he sees Isaka-san and his assistant Asahina with some electricians and he walks towards him instead.

"So, care to me what's happening to the building?" Takano grumbles as he pats Isaka-san on the shoulder.

His boss looks at him with a frown. "Nothing good. Promise me now you won't tell anyone."

Realizing how serious Isaka is acting, the tall man nods with a straight face, his sarcastic attitude leaving him.

"There's been a gas leak - a very poisonous gas leak and we've evacuated everyone immediately," Isaka-san explains. "We're keeping this on the down low because we don't want anyone to panic. Thankfully they're going to fix it soon, so for the meantime, keep everyone here, okay?"

Takano nods once more. "Got it."

* * *

"Onodera, have you seen Kisa?" Takano gives up, finally asking the brunette. He's freaking searched every corner of the street and yet there's no sight of Kisa. Did he go home, too depressed to wait out here in the cold? Or was he still hidden in the mingling people.

"Nope. The last time I saw him was this morning... I didn't see him outside, though," Onodera says, shrugging as he continues talking mundane things with Mino-san.

If his last choice is Onodera, he doesn't have anyone else to ask. Takano has chatted at least two people from each department and he still hasn't found Kisa. The only logical reasoning in his mind is that Kisa went home.

Tired of walking, he sits on a side bench and enjoys the fresh, cold air. He tilts his head up at the building and sighs again. He stretches his arms out to yawn and he abruptly sees something in the window. Something moving...

"Waooh! Oi, was that a ghost?" His yawn dies as shock takes over him.

And then he sees it clear as day - he sees a hand slide down the window and then it disappears.

His heart drops to his stomach, falling off the highest height and landing on the ground painfully.

He gasps as only one name appears in his mind:

_Shouta. _

* * *

"Let me go inside! Someone's in there!" Takano yells as he tries to break through the group quickly. The fucking mob was hard to get by. Pushing people aside or violently clashing into them, he finally reaches Isaka-san.

"I-I'm going inside - Someone's in there!" He tells him, not caring if his voice isn't professional anymore.

"Takano, the gas is poisonous. You're not going in there," Isaka-san steps in front of him, his dark eyes trying to stop him.

"But someone's in there! Don't you care about your employees!?" Takano hisses at him, wanting to run straight to the lonely hand up there.

"I care about you, so I'm not letting a valuable employee such as you to go up there," his boss replies.

"Kisa's up there," Takano shouts at him.

Although Isaka-san's eyes rise, they soon fall. "So? You're not going in there and that's final."

Takano fumes. "Tsk, like you can stop me."

The dark-haired man doesn't even have to push anyone - all he has to do is run around people and he's inside. _Che, I should've done this in the first place_, he complains as he runs up the stairs, not sure whether to use the elevator or not. However, he knows it's his politeness that's kept him in bounds - but there's no courtesy when someone's life is in danger.

And that someone might just be Kisa.

When Takano's up there, his eyes well up as he sees his lover collapsed on the floor. He runs like hell towards the man, his heart thudding with each passing second. He's noticed how hot it is in the building. S_omething to do with the gas leak_, he assumes. He turns Kisa's body so that he can breath better.

Takano grabs onto Kisa's face and feels for his heartbeat with trembling fingers. The raven's face is full of sweat, his clothes look drenched in sweat, and his body looks so... dead.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please please be alive," he chants loud and clear, almost praying. "Oh! Go-good, a heartbeat!" A weak heartbeat, though, he fails to acknowledge that.

His hands wrap around the man gently and before he can carry Kisa off into the sunset, a sweaty and hot hand grabs his own cold hand.

"A-Ah... C-c-cold...," Kisa's weak voice sounds so tender to Takano's heart, pulling his heart strings. He's so glad to hear his voice!

"Yes, Shouta, I'm cold. Let's get you out of here," Takano whispers back to his lover, hoisting him up, carrying him like a princess.

Kisa's hand is now holding Takano's shirt, clenching the fabric tightly.

"Stay with me, we're almost out," he lies to the man - they haven't even reached the stairs. Takano isn't a strong person, so carrying a man around a building like this isn't easy. He dreads taking the stairs, so he uses the elevator.

Bit by bit, the pressure loosens... and finally the hand drops.

"Oi, Shouta! Wake up, we're in the elevator now, see?" Takano presses the ground floor button firmly and looks down at the man in his arms. Kisa's pale skin grew even paler, if that's possible!

He doesn't get a response.

"Oi... Shouta," his voice stops as the lights flicker. "The fuck...!?"

Thankfully, only the lights flickered and soon the door 'ping'ed open. Takano gets out slowly, cautious of not dropping his lover. He walks outside, opening the doors for himself until Asahina opens the last door for him.

"Takano..!" Isaka yells and his eyes widen when he sees Kisa. "Shit!"

"Call an ambulance!" Takano instructs in a loud voice so that everyone can hear him. He doesn't care who calls, as long as the ambulance gets here on time.

Takano keeps hugging his lover until the ambulance gets there - just as he passes his lover onto the EMT, he himself falls to the ground, shocking everyone there.

* * *

3 days later:

"Okay, let's go over Nagisa-sensei's new work - Kisa you go first," Takano instructs in his monotonous voice.

Kisa frowns. Everyone's finally at work, actually working harmoniously... and boringly.

"I found a mistake on page 14. Her gag joke seemed over-exaggerated," he tells his boss, controlling his eyes from rolling. "Other than that, the final volume seems alright."

"A-actually, I saw an error on another page, Kisa-san," Onodera begs to differ, popping his head up.

Takano looks at him with dull, yet expectant eyes. The others merely look at Onodera, giving him attention.

"Page 18. Her grammar is incorrect here," the man points out.

"No, that's her dialect," Kisa corrects him politely.

"Oh, yeah, Kisa's right. Don't worry about that mistake. I guess we're finished then - any other mistakes?" Takano will glare at anyone who says yes. It's really late now and he wants to go home now.

With a confirmed, unison silence, Takano concludes the day and everyone shuffles off, so prepared to go home that it's not even funny. Mino-san and Hatori-san leave, Onodera follows after them while Takano and Kisa are left behind, still sitting at their desks. After the incident, both of them recovered simply, being experienced now in serious injuries. _Stubborn souls_, Kisa thought to himself._ We're definitely stubborn souls that even death can't break_.

"... Shouta, can we work late today?" Takano asks slowly, hesitant.

Kisa's head jerks up, surprised to hear those words as a déjà vu feeling settles in. "Of course, but there's nothing to work on, Masamune." He honestly doesn't know why they're still using first names, but he's never letting go of this habit.

"Ah... But can we work at your place...?" The dark-haired man's eyes twinkle.

Suddenly a tear slides down Kisa's cheek. In fact, he crumbles into huge and ugly sobs, hiding his tears in his now wet sleeve.

"Aw, Shouta, don't cry that much... and... you don't have to say 'yes'," Takano tries to comfort him even though his last few words make him cry more.

"I-I'm not crying because I'm s-sad, Masamune, I'm c-crying because... I'm too happy," Kisa looks up with a faint blush on his face.

Takano gets up from his seat and walks over to Kisa, so glad that they're only a few feet away.

"Let me ask you another question: Shouta, can you give me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?" Takano asks on one knee.

"Che, haha, what a let down - I almost thought you were proposing," the raven laughs awkwardly, rubbing his snot on his sleeve.

"Wow, you really see right through me, don't you?" His eyes glint from behind his black-rimmed glasses.

Kisa raises a curious brow and his eyes freeze as he sees Takano get something out of his pocket.

"Fuck, really?! I-I mean, w-what- I mean, you're going to...?!" Kisa is flabbergasted.

"I'm not going to be half-assed this time, Shouta... So, would you marry me and go to America with me?"

The raven can only drop his jaw at the elegant silver band in the blue box Takano opened.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D I love reading them~!**

**Omake:**

**Kisa: Ah, so my dream had some correlation - I thought you were throwing bull crap during that time. **

**Me: *_* Kisa! Why would I write nonsense?!**

**Kisa: The hat thing is nonsense. -_-**

**Me: ... Good point. **

**Takano: I thought the hat part was cool, Shouta. **

**Kisa: O_o Seriously?**

**Takano: *nods* Anyway, she doesn't always come up with nonsense - she didn't make me beat anyone else. **

**Me: See, Kisa, Takano's on my side. :P**

**Kisa: :PPPPPPPP **


	30. Engaged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! **

**Author's note: Lots of fluff, smut, and MORE FLUFF~ Sorry for the delay - I'm going to be busier since I got a job. :/ "Senpai" means 'older class mate' in Japanese. **

**Enjoy!**

Kisa looks at the silver hand on his hand as the sun touches it gently, making it sparkle handsomely. He's been gazing at it ever since Takano slipped in on his finger. It's so weird for Kisa to think that he's engaged... to a man. Not that he doesn't love the man to death - no, there's no doubt about that, but from a traditional sense he felt like only heterosexuals were privileged to get married to each other. Thankfully, New York disagrees with that statement. Takano's already bought the tickets with his saved money and their flight is in three days.

Three whole days.

The raven lies back down on the bed and cuddles into his lover's arms. They've been inseparable ever since the proposal. Arms tangled up, legs twisted in strangely comfortably positions, the two men enter each other's embrace. Takano's sleeping, but Kisa can't because of his anxious butterflies - they're killing his stomach. He's so happy that he's already pinched himself about ten times and he's still not waking up in an empty apartment.

"EEEkkkkk!" He giggles to himself like an idiot again. He's been 'kyaa'ing like a freaking fan girl every time he thinks of his 'marriage'.

He looks at Takano and freezes. Dark eyes were watching him.

"Masamune! At least tell me when you wake up!" Kisa complains as he hides his red face under the covers.

A low chuckle resonates and immediately his lover ducks underneath with Kisa, surprising the raven with a morning kiss.

"I love surprising you," his lover says as his arms pull him closer.

"No, you like catching me red-handed while I'm doing weird things, don't you?" He pouts. Kisa is desperately calming his fast heartbeat, scared that his lover will hear it.

"Ah, you got me," Takano states with a deadpan face.

Kisa gasps as Takano begins kissing his neck."Aha! I knew it! Ah... oi... t-that tickles..!" But he's not laughing.

"Is it my sexy five o'clock shadow that tickles?" Takano leans closer, nibbling slowly now.

Kisa blushes as he lets his body give in to Takano's heat...

* * *

"Wow, Masamune, you're a monster," Kisa complains as he rubs his pained bottom. They've had two more rounds of passionate sex in the morning and now they've finally reached Takano's living room for breakfast. Takano's wearing briefs while Kisa's wearing his pajamas.

Takano laughs. "Haha, come on, you know you loved it."

The raven doesn't reply. It's true, he loved every second of the total and complete love showered on him. He's already forgotten about Takano's brief betrayal - a thing of the past. In his wonderful little world, Takano is made for him and he's made for Takano.

"What? Did I hit the spot?" His tall boyfriend pulls him into an abrupt hug. "... Did you pack everything?"

Kisa nods. He's packed it all, given away all his junk or thrown it away, and he's 100% ready to be called 'Mr. Takano Shouta'.

"Good," Takano kisses the raven's forehead softly. "Now let's have breakfast."

His lover follows him into the kitchen, tailing after him like a little duckling. Both men took a whole month vacation from work their wedding and honeymoon. Kisa is curious why Takano told him to take such a long break. As he watches his lover make coffee, he's remembering the proposal again.

_"A-A-AMER...?!" Kisa gasped, unable to finish the word. Utter shock took over him when his eyes saw the silver band. _

_"Yes, Shouta, America. My mom moved there and also because gay marriage is approved in New York now, where she lives," his lover explained to him simply. _

_"B-BUT... M-marriage?!" Although he's appalled, his hand reached for the ring, wanting to accept it. _

_Having taken the hint, Takano picked up the engagement ring and gently placed it on Kisa's left hand, ring finger. The silvery band looked as if it's belonged there. _

_"I want to live with you forever... You can reject me... but your eyes say something else... Is it okay for me to assume that much, huh, Shouta?" The dark-haired man's voice trembled a bit, anxious. _

_Kisa then realized how nervous this handsome man in front of him was. He's always seen Takano as a strong, brave, and successful man who can conquer anything he puts his effort into. However, he saw how feeble even this strong man can be... _

_Instead of reassuring him with words, Kisa placed his hand in Takano's and gave it a squeeze, while his eyes smiled at him. _

_The raven could see that instantly Takano's face lit up a thousand watts. Is it possible to fall in love all over again? That's what Kisa had thought to himself as he looked at the dark-haired man lovingly. _

Now, with his lover handing him a cup of fresh coffee, Kisa smiles to himself secretively.

"Hmm?" Takano raises a brow, confused why his lover would be so happy seeing coffee.

"Nothing... Hey, are we... never mind," the raven blushes and takes the cup quickly. _How can I ask such a stupid question! Of course the answer is no!_

"Oi, careful, it's hot," his lover warns him and then sits next to him on the sofa. "Tell me, what were you going to ask just now?"

"... Nothing, it's not worth asking," Kisa shrugs. He blows on the hot liquid and takes a risky sip.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Takano tries to assure him. "You can ask me anything, Shouta."

The raven looks up into Takano's mesmerizing eyes and immediately looks away. "Nah, I forgot my question anyway."

"I doubt that. Don't be shy, you can ask me all you want... I'll even tell you my deepest darkest secrets if you want," his lover bribes him, smirking.

"... Deepest darkest..?" Curiosity kills the raven.

"Of course, in exchange for your question. So, ask me and I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret," Takano smiles wickedly.

Kisa gulps. He wants to know the deepest darkest secret now. But his question is really dumb...

"Fine... But you better keep your end of the deal!" The raven exclaims, raising his pinky up.

"...?" His lover is lost at what to do with a pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Kisa tells him.

"... Okay...," Takano awkwardly says as their pinkies bend and they shake on it.

"Good... So... Well, er... My question was... that ... er...," the raven stutters with a red, steaming hot face. "W-we're going to get... m-married... well... a-are we... going to get m-married in a... c-church...?"

"Hmm? Church? No... Why? Do you want to?" His lover blinks plainly.

"Aha-ahahaha, no! Wh-why would I want to d-do t-that! Ahahahaha!" Kisa laughs nervously.

"I mean, we could... In an old church, though. I doubt they'd let us in a few church," Takano shrugs sadly, sighing simultaneously.

"R-really?!" His eyes sparkle like his ring.

Takano smiles. "Yes, of course."

A beaming smile comes from Kisa, giddy with the thought of entering a church with Takano. The idea was so far-off that even now it's unbelievable. Heck, their pairing was unbelievable to Kisa in the first place...

"Ah, now your turn! Masamune, what's your deepest darkest secret?" The raven places his coffee away and grab's his lovers hand.

"... You want to know?" Takano's smile fades as an expressionless mask takes over.

Slightly intimidated by this change, the raven nods slowly.

Takano sets his coffee on the table too and leans closer to Kisa. So close that he's next to his ear, his intent is to whisper directly into his ear.

"My _deepest, darkest_ secret is... that I had a crush on you when I first started working at Marukawa," the dark-haired man huskily whispers, his hot breath making Kisa melt.

"E-EH...?!" Kisa blushes, his rapid heart rate giving him a mini-heart attack.

His lover moves away to a normal posture and meets his eyes. There's an electrifying thrill going through their hearts as they continue to gaze at one another.

"I haven't told you everything, since Yokozawa already has... But I got dumped by Onodera in high school... I was his senpai and he confessed to me. I hated him, honestly. That's... what happened at first... I don't know how he became my first love, but he left me very easily for some stupid misunderstanding. I was heartbroken...," Takano explains all of his past, practically showing all his weaknesses and past wounds to Kisa.

The raven's heart plummeted somewhat as Takano spoke in a clear yet calm voice as he went over the details of his depression. At one point, Kisa really wanted to beat Onodera up as he heard how his lover handled his depression and got wasted all the time in college. Takano even opened up about his drug abuse and how he once ended up in a hospital for an attempted suicide. The raven squeezed his lover's hand as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Aw, come on, don't cry... You know how happy I am now... With you, Shouta. You... You've made me the happiest I've ever been," the tall man gently smiles. Takano wipes away Kisa's tears and continues his story softly.

"Yokozawa took care of me during those days. Haha, sometimes I thought he's my mother, he's so bossy and nit-picky. Surprisingly I graduated from college with decent grades, despite all the drugs and alcohol in my system. I guess Yokozawa purged them out of my body slowly with all his lectures and constant baby-sitting... I worked at a Shounen editing company first. Life wasn't easy there with everyone biting each other's heads off - competition soar... and then principles were broken. I quit that sucky place and arrived at Marukawa... Do you know you're the first person I met at Marukawa?" Takano points out now.

Kisa's attention is averted from all of Takano's life problems to their love story now. "R-r-really? W-where...?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" His lover gives him a surprised expression.

Shame spills over on the raven's pale face. "Er... sorry?"

"Well, I'll remind you: You were at the coffee machine and the machine took your money. When I tried giving you money, you refused to take it. You know why?" He asks, eyes bright.

"... Um, no... Why?"

"Because you didn't want to owe a stranger." Takano states.

"And.. that's important how?" Kisa saw no point to this.

"I don't know, Shouta, it just moved my heart somehow. You were the only guy there... who seemed like me. I can't explain it... But you were different from everyone else," his lover sighs, his eyes still remain fixed on Kisa's dark eyes.

Kisa frowns. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because we're now getting m-m-married." _Fuck, why is saying 'married' so hard!_

"No! I really was interested in you... Just not enough to ask you out. Remember, I was depressed and bored from working all the time," Takano grumbles as he sips his coffee.

"Che, I don't believe you. You hardly ever looked at me - I... I still remember the way you looked at R-Ricchan," Kisa pouts, hating this jealous side of him. "You've never looked at me like that when he wasn't hired."

"That's because... Onodera merely reminded me of that 'first love' feeling... Not my fault I was mistaken," his lover drinks more coffee.

There's an awkward silence as both of them drink.

"Forget about that! L-let's -," his lips are sealed by warm and moist lips.

Takano breaks away from the kiss to give Kisa one powerful, heated gaze. "Even if I didn't entirely love you before, I'm ready to give you my whole heart now, Shouta."

A bow hits Kisa's heart crushingly. There's no doubt left in his heart as Takano lavishes another hot and wet kiss this time, his tongue smoothly entering his mouth and their warm tongues fight.

The raven dares to put his arm between them during this romantic period.

"Um, coffee...," Kisa looks down as he sets his cup aside. Takano does the same and almost attacks his lover as he launches forward, kissing him like the beast he's claimed to be.

Right there on the sofa, Takano's hands grope Kisa's slim yet beautiful body while his lips are eating Kisa's lips. Moans begin to echo in the room as Takano 'eats' his prey, enjoying every bite. Kisa's holding onto him tightly as he lets all the lewd sounds out, not embarrassed at all. He's being loved, so there's no shame in that, right? In fact, for Takano, every lustful cry he hears, the more his heart thuds in anticipation - the more his actions are accelerated in speed and his desire is amplified.

After an endless make-out/groping session, the dark-haired man finally pulls down his lover's pajamas.

"Oi... No...!" Kisa cries weakly as he sees his lover look at his hard erection. "D-don't...! W-we've...!"

"Too late, Shouta," Takano grunts. And god knows where he gets it, but there's a fucking bottle of lube in his hands. "I can't wait any longer..."

Kisa gasps when he hears and feels a wet, squelching sound from lube entering his arse. Either all his fantasies were coming true all at once or Takano's sexual fantasies were being explored because the man continued for a good ten minutes until they both sighed blissfully in defeat to ecstasy.

"... Fuck... It hurts...!" The raven complains again as he pushes a extra-cuddly Takano on his side. "We should've just taken a fucking cold shower!"

"But that's not as exciting, now is it, Shouta?" His lover smirks evilly as he plops a sweet kiss, a simple cherry on top.

The raven couldn't argue with this man and he realized then and there that he's never going to win.

* * *

The next day:

"Is that it?" Takano looks at the small suitcase Kisa has at his side in front of Takano's apartment.

"Yup," the raven states as he drags the rolling luggage inside. "Hope you have space for me."

"Of course... But is that really it? Only one bag?" His lover tries not to gawk again.

"... Um, yeah. Why? Were you expecting something else?" Kisa wonders aloud.

"No... Just surprised," the tall man scratches his head as he leads Kisa into his bedroom.

He watches in plain awe as his lover opens the suitcase and begins taking shirts out.

"So, what closet...?"

"That one," Takano points behind the raven.

"Hmm'k, thanks," Kisa says while carrying some folded shirts into the empty closet. The whole closet was empty... "Hey, Masamune, where are your clothes?" The raven doesn't see any other closets in the room.

"Ah... About that - I have a walk-in closet... Remember my book room, right? I put my clothes there...," the dark-haired man replies, not really elaborating much.

Kisa continues placing his clothes into the closet until his suitcase is empty. "Can I go into the book room?" He asks properly, somewhat nervous being in Takano's apartment like he owns it... Technically they're officially living together, so Kisa should get accustomed to the place.

"You don't have to ask," Takano scolds lightly. He grabs Kisa's hand and pulls him close. They walk towards the book room...

"... Masamune... W-where are the books?!" Kisa's voice gradually grows from a whispers to a loud shriek. The room he was looking at right now was empty with only one closet (probably filled with Takano's clothes). All the random books and full bookcases were magically removed from the room.

"Well... I...," he doesn't want to continue when he feels Kisa's dark eyes peering at him. "I... put all my books in a storage!" He blurts, annoyed that he has to hide the truth.

"HAH?!" The raven exclaims, exasperated. "W-why would you do t-that?! D-don't you like reading your books? You have the biggest collection I've ever seen!"

"I still own the books...," Takano defends himself. "They're all just locked up in storage."

Kisa taps his foot. "You haven't answered my question: Why did you do that?"

His lover refuses to reply.

"Oi! Tell me! Or... Or I'll move back!" The raven threatens.

"Really bad blackmail, Shouta. I know for a fact there's no way you'd leave me here in this huge apartment alone," Takano grins and walks near the raven, closing the door behind him as he corners him.

"Eh?! H-how can you be so confident!" Kisa scowls. Inside his heart, he's thinking: _How does he know!?_

"For one thing... We're both so excited about this new move... and second, you're probably thinking about all the places we'll have sex in... Let's make this room on top of that list, shall we?" The dark-haired man's sexy voice echoes in Kisa's ears.

As Takano manages to distract Kisa with his kisses, he's internally glad the raven has forgotten the topic. There's no way Takano will ever admit he's locked away his precious books because he wanted to make more room for Kisa's stuff. He honestly didn't expect Kisa to carry so little.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! Onodera's chapters might come later... I'm enjoying this couple a bit too much now that there's no problem between them. :3**


	31. Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but I do own Izumi!**

**Author's note: SORRY for the delay - I've been busy with my job and then I got engaged! :D So, I hardly have time for writing, but I'm not giving up my fanfics, so worry not! ;) (3,153 words)**

**Enjoy! **

Life was once again normal for poor Onodera. He would go to work, come back to a lonely room, and forget to eat on time as always. As if the mundane routine wasn't depressing enough, he never talked to Izumi ever again and revenge seemed impossible now that the man disappeared to his own life.

Oh, and the awful things he hears at night...

Kisa and Takano have realized that making Ritsu awkward and sad is mean, so in order for that not to happen, they just flirt at night. The thing is, anything they do naturally pisses Onodera off (not for the same reasons anymore, thank god for that), even their cute and sweet words were sickening to his ears. He knows he'd die if he ever heard anything else, though, but he can't be grateful for their horrible kindness.

So today, on a normal summer night, he hears them flirt about how their wedding was the best and who was the better groom.

Onodera sighs.

"Not again...," he mumbles as he marks a big red circle on a manuscript he's working on. He's heard them talk about this shit for days. Apparently their wedding was a blast and they clearly can't seem to forget it.

As Onodera presses his head against his sofa, his paperwork tilts on his lap. Underneath the manuscript and his personal notes lies the one photo he hates seeing: Him and Izumi on his bed with their bare chests visible. He bites his tender lips as he glares at the photo. His last images of Izumi flashed before his eyes - and his last hospital visit.

_Better than before, but still bruised up, Izumi was in his casual shirt and jeans. Onodera had nothing planned and being as impulsive as always, he hoped some epic diabolical plan would immerse through his nervousness. One can only hope._

_Face to face, the brunette honestly couldn't think of a single word beside 'hate'. All the words in his dictionary seemed to dissolve as complete hatred over the man took over - the person who betrayed him when he'd already lost his everything was standing right in front of him and he had no sort of revenge. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think of shouting nonsense shit at him, but that thought was halted as Izumi spoke first._

_"Oh, you're still visiting? I'm leaving today... I have a huge hospital bill now," he complained randomly, as if he'd never betrayed Onodera and he's speaking to a close friend instead._

_The friendliness shocked the brunette. _How dare he be so calm..! _Ever since he woke up, he's been keeping his facade like the best actor in the world who didn't realize the curtains have closed long time ago._

_Swallowing his words, Onodera nodded slightly. "This is a good room... huh?"_

_Izumi nodded as well. "Hope Isaka-san covered for me. I'm technically still an Marukawa employee, right?"_

_"Not really... Kisa-san... I mean, my co-worker is back where you were." Hiding behind his bangs the brunette looked away._

_"Ah...," Izumi felt the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Ne, Ritsu... you know, don't you? About the photos..."_

_Brown eyes darted at the man, surprised. Onodera doesn't admit it. He was pretty sure he didn't have the guts to admit it either._

_"Was your mom surprised...?" He asked lightly and closed his mouth as he saw Onodera glare violently at him. "I'm sorry, Ritsu, but it had to be done... I wanted to get you out of your awkwardly engaged position. We all know you didn't love your fiance... At least you're free from that now..."_

_"I also got disowned," the brunette spat curtly as his eyes turned to cold balls of dark ice._

_Izumi frowned. "Harsh... Well, you still have me." He gave Ritsu an energetic smile._

_Blood boiled in disgust under Onodera's skin. Acting was one thing, the words he said pissed the him off more. With all his force, he slapped Izumi hard and his trembling legs ran for his life after yelling the word 'Liar'. _

Last day he saw him... it's been a whole month from that time.

* * *

Kisa smiles often now, Hatori notices one day at work. He's sitting straight in front of the man and he can't help but see that bright smile on the raven's face. Bright unusual smile, that is. He remembers Kisa making every face in the world except a smile, definitely not a genuine one! And then he started noticing Takano's odd smile... It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how this works.

"Okay, everyone - today's project is something new, even for me. We're going to collaborate with the leading Shounen editing company," Takano starts, raising his voice just a little and satisfied with the result as all eyes are on him, especially cute brown ones. "Isaka wants us to do it, so I'm expecting full participation in this. No half-assed efforts allowed." He hates how he's giving a mini-glance at Ritsu as he says this. Old habits die hard.

"What company is it?" Hatori asks, curious and partially excited.

"That, actually, Isaka said is a surprise for all of us... We can only hope it's a good one," the dark-haired man sighs ruefully. Things at work haven't changed.

Before anyone can ask when is it, Takano raises his voice once more. "It's tomorrow, so be sure to end all your work today."

With that, the short meeting was resolved and Onodera was left glaring at the huge pile of work. On the other hand, Kisa was on his last page for his new manuscript - another one from Nagisa-sensei. Whenever he works on her works, he remembers Yukina. That handsome, yet horrifying prince. The youth is currently in jail for two years; such a predicted fate for an awful person. When Kisa fainted at work from the gas leak, the police came to verify if it was a crime scene... and when they saw the hat in the electrical room, they ran a DNA test on the light brown hair found on it. Kisa is endlessly grateful for the results. If Yukina wasn't locked up somewhere, he'd be afraid of going outside his apartment. A sense of relief ran through him when he heard the news from Isaka and the feeling doubled when Takano comforted his joyful tears. Although it's been a month since that's happened, it never fails to relieve him.

Kisa finishes work easily and leaves first, knowing very well his lov- uh, his husband has to work overtime again. Making dinner every night like a typical housewife isn't that bad... Especially when he gets rewarded with countless kisses by the man of his dreams...

* * *

Takano comes at 8pm from work. Quite early considering he's come later than 10pm before. The alluring smell of fresh curry doesn't surprise him at all when he enters his clean and colorful apartment. Maybe not colorful in a sense of style and design, but whenever Kisa's there, the world turns technicolor on him. He closes his door cautiously and removes his shoes as quietly as he can so he doesn't alert his lovely 'wife'. Sneaking up on Kisa has become sort of a habit now - he does it without even thinking. Anything is worth it to see those doe-like eyes grow wide in shock and pleasure.

However, a down side from his constant sneak-attacks is that Kisa is turning into an expert from catching him red-handed.

Like now, as the raven places a gentle hand on Takano's attempted sneaky position.

"W-AH...! O-Oii...!" Takano gasps, feeling his heart thump. He can't get used to this part no matter what. "S-scared the crap out of me!"

"Well, of course, since you were so tense," his wife replied, smirking boldly.

The tall dark-haired man pouted slightly, in the most masculine way possible. "Thought I'd surprise you... I came early."

"I noticed... You're forgetting something, Masamune," Kisa retorts as if he's expecting something else.

"Hmm..? Oh, right," Takano's eyes spark. A tiny smile cracks on his lips. "I'm home, Shouta."

"Welcome home," the raven leans up to give his husband a kiss.

Not pleased with just this, Takano pulls the raven closer to him - so close that any inch between them vanished as bodies were pressed together, heat against heat. Looking at Kisa's dark lashes, his heart melts. Why was his wife so beautiful? He can forget about food, he has other ways to get energy...

Sadly, before any romantic sparks could be ignited, the raven takes this opportunity to remember work.

"Ne, Masa, why is Isaka making us collaborate? How do editors do collab work anyway?" Kisa raises a curious dark brow as his arms wrap around Takano's waist.

Loving the position he's in and the cute angelic face so close to him, the dark-haired man doesn't mind continuing the conversation.

"For the first question, I think that Isaka is only thinking about money... As for the other, I don't know much myself. He said something about partners and 'learning from others'. I'm assuming we'll be partnering up with employees from the other company and working on building more editing experience," Takano explains as fast as he can so that they can move onto other more important stuff. Like the stuff that's building up intensely down in his pants.

Putting on a thoughtful expression, the raven nods. "I guess that'll work. But we're from completely different genres..."

Takano frowns. He'd rather not think about the complex problems he'll have to face tomorrow. God knows what Isaka is thinking these days, but all he knows is that the man is blinded by money.

"I don't know, Shouta... but I do know that tonight you're looking very sexy," his eyes flash at his wife, wanting him so bad he wouldn't mind pushing him down onto the sofa right now.

A bright, red blush paints the raven's face while he stutters some messed up 'no, I'm not' type of statements.

"Aw, come on, Shuuu, I'm not lying to you - you really are beautiful," Takano states plainly as he controls his lips from attacking Kisa - he wants Kisa to be very aware of how much Takano is attracted to him.

"O-okay, then... If y-you're not lying, then you r-r-really have bad taste," the man blushes more. For some reason any compliment from Takano is unbelievable. _There's no way a short, shrimpy old man like me is beautiful_, Kisa thinks to himself.

"... Fine, but you have horrible taste too," the tall man replies, his hands squeezing and groping Kisa lightly - slowly for now.

"H-ah?! Ho-How..?!" Kisa shakes his head. "Y-you're handsome, Masamune!"

"No, I don't think so... I think you're the handsome one," his husband declares.

While they continue to flirt consistently, Onodera sleeps in the other apartment with music blasting on his Iphone.

* * *

Working with Shounen wasn't difficult and awkward as Takano thought it'd be. They're working on a mix Shounen and Shoujo magazine with teamed up editors. The idea was new for Takano so he didn't mind doing it. As for Kisa, he was just glad he was partners with a nice person that wasn't standoffish or annoying. They all met at Marukawa and teams were made by Isaka.

Onodera glared at his partner. Either fate hated him or Isaka was pulling rough strings here because the man in front of him was someone the brunette never wanted to see again.

"Ah, Ritsu... Good evening," Izumi greeted him awkwardly, his hand waiting for Onodera's handshake.

Ignoring the gesture, the brunette continues to glare at the man. "It's morning." Fucking idiot.

"Oh, right... Good morning, then," he smiled, surviving the constant glares aimed at him with full intent of injury and malice.

Izumi never got a reply to that. In the crowded and noisy office, the men stood there like statues, not talking to each other and not even wanting to talk to someone else. Thankfully a few minutes later Takano arrived to them with a new manuscript and so the men got to work.

Sitting in front of the man he hated wasn't an ideal situation for Onodera, but the man remained in his limits the whole time and never discussed personal matters at all. Izumi worked hard, as usual, and they finished on time like the others. Throughout their working hours, the brunette kept getting nervous and a bit afraid that the caramel haired man beside him would utter words of apology or some sort of remark that'd make Onodera feel like hitting the liar again.

"Nice, we got this pat down well. Thanks for everyone's participation!" Isaka smiles widely as he watches Takano collect the hard work from everyone. "But... This was just a trial run; we're going to do this again tomorrow so I want all of you to come back again."

Enormous sighs are heard across the office and Onodera's huge frown is seen by Takano. His eyes wander up to the man he just took the papers from - he finally sees the caramel haired man. He thought he had already taught the man a lesson but obviously not. After the meeting ended, he paced towards Izumi.

Holding back his temptation to beat the crap out of the man again, Takano unleashes a growl type of sound which was originally supposed to be a sigh.

Onodera looks up, surprised. "T-Takano...?"

"I'm here to talk to Tomoshita, not you, Onodera," is all the man says.

"N-n-no! I-I'll talk to him, you don't have to do anything," the brunette pouts, not wanting help from his ex.

They continue to banter on who'll deal with Izumi right in front of the man himself. Izumi taps his foot impatiently as he witnesses their rude audacity.

"Know what? I'll just leave - I'm so SORRY that my mere presence annoys you two," Izumi sighs as he begins to walk away.

Takano quickly grabs the man's white collar. "Oi, oi, come back. Even though you annoy me, I'd like to talk to you."

"About what? There's nothing left to talk about," the caramel haired man grumbles. He hates being dragged back.

"Well, there is for me: Don't even think about hurting Onodera a second time, got it?" The tall man threatens in his ear, only for him to listen.

Izumi scowls. "I know, I won't do that! Not like I wanted to in the first place either..."

"Hah, very funny. Don't waste his time on your trivial nonsense either - he's a good, honest man." Takano's dark eyes narrow.

"T-Ta-Takano!" A voice calls him and instantly the menacing face turns into a sweet smile. He turns around to see his wife walking closer. "I've been looking for you!"

When the two men walk off, Izumi is left with Onodera. Neither of them say anything at first.

"W-what did Takano-san say?" The brunette's curiosity pops up.

Izumi shrugs. "Just his usual threats. He's been reading too much Shoujo."

"T-threats?! I told him not to...," Onodera mumbles to himself.

Slowly, around them the office begins to clear as most of the workers leave and soon they're the only ones left there. Izumi sits back down, as if he's ready for a full on chat with the brunette, but Onodera remains standing up even though it's his office space.

"So... How have you been?" Izumi asks, looking up ever so gently that it made Onodera want to puke. The feigned innocence annoyed the crap out of him.

_Like you care_, Ritsu thinks rudely. "I'm alive, that says something."

"Ah... So it does...," the caramel haired man says simply. "I've been alive too, I guess..."

Onodera wrinkles his nose. "What'd you mean? You're the one who ruined my life - shouldn't you be happy?"

"Hah? R-ruined?" Izumi gasps. "You got disowned - just disowned! It's not like I hit you or something extreme!"

"Well, for me being disowned is the lowest I can go! You don't know the shame you put me through!" Onodera yells now, unleashing all his anger at once.

The other man stands up abruptly. "Really? But now there's nothing left to hide! You can be yourself without those parental boundaries!"

"It's not even the boundaries anymore, Izumi, it's the fucking photos! How could you even THINK of sharing such LIES!?" Tears begin rolling down Onodera's eyes as he remembers the betrayal. God knows why but Izumi's betrayal felt worse than anything in his life.

"What lies? I thought... I thought... we'd start dating... I thought you liked the date with me...," Izumi swallows as his eyes practically beg for mercy.

No way in hell is Onodera ever going to admit he loved the date. "But those photos were too explicit - you honestly can't expect me to talk to you after that! You must be really crazy to think I'll ever forgive you!"

"Explicit? Che, I thought they were great," the caramel haired man grumbles.

"G-GREAT?! You are definitely crazy!" Ritsu yells. He starts to walk away, not wanting to hear another absurd word from Izumi's mouth.

"Yes, I know I'm crazy - I'm crazy in love with you...!" Izumi shouts loudly in the empty office.

Onodera freezes immediately and turns around like a mechanical robot. "Eh...?"

"Man, I know that was corny, but I really am in love with you. I tried my best to forget you... even in the hospital, when I woke up, I wanted to see you first, no one else...," the man confesses with solemn eyes.

With clenched fists, the brunette doesn't know if he should hit the liar in front of him or kick him. Both seem to complete the same goal; hurting Izumi.

"I think you're the one who's been reading too much Shoujo, Izumi. We're NEVER EVER getting back together," Onodera hisses, pouring all his life power into it: all his hate into those words.

Wide brown eyes gaze at him in surprise, but Onodera doesn't care. In fact, it's good that Izumi is hurt - goal complete without even contact.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I need all the motivation I can get these days. XD (Btw, this is my 30th chapter - WOOOOT!)**

**Omake:**

**Kisa: EHHHH, where's my wedding?!**

**Me: ... I got lazy...**

**Takano: O_O Write that scene, old hag. Shouta really wants to see it. **

**Me: *yawn* But it's h-h-harrrddd!**

**Kisa: It'll be your first homosexual wedding - please write it!**

**Me:... I'll think about it. **

**Takano: *cracks his knuckles threateningly* Think, eh? I'll make you think...**

**Me: *straightens up* Got it, I'll write that in the bonus chapter. *gulps* **

**Kisa: Yaaay! :D **


	32. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I own Izumi)**

**Author's note: I'm making Onodera's life miserable - yay! (3k words) Sorry for the delay, but I guess this is my speed now. -_- I'm more upset than you guys are; I wish I could write faster. :3 **

**Enjoy! **

Onodera slammed his bag onto his messy table and disregarded the aftermath of a large bag falling onto trash. He was just too pissed to even look anywhere else and if he was looking at something, it was a bloody glare. Meeting Izumi again after a long time shocked him and annoyed him at the same time. His lies and words kept jumbling and running into the brunette's head like ravenous fleas eating on flesh. An itchy feeling made him think over and over about their meeting; replaying every sentence like some re-run of a morning soap opera. If he could, he'd ignore it and let the memories die, but nothing of that sort seems to be in his control.

He starts reading some random book off his shelf but memories relentlessly flash before his eyes. Izumi's face - it's been a while since he's seen that angelic face that covers the devil inside. Dark hair full of caramel highlights, full juicy lips, and fair porcelain-like skin. He hated how not only did he remember what happened yesterday, but also of his time together with Izumi, however short it was. Onodera can never forget those kisses... At his lowest point (or so what was low then) in life, that man had comforted him, treated him like a... jewel and made him actually smile without faking it.

Quiet tears slide down his cold cheeks...

To top it off, he hears Takano's laugh mixed with Kisa's high-pitched laugh at that exact moment.

Overall, another sucky day for the brunette and he cries himself to sleep right on his sofa.

* * *

Izumi is the first face he sees the next morning. Apparently the Shounen team naturally assemble here by Isaka's command. Everyone saw Onodera coming into the building so it was a bit too late to walk away and call in sick. Takano instantly arranged everyone back into pairs and let Hatori hand out all the material - after that the pairs divided into their own areas. Not only was the Emerald team in on this Shounen combining plan, but also the other members on the floor as well. Yaoi paired with Yuri, Shounen paired with Shoujo, Seinen paired with Josei and so on.

The brunette sighs as he heads to his desk with the most deathly expression ever.

"...? Good morning?" Izumi attempts to break through Onodera's heavy glare.

In response he sees papers flutter as the other man's folder falls 'smack' onto his desk.

"Woah... Erm, Rits-,"

"Call me Onodera, just like everyone else. We're at work, so I'm assuming you can act professionally here, right?" Onodera picks up his pen as if he's picking up a sharp knife to cut Izumi's throat. His gaze never once hits the caramel haired man's eyes, but it sure does hit his body. "Act like we've never talked before... because honestly we weren't that close in the first place."

An audible gulp is heard and Onodera frowns. _Was that a sarcastic gulp...?_ Judging from Izumi's sneaky yet devilish smile, it fucking was.

"This isn't some joke, Tomoshita-san," he hisses violently, wanting to really strangle the bastard now.

"I know, I know... but you remind me of an angry sensei. I always laugh whenever someone's angry at me...," Izumi trails off awkwardly when the brunette's eyes finally strike him. "Er... Sorry, bad habit..."

"As long as you remain professional, I don't give a shit what horrible habits you have," Onodera looks away briskly and begins looking over their workload.

Izumi releases a long and annoying sigh that pisses the crap out of Onodera. "Sheesh, and I thought you were a hard nut to crack at first - when did you become such a hard-ass?"

Another deathly glare from the brunette and this time, in addition to that, Onodera rolls up a few papers and smacks the back of Izumi's head.

"Owww, what was that for..?!" He exclaims, even though it didn't even hurt.

No response. Surprised, Izumi looks back and sees Onodera sigh. Immediately a chill goes down the caramel haired man's back and he can't help but finally feel a bit guilty._ Just exactly... what did I do? To hurt you this badly...? _

Dull green eyes glare at Izumi again.

"What?" He spits.

"Nothing... You clearly didn't like the pictures did you?" The man attempts this conversation once more, giving it another chance.

"... Do you have a death wish? Just work or else I'll file an harassment complaint!" Onodera yells fiercely (or so with whatever fierceness the little weakling can come up with).

"Ah... Nice to know you've had that in your mind for so long and hadn't done it already," Izumi cracks a smile.

The expression on Onodera's face shouts 'last straw' and Izumi understands that so he turns back to the paperwork.

"Okay, okay," he fake coughs. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Onodera stabs his pen onto the paper as he marks the first mistake on the manuscript. This time, Izumi hides his scared gulp.

* * *

During lunch break, Izumi dares to follow Onodera outside and initiated another round of awful glares.

"So! Lunch buddy, where are we eating?" Izumi asks cheerfully, as if they're childhood friends.

"Tomoshita-san, please don't follow me," is only the first warning he gives in his low voice.

"Eh, but why? We always ate together... I made a lunchbox, want to eat with me? Same place as last time..?" He tries again, this time his eyes expectant. Izumi is really hoping that something will spark in Onodera's eyes at those words, like some cliched shoujo manga, but nothing of that sort occurs. In fact, something worse happens; the other man shudders at the mere reminder.

"No. Now please leave me alone." The brunette begins walking faster.

"Aw, come on, my lunchbox isn't that bad. Sure, I made lots of messed up onigiri balls this morning, but other than t-"

Shockingly, Onodera turns around and Izumi almost bumps into him.

"I don't want to eat lunch with _**YOU**_. YES OFFENSE," Onodera frowns and twirls back around, continuing his fast-walk.

"Yes offense? Why?"

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you, Izumi?!" The brunette stops in his tracks once more. Thankfully he steers into a side alley for this round of shouts and whatnot. A dark glare is thrown at Izumi as if he's the dirtiest pile of shit in the world. "**I. HATE. YOU**!"

Words that were spoken at the top of his lungs echoed in that single street to the point that the few people walking outside the alley stared at them as they passed by. Also, they rang inside the caramel haired man's head.

"Eh...?!" Izumi gasps, genuinely shocked. "... Why? Why do you hate me...?"

Contempt filled the green irises of Onodera's eyes and remained there. "You really don't get it do you? Those photos! The ones of me and you! How _DARE_ you conveniently forget those vile photos!"

"I haven't forgot them! It's just that... I don't think they were that bad... Takafumi took them with such skill and all...," Izumi mutters sideways, but Onodera hears everything.

"Yokozawa-san?! **_HE_ **took those photos?!" Onodera turns into a white sheet of shock and despair.

"Yeah...? I thought it was a cute photo...," his brown eyes shy away but land on Onodera's pissed off glare.

"... Don't talk to me anymore. Don't expect any replies from me. And don't even _THINK_ about me," he tells him with a shaky, yet determined voice.

"Eh!? Oi, just what about those photos is bad, huh?! Tell me! Holding hands is NOT a fucking crime, you know!?" Izumi shouts as he grabs Onodera's arm, holding him there.

"HAAHH...?! Where did that come from? You're definitely crazy!" The brunette tries to wriggle free from Izumi's grasp. Disgust was still clear on his face.

"I'm the crazy one?! You're the one who is making such a big deal out of photos with us holding hands!" The caramel haired man huffs, squeezing Onodera's slippery wrist.

"HOLDING HANDS? So that's what you call it when we're sprawled across my bed NAKED!"

Onodera frowns as tears betray him and march down his cheeks.

"... Naked...? When...?"

"The PHOTOS! We're naked in the fucking photos, you bastard!" Onodera cries while simultaneously thrashing his arm around, wanting to run to a corner (or preferably his house).

"What photos...?! Not the ones I sent your parents!" Izumi swears.

The look on the brunette's face says otherwise. "Lie after lie - and then you ask me why I hate you."

"Argh, seriously, what the hell are you talking about? I have no photo of us together like that!"

"LIAR! Who else could've done this, huh?! You planned it with Yokozawa-san, didn't you?! I knew he hated me, but I never knew he'd plan something so dirty with you...," Onodera 'tsks' in disappointment.

"Huh, what? No, we never took any photos like that - what're you talking about? All I wanted was for you to be free... I sent your parents photos of us holding hands... Taka-san took the photos and sent them, but that's all he did," Izumi explains slowly, trying to find the missing piece, as if it's so hard to see it.

"Really? That's all he did? Then where did he get naked pictures of us two?!" The brunette yells. By now he's given up trying to break free.

Izumi frowns. He never doubted Yokozawa, his trusted college mate. He knew Takafumi wanted to ruin Onodera's life... but he switched those naked photos nick of time before they reached Onodera's parents' house. Izumi himself took those photos from the mail man's hands and destroyed the evidence, burning it to smithereens. Sure enough, he knew those photos existed. He had deleted them from his camera and SD card - there was no way Yokozawa could have those photos... He had done everything his college friend told him until the last moment - not because he chickened out or some kind of guilt, but because he'd fallen in love. A love so potent that the first person he wanted to see when he woke up was Onodera...

"... I think Yokozawa did it. I don't know how... but he did it. Trust me, Ritsu, I wouldn't do something like this," Izumi begs him to believe him.

Onodera bites his lips. "Don't call me that... No matter how I look at it, the two of you are in this together... I just don't know what you want with me now..." More tears drip down his miserable face.

Suddenly, the brunette's arm goes limp as he completely gives up. "Fine, just do whatever you want... I don't care anymore... My life's already hell..."

The other man winces. "Ritsu... I'm sorry..."

With cautious and soft movement, Izumi inches towards the brunette and caresses him in his warm arms. His shoulder is wet as soon as Onodera cries more, letting out all his tears. All the hatred melted as pure feelings of sadness filled the air. Motionless, they remained there for what seemed like hours but was only two minutes.

Izumi backed away first, but he still held Onodera's fragile shoulders.

"Ritsu... Look up," he commands in a low, sweet voice.

Like an obedient child, the brunette looks up with big green eyes.

"Listen, Ritsu; don't give up. Hate me all you want. Even though I didn't send those photos, you can hate me all you want... just keep being the easily offended Ritsu that I know," Izumi gives a sad smile. He hates how he's the cause of Onodera's destruction, as if the brunette wasn't already depressed enough when he met him.

Onodera shakes his head. "You know this means I won't date you, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about that. I want you to be you again... even if that means I'm not the guy next to you... or woman, if that's your thing now," the man raises a curious brow.

"I'm still... the same," the brunette looks away, frowning. "And stop acting nice, it doesn't suit you."

"Ah... So being a rude bastard does? Nice to know, Ritsu," Izumi sighs. _My image is forever ruined, huh?_

"Can't even take a joke, can you? Fucking rude bastard...," Onodera lightly pushes him away and walks off.

The frozen man jolts into action, pursuing the love of his life."That was a joke..? Oi, does that mean you'll talk to me now?!"

"No! It just means I'll be the bitchy little me again," the brunette glares at the caramel haired man.

"Wuah, I just got turned on by that look - am I a masochist?!" Izumi gives his signature devilish smile, as if it's all sunshine and rainbows again.

"Eeeeewww, stay away from me!" The other man walks faster.

* * *

"How was it?" Izumi licks his salty lips. "I've got skill right?"

"How was what?" Onodera ignores the man's attempt at making the conversation awkward to hear.

Izumi immediately sulks. "My food! How was it?"

"Hmm.. same as always: tasteless." Expressionless Ritsu replies.

They're back in the office and working on the rest of the workload given to them. All the pairs are chattering again, so it's nice to know they're not the fighting pair anymore. Everyone in the office could hear their bickering to the point it wasn't even funny.

"Eew, don't smile like that. People will think you've gone crazy. Again," Ritsu comments as he tries to ignore Izumi's idiotic and blissful smile.

"Eh? But I have gone crazy... I don't know why but I love your rude attitude. I'm seriously doubting my usually sadistic nature," Izumi tells him with a grave face.

"L-l-love...?!" Green eyes widen.

"Yes, that thing where a person's heart goes 'doki doki' and when a person's mind is full of someone they like," the man explains plainly.

"Che, you don't love me; you just like the idea of being tortured, fucking psycho," Onodera smacks Izumi's shoulder.

"Ahhh~! That's it, Ritsu, hurt me! Hurt me with your cold words and cold hands!"

Ritsu backs away. "Oi, stop grossing me out! Ah, also, someone might hear you, so SHUSH!"

"Fine, fine, I'll work," Izumi pouts as he looks over a manuscript. Almost instantly, his eyes change along with his posture as he turns into serious Izumi.

Onodera keeps his surprise and interest in this to himself, knowing all too well Izumi will return to 'jerk mode' if Onodera says a word.

* * *

Kisa has been stalking Onodera for a while now, so he's surprised to see Onodera hugging Izumi in an alley during lunch break. Two men hugging in broad daylight - they obviously didn't consider their situation. The raven was shocked to see Ritsu give up on his revenge and get together with Izumi. Throughout the rest of the day, Kisa observes them from afar and sees them constantly flirting.

"Flirting?" Takano wrinkles his nose as he drinks soda at home.

The raven carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen and comes sit next to his husband. "Yup, flirting - the whole day! They've made up! Even after he gave those... weird photos!"

"So...? I think it's a good thing; if Onodera is happy, I don't really mind who he dates," the dark-haired man shrugs, actually not caring at all.

"HAH?! B-but Izumi betrayed him! With Yokozawa-san!" Kisa exclaims, wanting his hubby to agree with him.

Takano frowns, displeased at the unwanted memories resurfacing. He's forever ended that friendship and doesn't want to be reminded of him. "Yes, but if Onodera has forgiven Izumi, we have no right to butt in, now do we?" He raises a dark brow, daring the raven to say something.

A huge scowl covers Kisa's face. "I know that, but Izumi's a bad person!"

Surprised at Kisa's loud voice, the dark-haired man's eyes gaze at him, alert. "If you want to break their relationship, then go ahead, but I'm going to stand back and watch."

"... I don't want to break it... I just want Onodera to realize how he could be tricked again," the raven mutters pathetically.

"What could Izumi possibly want now? Onodera has been disowned, lives in a normal apartment, and doesn't even own a car. I think Izumi is in love," Takano remarks, noting the caramel haired man's passionate eyes.

"Love? Yeah right, guys like him don't know what love is!" Kisa shouts.

"Shouta... how do you know that? What if he's madly in love? We can't measure someone's love... In fact, you can't measure how much I love you, my dear 'wifey'," Takano smiles lovingly at Kisa, slowly getting closer to his wife.

Kisa blushes but refuses to give in. "Yeah, but we can guesstimate how much love a person feels!"

"... Can you guesstimate my love...?"

A lecherous hand falls innocently onto the raven's thighs. The confident look on Takano's face only makes Kisa more turned on - especially when his face is only a few inches away!

"99 out of 100?" The raven blushes at his own corniness.

Takano's warm hand moves up to the raven's jaw as he gently touches Kisa's red cheek. "Sorry, you're wrong... It's limitless."

Kisa shudders at the intense gaze he's getting and he's immediately taken in by his husband's hot kiss. _Masamune was right; love was immeasurable._

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**Also, sorry for not bullying Izumi as much. XD**

**Omake:**

**Izumi: So you like me, Author-san?**

**Me: ... Not really. Just don't hate you either. **

**Izumi: Ah, so you're like Ritsu - the in-between person. **

**Onodera: OIII, I do HATE YOU!**

**Izumi: Or so you're deluding yourself to think - you actually don't know anymore, do you? You're starting to like me~**

**Onodera: *faces the author* Please, make me hate him again. -_-**

**Me: ... Erm, well, I don't know... *runs away***

**Izumi: That means 'no'. XD**


End file.
